Cicatrices
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: AU [Angst] - El sentimiento de traición puede acarrear mucho, especialmente si proviene de una mente retorcida. Ellos sufren en silencio, habiendo sido testigos de una vida llena de angustia y pérdidas. Una traición, un dolor, una enfermedad, una muerte que nubla la visión, una vida sin felicidad... - IxR, HxH, GxR, otras...
1. Introducción

**Cicatrices.**

**.**

**Solos.**

Por el cielo pasaban algunas nubes, según el pronóstico más tarde llovería.

¿Pero que les importaba? Si sus ojos, ya estaban apagados, carentes de la luz que en algún momento habían tenido, la que algunos, jamás tuvieron… Para ellos, todo siempre estuvo en su contra. Desde que comenzaron a entrar en su soledad, hasta que finalmente quedaron a su suerte.

**.**

La muchacha cerró el cierre de su mochila. Mirando por la ventana de esa hermosa casa por última vez. Esa mañana había tenido que irse de la escuela, no podía soportarlo más, era tan idiota seguir sufriendo los insultos de las demás personas, a sabiendas que la realidad era el sufrimiento por el que pasaba desde hace ya unos días.

- Momo… - llamo el muchacho desde la puerta del cuarto.

- Ya termine de alistarme nii-san – respondió antes de escuchar la pregunta, sin mirarlo, sin quitar la vista de la ventana, intentando en vano, olvidar sus recuerdos.

Él suspiro mirando atento a su hermana menor. Desde lo ocurrido hace unos días, estaba seguro que no podrían seguir más viviendo allí. Los fantasmas los perseguirían seguido si lo hacían. Por eso se iban, por eso dejaban todo para empezar de nuevo, solo que ahora…

_Estaban solos…_

**.**

Trago saliva, mirando aquel papel entre sus manos, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pronto como una mano le pasaba por el hombro de forma alentadora.

No había nadie en el aula de clases, a demás de ellos.

- Esto es horrible… - susurro en un intento de parar el sollozo.

- Por más que lo sea, no podemos creerles… Y tranquilízate, que todavía tenemos que estar aquí por tres horas más – dijo palmeando su espalda para reconfortarla. No era común en ellos llorar, en ninguno… - No importa lo que haga. Es su vida Rukia…

- Todavía creo que lo hace apropósito, Toshiro…

El hermano de ella, pero primo de él ¿Y que importaba? Si no estaba nunca con ellos. Les daba todo, pero no estaba con ellos. Intentaba comprarles el amor que tendría que darles él personalmente. Más aun cuando se estaban recuperando de lo ocurrido hace años. Oh, si. Era molesto, muy molesto. Y no se preocupaba por ellos nunca…

_Estaban solos…_

**.**

Se inclino ante tres cuadros de fotos que estaban en la sala de su apartamento.

Era triste. Muy triste. Sin ellos tres, en especial sin dos de ellos, todo estaba desolado. No sabía que hacer con una adolescente de trece años bajo su cargo, una que acababa de pasar por la muerte de su hermana, y no una cualquiera…su gemela.

- Ichigo ya me voy – se despidió seca y sin emoción…esa no parecía su tierna hermana…

- Está bien, Yuzu… - asintió, suspirando hondo en cuanto la castaña salió de la casa.

Nuevamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nuevamente con esa voz y ese trato que hacía que a ambos se les erizara la piel. Esa luz que no había perdido ni siquiera ante la muerte de su padre, acabo por mandarse a mudar de una, con la muerte de su hermana. Y es que ellas eran muy diferentes, pero tan unidas como abejas a la miel. Quien murió fue la abeja, y quien sigue es la miel. Tan dulce, frágil y buscada por todos. Entendía como su hermana se sentía, y él, no estaba mejor…

Sentía que… _Estaban solos._

**.**

- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Este desayuno es el más rico que has preparado! – celebro devorando su comida una niña de pelo rosado.

- Me alegro, Yachiru – le sonrió alegre, hacia mucho que no compartían un desayuno tranquilo entre ellas – Dime ¿Cómo va la escuela? – pregunto con cierta preocupación, ya que así como hace mucho no tenían un desayuno entre ambas, tampoco se había tocado ese tema importante.

- ¡Muy bien! Ken-chan se encarga de mi y todos muy bien en educación física – continuando con su comida, evadiendo el tema de conversación con rapidez.

- Eso esta bien, pero te pregunte en la escuela, no solo en educación física, Yachiru…

- Pues…bien, creo… - se desanimo un poco, dejando el cereal con tostadas de lado, llevando una mano a su labio, en el cual se notaba una pequeña lastimadura que ya estaba por cerrar, pero que aun así, le hacía recordar…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No tienes amigos?

- Solo tengo dos… - ahora se abrazo a ella misma, intentando olvidarse de _aquel _momento, hace unos días en la escuela.

- Hazlo sin contar a Zaraki-san – pidió, con cierta pena.

- Uno… - concluyo entonces, ahora bajando su mirada - su nombre es Hanatarou Yamada... – dijo sonriendo de forma triste.

La rubia suspiro. Acercándose a su primita para abrazarla de forma reconfortable.

Otra vez los problemas de la escuela volvían. La niña comenzaba a estar sola. Otra vez se sentía impotente ante ese papel que se le había sido entregado sin pedido. Lo intenta, por más difícil que le sea hacerlo con solo dieciséis años, de verdad, lo intenta. ¿Pero quien le dijo que sería así su vida? Nadie ¿Quién siquiera le advirtió que la vida le sorprendería de tal modo? Nadie. Solo una persona una vez le dijo que, en su vida, algo le golpearía duro y la haría madurar. Esa persona ya había muerto, y fue quien le dio ese "golpe", al dejarla a cargo de su propia hija.

No quería creerlo, pero no quedaba de otra a sus pensamientos. Por más alegre que fuesen, por más positivas que ambas sean…

_Estaban solas…_

**.**

**¡Aló! xD**

**Aquí esta mi nueva idea, el primer cap es algo corto de lo que serán los demás…**

**Miko: Kyyyyaaaaaa… ¡Algo se esta quemando! (salta de un lado a otro con desesperación)**

**¡Calla baka! ¡Debe de ser tu cerebro! **

**Miko: ¬¬**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Capitulo 1: Karakura

**Cicatrices. **

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Karakura. **

- Rukia ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto el peliblanco a su prima, estaban en la hora del almuerzo, solo un poco más y por fin se irían de ese infierno.

- Si, Toshiro. Gracias por preguntar.

El muchacho bufó. Era horriblemente aburrido pasar la hora del almuerzo en ese lugar. Había veces en las que prefería escaparse de la escuela. Pero si lo hacía, un fuerte regaño seria lo que ganaría. Y ya hace tres días que la loca de la compañera de su prima no iba al colegio, haciéndoseles a ambos, el día interminable.

- Si continuas pensando así, se te quemara el cerebro – se burló la pelinegra - ¿Qué ocurre Toshiro? – él suspiro.

- Estoy aburrido… Por cierto ¿Qué decía el papel de hoy?

La mirada de la Kuchiki se ensombreció nuevamente, sacando de su bolsillo el dichoso papel, que, de ser posible, incendiaria con su mirada, y entregándoselo a su primo. Hitsugaya lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, leyendo en segundos esas palabras, para luego arrugarlo y arrojarlo a la basura.

- No les des importancia… Sabes que lo único que nos tienen es envidia.

- Todavía no entiendo de que. Envidia les tengo a ellos que pueden cenar con sus familias a gusto todos los días, mientras que yo solo lo hago con la cocinera por que mi hermano trabaja constantemente y mi primo entrena con el equipo de futbol – comentó molesta.

- Oye, que solo lo hago los miércoles y viernes… Y jamás me lo echaste en cara. Hay otra cosa que te preocupa ¿Verdad? – acerco la silla que usaba al banco de la muchacha y la miro expectante en cuanto esta asintió.

- Nii-sama se va a casar… Es por eso que últimamente todos están tan molestos conmigo – dijo, notándose el disgusto en su rostro.

- Valla… - suspiro – El mundo se entero antes que nosotros…

Hacía varios meses que Byakuya Kuchiki tenía novia. Y de todos esos meses, ellos solo la habían visto una sola vez. Era una muchacha delgada, de pelo negro y ojos violáceos, bastante parecida a Rukia, su nombre era Hisana y parecía una buena persona ¿Pero que más podían decir de alguien que solo habían visto una vez? No mucho…

- Mejor no te preocupes, ella parece ser buena… Hasta se parece a ti – se burlo el peliblanco.

- ¡Calla! Eso no es cierto, no hay nada de parecido entre Hisana-sama y yo – sentenció, corriendo su vista a un lado.

- Mírate… - bufó ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había visto de este modo? ¿Cuándo falleció su tía…? Quizás… - Sientes celos ¿Verdad? – más afirmó que pregunto.

- Como si fuera difícil no sentirlos… Ella lo conoce mejor que tú y yo. Y es mi hermano.

- No le necesitamos. Jamás estuvo con nosotros, y no lo estará ahora tampoco. Sabemos cuidarnos solos.

- Creo que eso es lo más triste… - y bajo su mirada nuevamente. Toshiro suspiro.

La puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente, logrando alarmar a ambos primos.

- ¡YA LLEGUE! – gritó a los vientos la rubia voluptuosa. Ambos presentes le miraron extrañados y ella les hecho una mirada al ser los únicos del salón - ¡Taicho! – exclamó sonriente. A la Kuchiki le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca, mientras que a su primo se le marcaba la venita en la frente.

- Que dejes de llamarme así… - recriminó el chico, con la vista hacía otro lado y ojos cerrados, que pronto de abrieron de par en par al sentir un abrazo asfixiante de parte de la recién llegada.

- ¡No me pida eso taicho! Si ya sabe que no dejaré de hacerlo…

Rukia observaba lo que ocurría a su lado con la gota de sudor aun presente. La única que lograba sacarla de su depresión, había aparecido después de ausentarse por dos días. Y siguiendo su manía cotidiana, abrazaba a su familiar hasta casi matarlo.

- Ya, Rangiku-san. Acabaras por matarlo – ahora ella se burlaba del peliblanco, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Hmmm? – Dirigió su vista a la pelinegra y soltó al muchacho, quien cayó a la silla y dio un gran suspiro para recuperar el aire - ¡Rukia! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado, amiga?

- Yo…creo que bien… - respondió, tomando posición firme y apuntándole con el dedo índice - ¡Eso tengo que preguntarlo yo! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido Rangiku?

- Ah… - intento relajarla la chica – Yachiru enfermó y tuve que cuidar de ella, no podía dejarla sola – comentó como si nada – pero ya esta mejor ¡Gracias a mis súper cuidados! – se enorgulleció.

- Lo único que tú lograrías es empeorar a la niña… - dijo Toshiro.

- ¡Taicho! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Es muy cruel de su parte – regañó. Pasando a sonreír con ternura y tomar con una de sus manos la mejilla de Hitsugaya - ¡Es tan tierno! Lo único que quiere es que no me entere que esta preocupado por mi ¡Taicho lindo y tierno! – comentó completamente enternecida, ante la mirada divertida de la Kuchiki, que no podía creer que su primo se dejara pellizcar las mejillas…

- ¡MATSUMOTO!

Bien… Lo creyó muy rápido.

**.**

Bajo del auto, reconociendo con rapidez que viviría en un departamento. En esta ciudad el sol aun brillaba un poco. Pero estaba previsto que pronto llovería, la gente pasaba con paraguas o pilotos a mano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a la vez que se aferraba a su propia ropa con fuerza. Esos recuerdos no la dejarían en paz ni en un millón de años. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, y dio un salto del susto al notar el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro.

- Momo… - Le habló el, con tranquilidad – Ven y busca tus cosas. Tenemos que subirlas.

- Si… - el muchacho se dirigió al auto, y comenzó a bajar las cajas – Hisagi…

- ¿Si? – le miro intrigado, su hermana no le llamaba así normalmente.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que estamos?

- Si serás distraída… - ella le miro inflando sus mejillas – en Karakura, hermana – respondió, tomando otra de las cajas del baúl y entregándosela a la muchacha – Estamos en el 10C – y dejo caer las llaves sobre la caja. Para darse la vuelta y continuar con lo anterior.

- ¡Hisagi! – regañó. Pero al ver la cara divertida de su hermano, acomodo mejor el objeto entre sus brazos y se adentró al edificio.

- Buenos días – saludó un muchacho rubio y ojos avellanas, en cuanto entro al edificio.

- Ho-hola… - devolvió el saludo, intentando no caerse en el intento, lo cual fue, misión imposible, y fue ayudada por el chico una vez que todo termino en el suelo – Lo lamento… - dijo apenada, volviendo a tomar sus cosas - Gracias por ayudarme – reverencio apenas con la cabeza.

- No hay de que…

- Momo Hinamori… - se presento - ¿Vives aquí?

El chico sonrió asintiendo – Soy… - fue, gravemente interrumpido por una patada voladora, dada directamente en su rostro. Quedando desplomado en el suelo y con parte de la cara roja por el golpe.

- ¡Shinji, idiota! Te dije que me esperes ¡¿Eres sordo o que? – le regaño, una muchacha, también rubia, pero de ojos color miel.

- Hiyori-chan, no debes de golpearlo de ese modo ¿Qué pensara la gente? – Recrimino un hombre alto, también con cabello rubio y largo, vistiendo un traje blanco.

Momo trago saliva, mirando con cierta sorpresa y una gota de sudor en la nuca. ¿Dónde se había metido?

- Buenos días, señorita, lamento que haya visto esto. Rojuro Otoribashi, pero ya que al parecer seremos vecinos, puede llamarme Rozu – comentó el hombre, estirando una mano para saludar. Retractándose en segundos, no solo al notar que la muchacha no podía saludar, sino que detrás de él, la pelea continuaba.

Hisagi entro cargado de cosas, notando a su hermana todavía ahí, observando a un hombre, ya adulto, intentando frenar a dos muchachos que peleaban en el suelo. Esperen ¿Esa era una chica? - ¡Momo! – le llamó.

- Onii-chan… - dijo esta, girándose a verlo, y logrando que la pelea que se desataba en sus pies frenara, para que los tres dirigieran una mirada al pelinegro. La chica melocotón sonrió – Son Shinji-kun, Hiyori-chan y Rozu-san – presento.

- Un gusto – dijo el rubio mayor, ambos adolescentes se pusieron de pie y también saludaron. Pronto noto la cantidad de cosas que el chico llevaba – Shinji, Hiyori, ayudémosle a subir las cosas.

- Si – asintieron ambos.

**.**

- Con que vienen de Tokio ¿Eh? – comentó Rozu, una vez que haya terminado la charla de Momo y Hisagi.

- Así es – asintió el pelinegro.

- Todavía no creo que ustedes sean pareja – rió nerviosa Momo, dirigiéndose a Shinji y Hiyori – Se la pasan discutiendo…

- No son discusiones – contradijo la rubia – es nuestra manera de llevarnos mejor luego…

- De alguna forma es la verdad – le dio la razón el muchacho.

- ¿Y que los trajo a vivir en Karakura? – pregunto el mayor al del tatuaje.

- Problemas – fue lo único que respondió el Shuhei, bajando al suelo la caja que tenía en sus manos y abriendo la puerta de su nueva casa. Pero antes de poder entrar, escucharon como alguien cerraba una puerta a unos metros.

- ¡Kurosaki! – le llamó Shinji. El aludido desvió su vista a ellos, llamando la atención de Hinamori su extraño color de cabello.

- Hirako, Sarugaki, Otoribashi-san – saludó el pelinaranja - ¿Y ustedes? – se refirió a Hisagi y Momo. Pronto estaba en el suelo con la mejilla colorada por el golpe dado por la rubia.

- ¡No es forma de tratar a los recién llegados, idiota! – Regañó Hiyori, con un pie descalzo y su sandalia junto a la cara del Kurosaki – Se más cortes a la próxima.

El chico se puso de pie dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a su vecina a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla – Lo siento. Ichigo Kurosaki ¿A quien tengo el gusto de conocer?

- Hisagi Shuhei – se presentó él.

La melocotón se había quedado observando como Hiyori ahora comenzaba una discusión con Shinji nuevamente. Recibió un leve codazo de su hermano y dirigió su vista había arriba donde se encontró con la mirada de Ichigo

- Ah, lo siento – hizo una reverencia – Momo Hinamori – y dedico una sonrisa.

- Bien. Llego tarde a la escuela – dijo comenzado a caminar – Nos vemos.

Los hermanos y los rubios dirigieron una mirada por donde el muchacho había desaparecido. Para Hinamori, su mirada estaba triste y vacía, casi como la de su hermano, pero a la vez peor.

- No te preocupes – la sacó de sus pensamientos su hermano. Notando como sus vecinos ya no estaban y se encontraba sola parada en medio del pasillo – Él no paso por menos que nosotros… - ella asintió, y por fin entraron al departamento.

**Uf… Espero que haya sido de su agrado y mil perdones la tardanza ^^U**

**Mil gracias a: Umee-chan, darisu-chan, Any-chan y a Gibybluu por sus Reviews… Me alegro que les gustase y espero ver nuevamente su reseña aquí…**

**Miko: ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen sus Reviews o tardaremos más ¬¬ ¡Nos vemos! **


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentros

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros.**

Un golpeteo en la puerta y la misma se abrió. Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la misma. Ese día, como muchas otras veces, no estaba con ganas de ir a la escuela.

- Ya levántate señorita, que es hora de ir a la escuela…

Se sentó en su cama dándose la vuelta con rapidez. Esa voz no era la de la ama de casa que con toda paciencia siempre la levantaba. No, esta era de una mujer más joven, que le hizo recordar por un momento a su madre.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto intrigada. Aquella mujer era bastante parecida a ella, hasta tenía el mechón cayendo por la frente, solo que más largo. Entonces recordó - ¿Hisana?

- Buenos días, Rukia – sonrió cálidamente la aludida.

La Kuchiki menor volvió a recostarse y cubrió hasta la cabeza. Ahora estaba molesta ¿Qué quería esa mujer? Ya bastante era con que se casara con su hermano cuando apenas si la conocía de una sola vez. Pero por alguna razón, sintió una enorme calidez en el momento que Ella se sentó en su cama y comenzó a frotarle la espalda.

- Vamos… Yo se que quieres ir. Hitsugaya ya esta desayunando – intentó convencerla, sin ver cambios en los movimientos de la adolescente – Si no vas tendré que avisarle a la escuela ahora… ¿Qué me dices? – nuevamente silencio. Hisana se puso de pie, pero antes de salir le dirigió otra mirada – ¿No iras?

La muchacha volvió a sentarse en la cama y mirando las frazadas de su cama asintió – Si, iré… - Y su cuñada sonrió – Bajaré en unos minutos – la puerta se cerro y la Kuchiki suspiró.

Hisana bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con Toshiro poniéndose los zapatos para salir. - ¿No esperaras a Rukia?

- Ella me dijo ayer por la tarde que hoy no iría – respondió.

- Pues, me acaba de decir que si lo hará.

El muchacho dejo de hacer su tarea, y permaneció sentado con la cabeza algo gacha. La necesidad de salir de esa casa cada día era más amplia, no solo para el, estaba seguro que para su prima era igual. No había más que rutina, siempre era ir y venir de la escuela, en la cual los creían presumidos mimados gracias a que su primo tenía dinero. No podían pedir ni decir nada. Solo pocos los entendían de verdad, entre ellos, estaba Matsumoto.

Su prima bajo las escaleras ya con el uniforme de la escuela y achatando su cabello sin peinar. Se sentó junto al peliblanco y comenzó a calzar sus zapatos también. Ninguno se miraba. El silencio entre ambos era siempre normal. Eran callados y serios, lo sabían, pero entre ellos, no se creían así, se tenían confianza y se conocían mucho. Por eso, entre ellos se hablaban, el problema era con los demás.

Un suspiro que parecía de agotamiento se escapo de Toshiro, cuando ambos iban camino a la escuela. Rukia le dirigió una mirada fugaz. Nuevamente entraban en el mismo problema. Era normal sentirte rechazado por un tiempo luego de algo así. Pero ya eran dos años que soportaban eso y de por si, verdaderamente eran olvidados por su tutor.

- No estarás pensando en una locura ¿Verdad? – inquirió ella, sin despegar la vista del camino.

- Pues… - ella le cortó.

- Toshiro, tienes diecisiete años. Mejor olvidar esto y esperar un par de años más para irnos.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo pienso en irme? Tú tienes dieciséis y todavía no aceptas que esa mujer que hoy estaba en casa es tu cuñada – recordó.

- Es que no quiero que Nii-sama piense que con casarse lograra sustituirla – su rostro se torno de cierto odio – Es como si el no haya sufrido…

- ¿Quién sabe? Tu hermano es joven y esta constantemente ocupado. No tiene tiempo para hablar con nosotros, pero al parecer si para una novia – levemente, rió con ironía, la pelinegra le miro curiosa – Debe de intentar ser fuerte cuando denota ser el más débil – concreto.

Rukia simplemente llevo su vista al frente, razonando aquello. No se imaginaba para nada al frío de su hermano triste, deprimido o aun más, llorando.

**.**

El despertador sonaba y sonaba, al parecer para nadie, por que la única persona que dormía en esa habitación parecía no hacerle ni el más mínimo caso. Pero entonces, cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por aquel sonido chirriante que hace media hora sonaba, recordó el por que de eso.

- ¡La escuela! – con sus cabellos rubios inflados, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, corrió las mantas y salió de su habitación, directo a la de al lado - ¡Yachiru! – le llamo, entrando apurada. Pero para su sorpresa, su primita no estaba en su cama y sobre la misma estaba el piyama celeste de la niña. Miro la silla del escritorio y noto que el uniforme de la peli-rosa tampoco estaba. Entonces la escucho.

- ¡Ran-chan! – le llamo. Y así como estaba, despeinada, en camisón y descalza se encamino a la cocina comedor de aquella pequeña casa. Allí pudo ver primero a Yachiru sentada a la mesa con un desayuno servido ¿Quién se lo había hecho? Podía estar segura de que la pequeña no había sido ¿Entonces? Dio un par de pasos más y se encontró con una sonrisa zorruna y cabello gris - ¡Zorrito-kun llegó a casa! – exclamo feliz.

- Buenos días, Rangiku – saludó el muchacho.

- Gin… - susurro la chica al verlo allí. Entonces u cara paso a una de enojo total - ¡Idiota! ¡Te desapareciste por siete meses! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Tuve que hacer todo sola con lo que ya me costaba hacer la mitad! ¡Mira esto! ¡Casi pude llegar tarde a la escuela! – hecho en cara Matsumoto, hecha una furia al recordar lo horrible que la paso en esos meses.

- ¡Ya me lo comentó todo Ran-chan! Zorrito-kun tuvo que ir a ayudar a un amigo – intento tranquilizarla.

- Está bien, Yachiru – dijo Gin – Estoy al tanto de todo eso – se puso de pie y se acerco a su compañera de casa, llevando una mano al hombro de la rubia – Lo lamento – se disculpó. Rangiku frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos – Tuve un percance, con él – comentó, borrando su sonrisa y recibiendo una mirada, ahora de preocupación por parte de la rubia.

- ¿Y que quería esta vez? – La peli-rosa trago saliva, olvidando completamente a su prima y continuando con el desayuno. Estaba al tanto que ella, de esas conversaciones, no debía saber nada por el momento, según le había comentado Matsumoto, era por su seguridad.

- Luego te comento eso… - su sonrisa volvió – Lo mejor será que ahora te cambies y prepares para la escuela.

La muchacha se miro a si misma, antes de ruborizarse por completo, quitar con apuro la mano del peli-gris de su hombro y salir corriendo a su habitación en busca de una vestimenta más apropiada.

- Yachiru – se volteó a mirar a la niña y esta le devolvió la mirada – Dime, ¿Cómo esta la escuela? – ella sonrió ampliamente.

**.**

- Onii-chan, ya estoy lista – avisó Momo a su hermano, quien terminaba de ponerse una campera.

- Vamos entonces, sino llego tarde al trabajo – apuró, tomando las llaves del auto y abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

Una vez en el auto, se abrocharon los cinturones y Hisagi le miro, llamándole la atención.

- ¿Segura que quieres ir?

- ¡Si! Ya llevo una semana en esta ciudad y no he conocido nadie más que Kurosaki-kun, Shinji e Hiyori… Quiero ir a la escuela Onii-chan…

El pelinegro suspiro y arranco el auto. Esperaba que el primer día de ambos sea bueno, el de ella en la escuela y el de él en el trabajo.

**.**

- Buenos días, alumnos – dio a conocer su presencia la profesora en el aula – Hagan silencio por favor – los estudiantes se acomodaron en sus asientos a la vez que el silencio de a poco se apodero del salón – Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante: Momo Hinamori – desvió su vista a la puerta – Pasa por favor.

Apareció por la puerta y camino hasta el centro, sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia – Buenos días. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Créeme que si – aseguro la profesora – Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san, instrúyanla para que se adapte a la escuela, por favor.

- Si, Inoue-sensei – respondieron ambas a la vez poniéndose de pie.

- Tomen asiento, comenzaremos con la clase – los alumnos sacaron sus libros, mientras Momo solo se quedo allí parada, observando a la profesora para que esta haga algo. Inoue le miro - ¡Oh! Lo siento, que torpe… Toma asiento junto a Kuchiki o detrás de Matsumoto – rió nerviosa la mujer.

- S-Si – asintió, encaminándose a su lugar elegido, junto a Rukia – Hola – saludo a la misma.

- Hola – respondió seca, sin darle importancia al saludo de la niña melocotón.

- ¡Hooolaaaa! – Saludó una alegre Rangiku detrás de ella - ¿Cómo estas? Rangiku Matsumoto, un gusto conocerte Hinamori.

- Muy bien, gracias – devolvió la sonrisa. Llevo su mano a su mochila y saco el libro asignado, comenzando a escuchar lo que su sensei decía.

**.**

- Bienvenido – exclamaron Hisagi y otro muchacho juntos, en cuanto el cliente entro y sonaron las campanas de la entrada.

- Te toca a ti – avisó su compañero.

- Yo fui por el último – recriminó.

- De acuerdo – con molestia tomo el anotador y se dirigió a la mesa del nuevo cliente.

Un hombre robusto se acerco a el colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho – Lo haces bien Shuhei. Para ser tu primer día – razono.

- Muchas gracias – asintió él. Las campanas del mini restorán sonaron nuevamente, indicando otra entrada.

- ¡Bienvenido! – Dijeron a coro el dueño y el chico - ¡Soi-san! – Exclamo el hombre, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, al reconocer a la chica – Llegas tarde, niña – reto.

- Ya calla, Omaeda – ordenó enojada, dirigiendo una mirada a Hisagi - ¿Y este quien es?

- El nuevo empleado – respondió con naturalidad.

- Hmp… Espero que sea mejor que el baka de Kira – comentó, ahora mirando al rubio que anteriormente estaba con el Shuhei y ahora terminaba de tomar las órdenes de las mesas.

- Es su primer día, más te vale tratarlo bien, recuerda que no tenemos muchos empleados gracias a tu feo carácter, mujer – replicó, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de parte de ella.

A todo esto, el pelinegro observaba recargado sobre el mostrador con cara de aburrimiento. El lugar era pequeño, pero llegaba bastante gente, hasta el punto de casi llenarse, como estaba en ese momento. Su jefe era bueno, pero algo distraído y ahora que veía a esa muchacha, supuso rápidamente que ella se hacía respetar bastante bien.

Cuando menos lo quiso acordar la tenía junto a el, inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – inquirió ella.

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Tú familia? – Hisagi se incomodo y ella lo noto.

- Una hermana de dieciséis – bufó, recargando el codo en el mostrador y su cabeza en su mano.

- Valla… - suspiro, copiando al muchacho - Nuestras vidas no son muy distintas – susurro lo último. Pero él la escucho.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto curioso.

- No te incumbe – cortó conversación. El Shuhei bufó nuevamente, ella le interrogaba ¿Y el no podía preguntar? Prefirió no quejarse, esa mujer tenía pinta de ser agresiva.

Las campanas de la entrada volvieron a sonar y noto como las tres mujeres que entraron se sacudían la ropa y el cabello para quitarse el agua. Observo la hora en el reloj de pared, Momo saldría de la escuela en cualquier momento. Vio por la ventanilla de la cocina como afuera la lluvia caía del cielo, y el mismo, tronaba con fuerza.

**.**

- Afuera esta lloviendo muy fuerte – comentó Rangiku en la puerta de la escuela – Pobre Yachiru, aun tengo que ir a buscarla – se quejó.

- Al parecer Toshiro ya se fue – suspiro Rukia.

Había terminado el día de clases y con una horrible y torrencial lluvia. El día se lo habían pasado con su nueva compañera, de quien se habían hecho amigas con rapidez. Ahora el problema entre ellas estaba en que, Matsumoto tenía que ir en busca de su prima a su escuela, que quedaba a varias calles y ya estaba claro que se mojarían. Rukia tendría que irse sola, por que el desconsiderado de su primo se había ido sin esperarla. Y además ¿Dónde estaba Hinamori?

La aludida dio la vuelta por el pasillo y llego con ellas, respirando agitada por la corrida.

- Lo siento… - se disculpo la muchacha.

- No te preocupes Hinamori – la tranquilizo Rangiku.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – inquirió la pelinegra mientras seguía controlando a la lluvia por si el algún momento se detenía.

- Terminaba de copiar los apuntes, eran muchos.

Rukia se resigno – Rangiku-san, Hinamori, tendré que irme ahora o Toshiro se preocupara de que no llego.

- Ve sin pena Rukia – dijo la rubia a su amiga – Igual, somos las últimas en salir a demás del director y yo también tendré que irme ahora… - su mirada se dirigió a Momo.

- No se preocupen, se donde queda mi casa – las alivió la castaña.

Y así mismo salieron de la escuela por distintos caminos las tres. Matsumoto se cubrió con el bolso y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela primaria de su prima. La Kuchiki simplemente camino bajo la lluvia resignándose a mojarse. Mientras Momo se digno a correr.

- Lluvia… ¿Por qué no caíste más tarde? – se quejo Rukia.

Por la calle no había un alma, solamente ella y el agua se solo parecía dignarse a mojarla.

Unos pasos escucho detrás de ella. Siguió caminando, solo era su imaginación, solo eso. Otra vez los charcos de lluvia dejaban a la vista los pasos de algunas personas. Volteó con lentitud, notando como la tomaban por la muñeca con fuerza y la sacudían bruscamente.

- Buenas tardes, linda – sonrió burlonamente uno de los tres sujetos que allí se encontraban, y el que la estaba sosteniendo.

Rukia frunció el ceño con molestia, comenzando a moverse para intentar zafarse del agarre. Los hombres rieron divertidos, a la vez que ella con su mano libre se quitaba el bolso de la escuela y golpeaba al que la tenía sujeta, logrando soltarse y comenzar a correr.

- Valla, hoy no es nuestro día – se quejo uno de ellos – Esa niña se me hace conocida.

Por unos segundos sonrieron con malicia al reconocer a la hermana del gran Kuchiki Byakuya, y la siguieron. Logrando divisarla unas calles adelante.

- _No ahora, no. Toshiro, maldita sea que solo a ti se te ocurre dejarme sola justo hoy_ – pensó, mientras corría con rapidez la pelinegra, sintiendo sus piernas cansadas cada vez más – _Maldito cuerpo débil, no puedo correr por más de cinco calles sin comenzar a sentir que el aire falta_ – Agacho su cabeza para intentar evadir el cansancio que se ganaba su mente…

Justo entonces choco con alguien.

- Ten más cuidado, enana distraída – se le quejo el muchacho.

- ¿Enana? ¡Maldito Imbécil! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre decirme eso ahora! – grito hecha una furia.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién fue la que me choco en medio de la calle? – La Kuchiki calló, antes de volver a escuchar los pasos de aquellas personas.

- ¡Ya! ¡Ayúdame! – pidió. Dando unos pasos detrás de él, al notar que sus perseguidores llegaban a ella.

Ichigo la observo escondérsele detrás, y noto como los tres sujetos aparecían frente a el - ¿Qué quieren ustedes? – pregunto con molestia. Primero su hermana se le enojaba otra vez, luego le fue mal en el examen en la escuela, un niño le escupió su bebida en el trabajo, llovía ¿Y encima una chica que estaba en problemas por culpa de un par de matones llegaba a el? No todo tenía que salirle mal, al menos no esto.

- La chica es de la familia Kuchiki ¡Ahora hazte a un lado y déjanosla! – ordenó el mismo que antes había sujetado a la pelinegra.

Rukia cayó de rodillas al suelo, la falta de aire aun no había pasado, y claramente no era normal, llevo una mano a su pecho notando como ahora no solo el aire faltaba, su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente. El asma había pasado a ser taquicardia, y no era para nada un buen paso.

- Ey ¿Estas bien? – Ichigo se agacho para corroborar a la muchacha. Los tres sujetos miraron con temor la escena - ¿Qué te ocurre? – ella llevo una mano al piso para sostenerse, cerrando su puño en el cemento de la vereda. Tosió, y un hilo de sangre callo de su labio.

- Esta niña esta muriendo… - dijo uno de los hombres con terror.

- Vámonos – ordeno otro.

- Pero…

- ¡Que nos vamos! No quiero estar en ninguna muerte por ahora – dijo con furia, y los tres se largaron del lugar.

- Cobardes – murmuro el pelinaranja, volviendo su vista a Rukia - ¿Qué tienes? – al no obtener respuesta nuevamente la cargo en brazos y corrió a toda prisa directo a la sala medica del barrio. La clínica estaba lejos, y ni hablar del hospital.

**.**

Toshiro caminaba en dirección a la escuela, con un paraguas, en busca de su prima, que el creía todavía estaba en la escuela.

Caminaba distraído, ese día en la escuela fue solitario. No se había cruzado a Rukia en todo el santo día por que ella estaba de consejera con una nueva compañera y en su salón no le habla nadie más que el ruidoso de Sojiro Kusaka.

Sintió un sonido algo caerse y volteó, una muchacha había dejado caer todas las cosas del instituto al agua. Su pelo era castaño, la falda del uniforme llegaba uno o dos centímetros sobre las rodillas, como lo decían las normas, su cabello recogido en una cola alta y comenzaba a juntar las cosas que claramente estaban completamente mojadas ya.

Se le acerco, cubriéndola con el paraguas a ella también, mientras comenzaba a ayudarle.

Momo le miro intrigada ¿Y el quien era? Una vez todas las cosas hayan estado en su bolso nuevamente, ambos se pararon, todavía los dos bajo el paraguas.

- Gracias por ayudarme…

- No hay de que… Se ve que eres algo torpe – sentenció.

La chica infló sus mejillas con molestia, ofendida – No es necesario que lo digas, ya estoy enterada de ello… - sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Ambos se notaron la misma mirada en el otro. Se distrajeron por un tiempo considerable, olvidando por un momento la ida a casa y el buscar a su prima.

Y nuevamente, sus cosas se cayeron de sus manos.

**¡Buenas! Se los hice larguito… Y nuevamente el sueño me pica así que mil perdones si los errores son vistos n.nº**

**Miko: ¡Ya casi se termina Peleando por la Vida! Y visiten nuestro perfil para saber de nuestras nuevas ideas, a ver que tal les parecen ^^**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews o ya saben las consecuencias! ¬¬**

**Nos vemos a la próxima actualización :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Desconocida?

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 3: La preocupación de una ¿Desconocida?**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de dos de los tres presentes en ella, que al voltear la cabeza hacía la misma, se encontraron con alguien extremadamente parecida a la muchacha que ahora descansaba en brazos de Morfeo sobre la cama de la clínica.

- ¡Rukia! – la mujer se acerco con desesperación a ella, intentando corroborar que todo en ella siga bien.

- Descuide, señorita, la joven se encuentra estable – tranquilizó la enfermera.

Hisana acarició con cariño la mejilla de su cuñada, dirigiendo, luego, su mirada al muchacho que, junto a la puerta, estaba de pie observándolas - ¿Quién eres tú?

- El fue quien la trajo hasta aquí – comentó la mujer de blanco – Y valla que lo hizo rápido, hasta donde me dijo se encontraban lejos – se burló.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Unos hombres la perseguían, me pidió ayuda, pero antes de poder hacer algo, ellos huyeron al notar que ella entraba…en ese estado – señalo el pelinaranja.

La nueva Kuchiki suspiro con cierto alivio, tomando asiento junto a la pelinegra - ¿Y que le ocurrió a ella? – inquirió, esta vez a la enfermera.

- Bien… - ella corrió una silla y se sentó a su lado – Su cuerpo es muy débil, según su historia médica. Se ve que corrió varias calles y fue demasiado. Tuvo un ataque de asma y luego algo de taquicardia. Se notó también, por la tensión en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, que somatizó – explicó, con tacto y cierta pena – Eso explica el porque sangró.

Hisana frunció el ceño molesta ¿Cómo ella no se había enterado del estado en el que se encontraba su cuñada? El enojo recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo ¿Somatizar? Esta niña debía de estar pasando por un momento horrible. Hablaría con Byakuya, y no de una buena manera, le recriminaría el no haberle dicho el frágil estado en el que su hermana se encontraba.

Rukia movió su cabeza a un lado, frunciendo su ceño, comenzando a mover su cuerpo de forma desesperada, como si en su sueño se encontrara en brazos de aquellos hombres. Sus ojos se abrieron, sentándose en el acto. Suspirando con alivio al reconocer que estaba a salvo.

- Rukia – le llamo Hisana, sonriéndole, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su parte. Y la mayor internamente se molesto más, con aquella mirada solo pudo comprender lo extraño que se sentía ella al ver a alguien que no fuera su primo junto a ella.

La enfermera noto como Ichigo salía de la habitación, seguro para volver a su casa. El chico abrió la puerta, ante esto, la Kuchiki menor le hecho una mirada, entre las palabras y preguntas que su cuñada le daba. La puerta se cerró, y entonces, ella pudo saberlo: a ese chico le conocía de algún lado, y no era por lo que hacía unas horas había ocurrido.

El Kurosaki cerro la puerta y una vez adentrado en los pasillos, vio pasar a paso ligero a un peliblanco con el uniforme de la escuela a la que el asistía, el mismo que la muchacha traía. Se quedo mirando por donde el chico desapareció. Quien sabe, quizá era su novio, y si era así, mejor no volverse a encontrar con aquella enana, le había parecido extremadamente frágil y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos un gran sentimiento de protección le recorrió.

Nuevamente retomo su dicho: Mejor no volverse a encontrar con ella.

**.**

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Y las penumbras la agobiaron. El apartamento estaba oscuro, y con el cielo llorando la luz del sol no era muy visible tampoco. Estaba al tanto de que no escucharía el alegre saludo de siempre. Ahora su hermano trabajaba, y no volvería hasta dentro de cuatro horas más. Una pisca de soledad se introdujo en ella, a la vez que algo de temor. No le gustaría quedarse sola, para nada.

- Veamos… - entro y luego de cerrar la puerta colgó su bolso en la percha de la entrada, comenzando su caminata hacía su habitación – Podría ir con Hiyori… Pero quizá este ocupada o haya salido con Shinji… - se hablaba a si misma, entrando a su habitación y comenzando a cambiarse – No puedo salir por que llueve – se lamento, echando una mirada al exterior por la ventana.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta, acabo de vestirse y se dirigió a la misma.

- Buenas tardes, Hinamori – saludo el rubio de quien hablaba hace unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto, ahora, la rubia junto a el – Estamos solos en casa y Rozu se fue ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿E-Están seguros? – Dudó – No quiero parecer una molestia – dijo con pena, ante la mirada reprobatoria que la Sarugaki le envió.

- No tengo idea de donde sacas esas conclusiones, niña ¿Cómo puede, una amiga de ambos, ser una molestia? Digo, nosotros te invitamos ¿Verdad? – regañó, y antes que la melocotón pueda decir algo, ya su amiga había tirado de ella, llevándosela de ahí.

- Hiyori, se más cuidadosa, puedes hacerle daño – advirtió su novio, notando como su nueva amiga estaba que se caía al tener tirante su brazo hacía abajo.

- No te preocupes, Shinji, estoy bien – aseguró la castaña.

- ¿Ves que si esta bien? ¡Ahora, calla, Shinji! ¿Y que tanto te tardas? Apura el paso – ordenó, con enojo y molestia en su voz. Al no ver reacción de parte del muchacho, hizo lo mismo que con Momo y lo tomo del brazo, tirándolo hacía abajo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – susurro la muchacha.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, ya se levanto así, y cuando pregunte solo murmuro maldiciones y dijo algo sobre 'malditos días infernales', creo que se refiere al clima… - se intento auto convencer Hirako.

- Ah… - fue lo único que dijo Hinamori, antes de ser soltada y adentrada al apartamento de los rubios.

**.**

- Ran-chan – le llamo a su prima.

La rubia, que se encontraba en un 'intento' de cocinar algo más decente tanto para ella como para la peli-rosa, desvió su mirada a ella, todavía con el bol en sus manos y batiendo con el cucharon de madera.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Dónde se fue Zorrito-kun? – pregunto, con algo de desánimo. Sus mejillas normalmente torneadas de rosado ahora estaban pálidas, desentonando completamente con la forma de ser de la niña.

- No lo se, Yachiru. Dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer – dejo las cosas que llevaba sobre la mesada y se arrodillo a la altura de ella. Le miro con preocupación, ella, seguro, estaba por enfermar o algo, hacía unos días levanto fiebre y ahora su blanca piel le llamaba la atención – Linda ¿Te sientes bien? – y llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la pequeña.

- N-No lo se – dudó, agachando la cabeza. Y la mayor beso su frente despacio, siempre era la misma respuesta a esa pregunta. Yachiru no sabía como se sentía, y estaba bien, apenas comenzaba a comprender su cuerpo – Me duele un poco la espalda – Eso era lo único, solo sabía decir donde dolía.

- Tienes fiebre otra vez… No debiste de ir hoy a la escuela – se recriminó a ella misma, se irguió y tomo a su prima en brazos, que se recostó en el hombro de Rangiku, sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba al relajarlo – Ahora te quitarás el uniforme e iremos al médico… Y sin peros – advirtió, al ver como ella estuvo a punto de quejarse.

Más tarde ambas caminaban en dirección al hospital. Despacio, con calma. A Yachiru le pesaba cada vez más el cuerpo y dolía si por algún momento intentaba esforzarse por caminar mejor. Y no supo cuando, pero su joven tutora la tenía en su espalda en cuanto llegaron.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita? – la recepcionista, con su vista fijada en los papeles de los consultorios, tan concentrada, que no supo adivinar que era Rangiku Matsumoto quien estaba frente a ella, con su pequeña prima tomando una gripe.

- Buscamos a la doctora Retsu Unohona ¿Ella esta disponible? – inquirió, entonces recibió la mirada de la peli-gris.

- Ah… Rangiku-san. Si, ella en este momento esta atendiendo sus pacientes por orden de llegada. No hay mucha gente, puedes esperar en la sala – sonrió, y ella también, asintiendo luego y encaminándose a la sala de espera.

- Muy bien, Yachi… Siéntate ahí – señalo uno de los bancos desocupados, la de siete años asintió, dirigiéndose al mismo – Yo tengo que usar el baño. Espera un segundo.

- Si – volvió a asentir, notando como la rubia voluptuosa se desaparecía por el pasillo continuo.

Rangiku corrió con prisa, y antes de llegar a los sanitarios, choco con alguien, cayendo al suelo en el momento.

- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado a la próxima? Por favor, estoy embarazada – pidió la mujer a quien choco, todavía cuando no le había dado ni una mirada. Y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos azules se abrieron de gran manera.

- ¿R-Rukia? – inquirió, curiosa. La pelinegra frente a ella le miro intrigada, fue cuando descubrió la diferencia de sus cabellos, el de su amiga era más corto, el de esta mujer más largo, a demás que se le notaban más años – No eres Rukia – afirmó - ¿Quién eres? Por que te le pareces de una enorme manera…

La mujer se puso se pie, a la par de Matsumoto y sonriendo levemente contestó – Kuchiki Hisana, Rukia es mi cuñada, pronto me casare con su hermano mayor…

- ¿H-Hisana? – Se la pensó un poco ¿Que hacía esa mujer allí? Según sus amigos ella pasaría a formar parte de la familia dentro de un mes o algo así. Ya todo el mundo lo sabía, aquello estaba claro también. Pero ¿Ella dijo estar embarazada? Su cara no mostraba más que una profunda confusión ante todo esto - ¿De verdad eres Hisana Kuchiki? – Ella asintió – Valla, no creí que la conocería tan pronto ¡Un gusto! – Le tendió la mano – Matsumoto Rangiku, compañera de Rukia y amiga de ella y Hitsugaya.

- Mucho gusto – rió un poco, al notar la forma frenética en la que habló la adolescente.

- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Ya nos toca! – Se escuchó el llamado de Yachiru.

- ¡Adiós!

Hisana observó como ella se iba, y girando su cabeza a un lado, noto el letrero en una puerta, leyendo el 'Damas' que explicaba el baño ¿Aquella chica llegaba entrando o saliendo? Se encogió de hombros y empujo la puerta del mismo para entrar.

**- Ya se. Me tarde un pilón y todavía les hago un capitulo corto T-T La inspiración no llega… Y todavía tengo que hacer el primer capitulo de 'Comienzos' n.n'**

**Miko: Sin más…**

**Libro ilustrado shinigami Al estilo Miko y Bicho-chan:**

Miko se encuentra sentada en un sofá verde leyendo un par de hojas

Yachiru: ¡¿Qué estas leyendo? *Se aparece por atrás intentando ver*

Miko: ¡Lárgate que no te interesa! *Esconde los papeles bajo su brazo*

Yachiru: ¡Oh! *Toma otros que están sobre la mesa* ¡Es el guion del siguiente capitulo!

Miko: '^'_'^'

Aparecen Rukia, Ichigo y Rangiku en el momento.

Rukia: ¿Guion del siguiente capitulo? *Le arrebata las hojas a la peli-rosa* ¡Es cierto!

Miko: ¡Ya dejen! ¡Que si Bicho-chan se entera nos cortará las manos a todos!

Rangiku: ¡Como si ella supiera! ¿Le ves en algún lado?

Ichigo: Creo que si deberíamos dejarlo… *Sintiendo un par de escalofríos*

Yachiru: ¡Valla! ¡Habrá una escena con Ichi-san y Kia-san! ¡Y OTRA CON SHIRO Y DURAZNITO!

Ichigo les quita las hojas y comienza a leer.

Miko: ¡QUE DEJEN ESO!

- ¿Qué dejen que?

Palidez universal en cada uno de los personajes. Bicho-chan mira hacía la mesa y cada una de las manos de los presentes.

- ¿Esos son…? ¬¬ ¡SON TODOS UNOS METICHES! *Toma un palo de escoba de valla-tu-a-saber-donde y a todos los espanta*

Yachiru: Se ve que estas molesta *Desde su espalda* Miko-chan mientras los leía decía muchas palabras malas.

Bicho-chan dirige una mirada fulminante a su Ineer - ¡Si serás! ¡A ti primero que nada te advertí que te alejes de ellos! ¡Acaban haciendo spoilers!

Miko: T-T ¡Nadie se hubiese enterado! ¡Ni siquiera son de este fic! ¡Eran de Comienzos! *Lloriquea colgada de uno de los focos de luz*

- ¡VAJA DE AHÍ! ¬¬

Miko: ¡Que no!

Rukia, Ichigo y Rangiku: ¬¬'

Ichigo: Si baja de ahí, esta muerta…

Rangiku: Deberíamos irnos antes de que se de cuenta que nosotros también le dimos una mirada.

Todos asienten e intentan dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¡QUIETOS ALLÍ! ¡QUE LUEGO LES TOCA! *Vuelve a mirar hacía arriba* ¡QUE VAJES, MIKO!

Rukia, Ichigo y Rangiku: T-T

**xD ¡Dejen sus Reviews! Y espero que les haya gustado ^^**


	5. Capitulo 4: Sueños que persiguen

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 4: Sueños que persiguen. **

_A su alrededor, su antiguo hogar comenzaba a aparecer y ella se encontraba en medio del comedor, frente a la mesa, donde un hombre, de algo más de cuarenta años, no hacía más que observar dos singulares cosas blancas, acompañadas de una botella de licor a un lado._

_Trago saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. No de nuevo, no otra vez, ya estaba cansada. Pero se repetía una vez más._

_Ahí estaba, observando sin poder hacer nada, por que aquello solo se arreglaría volviendo el tiempo atrás y eso era imposible. El recuerdo la embargaba, apretaba sus puños y ojos cada vez más fuertes._

_Finalmente el hombre consumió aquellas cosas. Justo cuando ella misma, aparecía por la puerta y con voz apagada y temerosa le intentaba llamar._

_- Padre… _

Se sentó con lentitud en su cama, pasando una mano por su cabeza mientras que observaba la otra. Las heridas apenas sangraban un poco, pero ardían. Odiaba lastimarse a si misma estando presa de sus propios sueños, solo lograba dolor y preocupación en su hermano.

Y hablando del rey de roma, el muchacho pelinegro entro en la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja. Ella sonrió.

- No era necesario, Onii-chan… Ahora tengo que ir a la escuela…

- ¿Escuela? Momo, hace dos horas que las clases comenzaron… - avisó, dejando la bandeja sobre las piernas de su hermana – No te sentías muy bien ayer, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste de quedarte?

Ella lo dudó, y mucho ¿En que momento había dicho aquello? ¿Tan arrebatada había llegado a su casa después de estar con Shinji y Hiyori? El vago recuerdo desaparecido llego como por arte de magia a los segundos siguientes y suspiro tranquila. Poco le duro al notar que su hermano estaba con ella y no en el trabajo.

- Onii-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú trabajo?

- Ya que lo mencionas, aprende a recordar que los días jueves y sábados no trabajo… Creo que ya te lo había mencionado – le recrimino – De verdad que andas mal… - sentenció.

- Shinji me dijo ayer que volviera, no me sentía muy bien…

- Me alegra que te adaptes rápido… ¿Tienes amigas en la escuela?

- Me asignaron a dos chicas para que me adapten al lugar, son Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san… Ambas son muy buenas – sonrió al pelinegro, tomando una tostada del desayuno que casi olvida – Que bien, esta vez no las quemaste…

- Oye, que no tengo tiempo para aprender muy bien a cocinar. Por suerte tú si sabes – y tomo asiento en la cama, observando sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante.

Ellos estaban solos, desde hace poco, pero lo estaban y ya no podían hacer nada. No tenían problemas para vivir juntos, eran hermanos y lo hacían desde toda la vida. En la preparación de las comidas tampoco por que si bien él no estaba tan al tanto del tema culinario, su hermana si lo estaba. La única falla que su relación de hermanos podría llegar a tener, era la comunicación, la cual faltaba mucho desde que estaban solos.

Y era fácil de advertir, que en anteriormente, la melocotón en casa entablaba conversación con su padre casi siempre, mientras él se quedaba callado y escuchaba.

- Momo… ¿Qué soñabas hace rato? – inquirió con cierta preocupación.

Ella dejo la taza de té sobre la bandeja para mirar hacía la misma con tristeza, notando como Hisagi tomaba sus manos y las volteaba para verlas, el muchacho suspiro al notar las marcas que la chica se había dejado en las mismas.

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes de nada, baka… No eres la única, y es muy normal estar así… - la miro sonriendo levemente – Momo, hubiésemos tenido que quedarnos solos tarde o temprano. Solo recuerda como estaba él con el solo hecho de hacerse adicto a esas cosas… Era su problema, y si esto no pasaba ahora, pasaba después…

- Tienes razón – asintió, mostrando una sonrisa y una sacudida de cabello de parte de su hermano - ¡No hagas eso!

**.**

Hisana, leía y releía la misma revista con molestia. En la portada de la misma anunciaba claramente el futuro casamiento del joven Kuchiki con su única novia de la vida. No le molestaba en absoluto, ella ya estaba más que enterada que esto pasaría. Pero más debajo de la portada decía claramente "Esperamos que el joven prodigio de los Kuchiki se la pase muy feliz en su matrimonio luego de la pérdida y sufrimiento por los que paso hace dos años. Hablando de pérdida ¿Alguien tiene una idea de donde están su hermana y primo menores?" Y una imagen, de Rukia y Toshiro a un lado.

Suspiro con suficiencia, comenzando a golpear el suelo con el pie. Eso era el colmo, ya llevaba esperando una hora completa y todavía no dejaban ver a Byakuya ¡Y se supone que ella es su prometida! Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con pesadez, recargando su cara en su mano y su brazo a la vez en su pierna. Seguro tendría que esperar otros treinta minutos más.

Suerte que el mundo esta siempre para contradecir ¿No?

- Señorita Hisana-sama, ya puede pasar al despacho del señor Kuchiki-san – antes que la recepcionista pueda terminar, la pelinegra había empujado la puerta de la oficina y se había adentrado a ella.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. Y su compañero no despegaba la vista de sus papeles.

- Byakuya… - llamó, ganándose la mirada del hombre.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Hisana? – pregunto pacifico, sereno. Cambiando el semblante de frustración que antes tenía por uno relajado al ver a su mujer allí.

- Quiero hablarte de Rukia ¿Sabes donde termino ayer? – Él negó – ¡En el hospital, unos hombres la persiguieron por ser tu hermana! Un muchacho que ni la conocía la defendió de suerte. Tiene un mil de problemas que por causas tuyas debe enfrentar…

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Por qué acabó en el hospital?

- Al parecer le dio un ataque de asma, acompañado de leve taquicardia… - El Kuchiki reposo sus codos sobre el escritorio y acerco sus manos a su barbilla, cerrando los ojos. Esos problemas eran los que su hermana solía tener cuando niña, no entendía el por que termino en el hospital si ella siempre llevaba consigo el inhalador, a demás la pelinegra acababa de decir que la habían ayudado – También somatizó…

Byakuya abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, eso era algo nuevo.

- Ella…es tan…frágil – se dijo más a si misma Hisana - ¿Por qué no estas con ella nunca? – El pelinegro se puso de pie con lentitud - O simplemente la vez al menos una vez a la semana, no puedes estar tan ocupado… - se acerco a ella al mismo paso lento - Ambos te necesitan, eres la única persona que tienen además de ellos mismos – suspiro bajando la mirada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo de Rukia?

El pelinegro, para este entonces ya estaba frente a ella – No creí que fueran un problema… Hace bastante tiempo que no tenía bajas.

- ¿Cuánto? – más exigió que pregunto.

- Cinco años o más. Debes conocerla mejor antes de tomar tus propias decisiones, Rukia puede parecer débil, pero la verdad es que no tiene nada de ello – aconsejó, suavemente, mirando hacía abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de su mujer.

- De acuerdo… Acepto que primero debo esperar ¡Pero tú debes pasar más tiempo con ellos! – ordenó, sin vacilar, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

El Kuchiki mayor suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Quería mucho a su hermana y a su primo, había crecido viéndolos crecer y con la idea de hacer todo lo posible por ellos en el futuro. Y estaba al tanto, de ser por el, se la pasaría el día entero en su casa con su familia, pero ojala el trabajo fuera más tranquilo. No había que olvidar que solo tenía veintidós años y si no se esforzaba ahora, luego tendría problemas.

**.**

- Si no te sentías bien para venir ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – reprocho Toshiro, con el entrecejo fruncido, sentado en una silla a parte en el pupitre de su prima.

- No es que me sintiera mal tampoco… Solo dije que me sentía un poco cansada. A demás no quiero perderme ninguna clase, solo eso me falta… - dijo ella, recargando su cabeza en sus manos – No tienes que preocuparte…

- Hoy estas sola… ¿Sabes por que no vino Matsumoto?

- Parece que Yachiru se enfermo de nuevo… Y no tengo idea de por que Hinamori no asistió.

- ¿Quién es Hinamori? – inquirió curioso. Su prima tenía una nueva amiga ¿Y el no estaba enterado?

- La chica que nos asignaron a mí y a Rangiku-san ¡Ya te lo había comentado! Estoy segura que la conocerás pronto, nos encomendaron un trabajo a las tres – avisó.

El peliblanco bufó resignado, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa, aquello solo significaba una cosa… - Tendré que soportar una noche ruidosa con tus amigas ¿Verdad? – No era por malo, pero verdaderamente esas noches acababan siendo un ruidoso obstáculo en su sueño. Ya estaba al tanto, las mujeres llegaban a ser más ruidosas de lo que ya parecen cuando están juntas y comienzan a contarse cosas.

- Vamos… No puede molestarte – dijo burlona la Kuchiki – Nunca te quejaste…

Él la fulmino con la mirada ¿Qué nunca se había quejado? ¡En que mundo estaba metida esta chica! – Bueno, al menos no tanto… - afirmó, mostrando todavía una sonrisa burlona. Borrándola al instante y volviendo a sostener su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Fue, a su gusto, una pregunta estúpida. Cierta fecha se acercaba y sabía que tanto él como ella eran perseguidos por los sueños que tanto abruman sus mentes.

La sonrisa amorosa y tierna de su tía vino a su mente, y pudo ver a la misma Rukia reflejada en ella cuando también sonríe, solo con la diferencia en el brillo de sus ojos. Por que la mujer que los crío la mayor parte de su vida era simplemente feliz con tener a sus hijos y poder darle un buen hogar a su sobrino. Ella siempre sonreía sin importar nada, todavía cuando estaba a momento de morir les había mirado con cariño, antes de decirles unas palabras y finalmente partir.

Si. Rukia era muy parecida a ella. Pero eso no implicaba que fuese ella tampoco. Ambos sufrían, y solo ahora, después de tanto tiempo llegaron a sentir algo más parecido al amor maternal y quienes se los estaban dando eran la cocinera que los veía día y noche desde niños y Hisana, que apenas aparecía y ya sentían como los amaba verdaderamente.

- Hay veces en las que me parece que tú te la pasas pensando más en Ayame que yo… - sonrió la Kuchiki, mirando a su primo que tenía la cara perdida hacía solo unos momentos, antes que ella hablase.

- Lo se. Y me parece extraño ya que era Tú madre – recalcó.

Estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió. No fuertemente como para pensar que fue Rangiku, esta persona la deslizo como se debía y la devolvió al lugar en cuanto estuvo dentro.

- ¡Hinamori! – Levanto una mano en señal de saludo la pelinegra - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué llegas…?

Cortó sus palabras al ver el silencio incomodo que se produjo entre su primo y su amiga. Ambos se miraban en busca de reconocimiento, en especial él. Toshiro lo hacía de una forma profunda, mientras que Momo dio un paso hacía atrás, con ambas manos frente a su cuerpo, notándose el rubor en sus mejillas al recordar al muchacho.

- Eres la chica de la lluvia… - recordó el peliblanco.

- Y tu eres Shiro-chan… - reconoció la castaña. Ganándose unas carcajadas limpias de parte de Rukia y una mirada fulminante de parte del mencionado al escuchar ese apodo.

- ¿Shiro? ¡No te queda tan mal! – se burló la pelinegra golpeando levemente la espalda del muchacho.

- Callate – ordenó Hitsugaya, cerrando los ojos en busca de calma a sus sentidos.

- Pero… ¿De donde se conocen? – inquirió curiosa la Kuchiki.

- Pues nos cruzamos el día de la lluvia ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo Hinamori – Shiro-chan tuvo que ayudarme a juntar mis cosas por que se cayeron al agua un par de veces – rió nerviosa. Recibiendo una mirada inquisidora de parte de Toshiro.

- ¿Un par?

- Bien… Varias veces – aceptó. Justo entonces la campana sonó y el peliblanco se puso de pie.

- Nos vemos… - se despidió saliendo del salón, volviendo a su semblante serio.

Momo le observó irse con atención. Algo tenía aquel muchacho que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

- Oye, ¿Qué le ocurrió a tus manos? – Pregunto Rukia, tomando una de ellas y observando las lastimaduras en la palma de la misma - Te hiciste daño tu sola ¿Verdad? – Más afirmo que pregunto.

- Si… Es que hay veces en las que los sueños me ganan – dijo entre risas nerviosas nuevamente – Por cierto, Kuchiki-san ¿En que año esta Shiro-chan?

Se ganó otras risas de parte de su compañera, realmente jamás pensó en encontrarse a alguien que llamara de ese modo a su primo tan abiertamente – El es un año mayor que nosotras, por lo que se encuentra ya en el último año – explicó, notando como los demás estudiantes comenzaban a entrar - ¿Por qué preguntas, ah? – pregunto con un leve tono pícaro, que basto para hacer colorear las mejillas de la melocotón.

- Solo quería estar enterada… - dijo agachando su cabeza avergonzada y dirigiéndose a su asiento ante la mirada divertida de la pelinegra. Definitivamente ese sería un motivo para molestar.

**.**

- Ran-chan, quiero agua – pidió una encamada peli-rosa a su mayor, que no se había despegado de ella en toda la noche y se la había pasado leyendo revistas.

- Claro, linda – le sonrió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina por el agua. Más una ves que sostuvo el vaso entre sus manos, se quedo pensativa.

_- ¡Tía Etsuko! Yachi-chan es igualita a ti – exclamo sorprendida una niña rubia de unos nueve años al ver a su nueva prima en brazos de la mujer._

_- Puede ser… - sonrió tiernamente ella - ¿Quieres cargarla, Rangiku? – ofreció, a lo que ella sonrió abiertamente con ilusión._

_Le ordenó sentarse en una silla y le entrego al pequeño bultito rosa, que dormía plácidamente, mostrando sus tiernas mejillas rojas y una piel rosada de cómo la de cualquier bebé._

_- ¡Es muy bonita! – sentenció._

_Etsuko sonrió con nostalgia – Prométeme algo, Rangiku – la rubia le miro atenta, borrando su sonrisa al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la mujer – Si algo me pasase cuando seas mayor ¿Cuidarías de ella?- la menor le miro sin entender muy bien – Déjame explicarte. Ran… No quiero que se separen nunca, quiero que estén siempre juntas, pase lo que pase… - fue cuando Rangiku entendió la propuesta, y miro nuevamente a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos._

_- ¡Lo prometo tía Etsuko! – Dijo con firmeza, volviendo a sonreír - ¿Y crees que Gin viva con nosotras para ese entonces?_

_La peli-rosa mayor sonrió con dulzura, acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina – Eso espero, cariño…_

_Y unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos rojizos._

- Etsuko… - susurro la muchacha con nostalgia, sin dejar de observar el vaso entre sus manos – Llevo cumpliendo tu promesa – sus ojos se cristalizaron – pero es tan difícil…

Una vaga lágrima rodo por su rostro, girando su vista al pasillo, por donde apareció Yachiru, descalza y mirándola seriamente.

- Ran-chan… - la aludida se le acerco y la tomo en brazos, llevándose nuevamente en la cama.

- No debes andar descalza cuando estás enferma por que empeorarás – intentó disimular, sin mucho éxito, su voz se quebraba entre las palabras. Una vez que dejo a la pequeña en la cama, noto como ella no quería soltarse del agarre.

- Ya no quiero que llores… - dijo negando la peli-rosa y sonriendo abiertamente – Las niñas bonitas no lloran por que se les corre el maquillaje – copió la frase que Rangiku siempre le decía, soltándose finalmente de ella, que para este entonces, volvía a sonreír y acariciaba su rostro con ternura.

**.**

**¡Buenas! Me tarde, lo se u.u ¡Échenle toda la culpa a las vacaciones que se dignaron a irse! Ahora, apenas el primer día de clases tengo un pilón de tarea más largo que el papeleo de Shiro-chan u.u**

**Miko: Una molestia u.u**

**Habla quien se la pasa dormida cada vez que toco algo de la escuela ¬¬**

**Miko: ¡Es mi forma de olvidarme! ¬¬**

**Ya que… ¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! La próxima actualización es la de 'Comienzos' y aparece el ¡Ichiruki! ^^**

**¡Nos leeremos! Agradezco a Any-chan:** ¡Amiga! Pronto se sabrá mejor lo del embarazo de Hisana ;) **Cami-chan: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic ^^ ¡Me haces feliz! **RoseWeasley13: **¡Ya pronto vendrán las escenas románticas! Junto con todos los problemas que de por si ya deberán enfrentar xD **elenita-chan: **¡Mil gracias por comentar! Espero tu Review en este cap ^^

**Y sin más ¡Se me cuidan muy bien! Muchos saludos y besos ;)**


	6. Capitulo 5: Extrañamente bello

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 5: Extrañamente bello.**

- Momo, ya me voy. Está lloviendo ¿Irás a la escuela? – fue lo último que escucho de su hermano, antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa e intentar tener sus últimos momentos de sueño.

Ese día, estaba muy segura, que se ganaría un regaño de su hermano. Puesto que una nota baja de un examen, jamás fue del aprecio de Hisagi. Para nada, y mucho menos desde que era prácticamente su padre.

Un golpeteó desesperado en la puerta, la asustó, haciendo que diera un salto, y quedara sentada en su cama. Miro a la puerta de su habitación, se puso de pie y, todavía vistiendo el piyama melocotón con nubes, abrió la puerta de entrada.

Se hizo a un lado con rapidez, procurando no ser pisada por el paso firme de la voluptuosa rubia que, cantarinamente, entró como quien por su casa, dejando el bolso de la escuela sobre el sofá. Hinamori miro hacía afuera, encontrándose con Rukia que, ruborizada de la vergüenza, esperaba que ella la dejase pasar.

- Adelante, Rukia-san… - atino a decir. Y la pelinegra de adentró al departamento, y copiando la acción de Rangiku, dejo el bolso sobre el sofá. La melocotón fue, entonces, a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – la detuvo Matsumoto, y dirigió una mirada reprochante a la Kuchiki.

- Pero no quiere… - le recordó, y la rubia le dio un codazo – Esta bien ¡Toshiro! ¡Entra de una vez! – Le llamo a su primo. Y con paso lento y molesto, entro el peliblanco a la sala, dando un bufido resignado luego.

- Muy bien, capitán ¡No se puede quedar afuera solo! – regañó Rangiku.

Hitsugaya le mando una mirada fulminante. Y al desviar la vista a un lado, se encontró con la mirada de Momo, que sin entender mucho todavía sostenía la puerta abierta y lo miraba intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. Noto que llevaba el pelo suelto, como casi nunca lo hacía y al fijarse en su ropa, simplemente decidió girar la cabeza en otra dirección.

Ella, ante esto, miro su vestimenta, ruborizándose de sobremanera al notar que aun vestía con su ropa de dormir. Apenas segundos bastaron para que Rangiku lo notase y comenzara a reír - ¡Capitán! Ninguno se sienta mal… Peor hubiese sido si Hinamori haya estado en ropa interior – comentó.

Una nube gris cubrió la sala.

Que raro ella dando comentario acertado justo al momento menos indicado, pensó sarcásticamente Hitsugaya, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y algunos pasos apurados dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

Dentro de la misma, Momo se encontraba recargada en la puerta, con la cara al bien estilo de un tomate maduro, y hasta juraba que con su cabello aun más despeinado.

- ¡Hinamori! ¡Abre! Somos nosotras – el llamado de Rukia del otro la tranquilizo un poco y abrió la puerta algo indecisa - ¡No te preocupes! Mi primo esta en el sofá de espaldas, no te verá – le tranquilizó aun más.

Desde el sofá, una vena enmarcaba la frente de Toshiro, cruzados de brazos y con el claro enojo a flor de piel. La puerta de la habitación se cerró con las tres chicas dentro ¿Qué tanto podría llegar a ser verlas en piyama? Por un lado Rangiku tenía razón ¡Peor hubiese sido en ropa interior! O más…

Un erizo recorrió su espalda ¿Era él el que pensaba aquellas cosas? Se dio una bofetada mental y sacudió la cabeza. Ella era muy bonita ¡Pero apenas la conocía!

**..**

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, al instante escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Yuzu ya se había ido. Cada día comenzaba a distanciarse más, y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que aquella fecha pasara. Y para ello, faltaba al menos una semana más.

Miro los tres marcos reposados en la repisa, se les paro al frente e hizo una reverencia, la cual aguardo un par de minutos. Recordando cada vez que pasó con ellos. Con su madre habían sido pocos, pero con su padre y hermana todo lo contrario ¡Y maldición que su hermana solo tenía doce años!

- Creo que te apuraste, mamá – sentenció, sintiendo sus ojos picar. No lloraría, no eran ganas de llorar, aquello no era más que la dura impotencia que no le dejaba pegar un ojo por las noches, y ahora tenía que ir a la universidad, luego al trabajo y regresar cuando Yuzu este dormida, para luego al otro día despertar y solo escuchar la puerta cerrarse como única acción que siempre escuchaba de su parte.

Maldita rutina. Se dijo. Y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir. Cerró la misma y le puso llave. En medio de aquel acto algunos griteríos en el pasillo le llamaron la atención.

- ¡Si, yo cierro aquí! – avisó ella, intentando con toda rapidez cerrar la puerta.

- Oi – le llamo él. Rukia volteó, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con él justo en ese momento.

Rangiku se había llevado a Momo y Toshiro uno de cada brazo a las corridas, dejándola atrás para que cerrarse la puerta. A aquel chico lo recordaba patentemente en su mente, y es que es bastante imposible olvidarse de quien te a salvado la vida.

- Eres el del otro día – fueron sus palabras - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Kurosaki Ichigo – se presento - ¿Eres Kuchiki Rukia, verdad?

Asintió al momento que bajaba la mirada – Muchas gracias por ayudarme – pronunció, aquellas palabras las dijo con total dificultad, le costaron bastante. Más el pelinaranja simplemente le paso por al lado como si nada agitando su mano arriba.

- No des las gracias por nada, todavía no entiendo ni por qué lo haces, enana.

¿Ah? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Enana, ella? Una vena se marco en su cien ¡Ella no era ninguna enana! A demás ¿Qué tenía que decirle el idiota de no tener nada que agradecer?

El Kurosaki camino un par de pasos y en cuanto llego a la curva del pasillo sintió un pie sobre su espalda, que con el mismo impulso logro que acabara de cara contra la pared del frente.

- ¡Quien te crees que eres para criticar mi estatura, idiota! – desde el suelo el pelinaranja la observó sosteniéndose la nariz, de la cual un hilo de sangre se deslizaba.

- ¡Estas loca, enana! – acusó, todavía desde el suelo, y jamás se arrepintió tanto de aquellas palabras. Así como él le paso por al lado sin importancia a sus palabras, Rukia le paso por _encima_, pisando su cara e ignorando sus mismas palabras.

Ahora, con la marca de un pequeño pie en medio de su rostro, Ichigo se puso de pie y froto la zona. Algo brillante en el suelo gano su mirada. Un collar con dijes de plata ¿Sería de ella? Al tomarlo entre sus manos no le quedo duda, los dijes en forma de letras remarcaban la palabra '_Kuchiki'_. Y si bien recordaba, los hombres que la perseguían el día de lluvia (como lo era ese) habían aclarado que ella lo era.

Lo guardo en su bolsillo, luego lo devolvería. Y mejor se iba antes que Hiyori y Shinji salieran a la escuela también, no quería ganarse una patada de parte de la rubia solamente por 'tener cara de idiota' o por 'ser un pelado'.

**..**

- Kuchiki-san – la suave voz de una mujer con guardapolvo blanco diciendo su nombre la paralizó.

Estaba al tanto de que en menos de un mes se casaría, y que aun con eso ya llevaba el apellido de su futuro esposo. Pero no era una muy buena excusa. Las nauseas, mareos y el maldito test con ambas rayas rosadas, indicaban que las suposiciones propias era correctas.

Aun así, no quería adelantarse ¿Quién sabía? Quizá las nauseas y mareos eran por algo malo que comió, y esas rayitas habían surgido por error. O quizá, todo era por la causa ya dada y estaba tan embarazada como su cuerpo indicaba.

Se puso de pie lentamente y camino a la sala. Un embarazo no solo le podría llegar a traer algo de mala fama a su prometido, sino que también podría tener dificultades. Su cuerpo no era muy fuerte que digamos como para mantenerlo, y perderlo sería algo devastador si lo estaba.

- Muy buenos días, Hisana-san – saludó la médica, con los papeles informantes entre sus manos. Al parecer ella ya sabía la respuesta. Y era lo más seguro. Por que Retsu Unohana no hacía más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos, y si estabas embarazada o no ¡Ella lo notaría a kilómetros de distancia!

- Buenas días, Unohana-san - hizo una reverencia, tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

- Ya están tus pruebas, y tenemos tanto buenas como malas noticias – comentó la pelinegra, comenzando a sacar la hoja blanca del gran sobre amarillo.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Tienes un embarazo de cinco semanas – los violáceos ojos de Hisana se ampliaron – Felicidades por eso, pero según otros resultados tomados, aquí dice que sufres de anemia crónica y tu familia es propensa a abortos espontáneos – explicó sin mucho detalle, mostrando la hoja a la muchacha.

- Lo se… - un deje de tristeza asomó sus ojos, con el solo hecho de pensar que su futuro hijo podría llevar la misma suerte que la gran cantidad de hermanos que perdió su madre cuando todavía vivía.

- Pero por eso no quiero que te preocupes, vamos a ser optimistas ¿Te parece? – Ella asintió energética – Haremos una dieta para que recuperes hierro sin que tengas que consumir tus pastillas y vendrás a verme una vez por mes para comprobar como avanza… - dijo en lo que tomaba su blog de recetas y comenzaba a anotar en ella lo que recomendaba.

Hisana, solo se quedo contemplando aquella hoja con un 99.999 % de positivo en la prueba de embarazo. Instintivamente, llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, dibujando una sonrisa enternecida, acariciando su abdomen apaciguadamente. Ya amaba a otra persona en su vida, una nueva que apenas comenzaba su vida. No pudo no pensar en Rukia y Toshiro, estaba más que segura que la primera no se lo tomaría demasiado bien, mientras que el peliblanco simplemente seguiría con indiferencia al asunto.

- Aquí tienes – la mujer, la saco de sus pensamientos y tomo entre sus manos la receta – Y por favor, Hisana-san, cuídese mucho.

**..**

Matsumoto elevo una ceja con sorpresa, a la vez que Momo se ruborizaba por completo y Rukia fruncía el ceño, disgustada.

En la pizarra del salón de clases, se leía grande y con muchos colores, el tema que muchos adolescentes le da pena explicar: "_Educación sexual, por el profesor Kisuke Urahara" _Y desde el escritorio del profesor, Inoue también mostraba cierto rubor en sus mejillas ¿Por qué era que tenía que presenciar la clase? ¡A, cierto! Era la tutora…

- Muy buenas días mis queridos vástagos – expreso al entrar al aula el sensei, vistiendo con ropa holgada y descuidada, acompañada de un sombrero blanco y verde – Soy Kisuke Urahara, seré su profesor de…

- ¡Ya! – le cortó la peli-naranja con la pena y agitando sus brazos – Urahara-san, lo dice en la pizarra, no avergoncemos más a los chicos ¿Bien? – sugirió. El rubio sensei asintió, se acerco al escritorio donde su bolso y saco un enorme cartel con muchas cosas extrañas que logro el síndrome de tomate maduro en todos los alumnos, menos en Rangiku que miro entusiasmada aquello.

- Comenzaremos a hablar sobre los métodos anticonceptivos – dijo dando una sonrisa de lo más pervertida a los jóvenes que ya no sabían donde meterse.

**..**

- ¡Ishida-sensei! Kyoko-chan pregunta si quiere casarse con ella – alegó una pelirroja desde el fondo de la clase, ganándose varias risas de parte de sus compañeros y un reclamo de parte de su amiga.

Hitsugaya suspiro resignado. Notando como el profesor se daba la vuelta – No bromeen con eso, y ya guarden silencio – ordenó.

- ¿Acaso está con alguien, Ishida-sensei? – inquirió descaradamente otra de sus alumnas.

- Me encuentro casado hace un año ¡Y ya basta de ruido! Guarden silencio o habrá evaluación – el silencio que siguió fue rotundo, ni una mosca hacía ruido luego de la amenaza, a lo que, con satisfacción, el profesor continuo apuntando la teoría en el pizarrón.

Ahora Toshiro bufó, no podía creer la ingenuidad de sus compañeros – Y ellos tienen diecisiete años – murmuro, tomando su bolígrafo y comenzando a escribir en su hoja. De la nada y extrañamente, la imagen de Momo en piyama y ruborizada llego a su mente, distrayéndolo, haciendo que se le zafara el lapicero y dejara una enorme raya en la hoja. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba a su cabeza ahora? Cambió de hoja y volvió a apuntar en ella lo anterior.

Momo es una chica muy bonita, se recalcó. Pero no significaba nada. No tenía por que gustarle de solamente pensar ello, de seguro muchas personas lo creían igual. Una chispa de molestia se activo en él, la cual no quiso descifrar a que venía. Mejor era seguir con los estudios, por más aburridos que estuviesen.

**..**

La campana del receso se hizo escuchar, seguido de los pasos que los alumnos daban apurados en dirección a la cafetería.

Fuera de la escuela, de pie en la vereda, un pelinaranja amagaba con entrar o no a la institución. Por parte, no le hacía nada entrar una vez más, después de todo había sido su instituto antes ¿Verdad? Pero por otro lado, no deseaba encontrarse con ni con su hermana ni tampoco con la enana maldita y atrevida que le había golpeado.

Observó su mano, en ella se encontraba aquel collar de plata, los dijes estaban justo formando la palabra sobre la palma. No quería quedárselo. Era de pocos recursos económicos pero tampoco le venia la idea de venderlo para ganar el dinero que en su trabajo ganaba. No era mal chico, deseaba entregárselo a la pelinegra ¡Pero mierda que le costaba tomar aquella decisión!

Finalmente, cruzó la entrada y se dirigió adentro. Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que entraría, la buscaría, y se iría, cosa que todo quedara como si allí nada hubiese pasado.

Cruzó la entrada, y fue cuando recordó que llevaba el uniforme de su universidad, puesto que recibió las miles de miradas de todos los jóvenes. Tiro una maldición por lo bajo y se apresuro. A ver, por lo que había notado, ella no tenía menos de quince años, así que mejor descartaba el primer año. ¡Bingo! El muchacho de pelo blanco o la su vecina nueva, si se encontraba con alguno estaba seguro que se cruzaría con ella también.

**..**

- Mou… Odio esto – se decía Momo, sentada en una banca, calzando sus zapatillas deportivas, a la vez que llevaba la ropa de gimnasia puesta. De pie junto a ella Rukia estiraba para la clase, mientras que detrás Rangiku acomodaba su cabello en el espejo del casillero.

- No te preocupes, Hinamori… Lo peor esta por venir – confesó la Kuchiki con pesar, elevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y yendo hacía un lado. Fue cuando noto lo que faltaba. Con alarma se incorporo y rebusco en sus brazos, ropa, y pies. ¡No podía estar faltándole!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rukia? – inquirió curiosa Rangiku, dejando de verse para prestar atención a su compañera.

- Me falta el collar Kuchiki – fueron sus palabras, dejando de buscar entre su cabello para concentrarse en el de Momo.

- Rukia-chan, no creo que este allí – razonó la melocotón, alejando, por instinto, su cabeza de las manos de la morena – Quizá lo perdiste en el salón de clases…

- ¡Tienes razón! – Confirmó con alivio. Pero en cuanto intentó salir del vestuario. La voz gruesa y temerosa del profesor se hizo escuchar desde el pasillo. Tanto a ella como a la rubia se les blanqueó la cara, mientras que Hinamori de dignaba a mirar con sorpresa hacía la puerta.

- Rukia, no creo que tengas tiempo ahora… Él ya está aquí – fueron las palabras de Matsumoto, a lo que su compañera bufó decepcionada.

Pronto las tres se encaminaban directo al patio de la escuela. Sería la usual tortura, la de la Kuchiki más liviana por su estado físico, pero nadie decía que no era mucho mejor. Las clases de educación física siempre eran muy rudas, y la única razón era el profesor que la dictaba. Muchas veces Rangiku había terminado con una venda alrededor de su cabeza o su muñeca.

- _¿Son de verdad tan terribles? _– pensamiento que llevaba la castaña en su mente.

**..**

- Dame una sola razón por la cual tenga que decírtelo – recriminó Toshiro, camino a su salón de clases a paso tranquilo y bebiendo un jugo, con Ichigo detrás suyo.

- Busco a esa enana, Rukia. Tengo que devolverle esto – le enseñó el colgante, lo que sorprendió al prodigio. Su prima seguro estaba como loca buscándolo en ese momento – Ahora que lo pienso, tú podrías devolvérselo – confirmó el pelinaranja, dejando la plata sobre la mano del muchacho.

Hitsugaya mostro cierto terror por momento. La mejor idea era devolvérselo cuando antes. Pero la sola idea de ir con su anterior profesor de Educación Física no le caía muy bien. Suspiro con frustración notando que el Kurosaki continuaba con su camino por delante de él. Observó la cadena. Y lo reiteró: ni por que lo golpearan pisaría aquel patio con ese profesor dando clases allí.

Apuro su caminata, dejando el collar sobre las manos de Ichigo y se apuro a desaparecer por la puerta del salón, no sin antes decir "Hazte cargo tú, está en el patio".

El mayor elevó una ceja en desaprobación. Lanzó otra maldición por sus adentros y volteó.

Detuvo sus pasos instantáneamente. Al frente, con dos de sus amigas, venía caminando su hermana menor. Una luz la iluminaba, todo a su alrededor era radiante, sonreía alegre con sus compañeras. Le paso por al lado sin siquiera notarlo al estar distraída. Una vez le rebaso. La simple tristeza que siempre lo invadía volvió a su mirada, la cual se volvió opaca y gris.

Esa chica no parecía la hermana que siempre lo ignoraba todas las mañanas. Esa la Yuzu que existía antes. Y aunque existiera la mínima posibilidad de que esté fingiendo esas sonrisas, no quería pensarlo. Hacía todo lo posible para que todo continuase como antes ¿Pero como pretendían que fuese así cuando hasta tuvieron que mudarse de su antigua casa por problemas económicos? También estaba el problema de que casi no estaba en su casa. Siempre era la misma rutina: Escuela, trabajo y dormir. Al otro se repetía y así sucesivamente.

Entre sus pensamientos ya había llegado al patio de la escuela, donde todos los alumnos corrían alrededor de la misma, excepto la pelinegra que él buscaba, y se encontraba sentada a un lado en la sombra, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y la mirada perdida en la nada.

- ¡Más rápido! ¡No sean unos vagos! – Y sonó con fuerza el silbato. Fue cuando Ichigo empalideció completamente. Allí de pie estaba Kenpachi Zaraki, con sus cabellos puntiagudos con cascabeles, su parche en un ojo y mirada de completo psicópata. Retrocedió algunos pasos por inercia. Tragó saliva, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacía donde estaba Rukia.

La Kuchiki estaba que gritaba. Aquel collar había sido de su madre, y lo que menos quería era perderlo justo en ese momento. Bufó nuevamente, el solo hecho de estar en clase de gimnasia la hacía rabiar. Un llamado en susurro hizo que girara su cabeza y se encontrara con una mirada avellana clara. Esto no le hubiese molestado en nada, de no ser por que aquella mirada estaba demasiado cerca de la suya.

- ¿Qué…? – La mano del pelinaranja sobre su boca la cayó, y cuando menos quiso acordar, estaba acorralada entre sus brazos y era llevada rápidamente hacía dentro de la institución.

El rubor que recorrió su cara fue como los que nunca tuvo, el calor que la recorrió en aquel momento la dejó estática, pero en menos de lo que espero, él ya la había soltado y tendía frente a ella el collar que tanto había buscado y del cual se estaba regañando hasta ese momento el haberlo perdido.

La idea del Kurosaki era fácil en semejante situación: Escapar de Zaraki adentrándose a la escuela con la morena, darle el colgante e irse así como había llegado. Pero no se esperaba que la muchacha lo tomara entre una de sus manos, y al salir de su momentánea sorpresa, el sorprendido pasara a ser él, al notar como ella lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza y agradecimiento que le dio el momento. Ahora aquel calor los recorrió ambos.

Por un momento se perdieron, y no se separaron en ningún momento. El contacto se sentía extrañamente bello, en ese pensamiento, fue cuando Ichigo correspondió al abrazo, y escuchaba el ahogado agradecimiento de la Kuchiki contra su pecho.

Si, y él que pensaba que entrar en su antiguo instituto sería un problema.

**..**

***Se aclara la garganta y asoma su cabeza tras un escudo de Chappy que le robo a su Nee-san* Ejem… ¡Gomenesai! ' ¡Me tardé un millón de años! Es que bien, primero empecé a escribirlo, luego vinieron los exámenes de fin de trimestre, comencé a cuidar de mis sobrinos y más aun cuando llego la nueva hace poco *-* ¡Mil perdones! Aquí les traigo y bien, avisaré… Está por comenzar el romance, y lamento si este cap esta feo, es que Hirameki (mi inspiración) ¡Huyo! T^T**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos, por más de haber tardado tanto n.nº**

**¡Dejen sus reviews! Y cuídense mucho ¡Nos leemos! **


	7. Capitulo 6: Todos los vientos

**¡Konichiwa Minna-san! **

***Se esconde* Este capítulo me costó mucho así que espero que sea al menos de su agrado… Tengo que admitir que le cambie el nombre tres veces, primero era 'Historia primera', después 'Algo para contar' y ahora recién llego a la conclusión de hacerlo no solamente con una canción sino que termine poniéndole el nombre de dicha canción xD**

**¡Es larguito y va dedicado a todas ustedes pacientes bellas lectoras! ^^**

**¡Espero que les guste! **

**Cicatrices.**

**Capítulo 6: Todos los Vientos.**

_Te miro bien, mientras sale el tren…_

_Sintiendo que no te voy a ver más…_

_Me saludas, sabes que me matas…_

_Sintiendo que, no me vas a ver más._

_El destino no pudo…_

_Miro el campo por los dos_

_Entra el sol, por la ventana_

_Y será, la velocidad_

_Con la que, llega mañana_

_Y ahora estoy, sin poder, alejándome…_

**..**

Suspiro levemente, acomodo sus gafas y quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. ¿Aquello era rutina? Sacudió su delantal y miro al cielo: estaba oscureciendo, desvió la vista a su reloj de pulsera: ya llevaba dos horas de retraso ¿Dónde se había metido ahora?

Una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello negro, ojos azules tras unas gafas y piel pálida, esperaba impaciente desde hace largo rato la llegada de cierta adolescente. Giró sobre sus talones y mostro su mejor sonrisa para encaminarse hacia la pequeña niña de siete años que aún estaba allí sentada con su rostro recargado en sus manos y sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras miraba hacía donde ella estaba, quizá con una pizca de ilusión, quizá con una pizca de esperanza, pero tan oculta que no parecía traerla.

Nanao llegó hasta su joven alumna y se sentó a su lado, volviendo a suspirar al segundo.

- Dime, Yachiru-chan ¿Dónde crees que…?

- No… Ella debe… - le corto y la miro, dudosa ya de hasta sus propias palabras, desvió la vista hacia otro lado entonces, ahora ya no solamente dudaba, ahora no sabía si darle o no la defensa a su prima – Debe de estar trabajando…

Le sonaba extraño desde siempre que una niña intente pronunciar aquellas palabras todo el tiempo sin detenerse nunca, hasta le parecía que lo decía para auto convencerse de ello 'ella debe estar trabajando'. Era lo que siempre decía cuando intentaba regañar a su prima por no llegar a tiempo para buscarla.

Su maestra asintió y dirigió la vista al frente de nuevo. Verdaderamente lo sentía mucho por ella, el no poder hacer nada por ellas, a quienes conocía desde niñas y que, tenía que aceptarlo, todavía eran niñas, ambas, una más que la otra quizá por edad, pero niñas al fin. Las cuales todavía intentaban sobrevivirse una a la otra, estando completamente solas.

El sonido de los pasos apresurados llegó a sus oídos y dio su mirada a la entrada del establecimiento. La cabellera rubia se hizo notar desde que se asomó apenas… Y, pudo jurar, que sintió como la historia se repetía.

_F/B_

_- Rangiku-chan ¿Dónde crees que este tu tía Etsuko ahora mismo? – inquirió, siendo algo más joven que en la actualidad._

_- Ella… Seguro está por llegar… - dijo, perdida en la entrada, rogando internamente para que la peli-rosa entrara de una vez. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la hora de salida y ella seguía esperando ahí, con sus siete años, defendiéndola inconscientemente._

_Los pasos apurados no se hicieron de esperar, y ahí mismo, por la entrada apareció Etsuko, sudorosa, respirando agitada, llego hasta ellas e hizo una reverencia._

_- Lo lamento… Siento mucho la tardanza, no me dejaron salir del trabajo hasta ahora – se disculpó severamente, ganándose una mirada de pena de la maestra de su sobrina y una triste sonrisa de la rubia pequeña._

_- Cariño… No deberías sobre-esforzarte demasiado… - aconsejó Nanao – Si quieres… Puedo comenzar a llevarla a donde trabajas para ahorrarte tiempo – ofreció, pero ella negó rotundamente, todavía inclinada._

_- No quisiera molestar… Y aunque me sería muy bueno, no puedo hacerme cargo de ella mientras atiendo las mesas y doy los pedidos…_

_F/F/B_

Esa chica era una especie de luz que ahora mismo no tenían muchas mujeres, y ella la vio pasar por la muerte de su hermana cuando tenía catorce años, por el cuidado de su sobrina en los próximos dos años, hasta que un día se le comenzó a notar algo de peso, pero muy poco, cada vez más, hasta que las dudas no fueron escuchadas: estaba embarazada con dieciocho años, sola al parecer y con una niña de nueve años ya a su cargo. Lo que más la sorprendió quizá, fue el hecho de jamás verla con ningún novio o acompañante al menos, y estaba segura que Etsuko no era de esa clase de chicas que solo tenía amoríos de una noche.

Simplemente un día apareció embarazada, del mismo modo que otro día apareció con pequeño y lindo angelito al que llamo Yachiru, prácticamente su clon. Y conforme la aludida crecía, más todavía se le parecía, exceptuando la actitud, que era heredada de quien la cuidaba claro está.

Algo tenía que agradecer, al menos Matsumoto no era tan 'mejor persona' como su tía, ella al menos no se quedaba unos diez minutos inclinada pidiendo disculpas. Pero eso no quitaba que no lo hiciera.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – reverencio rápidamente, antes de agacharse y ofrecer su espalda para que Yachiru se suba a la misma – No me dejaron salir del trabajo… Hubo mucho esta semana…

- Y lo habrá la siguiente y siguiente… Matsumoto-san ¿Por qué no buscas un empleo que este más apegado al horario de Yachiru-chan? – aconsejó, de nuevo, porque la verdad era que hace bastante tiempo estaba pidiendo eso.

Rangiku se irguió una vez que tenía a la peli-rosa encima – Estaba viendo ello… Pero justo Yachi-chan enfermó y hasta el momento no he podido encontrar uno con esas garantías… A demás estudio y no soy muy buena – suspiro hondo al acabar, su vida no era muy buena, tener vida social, ser algo parecido a una madre y estudiar no era nada conveniente, más si solo se tenía dieciséis años – Nos vemos, Nanao-san – se despidió deprisa.

Su ex-maestra la observo resignada. Lo peor era que los problemas que llevaban ya eran muchos como para llevar lo que vendría después. Por tan atolondrada se había ido sin escuchar la peor parte de la historia: el día de mañana vendrían un grupo de asistentes sociales a hablar con los padres de los alumnos, era obligación presentarse y dudaba que Yachiru recordara dar el aviso a su prima.

**..**

Yuzu Kurosaki, no solía dar muchas aventuras a su vida, nunca fue de hacerlo en realidad, solo que cuando estaba su hermana, quizá, solo quizá, era un poco más aventurera.

Ella y su hermana, Karin Kurosaki, eran gemelas, una la par de la otra, ambas estaban ya muy acostumbradas a vivir entre ellas, por más diferentes que fueran desde la actitud hasta lo físico. Era un amor que ni siquiera su hermano podía entender, porque haber compartido vientre, cuna, cama y finalmente habitación, no era algo que se dejaba de lado. Estar en costumbre con la presencia de otra persona, encariñarse y que de la nada desaparezca, no era nada bueno para la salud mental.

Más aún, si eran un par de gemelas que habían compartido la vida.

Yuzu, sufría…

_F/B_

_- Karin-chan, una vez que estemos en la clínica tendrás que decirme tu secreto – dijo, prácticamente dando una orden, su hermana le venía con el cuento del secreto desde hacía días._

_- Ya lo dijimos, Yuzu, cuando lleguemos… - sonreía, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, lo que le daba a entender que sería una buena noticia. Con doce años, no era muy difícil saber que sería el secreto, pero al tener la misma edad, todavía no estaba enterada de nada._

_Esperaron a que el semáforo les diera el paso, la clínica de su familia estaba justo del otro lado._

_La castaña tomo la mano de su hermana y corriendo cruzó la calle._

_Lo siguiente, fue cuestión de segundos. Varías bocinas llegaron a sus oídos, seguidos de gritos desesperados._

_- ¡YUZU! – Aquello, fue lo último… Sintió las manos de su hermana sobre su estómago, empujándola. El golpe seco que dio contra el suelo, tan fuerte como el que nunca había sentido, logró que hasta se deslizara algunos metros. Con terror, observó al frente y vio claramente como la pelinegra no alcanzaba a reaccionar, siendo automáticamente atropellada por el auto del que anteriormente la había salvado._

_- ¡KARIN-CHAN! – Grito, en pánico._

_**..**_

_La llevaron de urgencias a la clínica, siendo observada por su hermana que podía sentir como su brazo le daba cada vez una puntada más fuerte, seguramente lo tenía roto o lesionado fuertemente. Abrió los ojos con esperanza al ver como Karin abría lentamente los suyos, buscándola, a lo que las enfermeras detuvieron el paso apresurado por unos segundos._

_- Yuzu… _

_- No, llévenla… No te esfuerces – pidió, acariciando frenéticamente la frente cubierta de sangre de su gemela. No quería que pasara, no quería verla irse, todavía no podía ni pensar, ya bastante era con que su padre haya muerto hace algunos meses – Karin-chan…_

_- Yuz… Te quiero… Lo quiero… - susurro, sonriendo tenuemente tras la máscara de oxígeno, antes de perder la conciencia definitivamente._

_- ¡Karin-chan! – Se desesperó aún más, y las enfermeras salieron todavía más apuradas hacía la sala de emergencias - … ¡¿A quién? – Gritó, al pasillo vacío, la pregunta de la cual jamás escucharía respuesta._

_F/F/B_

Observó la imagen en el cuadro, e hizo una leve reverencia. Se había acostumbrado a ya no llorar, a solo hacerlo en las penumbras de su cuarto, cuando estaba sola. Aquel momento fue de intriga total para ella. Apenas dos horas después del accidente, ella tenía el brazo encellado con una fractura de menor grado, y a las tres horas del accidente, su llanto histérico inundaba toda la institución, porque su hermana gemela, su otra mitad, había perdido la vida, solo por salvarla a ella.

Lo que más le intrigaba en ese momento, eran las últimas palabras que le había dedicado '_Lo quiero_'. Y si, todavía después de años, ella no sabía a quién su hermana había llegado a amar, quien había logrado conquistar el corazón tieso y poco femenino de Karin. Incluso había llegado a interrogar a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, a cada uno de sus compañeros de futbol y nadie dijo nada.

Su hermana, no solamente murió tan joven como lo era, sino que también lo había hecho justo después de conocer el amor, amor que quizá nunca pudo decir a nadie, más que a ella en sus últimos momentos.

Y su hermano… Le hacía recordar tanto a ella, porque si bien su color de cabello era completamente diferente, la actitud era tal para cual. Y no podía creerlo ni de ella misma, al hecho de no poder ver ni la cara de su hermano cuando la fecha del aniversario de muerte se acercaba. Todo era calculado, desde que comenzaban a faltar quince días para el día, ella no podía ver el rostro de Ichigo, no podía si quiera respirar su mismo aire sin sentirse golpeada por el recuerdo.

- Creo…

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, del mismo modo que sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin pena comenzaron a derramar lágrimas abundantes. Cerró los ojos y secó sus lágrimas con el antebrazo, observando la foto de su hermana sobre la repisa una vez más, deseando que todo no fuera más que un simple sueño del que despertara al día siguiente.

- … Que le debo una disculpa a Onii-chan…

**..**

_- Oka-san ¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora? – lloriqueó Rukia a la mujer mayor que acababa de ponerse de pie, saliendo de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la sala._

_Un Byakuya de veinte años y un Toshiro de quince, observaron a su hermanita y prima de catorce ir directamente tras su madre y tía, Ayame Kuchiki. Ese día había sido uno de los pocos en que su tutora se había levantado, preparado desayuno, almuerzo y llegó a sentarse con ellos a la mesa sin tener que salir corriendo. Pero siempre algo tenía que salir mal, puesto que para el momento de la cena, apenas tomaron asiento ella ya tuvo que irse._

_- Lo siento, Kia-chan… Pero me llamaron de la clínica cariño – bufó, sonriendo con culpa a su hija menor. Se agachó un poco a su altura y colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza pelinegra, mirándola directamente con sus ojos grises y sus mechones de cabello negro cayendo en su rostro – Si llego temprano, iremos por un helado ¿Te parece? – y corrió su mano de la cabeza a la pálida mejilla de su hija, que después de un bufido sonoro igual al de ella, asintió resignada. Ayame sonrió y deposito un beso en su frente – Nos vemos Kia-chan… ¡Adiós, Bya-kun, Toshi-san!_

_A su hijo y sobrino todavía sentados en la cocina se les hinchó una vena en la frente. Fea forma de llamarlo tenía su madre ¿Acaso no veía que su 'niño' ya tenía sus veinte años cumplidos? ¿Qué ya trabajaba y ayudaba a mantener a la familia? ¿Y que su tía no entendía que lo de los apodos no iban para él?_

_Recordando el tema, se puso de pie luego de ver la hora, eran las ocho de la noche, y el entraba al trabajo justo a esa hora. Ser repartidor de mandados en una empresa no era el mejor empleo, más considerando su actitud a la hora de 'hablar' con gente. Y todo porque solo tenía veinte y aun estudiaba._

_Salió de la cocina tomando su abrigo y llaves de la casa, ante la atenta mirada de su madre y hermana._

_- ¿Dónde vas tú? – Inquirió Ayame, con manos en cadera y mirada seria – Tienes que cuidar de tu hermana y a tu primo…_

_- ¡Oka-san! – Exclamó apenada la más joven de las Kuchiki, justo cuando Hitsugaya llegaba a su lado. ¡Ella ya no era una niña! No tanto al menos como para exagerar, sabía cuidarse sola. Y Toshiro ya bastante grandecito estaba con sus quince años para tener que estar bajo el ojo del serio semblante del Kuchiki._

_La mayor rió divertida ante el comportamiento de los tres, puesto que su 'niño' había elevado una ceja en señal clara de interrogación acompañada de disgusto. Sus niños estaban grandes, y todavía creía que había sido ayer cuando su esposo falleció justo antes de que Rukia naciera, del mismo modo que no podía creer que ya habían pasado catorce años desde el día que su 'luz' llegó al mundo, y el mismo tiempo desde que cuidaba de su sobrino._

_- Mis niños están grandes… - susurró, con nostalgia. Dio un suave beso en la mejilla de su hijo mayor que luego de decir adiós se fue de la casa, y al darse la vuelta dio un fuerte abrazo a su niña, quien con gusto recibió la muestra de afecto, impregnándose la fragancia que emanaba la colonia de su madre, aspirando también su aroma como si fuera la última que tuviera la oportunidad. Acarició el cabello blanco de Toshiro y éste por primera vez no dijo nada, como si aquella fuera la última vez que sintiera los finos dedos de su tía pasar por su blanco pelo._

_Era una lástima, que aquella si fuera la última vez._

_**..**_

_- … ¿Qué…? – fue lo único que atinó a decir. Un escalofrío muy fuerte la invadió de pies a cabeza, y sus piernas le fallaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo con su mano derecha todavía el celular sobre su oreja. Tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, recargando la misma en un par de piernas que no eran otras que las de Hitsugaya – B-Bi…en… B-bien…_

_Su brazo se venció, cayendo pesadamente a un lado de su cuerpo, arrojando el celular al suelo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ¿Había escuchado bien? No solamente su hermano la había llamado sorpresivamente en medio de la noche cuando justo se iban a dormir, sino que le había dado una noticia… De las peores…_

_- Rukia… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – inquirió el peliblanco, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber preguntado._

_Grito histérica, un par de veces, simplemente grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo sus lágrimas caer a mares por su cara, mojándola completamente. Pronto los gritos pasaron a ser un llanto desconsolado seguido de varias negaciones en medio. Se deslizo hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo y enredo sus manos en su negra cabellera._

_El de ojos turquesas se agacho a su altura, tomándola por los hombros para intentar calmarla para que le comentase que había pasado. Pero la Kuchiki lo que menos quería era hablar, en cuanto lo sintió a su lado, se aferró a su brazo pidiendo consuelo involuntariamente, por lo que la abrazo con contención, suavemente, acariciando su cabello con lentitud, sacando paciencia de donde no tenía._

_A los pocos minutos, se veía corriendo por los blancos pasillos de la clínica Kurosaki, junto a sus primos, buscando a su tía._

_Un accidente de coche, donde ella había quedado muy malherida ¿Era una broma? Una doctora profesional moría por un choque en el que iba con un compañero de trabajo… No, no moría… No quería pensar en eso… Ella… Solamente estaba en peligro, pero se podía salvar ¿Verdad?_

_Dirigió su vista a la Kuchiki, a la que se le notaban los surcos recorridos por sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ahora llevaba el entrecejo fruncido y estaba más seria que nunca… Toshiro no supo en ese momento, que esa sería la cara que vería de su prima el resto de su vida._

_- Lo sentimos mucho – hizo una reverencia pronunciada una mujer de cabello negro, a su lado una más joven de pelo gris le imitó – No pudimos salvarla…_

_Tétrico. Esa era la palabra para describir el silencio que se produjo al segundo de escuchar aquello. El mayor, se dio la vuelta y se fue automáticamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del prodigio peliblanco._

_Rukia calló, seria, con su mirada completamente perdida en la nada. Una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El shock no la dejaba terminar de creer en las palabras dichas por la doctora Retsu. Sin quitar su seria mirada, pasó una mano por su mejilla quitando la lágrima solitaria de forma brusca._

_Su compañero suspiró con enojo, y más con rabia al notar como la Kuchiki seguía los pasos de su hermano y salía del lugar. La seguiría, no la dejaría sola, no más de lo que ahora ya se encontraban._

_F/F/B_

- ¡Al fin terminé!

La exclamación lo despertó sacándolo de sus recuerdos y haciendo dirigir su mirada al origen de la misma: su prima. Suspiro resignado, así era ella, seguramente acababa de terminar con sus trabajos de la escuela.

Cierto aire de Rukia le hacía recordar a Ayame, como sus grandes ojos, su pálida piel… Pero lo principal siempre había sido esa actitud que la muchacha había ocultado desde hace dos años para parecer lo más seria del mundo. Observó la repisa del frente, donde reposaba el cuadro de Ayame rodeado de una corona de flores lilas.

Ya dos años… O pronto los serían. Sacando eso de lado, dio una mirada a sus hojas de estudio, descubriendo que no había avanzado ni dos ejercicios desde que comenzó ¡Malditos recuerdos! Siempre presentes cuando uno menos los necesita… Y ahora que lo pensaba, Rukia no era la única con esa actitud tan parecida a la de su tía, puesto que Ayame era también alegre y sonriente, algo reservada…

- Hinamori… - involuntariamente se le vino a la cabeza la joven melocotón. Y no se reprendió, por primera vez dejo que su mente pensara en ella algo más de unos minutos.

**..**

Hisagi dejo la caja de cartón cargada de vasos de vidrío en el baúl de su auto ¿Cómo había llegado al asunto de dejar que su jefa y sub-jefe guardaran el material para el mes siguiente (que era ahora mismo) en su apartamento? Y ahora estaba Soi Fong en el mismo ayudándolo a acarrear cajas. Bueno, tampoco había sido cosa de poder opinar y/o decir que no ¡Aquella mujer era una fiera! Y una con garras, dientes y buenos puños.

Suspiró antes de regresar por donde vino, volviendo a subir para continuar con su trabajo...por las escaleras ¿Había mencionado que su jefa tampoco quería que usara el ascensor por era signo de vagancia? Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo antes de subir el primer escalón, no podía negarse a ayudarla tampoco, Soi le parecía alguien débil por más de saber que no lo era ¿Dónde estaba Omaeda ahora? ¡Ah! Ya recordaba, alguien de confianza debía cuidar el bar.

Al menos tenía la suerte de vivir en el tercer piso.

De mientras. En su apartamento, en la habitación del fondo que era perteneciente al muchacho, estaba la pelinegra de trenzas justo alzando uno de los paquetes. Había veces en las que se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan pequeña, ya que al juntar la caja ésta pesó algo demás para sus brazos, haciendo que diera varios pasos para atrás y chocara con el placar.

Cayó sentada al suelo abrazándose a la caja de vasos para que de ésta no se rompiera ni uno, eran nuevos y no quería echar a perder dinero de esa torpe manera, dejo la misma en el suelo, con la idea de ir en busca de otra que sea apta para la fuerza de sus brazos, pero justo cayó de arriba una caja más pequeña. Golpeando con su cabeza y luego en el suelo, desparramando su contenido: sobres, muchos sobres.

Miro aquello con sorpresa, no era de las mujeres chusmas que siempre buscan saber más de cualquier persona, así que se dispuso a recogerlas antes que su empleado llegara. Se agachó y comenzó, solo que al tomar una, lo hizo al revés y de ésta se deslizó un papel escrito con letra bastante desastrosa, pero entendible.

- '_Papá, Mamá_' – repitió leyendo el comienzo. El pedazo de papel que contenía aquel sobre era pequeño, por lo que la carta llevaba apenas unas palabras. Lo leyó atenta, era triste y angustiante lo dicho allí y al terminar supuso que las demás entonces no deberían decir cosas mejores – _'Hisagi'_… - susurró al ver quien lo había escrito. Y justo escuchó como él entraba al apartamento.

Con rapidez termino de guardar todas las cartas y dejo la caja donde suponía que estaba anteriormente, para luego tomar otra de las cajas, esta vez más liviana, e intentar salir lo más normal que pudo.

Aquella sensación, ya la había sentido. Era como una pizca de consuelo lo que le llegaba al reconocer que algo similar que a ella le ocurrió a él también. Una tragedia, claro está, y no llegó a entender por qué justo fue por él aquel sentimiento.

Lo cruzó en el pasillo y ahí mismo se detuvo, esperando a que no se diese cuenta que había encontrado sus cartas.

El Shuhei al entrar dio una mirada a cada detalle, no porque fuera algo que siempre hacía, sino porque algo le pareció fuera de lugar: una caja volteada en medio del cuarto, un sobre justo al lado y al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con su cajita a medio metro de donde la había dejado. Era de saberse que había sido ella.

- ¿Siempre eres de husmear?

En el pasillo la pelinegra sintió que la palidez llegaba a su cara, pero al intentar salir del lugar se dio cuenta que ya Hisagi la observaba desde la puerta de su habitación con interrogación, recargado en el marco y de brazos cruzados.

- N-No… ¡Esa cosa cayó sobre mi cabeza! – Le avisó – La caja estaba muy pesada… - lo último lo dijo en un susurro, tragándose el orgullo con tal de no quedar como una chusma. Eso al pelinegro le causó más gracia de la que creyó, por un momento había pensado que se le acercaría y golpearía por haber dicho semejante 'idiotez' por más de saber que era verdad.

_F/B_

_Vestido de negro, sin entender, con su solo añito de vida, observaba como el cajón era enterrado en el pozo. Miro a su madre como lloraba y nuevamente hacía el cajón ¿Ese de allá…era su papá?_

_**..**_

_Miro a su tía, que sostenía a una hermosa nena de dos años, con ojos chocolates y cabello castaño violáceo. Sintió calor, estaba de traje, con sus cuatro años, era una molestia._

_- Oba-san ¿Momo-chan está feliz? – inquirió, su tía sonrió divertida ante la pregunta, dando una mirada a la pequeña que se encontraba sonriendo y aplaudiendo sin parar._

_- Por supuesto que si Hisagi-kun…_

_El aludido observó al frente, su madre vestida de blanco y un hombre con un traje casi igualito al suyo… Ese hombre, era el papá de su hermanita… Y ese hombre, ahora era su papá, porque su mamá lo quería mucho y entonces así sería._

_**..**_

_El puchero de Momo hacía que su corazoncito de diez años se partiera en mil pedazos. Ella estaba arrinconada y a oscuras con una linterna en el pasillo de su casa. Lloraba resentida, haciendo todas las caras que un niño puede hacer cuando no sabe controlar el dolor que siente, y lo que su Momo-Onee-chan sentía, era tanto dolor que lograba hasta confundirla._

_- Ya… No llores – se puso en cuclillas y corrió con su mano las lágrimas de su hermana._

_Hace apenas un año su madre había enfermado y fallecido a los cuatro meses siguientes. Su hermanita tenía ocho años y por más que la muerte de su madre le haya afectado, ya la había superado, de no ser porque su mejor amigo y vecino se había mudado hace algunos días, y todos sus pesares llegaron a ella de golpe._

_- Me… M-Me duele el estómago… Onii-chan… - confesó, secando ella misma las nuevas lágrimas - ¡Me duele mucho, Onii-chan! – Y regresó el llanto, el cual casi es contagiado al mayor de los hermanos, pero se lo aguanto, porque no la ayudaría si también se ponía a llorar._

_F/F/B_

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, donde la caja de Hisagi estaba abierta y con las cartas por doquier, él de un lado recordando que decía cada una de las que había escrito y ella leyéndolas atenta a cada una. Verdaderamente, era una historia parecida a la suya, con la única diferencia que ella nunca supo quién fue su padre, porque su madre prefirió hacerlo sola, solamente para arrepentirse al final.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste…? – se atrevió a preguntar, entre el silencio que era interrumpido por el sonido de los papeles entre ellos.

- Mi tía escribió los primeros. A los siete años yo comencé por mi cuenta – comentaba, extendiéndole algo más para leer – Ésta, fue la última…hace uno o dos años.

Ella le miro seria por unos segundos ¿Cómo le había confiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Se sintió, por un lado, orgullosa de sí misma al parecer tan confiable, pero intimidada por otra ¿Cuántos locos ya habrían pensado así de ella con verle la cara? ¿O será porque ya Shuhei la había conocido un poco más…?

**..**

_F/B_

_- Oka-san… Te quiero mucho – dijo al oído de su madre, como en un secreto. Kin Hinamori, una joven rubia de hermosos ojos color chocolates sonrió a su hija para después sentarla en sus piernas y abrazarla con fuerza._

_- Yo te quiero más, duraznito… _

_**..**_

_Momo se dio la vuelta conforme su vecina les dio la noticia a ella y su hermano que su madre finalmente había fallecido esa tarde. Con sus brazos cruzados, las lágrimas de tristeza corrían por su rostro sin piedad, con sus siete años, abrazaba un oso de peluche blanco con un listón azul._

_- Oka-san… Espero que sigas feliz… Te quiero mucho – susurró con su boca pegada al peluche suave, ahogando sus palabras, esperando el siempre 'Yo te quiero más, duraznito' que su madre siempre daba y que no llegaría._

_- Momo-chan – su hermano la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron tras la señora que esa noche los cuidaría mientras su padre hacía duelo en la clínica y velorio, sin siquiera poder ver a la cara a los hijos de la mujer que más amó en su existencia._

_**..**_

_- Momo… _

_- Ya lo sé, Onii-chan – aseguró. Portando quince años, la noche anterior había visto a su padre quitarse la vida de la nada, luego de haberle dado el beso en la frente habitual antes de irse a dormir y que ella haya regresado a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua._

_No le importaba, sabía el sufrimiento que aquel hombre conllevaba luego de la muerte de Kin, era diez veces más que la suya o de su hermano, quien en ese momento la rodeó en un abrazo conteniéndola. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar ¿Y cómo no? Por más de haber sabido y entendido el porqué de su suicidio, seguía queriendo al hombre que ayudo en darle la vida._

_F/F/B_

Momo abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el cielo azul. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida en el banco del parque ¡Cabezotas que era! Un día de éstos alguien le haría daño seguramente. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y al abrirlos con igual lentitud, fueron un par de orbes turquesas los que se encontró. Y los reconoció al instante.

- Shiro-chan… - articuló lentamente.

Él frunció el ceño ¡Tonto apodo! Otra cosa que tenían en común con su tía.

- Ya deja ese tonto apodo o te llamaré moja-camas – advirtió, tomando asiento a su lado con las mejillas infladas de Momo en dirección suya - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué Moja-camas? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

- Pues… Si estás dormida en el banco de un parque quiere decir que mojaste tu cama y buscas un lugar seco… - se burló y ella ofendida cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada. Le pareció infantil a tal extremo de hacerlo sonreír divertido, para más enojo y sorpresa de la muchacha.

- ¡Shiro-chan gusta de hacer enfadar a las personas! – Acusó, todavía más molesta. Pero borró su molestia al verlo sonreír, puesto que en algún momento desde que lo conoció creyó que aquel muchacho nunca sonreía ni debió de haber conocido la risa.

- Si me sigues mirando así creeré que de verdad te gusto – bromeó el peliblanco, solamente para mirar la cara que pondría la muchacha, y en efecto su rostro paso a estar no solamente más que sorprendido sino a enrojecer hasta las orejas ¿Quién le habría dicho semejante verdad a Shiro-chan? Oh… Pronto recordó… ¡Mataría a Rangiku en cuanto la viese!

Corrió su mirada al árbol más cercano, eso seguramente sería muy interesante. Mientras que Toshiro le dedico una mirada al no escucharla responder ¿Le gustaba de verdad? ¡Genial! Ahora había otra cosa en su lista de 'no preguntar jamás en un intento de bromear'. Pasaron de estar en una situación tranquila a una incómodamente intranquila. La verdad era que había preguntado eso por que siempre sus compañeros buscaban formas de hacerlo enojar emparejándolo con las amigas de su prima. Si algunos años atrás había sido Matsumoto ¡Y Dios no quiera que eso ocurriese! Ahora era Momo.

Pero todavía con eso, Hinamori lo olvidó en segundos al tener en su cabeza sus recuerdos nuevamente. Entristeció y bajó la cabeza mirando al frente y abajo, en momentos como ese siempre los recuerdos llegaban y siempre era mejor olvidarlos así de rápido como lo hacían.

- Shiro… - le llamó, y cuando tuvo su atención, le regalo una cálida sonrisa - ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?

**..**

- Ya pensé que eras de esas enanas locas que comen solas – se burló el Kurosaki, al entrar en un café y ver a la enana pelinegra sentada en una mesa revolviendo el café como si no sirviera para otra cosa.

- ¿Tu que sabes cabeza de zanahoria?

Arranco con enojo, girando su mirada ofendida hacía otro lado al escucharlo. El día estaba en su contra ¿Por qué justo tenía que encontrarse con él ahora? Y no alcanzó a seguir quejándose porque dicho pelinaranja tomo asiento justo frente a ella. Su entrecejo se frunció.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Enana… ¿Acaso ves otra mesa libre?

Lo siguiente que vio fue como ella rebuscaba entre todo el lugar alguna mesa para comprobarlo. Enana desconfiada, pensó ¿Tanta cara de ratero mentiroso tenía por su color de cabello? No es que ella se lo haya dicho, pero ya varias personas lo habían mencionado antes.

_F/B_

_- ¡Ay pequeño! Creo que tendrás problemas con ese color de pelo cuando crezcas – dijo apenada su madre acariciando el singular cabello alborotado de su niño, que frunciendo el ceño se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la cocina a la sala con paso ofendido._

_Masaki Kurosaki, llevaba el pelo castaño claro, y su esposo Ishin Kurosaki cabello negro ¿De donde había sacado el pequeño Ichigo ese color? ¿Mezcla, quizá? _

_- ¡MASAKI! ¡TU QUERIDO ESPOSO YA ESTA EN CASA!_

_Y hablando de roma, Ishin asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina observando a su esposa desde allí, sonriendo con picardía y ternura._

_- ¿Qué traes ahí, Ishin? – adivinó rápido la mujer al notar que el pelinegro se ocultaba casi por completo. El aludido hizo una cara de resigna y se apareció completamente, sosteniendo un conjunto de ropa de bebé en cada mano: uno verde y el otro rosa, ambos con un osito en el centro del estómago. _

_- ¡Es para ellas! – Exclamó con ojitos brillantes cual niño, acercándose a Masaki para dar una caricia al enorme y redondeado vientre que llevaba. Ella sonrió sosteniendo uno en sus manos, el rosa y se tomo el momento para agradecer a la vida que le haya entregado dos pequeños ángeles a la vez._

_F/F/B_

- Bien… - dijo resignada la Kuchiki, continuando con su trabajo: revolver el café.

- Le harás un pozo a la taza…

- ¡Callate!

- No me mandas enana…

- ¡Callate te digo, cabeza de zanahoria!

Y ambos desviaron su vista del otro a algún lugar. Cuando el pelinaranja se dio por volver a sentarse como debía, noto que la pelinegra todavía y así, continuaba girando la cuchara entre el liquido oscuro ¿Qué tenía?

- ¿Estas nerviosa o algo? ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Dijo molesto, ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de la chica.

Ella suspiro luego, la verdad era que ni siquiera tenía ganas de beber café, había llegado ahí para meditar hace al menos dos horas, momento desde el que tenía la dichosa bebida, ahora que lo pensaba, debía de estar helado. Ese día no había sido de los mejores, y normalmente los fines de semana son buenos, en este caso, había sido sofocada por sus recuerdos toda la maldita mañana y tarde, el motivo por el cual llegó hasta ahí era por que deseaba olvidarse nuevamente de todo ¡Y justo se encontró con el imbécil!

Hubiese seguido con sus reclamos mentales de no ser por que cuando le prestó atención al muchacho, noto su mirada fija al frente, perdida. Era como si estuviera en el horizonte, no encontraba nada. Fue que se dio cuenta, que estaba en sus pensamientos y le intimido un poco sacarlo justo cuando estaba tan metido en ellos.

Pero Ichigo no pensaba. Ichigo, estaba recordando.

_F/B_

_- Viejo, ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto despreocupado, desde el sofá, con dieciséis años, y la tele encendida al frente. Le presto atención a quien llamó una vez que no escuchó respuesta y pudo verlo, desde la puerta, muy ocupado enviando un mensaje con el celular – Papá ¿Dónde vas?_

_El pelinegro le miro con sorpresa al escucharlo – Una emergencia, tengo que recoger a mi compañera e ir a clínica._

_- Ah – fue lo que dijo, habían terminado de cenar hace unos minutos y sus hermanas ya estaban metidas en la cama. Una punzada en el pecho le hizo preocuparse, era un mal presentimiento y venía asociado con la salida de su viejo – Oi, cuídate._

_Y después que Ishin le diera una charla sobre que su padre era lo suficientemente responsable como para que nada le pasase y le guiñara un ojo, se fue por la puerta._

_El pelinaranja suspiro e intento volver a concentrarse en la película que emitían en ese momento, en la cual justo mostraban un accidente de autos grave, donde los mismos volcaban y se incendiaban. Vaya película ¿Qué hacía mirando eso? Tomó el control y cambió, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, pues al segundo no más prácticamente salió huyendo de su casa en busca de su padre. _

_El mal presentimiento comenzó a carcomerlo ¡Algo le iba a pasar a su padre seguro!_

_Corrió al menos diez cuadras, parando en ese momento para poder recuperar el aliento. Cunado miro hacía arriba noto que los semáforos estaban como locos, titilaban todas las luces a la vez. Y continuó corriendo desesperado. Había una baja de energía._

_Frenó estrepitosamente en una esquina al ver como un auto blanco era destrozado por otro que venía cruzando esa misma calle, igual que paso en la película. Maldijo por lo bajo, ese, era el coche de su papá. Y fue caminando lentamente en su dirección, en shock, intentando asumir lo que era y en medio de la caminata, comenzó a correr despacio, hasta que finalmente llegó a las corridas limpias y ligeras._

_De una patada termino de romper el vidrio del auto, del lado del conductor, y metiendo sus manos ahí, sacó por los hombros a su viejo, dejándolo recostado en el suelo._

_- Papá – le llamo, sacudiéndolo despacio para que reaccione. Nada - ¡Papá! – Se alteró y nuevamente, nada - ¡PAPÁ! _

_Grito hecho una furia. Estaba inconsciente o eso quería creer. Llevó su oreja al pecho para buscar un latido que no encontraría, por que ya no estaba, el corazón que lo emitía ya no funcionaba._

_Llegó al hospital, donde entraron a su padre y su compañera en camillas en un intento de poder salvarlos. Le hicieron quedarse en el pasillo, donde con desespero llevo sus manos a la cabeza, tirando de su cabello con fiereza, para después patear la pared con rabia, yendo y viniendo de un extremo a otro del pasillo. Su padre había muerto, aun tenía la esperanza de que viva, pero el mismo lo había corroborado ¡Estaba muerto! _

_Al rato estaba sentado en la sala de espera, donde vio entrar a un muchacho alto y de pelo negro, piel pálida, que al escuchar las noticias que le dio la enfermera abrió su celular y llamó a alguien, después de un momento salió. Él le recordaba a la compañera de trabajo de su padre, mismo cabello, mismos ojos._

_Pasó un momento, en el que el mismo muchacho entro acompañado de dos personas, una chica, bajita de pelo negro y menuda, y un chico de pelo blanco y ojos turquesas. Llegaron hasta donde el estaba y justo salió la doctora Retsu a recibirlos a todos, él incluido._

_- Lo sentimos mucho – hizo una reverencia pronunciada una mujer de cabello negro, a su lado una más joven de pelo gris le imitó – No pudimos salvarla…_

_Lo siguiente le sorprendió, todos los presentes se fueron directamente y sin decir nada ¿Qué acaso no se preocupaban siquiera? Y cuando quiso acordar, tenía la mirada azul de Retsu justo frente a la suya. Decidió permanecer sentado para lo que seguiría._

_- Ichigo-san – la mujer de la larga trenza lo miro apenada y triste, para luego hacer una leve reverencia – Su padre, falleció en el acto. No pudimos hacer nada. Mis condolencias – se irguió por completo y se retiro con su asistente._

_Esa noche, Ichigo se quedo en la clínica al menos por cuatro horas más, intentando saber como les diría a sus hermanitas que su padre había muerto esa misma noche._

_F/F/B _

- Oi… Ichigo – ya le llamó Rukia, preocupada, ya había estado así por unos cuantos minutos. Suerte para la salud física del muchacho que despertó a tiempo para no ser golpeado por la enana intentando despertarlo.

- Lo siento…

Y Rukia, no supo comprender.

**..**

_Ya pasó una eternidad_

_Por eso no te escribí más…_

_De una foto hice un tesoro…_

_Y ahora estoy, sin poder, alejándome…_

_Todos los vientos soplan hoy_

_Y tus ojos saben que, todos los vientos soplan hoy…_

_No puedo verte en la estación_

_Y mis ojos saben que, todos los vientos soplan hoy…_

**..**

**¡Buenas! *tras su escudo del embajador de las algas* ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto! Es que de verdad cuesta mucho ponerse al día después que se pierde medio capitulo por un descuido… *llora* ¡Quiero mi pendrive! T.T Ok…. Problema superado ¡Pero es que hasta tenía el comienzo del siguiente cap de Comienzos! T0T Ok, nuevamente problema superado… Si estoy loca… No se alarmen xD**

**Lo mejor del mundo es que no he tenido a mi Ineer dando vueltas por que a tenido que devolver a Mare-chan a mi Nee-san, perdón por esa confusión Nee-san ¡Resultaba que Hirameki-san estaba en realidad haciendo grullas de papel escondida esperando a que mi dolor de cabeza pasara! **

**Por cierto, para los que no saben: Mare-chan es la inspiración de mi Nee-san y Hirameki-san es la mía… Que por cierto es un demonio andante así que cuidado si se la cruzan por que puede estar armada ;) ¡Ya se! Sigo sabiendo que estoy loca (? **

**Y bien, he viajado a la Ciudad de Bs As, barrio Avellaneda para el casamiento de mi prima el viernes donde nos encontramos con el peor de los tráficos T.T era una tortura, nos tardamos un millas de años para ir y volver -.-'' Ya por la noche me agarro un dolorcito pero bueno me tome un analgésico y me fui a soñar con los angelitos… Al otro día mi cabeza no me dejaba ni abrir los ojos ¡De verdad! Tremendo ataque de sinusitis me había agarrado por el estrés del viaje… ¡TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA MURIENDOME Y JUSTO PARA EL LUNES ESTOY BIEN! E.É Típico… Al menos mañana falta la profesora de matemáticas *hace una fiesta* **

**Miko: ¡VOLVÍ! *Ve que la silla donde estaba Hirameki esta vacía* ¡¿Dónde estas demonio con coletas? *Corre a buscarla, vuelve* ¡En un rato estoy de nuevo! *Vuelve a correr***

**Ok, procuraremos terminar antes que vuelva… No soy de hacer muchas propagandas u.u Derecho soy malísima xD Pero tengo un fic que… Emm… Bien, no es muy visto y quisiera que le echen un ojo ¿Nee? ¡Por favor! *-* **

**¡Dejen sus reviews! Muchos besos y saludos a todos ^^**

**Bye-bye.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Aparece el enemigo, Aizen

**¡Konichiwa Minna-san!**

**¿Me tarde mucho? *pregunta por detrás de su escudo* La verdad es que no puedo recordar xD *se golpea la cabeza* Despistada…**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia xD**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 7: Aparece el enemigo, Aizen. **

Uno junto al otro, caminaban.

Había palabras. Había muchas. Solo no sabían cómo decirlas.

Apenas el sol se escondía cuando salieron de la cafetería. La oscuridad ahora era la que dominaba las calles de Karakura. La mirada de ella estaba al frente mientras la suya se encontraba en el suelo que pisaba. No se habían dirigido palabra desde que salieron del café.

La mente de la pelinegra estaba más que rodeada de preguntas. Ver al pelinaranja con el que siempre, de alguna manera, se divertía discutiendo desde que se conocieron de aquella manera era extraño. Si bien aun no había sido mucho tiempo, ya él era importante. Tanto como para ocupar su mente la mayoría del tiempo. Más tiempo del que quisiera para ser honesta.

Titubeó un momento, deteniendo sus pasos finalmente y viendo detenido los del pelinaranjo más adelante también.

- Ichigo… - llamó, cabizbaja.

El suelo en ese momento parecía más interesante que el orgullo que perdería al preguntar lo que preguntaría y quedar como chusma. A la vez el muchacho se volteaba para verla. No era idiota, sabía que la duda llegaría enseguida, no por nada se es humano y, por la mirada de la Kuchiki, uno se preocupa. Dio algunos pasos lentamente hacia adelante, en medio de la distracción de su compañera.

- ¿Qué fue…?

- Rukia – le cortó y cuando la Kuchiki elevó la vista se sorprendió al encontrárselo al frente, tan cerca que con solo levantar su mano y moverla apenas hacía adelante tocaría su pecho. Kurosaki la miraba con una media sonrisa, portando una cara que contenía cierta tristeza – Tu madre…era Kuchiki Ayame-san… - la muchacha empalideció al escucharle decir el nombre ¿Él la conoció? ¿Sabía de la existencia de su madre?

Lo miro incrédula por unos momentos, en los que él llevo su mano tras su cabeza ciertamente nervioso ¿Cómo decirle? Apenas recordó aquel fatídico día, también recordó a las otras personas que habían ido al lugar. Esos tres, que de extraños no tenían nada, y que aun así nunca más volvió a ver por la ciudad. Ayame. La recordaba, era la compañera de su padre en el trabajo. La mujer que seguramente era la madre de Rukia, lo cual era de suponerse por varias razones.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes? – inquirió, dudosa.

- ¿No me viste ese día verdad?

Pestañeó varias veces intentando razonar aquello. ¿Ese día? Se refería al día del accidente… Ella solo recordaba las infinitas lágrimas amargas que soltó, tanto en el momento que su hermano le comentó lo del accidente, como en la noche durante el velorio, lugar al que no fue por no sentirse nada capaz de ver nuevamente a su madre. Menos en ese estado.

Ichigo… La cara de Kurosaki Isshin se le presentó en la cabeza. ¿Podría ser? ¿Ese hombre loco que le hacía a vida imposible a su Nii-sama era el padre de Ichigo? ¿De este amargo y ceño-fruncido Ichigo? Si era así, entonces Ichigo no tenía a su padre y como tenía entendido Isshin no tenía esposa tampoco ya que ésta había muerto de una enfermedad que ahora mismo desconocía.

Parpadeó incrédula. Él ¿Ichi… estaba solo?

- Isshin-san… Él falleció junto a mi madre… - razonó en voz alta, queriendo caer en cuenta de ello. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, con la intención de descubrir en ellos que no era verdad lo que creía. Pero si lo era… Esos bellos ojos avellana estaban teñidos de soledad y tristeza, prácticamente como los suyos, pero peor. Era verdad. No era la única que había sufrido tanto al fin y al cabo.

Ichigo la observó bajar la cabeza con pena. Había logrado lo que quería desde un principio, que ella cayera en cuenta de que algo los venía involucrando desde hacía dos años. Lo cual no terminó ya que fueron reunidos nuevamente ahora. Ese rostro era tan bello y delicado, la blanca piel de Rukia resplandecía ante la luz que desprendía el poste en la calle. Sus violáceos ojos miraban hacía un lado, carcomiéndose por la culpa de haberse entrometido en esa parte de su vida.

- L-Lo…siento – le escuchó decir, teniendo esa mirada sobre la suya otra vez. Sonrió de medio lado, ciertamente enternecido y ciertamente divertido. Ternura, porque cualquiera que la viese en ese momento diría que la Kuchiki se veía tierna. Diversión por que quizá sería la única vez que la vería así - ¿Qué me ves así idiota? - acusó, con las mejillas coloreadas. El pelinaranja rió.

- Te llevo a casa – anunció, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que en algún momento fueron, antes de perderse en esa conversación – Gracias, Rukia – dijo una vez ella lo alcanzó.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que agradeces, baka?

Negó resignado intentando quitarle importancia, no quería iniciar una discusión justo en ese momento, y dijo finalmente la razón de igual modo – Por escucharme…

**..**

- ¡Tonta! – Retó, llevando al menos cinco servilletas a la mano de la castaña, la cual cubierta de chocolate apenas y lograba vérsele el color original de la piel - ¿Cómo pudo pasarte esto? Pareces de seis años.

- Mou….Shiro-chan no me digas así – dijo ella, tomando las servilletas y comenzando a limpiarse las manos – Se derritió – comentó, comenzando a comerlo con más rapidez al notar que continuaba derritiéndose - ¿Cómo a ti no te pasa?

La vainilla de Toshiro estaba intacta sobre el cono de helado, de hecho, casi no se veía indicios de derretimiento. Ambos observaron al mismo con espera de que algo pasara, siendo olvidado cuando a Hinamori volvía a deshacérsele el suyo.

- Eres terrible – comentó el peliblanco, limpiando él mismo el desastre que eran las manos de su compañera. Esas delicadas y tibias manos que se dejaban hacer por él mientras su dueña seguía intentando acabar con el derretimiento de la crema congelada –_ y muy hermosa_ – se dijo a sí mismo, siendo inevitable ya negar la atracción que sentía hacía la muchacha melocotón.

Pero apenas ella le miro intrigada, él desvió su vista hacía un lado. Una sonrisa alegró el rostro extrañado que Momo había dedicado en un principio. Le gustó desde un principio, seria de tonta pensar que aquella mirada llevaba más de lo que creía llevar. Por ahora, se conformaba con que sea su amigo.

El peliblanco miro hacia el cielo, notando que ya era algo, demasiado, tarde para seguir afuera, y se puso de pie ante la mirada todavía atenta de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiro-chan?

-Ya es tarde, vamos – anunció, pasando por alto la forma de llamarlo. Ella asintió, se puso de pie y siguió sus pasos hasta igualarlo, con el helado finalmente en pie - ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

- ¿Eh? ¡No es necesario que me acompañes, Shiro-chan! A demás…ummm… - se calló, entrando en algo que había olvidado. Él se detuvo para mirarla extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Momo sostuvo con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo en señal de nerviosismo – Recordé que hoy tenía que ir a casa de Rukia-chan en la noche para hacer el trabajo de historia… - y su cara paso a ser de terror - ¡Rangiku-san me matará!

**..**

Entro a la habitación siendo llamada por los sonidos que de la misma, y casi automáticamente una camisa salmón calló sobre su cara. Se la quitó y miro hacia adentro. Su prima revolvía el armario de ambas como si la vida le fuese en ello. El cuarto era un verdadero desastre. Su cama directamente no se veía, y la de la rubia estaba casi sepultada.

- Ran-chan ¿Qué haces?

Los ojos celestes la miraron exaltados desde la puerta del ropero, llevaba colgando de la cabeza una campera rosada que le pertenecía a ella.

- ¡Yachi-chan! Lo siento… Pero llego tarde a buscar a Hinamori – tomo la campera que llevaba en la cabeza y corrió donde la peli-rosa a ponérsela. Regresando y tomando una prenda que no pudo ver, que tiro dentro de su mochila. Tomo su propia campera y sujetándola de la mano la saco casi a las corridas de la habitación.

- ¿También voy? – se extrañó, aun que quizá la dejaría con sus vecinos.

- Te aburrirás si vienes, Yachi-chan – se agacho a su altura y con un pañuelo le limpió los rastros del chocolate que anteriormente había comido – Tengo que hacer un trabajo para la escuela con Hinamori y Rukia-chan, lo siento.

La promesa de cenar juntas nuevamente se posponía. Los ojos rojos la miraron con cierta desilusión, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su prima cumpliría, era de quienes lo hacía, tarde, pero siempre.

La rubia se puso de pie dispuesta a salir.

- Entonces ¿Me dejaras con Yoruichi-san y Sombrero-san?

Rangiku estaba por responderle un 'si' en lo que abría la puerta, pero al hacerlo una voz la detuvo por completo, haciendo que dé el salto de su vida por la impresión. Allí estaba diciendo 'hola' con su sonrisa zorruna, con su mirada oculta y la presencia que tanto la perturbaba como calmaba.

- Yo cuido de Yachiru-chan – dijo él. Matsumoto solamente se dio la vuela y le quitó el abrigo a la niña, que miraba sonriente al Ichimaru mientras éste se adentraba a la casa.

- ¡Zorrito-kun! ¿Dónde estabas? – fue la pregunta de la pequeña Kusajishi una vez estuvo librada de la salida. La mirada celeste de la rubia le reclamaba la misma pregunta, pero antes de intentar responder, ella negó para sí y salió por la puerta, dando un fuerte portazo para hacer notar su molestia.

- Me llamaron de muy lejos y tuve que irme – respondió vagamente a la pregunta de la niña, se puso a su altura y la miro seriamente.

Yachiru lo miro sin entender mucho, ella siempre recibía y aceptaba la misma respuesta de parte de cuatro de los cinco adultos que la rodeaban, o lo que ella creía adultos, su prima Ran-chan, Zorrito-kun, Yoruichi-san y Sombrero-san. Luego estaba Ken-chan, su maestro de Educación Física que lo único que hacía a sus preguntas era suspirar y no darle mucha importancia, él siempre terminaba distrayéndola con su clase.

- ¿Qué quieres de cenar, Yachiru-chan? – No era muy cercano a los niños, pero ella era su debilidad. Igualmente sabía que se arrepentiría, y mucho.

**..**

- ¡Hinamori! – le llamó golpeando la puerta del apartamento. Dos horas tarde, no era bueno, por más que en otras ocasiones se haya tardado todavía más.

Golpeaba y golpeaba, pero nadie abría ¿Qué no había nadie allí? ¿Ni siquiera su hermano? El sonido de una puerta abrirse bruscamente se escuchó y llamó su atención. Una rubia con coletas la miraba hecha una fiera desde la misma.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES MALDITA PELADA?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Lo único que le faltaba era que regresara con un ojo morado. El sonido de música de jazz llegó a sus oídos al momento que la rubia más baja cayó su pregunta.

- Hiyori-chan, trata bien a la gente o se te devolverá – un hombre mayor, rubio y de pelo largo se asomó por la puerta, intentando calmar los humores de su sobrina, que con una vena hinchada en la frente había salido con muchas ganas de matar.

- ¡¿Qué dices Rozu? ¡Que alguien lo intente! – Y regresó su vista miel a la de Rangiku, que miraba con cierta extrañeza lo que ocurría – Momo no está, salió hace unas horas, y Hisagi trabaja.

- Parece que mejoramos, antes ya la hubieses golpeado, Hiyori – otro rubio salió y rodeo con su brazo a la nombrada. Solo le bastó ver su sonrisa para que la recién llegada lo reconociera, y él rápidamente la reconociese a ella.

- ¡Rangiku-san!

Las cuatro miradas de los rubios se posaron en la castaña que frenaba su corrida por el pasillo, detrás de ella cierto peliblanco frunció el entrecejo molesto desde antes de escuchar el grito que Matsumoto daría por verlo con la melocotón.

- ¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace con Hinamori? ¡No me diga! ¡Al fin le gusta una buena chica! Esto tengo que registrarlo – y sacó de valla-uno-a-saber-dónde una agenda con la cara de Toshiro dibujada, por ella más que seguro, donde se leía "La vida amorosa de mi Capi".

- ¡Matsumoto! – regañó al instante, con una vena marcada en la frente.

- ¿Chica buena? – Momo le miro sin comprender – ¿A qué se refiere Shiro-chan?

- Que no te conviene acercarte a él, Momo – respondió Hiyori en lugar del de ojos turquesa, mirando al mismo con señas de "Te estoy vigilando".

El aludido desvió la vista, avergonzado, jurando por Dios que mataría cruelmente a la rubia amiga de su prima y luego quemaría esa dichosa libreta que lo perseguía desde hacía años. Aun que pensándolo bien, la idea de estar con la castaña no le preocupaba en absoluto, hasta llegaba a agradarle. Pero si era 'Shiro-chan' entonces ella no lo veía con otros ojos. Mejor esperar para cumplir los sueños de Rangiku.

- En fin – dijo la rubia más alta guardando la agenda en su saco y mirando con intriga a su nueva amiga – Hinamori ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Rukia-chan nos matará!

**..**

Su celular comenzó a vibrar alarmante en su bolsillo, y diciendo que entraría al baño, se encerró con llave en el mismo. Observó con sigilo el número que aparecía en la pantalla y suspiro intentando contener las ansias de contradecir toda palabra de quien le hablaría.

- ¿Si?

- _¿Ya te encuentras solo con ella?_ – una voz de hombre se escuchaba por el aparato, una calmada y levemente seria, ciertamente demandante.

Volvió a suspirar, a la vez que se recargaba en la puerta – Si…

- _Pasaremos por ella entonces… La necesitamos tanto como a Kuchiki y Kurosaki_ – suspiró por su lado también – _No vayas a arrepentirte, Gin._

Cortó la llamada casi al segundo, no quería escuchar la voz de ese hombre nuevamente. Quizá era un maldito traidor. Que va. Lo era, y se arrepentía. Pero ese hombre lo amenazó con tocar sus puntos débiles, y no quería que nada les pasase a ninguna de ellas, tanto a Rangiku como a la peli-rosa.

Yachiru le sonrió cuando lo vio llegar, antes de prestar atención a la tele otra vez. Estaba el programa de Chappy, su favorito. Ya era algo grande para mirar esos programas de televisión, o eso era lo que creía con sus siete años, pero aquel conejo la hipnotizaba y no podía dejar de verlo.

- Yachiru-chan – le llamó, desde el inicio del pasillo, y los ojos rojos se posaron el los suyos cerrados. Le extrañó no verlo sonreír, estaba tan serio que le dio algo de miedo, por inercia apago la tele y se bajó del sofá, poniéndose de pie y a la defensiva. La cual se esfumó al verlo llegar hasta el otro lado del sofá y agacharse a su altura – Necesito llevarte a un lugar.

La peli-rosa desconfió al instante, y negó rotundamente dando un paso hacia atrás – ¡No! Quiero ir con Ran-chan – aseguró.

- Escucha… Estás en problemas – y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**..**

- Aquí es – dijo la Kuchiki, frenando su andar del mismo modo que su acompañante pelinaranja lo hizo.

Él, la observó un momento. Meditando si hacer lo pensado o no. Ella era Rukia, la enana golpeadora que había compartido un sufrir igual o más parecido al suyo. No podía amarla ¿Verdad? No creía en el amor a primera vista, y mucho menos en el fiasco al que llamaban amor al corto tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ella? ¿Qué era lo que lo pegaba tanto a esa chica? ¿Amistad? ¿Instinto de protección? ¿Amor?

Amor.

Que fuerte sentimiento, lo sintió palpitar con ganas en su pecho al apenas pensarlo.

- ¿No te vas a ir? ¡Bien! Quédate aquí – dijo Rukia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dando la vuelta, tomando el picaporte de la reja del patio de la casa.

- Espera.

Le dio la vuelta y recibió una mirada intrigada, pero…ilusión en el color violáceo de esos orbes grandes y expresivos, llamativos, fue lo que también observó. ¿Sería bueno decirle como se sentía justo ahora? ¿Luego de todo lo que tuvieron que recordar de aquel día?

No supo bien cuando comenzó a acercársele, con la mano con la que la había detenido ya en el cuello de la Kuchiki, mientras la otra llegaba a su cintura, acercándola a él.

Ella llevó sus manos a los hombros del muchacho, correspondiendo desde ya a lo que sea que pasase. Lo miraba a los ojos recibiendo con total abertura la intensidad con la que él la miraba también. Sus ojos avellanas eran tan hermosos, su ceño fruncido y su cabello tan único. Nunca le había gustado alguien antes. Pero creía que lo que sentía por Ichigo era eso ¿Sino qué? Cualquiera que la escuchase hablar de su persona lo confirmaría al segundo.

- Rukia, yo…

La puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente e Ichigo la soltó como si la pelinegra quemase. Del mismo modo que ella se alejo un par de pasos y miro hacía la puerta de su casa, donde su hermano la miraba con su siempre serio temple, solo que esta vez de brazos cruzados y con signos de espera a que entrara de una vez.

- ¡Byakuya!

Unos brazos rodearon uno de los del pelinegro, a la vez que Hisana se asomaba por un lado con mirada reprochadora a su prometido. Él se la había encontrado espiando por la ventana en espera a que la más joven de los Kuchiki llegara, y justo se encontraron con el comienzo de la escena.

La verdad estaba entre molesta y sorprendida. Los había interrumpido, muy probablemente en la primea experiencia romántica de Rukia, y nunca había visto esa faceta celosa de parte del hombre hacía su hermanita.

- Entra – ordenó la nueva Kuchiki a su novio, que solo la miro de reojo y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse a la casa muy lentamente, acción entre la que la mujer perdió la paciencia y comenzó a empujarlo hasta por fin poder cerrar la puerta.

Kuchiki y Kurosaki se miraron y rieron en silencio.

- Lo siento… No sé qué es lo que pasa a Nii-sama últimamente. Está extraño – se lamentó la pelinegra, pensándose lo que dijo con seriedad por un momento.

- No importa – aseguró con rapidez. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, pero supo que todavía no era el momento indicado, sino el idiota de ese tipo no los hubiese interrumpido estando tan prontos. Se acerco hasta tomarla por los hombros y pegarla a su pecho, llevando sus manos hasta la pequeña espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos tiernamente.

Ella lo abrazo también, juntando sus manos tras la espalda masculina. Cerró los ojos mientras su mejilla descansaba sobre el pecho de él. El calor que habían sentido aquella vez en el instituto cuando ella lo abrazó ahora persistía de una mejor manera, esta vez era placentero, aquella los había tomado por sorpresa. Si fuera por ambos, permanecerían así toda la vida.

Un carraspeo les llamó la atención, y todavía sin soltarse ambos miraron detrás de Ichigo, donde con una ceja en alto por la sorpresa los miraba Hitsugaya, y detrás del mismo casi con los ojos desorbitados estaba Hinamori, y Rangiku junto a ella, con otra libreta, ésta con la cara de Rukia y título alegando 'La vida amorosa de Rukia'.

- Rukia – lo único que salió de la boca de su primo, palabra con la que Momo acabó de reaccionar. Ninguno de los dos tenía la esperanza de la rubia de encontrarse algún día a la Kuchiki en ese estado con alguien.

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Rukia-chan! – exclamó la melocotón, ciertamente avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

El pelinaranja miro a la pelinegra y ella le devolvió la mirada. Con pesar se separaron y luego de saludar y despedirse en minutos, él acabó por irse. Quedando la muchacha de ojos violáceos despidiéndose con su brazo, para que al darse la vuelta, la mirada chocolate y celeste la mirasen tan de cerca que asustaban, mientras su primo simplemente fruncía el ceño desde atrás ¿Qué clase de tipo era con el que se había metido Rukia?

Una vez en la habitación de la Kuchiki, cayó sentada como indio sobre el futón, con las manos al frente y mirando con sorpresa a su nueva amiga.

- ¿Así fue como terminaste con Ichigo-kun? – inquirió dudosa, a lo que la rubia abrazo de forma estranguladora a la pelinegra que estaba sentada sobre un almohadón frente a ella.

- ¡Rukia crece rápido! Mira no más… Un día dice que los hombre solo buscan su dinero y al siguiente esta abrazando muy amorosa a uno frente a su casa – la soltó, solo tomándola por los hombros para mirarla atenta, sin borrar la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes por la ilusión - ¡Te dio tu primer beso ¿Verdad?

La castaña abrió los ojos todavía más interesada ¿Sería verdad? ¡Una amiga suya había compartido su primer beso luego de haberla conocido! Siempre había tenido las malas de que las chicas que le hablaban en su escuela ya tenían experiencia, la cual ella no, y deseaba saber si alguien tenía las mismas dudas que ella con respecto al tema.

Rukia giro la cabeza hacía Hinamori, que también la miraba expectante, y nuevamente hacía la de su amiga más antigua, pestañeando varias veces, suspiro hondo bajando la mirada y negando ciertamente desilusionada.

Un bufido salió de las tres al unísono, a lo que Rangiku soltó a su amiga y tomo asiento junto a Momo.

- ¡Estuvimos muy cerca! Pero salió Nii-sama – comentó, con cataratas sobre sus mejillas, y la de grandes atributos sonrió para poder tranquilizarla, mejor no hacerse dramas. La reciente amiga miro entonces a la rubia por un momento, llamando la atención no solo de la misma sino también de la Kuchiki.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hinamori? – inquirió con complicidad, dando a entender que respondería cualquier cosa.

- Ummm… R-Rangiku-san… T-Tu ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso? – con un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas se atrevió a preguntar.

La ludida sonrió todavía más y guiñó un ojo – Si, así es…

La sorpresa invadió los rostros de sus novatas amigas que se acercaron a gatas hasta ella en busca de más detalles - ¿Con quien, Rangiku? ¡Nunca me has dicho! – recriminó la morena, Matsumoto se alejo unos centímetros y movió su cuello de un lado a otro, como si estuviese calentando para irse a correr.

- Pues… ¿La verdad? – ambas asintieron seguras, pero se arrepintieron de sobre manera al notar como la muchacha cambiaba su viva expresión a una triste.

Tanto Rukia como Momo entonces se alejaron aun más y le dieron señal con las manos de que se detenga.

- No nos digas si te hace sufrir, Rangiku-san – aseguró Hinamori.

- Cierto… - dio la razón la Kuchiki, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía la mesa ratona que había en medio de la gran habitación, de la cual tomo uno de los varios libros y se acerco nuevamente a ellas, esta vez sin sentarse - ¡Terminemos el trabajo!

**..**

Retiró el cigarrillo de su boca y exhaló el humo hacía arriba, apagando luego la colilla del mismo en un cenicero de vidrio sobre el escritorio en la que estaba. Giró en su silla y miró por la ventana que tenía detrás, reposando su barbilla en su mano. Una sonrisa, tan tranquila que asustaba, adornaba su rostro.

Tomo el celular del escritorio e impaciente oprimió algunos números, llevándoselo a la oreja.

_- ¿Qué necesita? _

- ¿Dónde estas tu? ¿Y la niña?

_- Acaba de llegar su prima._

- No es verdad, Gin. ¿Qué es lo que haces que tardas tanto? ¿Olvidas que tenemos en la mira a Matsumoto, verdad? – La amenaza sonaba como si alguien hablase de cosas más comunes que la vida, como de futbol o el clima – Podría matarla en un instante…

-_… No lo haga a menos que quiera que pierda accidentalmente a la niña_ – cierto tono burlón, pero más que nada, sincero.

En un segundo cortó la llamada y suspiro resignado, dejando el celular donde estaba para regresar su vista a la puerta del edificio de en frente. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver a cierto pelinaranja saludar al portero y adentrarse al lugar. Más su sonrisa se borró completamente al ver llegar a un pelinegro, acompañado de un par rubios que al parecer peleaban, que copiaba la acción del pelinaranja. Observó, todavía serio y bien atento, como la luz de uno de los ventanales de los balcones se encendía a los pocos minutos.

Sobre el escritorio reposaba una foto con la imagen de cuatro adolescentes, tres chicos y una chica, todos con el mismo uniforme de secundaria y banderines que decían 'Graduados', lo que les daba al menos diecisiete años, y una pequeña niña, de unos seis años. Dos de ellos castaños, uno pelinegro, y la niña peli-rosa, que sonreía abiertamente a la cámara.

Vale aclarar que uno de los tres chicos, era este mismo hombre, que ahora tomaba un poco de wiski con hielo, mientras miraba aquella misma imagen, recordando hasta el olor que aquel día sintió. Hace veintiún años.

_F/B_

_- ¡Rápido, rápido! – los apuraba una chica de grandes atributos, cabello rosa y ojos azules, con una cámara en mano._

_Era el día de graduación, y ella había venido acompañando a Kuchiki Ayame, o así prefería que le llamasen, ya que su novio, Kuchiki Hiroki, y ella estaban más que seguros que al año siguiente se casarían, una vez que ambos tengan la mayoría de edad. Eran vecinas de casi toda la vida. _

_Tenían diecisiete, todos, menos su hermanita, Etsuko, que tenía seis, y el niño de un año que se aferraba a la pierna de la futura Kuchiki, con el entrecejo fruncido sin querer dejar escapar a su madre. _

_Por que sí, Amaya e Hiroki a los dieciséis habían tenido a Byakuya. Era la diferencia que tenían con los demás graduados de ese año. Y ella, bueno, parecía sapo de otro pozo con un uniforme completamente diferente al que todos ellos y los de la escuela en si llevaban. Su ceremonia había sido más temprano y regresando a casa se había cruzado con Amaya, Hiroki y el pequeño Byakuya, a quien su hermanita traía de la mano._

_Ya ellas estaban solas puesto que su abuela, la única que las cuidaba, había fallecido hacía algunos meses. Pero estaban bien, las hermanas Kusajishi siempre se apoyaban mucho._

_- ¡Acomódense de una vez! – Reclamó – Aizen-kun, más a la izquierda, Kurosaki-kun, más al medio ¡Igual tu Hinamori-kun! ¡Amaya-chan, Hiroki-kun! ¡Alguno de ustedes tiene que salir y representar a ambos!_

_Los tres hombres que se habían quedado posando para la foto estallaron en carcajadas al ver a sus amigos discutiendo por quien tenía a Byakuya mientras el otro se tomaba la fotografía. Eran una pareja digna de, parecer, casados. _

_Pero ellos casarse ni lo pensaban, los tres creían que tanto Amaya como Hiroki estaban locos por haber aceptado a un hijo tan temprano en sus vidas. Esta bien, habían metido la pata ¡Pero eran demasiado jóvenes!_

_Una muchacha con el cabello castaño claro paso caminando junto a ellos, en charla con algunas de sus amigas, al parecer._

_- ¡Ey, Kazuo! – le golpeó Kurosaki con el codo levemente el brazo a Hinamori, llamando la atención que buscaba – Es Masaki-baka… - su amigo asintió y luego señaló a su tercer compañero, que con un tinte rojo en su cara miraba a la muchacha desde su lugar._

_- Vaya, Sousuke ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes de una vez? Llevas enamorado de ella desde hace dos años enteritos – dio la idea Kazuo – Con Isshin ya lo hemos hablado y creemos que es la mejor solución para tu malestar. _

_La mirada fulminante del aludido les hizo dar un respingo acompañado de un escalofrío cuando pasaron a ser pequeños bajo la ola de furia que se poso en el ambiente._

_- ¡¿ESTAN DEMENTES, KAZUO, ISSHIN? – Fue la endemoniada respuesta, antes de volver a hacerse normal y mirar con desilusión hacía donde la muchacha pasaba – Ella no me corresponde…_

_Ambos amigos lo miraron extrañado - ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó Isshin. Y cuando la castaña paso nuevamente le dio una mirada a los tres._

_- Aizen-kun – saludó, y al aludido se le subieron los colores a la cara – Kazuo-kun… - también saludó, a lo que el castaño sonrió levantando la mano – Isshin-baka – mirada de desprecio fue la de su rostro al posar sus ojos en el pelinegro._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa mujer? – Se alteró al instante el Kurosaki, cambiando su pose a una orgullosa cuando encontró que decir – Ya lo se… Seguro estas molesta por que al fin descubriste que lo de ser mujer no va contigo ¿Verdad? _

_Y ¡Boom! Isshin ya tenía como adorno para el cuello un libro de Ciencias Sociales._

_- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? _

_- ¿Tu qué haces? ¡No es forma de tratar a una chica!_

_- ¿Dónde la hay? _

_Y ¡Boom! Otra vez._

_- ¡YA BASTA! – La mayor de las Kusajishi mostro garras y dientes, a lo que quién-sabe-como el Kurosaki en segundos se quitó el libro y los tres chicos estuvieron posando nuevamente, junto a Amaya. En medio del enfoque, la peli-rosa mayor se retracto y dio una mirada a su hermanita – Etsuko… ¡Las Kusajishi también deben aparecer aquí! ¡Y como Kusajishi Mari no puede hacerlo por que es una excelente fotógrafa sin la que ellos no podrían sobrevivir…- apuntó a los chicos, incluyendo a Hiroki que sostenía a Bya-kun en brazos, refiriéndose a ella - ¡Kusajishi Etsuko debe de hacerlo! _

_- ¿C-Como? – Dijo sin creerlo, y antes de más, su hermana le había dado un empujón hacía donde se encontraba Amaya, que la atrajo hasta sus piernas y allí quedó una vez que la misma la soltó._

_- ¡Digan 'dulce'! _

_- ¡DULCE! _

_F/F/B_

Palabra mágica que había hecho sonreír abiertamente a la peli-rosa menor. Pero en vez de tener una sonrisa ante el buen recuerdo con sus antiguos amigos, de lo contrario, allí estaba, con la mirada de desprecio que llevaba siempre al recordar, la cual se esfumaba a los segundos y mostraba nuevamente esa sonrisa espeluznante al estar ahora satisfecho por lo que hizo con ellos.

Especialmente con dos de ellos, de quienes sintió más que traición.

**..**

Giró la llave en la puerta y se adentro en la casa, tirando la campera de hilo bordó sobre el sofá, acompañada de su mochila de la escuela. Colgó las llaves en el gancho de la pared y miro hacía su casa con extrañeza.

¿Y los gritos de Yachiru? ¿El olor de la comida de Gin?

La casa estaba en penumbras. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, las piernas le temblaron levemente y su corazón comenzó a latir con temor. De un impulso corrió hacía la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

El calor le regresó al cuerpo al ver que Yachiru dormía plácidamente en su cama, y el peli-gris, sentado en el suelo a un lado de la misma, recargaba la cabeza en el colchón.

Por un momento, creyó que se la habían llevado. Solo por unos segundos su mundo casi se desvanece. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y llevó una mano a su cien. Gin nunca la separaría de Yachiru, sabía que el muchacho haría hasta lo que no podía para que Aizen no se llevase a su prima.

Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, cerrando la puerta de la habitación para después recargarse en la pared del pasillo y deslizarse hasta el suelo. Todavía tenía su mano izquierda a un lado de su cabeza, y comenzó a notar como sus ojos se humedecían. El llanto cobró vida tan repentinamente como normalmente lo hacía. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos para después cubrir su rostro con las mismas.

Pero unas manos detuvieron las suyas, separándolas de su rostro, unas ásperas manos más grandes que las suyas, mirando hacía al frente vio la mirada celeste que pocas veces el peli-gris mostraba, la cual normalmente asustaba a todo el mundo, menos a ellas dos.

Gin estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, a poco y nada de espacio, dirigió sus manos al rostro de la rubia y secó los surcos salados con las yemas de sus pulgares. Odiaba verla así. Tan rota y deprimida. Acercó su rostro al de ella y unió sus bocas en un beso que duro segundos, en modo de consuelo.

Las veces que ellos se besaban eran muy pocas. Ninguno quería enamorarse más del otro hasta que los problemas sean de algún modo solucionados. Pocas veces estaban juntos, y encariñarse tanto solo les causaría un dolor bastante innecesario.

Sin embargo, en momentos como estos, eran inevitables esas muestras de afecto. Eran un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas después de todo. Él las sabía manejar y controlar mucho más, pero seguían estando.

Tomando asiento a su lado, la abrazo protectoramente. Acarició su cabello en otro modo de consolarla, de pedirle disculpas a demás por dejarla sola entre tantos líos. Pero si no lo hacía, si no se iba para arreglar los asuntos con su jefe, él las mataría a ambas, y entonces no podría perdonarse eso.

**..**

**¡Buenas! Nuevamente n.nº**

**Y bien, quería darles el aviso de que, no se muy bien cuando, si en el siguiente o en algunos más tendremos un par de capítulos que serán completamente F/B – Contaran una historia interesante :3 **

**¡Gracias por los reviews! :D Me alegraron ¡MUCHO! **

**Espero que les haya gustado… ;D**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor! **

**Bye-bye**


	9. Capitulo 8: Aniversarios y secuestros

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 8: Aniversarios y Secuestros.**

- Lilas y Gencianas, por favor…

La mujer regordeta sonrió y se volteó, a los segundos se encontraba envolviendo las flores mencionadas en un pedazo de papel periódico.

Ella suspiro y giró su cabeza hacía un lado, mirando de reojo la entrada del lugar. Regresó su vista al frente, y con una leve sonrisa pagó, girándose completamente. Tomó el coraje que cada vez era más necesario y se adentro, caminando varios y pesados pasos hasta llegar donde quería; tres tumbas con el apellido 'Kurosaki' en ellas.

- Buenos días, Oka-san, Otto-san, Karin-chan – e hizo una reverencia, antes de volcar el agua, con el pequeño jarro, sobre la piedra, encender el sahumerio y colocar las flores en un pequeño florero en medio de todo. Se arrodilló con lentitud, junto sus manos al frente, cerrando los ojos, y una mueca se formo en sus labios.

Un año. No podía creer que ya había pasado ese tiempo desde la muerte de su gemela, un año sin ver como golpeaba a su padre por ser tan como era y a todo el mundo por meterse con ella. Y un año de admiración a Ichigo, por el parecido que su hermana y éste tenían. Así lo veía, y sabía, Yuzu no podía ver el rostro de su hermano por que simplemente intentaba espantar el recuerdo de su hermana.

Separó las manos y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la falda y haciendo una reverencia nuevamente, en señal de despido. Más, una mano grande y pesada cayó sobre su hombro, llamándole la atención y haciendo girar su rostro hacía atrás.

- Buenos días… - dijo él, con su voz escalofriante, que lo que menos provocaba en la castaña era temor.

Sonrió y asintió. Ahí estaba el amigo de sus padres, quien había aparecido hacía algún tiempo reclamando, preocupado por ellos, el no haber sabido nada en un unos años. Sousuke Aizen, en realidad, también era quien la había ayudado a superar lo que hasta el momento había logrado superar. Lo único que le preocupaba de ese hombre era, quizá, que había veces en que se perdía mirándola con algo oscuro en su mirada, algo que no sabía descifrar.

**..**

Unas horas después, llegando al mismo lugar, cierta pelinegra tiraba de la oreja, fuertemente, a cierto pelinaranja, para que no se quejara de nada y le siguiera el paso como buen obediente que era.

- ¡Oi, Rukia! Duele… - se quejaba, queriendo liberarse inútilmente. Si temes a tu vida, mejor no intentar hacerle mucho la contra.

- ¡Calla! – Ordenó, molesta. Tras ellos Hisana, Byakuya, Toushiro y Hinamori venían caminando, dos de ellos con caras largas, obvias y gritando 'No quiero estar en este lugar' - ¡Es obligación venir a visitar a tus difuntos en su aniversario!

La nueva Kuchiki rió ante aquello, negando resignada, y dándose cuenta pronto, que su prometido y el peliblanco apuraban el paso, rebasando a la pareja que iba adelante entre discusiones, y siendo seguidos por una Momo que también intentaba apurarse para seguirles.

- ¡Esperen! – Alegó la misma, y sin rechistar la morena también se apuro para alcanzarles.

Rukia seguía con su labor, hasta que noto como su acompañante se detenía, observando al frente. Le soltó entonces y también observó. Un muchacho de cabello color negro y ojos azules-morados, llevando el uniforme de instituto, observaba seriamente, casi gélido, una de las tumbas allí. Elevó su vista hacía el cartel que indicaba la letra 'K', y pudo comprender el por que su familia decidió apurar el paso.

Ichigo pestañeó sin comprender ¿Quién era él? - ¡Oi! – Le llamo, el muchacho se volteó entonces, y sonrió de una forma que contrarrestaba casi por completo la seriedad de antes, llevando una mano tras su cabeza - ¿Quién eres?

El aludido bajó su mirada y ellos se acercaron unos pasos a él. Rukia observaba como el rostro de Ichigo estaba completamente apagado, como aquel día en que se conocieron, y dando una mirada a adonde se encontraba mirando el muchacho, que no tenía mucho más años que ella, descubrió claramente el apellido Kurosaki.

- Lamento si fui inoportuno – dijo el pelinegro – Soy Kusaka Sojiro – se presento y como acto reflejo dio una mirada nuevamente a los nombres bajo el apellido Kurosaki. Cargándose sus ojos de nostalgia contenida – Tengo diecisiete años, y estudio en el instituto Karakura - ¡Bingo! Tenía su edad, eso explicaba mucho, reconoció Rukia, y que lo miraba mejor, notaba que también lo había visto antes.

Ichigo desvió su mirada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió.

- Bueno… Es la primera vez que me acerco – comentó – Conocí a Karin-chan… - los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa y miraron al pelinegro como si fuese un bicho raro. Nunca había conocido ningún amigo de su hermana – Éramos compañeros…en las clases de repaso.

_F/B_

_Con un vaso de cafetería en mano, desvió su mirada levemente a la castaña, de casi trece años, a su lado. Ella miraba al frente, con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, su vestido color melón sucio de tierra y sangre, tanto propia como ajena. Los ojos castaños estaban perdidos y claramente alborotados. Ichigo llevó su mano a la espalda de la misma, para llamar su atención._

_No tuvo éxito, pero igual preguntó. – Yuzu, ¿Quieres decirme algo?_

_La menor pareció reaccionar, y apenas volteó la cabeza a su hermano, la regresó como si haya tenido que mirar directo al sol. – K-Karin-chan… Ella me dijo que… Que quería a alguien…_

_Los surcos de lágrimas, ya completamente predecibles, comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la niña, que cargada de dolor recordaba a su hermana con toda claridad al momento de decirle aquello._

_El pelinaranja acarició su cabeza, y la atrajo hacía él para darle un abrazo reconfortante. No era de hacer esas cosas, pero estaba claro que ella lo necesitaba._

_F/F/B_

Miro a ese muchacho con la pena marcada en su rostro, dando después una mirada a la pelinegra que se encontraba de pie junto a él, observando anonada al chico. ¿Se trataba de él? ¿De este muchacho que estando a punto de llorar le miraba y sonreía, y viceversa? Kusaka Sojiro… No debía olvidarlo.

Entre tanto, el mismo se detenía a su lado yendo en salida – Lo siento, Kurosaki-san – se disculpó, agachando la mirada – Ya debo irme – Y sin más se fue por la entrada, a paso lento y callado.

El pelinaranja le vio irse, recordando por un momento como era su hermana, conociéndola, seguramente se habría enamorado o, en todo caso, llegado a apreciar, a alguien que haya podido hacerle frente y hablarle sin un poco de temor. Y él lo parecía, definitivamente. Pero quien sabe, Karin había tenido solamente doce, llegando a los trece, y por más de jugar futbol y muchas cosas que prefieren los varones, seguía siendo mujer.

**..**

Unos pasos lejos de la entrada al cementerio, Kusaka frenó su caminar y miró hacía atrás. Unas lágrimas amargas y cargadas de resentimiento cubrían sus mejillas, sonreía para intentar detenerlas, y sonreía también de ironía. Había prometido regresar, había dejado caer su mano sobre su cabeza y había prometido volver para jugar un partido con ella. Solo se había retrasado dos meses más de lo dicho, y sus padres no le habían dejado ingresar en la misma secundaría.

Un mareo le abrumo la vista, y lentamente se agachó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. No le había visto desde entonces, pero lo que menos imaginaba era terrible noticia. Había tenido que ir hasta allí para corroborarlo, y ver su nombre tallado en la roca no había hecho más que oprimir su corazón. Karin, su compañera peleadora, quizá la segunda persona y única niña que le había caído bien cuando llegó, ya no estaba, le había abandonado involuntariamente.

- Muchacho, ¿Estas bien?

Una mano con intento de reconfortar sobre su hombro le hizo sentir las corrientes de sangre circular normalmente. Dolía, en su pecho, donde tenía su mano, y dolía mucho. Casi inimaginable, hasta el punto en que simplemente se dignaba a intentar regular su respiración, y sus ojos no paraban de llover lágrimas. La mano del desconocido ahora golpeaba suavemente su espalda, en intento de consolarlo.

**..**

Suspiros salían de sus labios pequeños, rosados y cubiertos de dulces, mientras dormía en el sofá, con su brazo colgando y la cabeza sobre el borde. Era observada por el peli-gris, quien, desde la entrada al pasillo, por primera vez se mostraba serio. La nota, con letra apurada sobre la mesa, anunciando que había salido por una llamada del trabajo, le daba la mejor oportunidad, pero a la vez el peor de los remordimientos.

Se acercó con sigilo, corriendo algunos cabellos rosas del rostro de la pequeña, la rodeó al segundo con uno de sus brazos, levantándola y haciendo que su cabeza se acomodara en su hombro. Camino hasta la puerta, donde coloco su mano sobre el picaporte.

No se movió del lugar. Giró sobre él mismo y lentamente se acercó a la mesa donde descansaba el papel con la nota, volteando éste y agarrando el bolígrafo que se encontraba al lado.

Salió de la casa, con Yachiru dormida en brazos, ya mostrando su siempre sonrisa zorruna. Dio una ojeada a como la niña dormía en sus brazos, procurando que no fuese a despertar justo entonces, por más de saber que era prácticamente imposible por el sedante que le había dado en su agua.

Aquello le hizo sentirse lo peor de la vida. Tenia dieciocho años, acababa de terminar hace un año el instituto, no había podido seguir estudiando por falta de recursos, y al final, con tal de ayudar a Ran-chan y Yachiru, había terminado trabajando con Aizen. Ahora lo sabía, no solamente lo sentía… Era lo peor.

Estaba secuestrando a la hija de la mujer que, tan sola como estaba, con una sobrina pequeña y un bebé en camino, le había dado asilo en su casa, alimento y ropa. Le había hecho encontrarse con la única persona que podría llegar a amar verdaderamente, por quien daría todo con tal de ayudar y proteger. Acompañado de la única niña que podía hacerle enternecer.

Por la cual, por cierto, no se vio muy interesado al entrar seriamente al edificio, dejarla encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas que lo único que tenía dentro era una cama, una mesa con un vaso de agua y se acabó, ya que no había mucho lugar para más. Y así mismo salir de allí y adentrarse en una oficina, donde la única luz era la que entraba por el enorme ventanal tras el escritorio, y la persona que se encontraba sentada tras éste.

- ¿La has traído? – Inquirió, recargando su cara en su mano, mientras la otra de ellas golpeaba sus dedos impacientes sobre la madera.

**..**

Miraba heladamente el suelo. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su cabeza, no tanto, éste no era muy largo. Se abrazaba a sus rodillas con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro a ella misma.

Temblaba inconteniblemente.

Estaba asustada.

**..**

- Si… Supongo que ya te has encargado tú también – su sonrisa zorruna lograba que la amargura y rencor no se apareciesen en su rostro. Su jefe mostro una sonrisa de medio lado, aquello le dio a entender que entonces ella también estaba en una habitación similar a la de Yachiru, quien sabe si en la contigua.

- Puedes retirarte, Gin…

**..**

Su cabello castaño claro, se elevó y regresó a su sitio, cuando se puso de pie, iluminada por una idea, y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana que había en su habitación. La misma, era muy pequeña, pero a diferencia de en la que estaba la Kusajishi, a quien ignoraba, ésta si tenía una ventana, pequeña y de sótano, pero ventana por la cual podía pasar gracias a su pequeño tamaño. Una salida.

Los surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas eran poco notados ya, más bien las marcas bajo sus ojos demostraban como el agua de la amarga desilusión había salido por allí. Solamente le había saludado, y luego de un pestañeo se encontraba sobre aquella fría y áspera cama. La sensación de ser traicionada se apoderó de ella en cuanto asimiló que estaba allí por culpa del que dijo ser amigo de sus padres. A quien le había dado su confianza.

Camino trastabillando un poco, sus piernas se tambaleaban y su cabeza entraba en desconfianza con cada paso que daba. Llegó donde quería, llevando sus manos al pestillo de la ventana. Ejerció presión, y al segundo empalideció. Volvió a hacerlo, y llevó su otra mano al vidrio para intentar sacarlo.

Estaba cerrada por afuera.

Dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, para después dejarse caer ella misma como saco de papas hacía atrás, sobre la cama, quedando sus piernas colgando fuera, y su cabeza cerca de la almohada, quedando atravesada en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y otra lágrima surco su mejilla.

En ese momento, deseo sentir la mano de Ichigo sobre su hombro intentando despertarla, como pasaba en cada pesadilla que tenía. Quería que su hermano atravesara la puerta y la sacara de allí. En su vida había estado tan asustada y preocupada por ella misma. ¿Irían a matarla? ¿Lo harían en silencio, dejando con la intriga de su muerte a todo el mundo?

Se sentó. La imagen de su hermana pasó por su mente. Ella en ese momento no se hubiera dejado atrapar, hubiese hecho algo para poder salir. Se dirigió a la puerta, e intentó abrirla aun sabiendo que estaría cerrada. Miró por la cerradura, y distinguió otra puerta en frente, el pasillo apenas iluminado por una luz de techo, seguro justo entre ambas puertas.

Se irguió y giro su mirada hacía un lado en el suelo, presionando su puño con impotencia, recordando cuando su hermano tiró uno de sus zapatos para romper la ventana de la clínica que había sido de su padre, y que un hombre que apenas conocían les había quitado como si ellos no existieran. Recordaba con claridad la furia y rabia que su hermano tenía, cómo Karin le gritaba que se calmase y no sea idiota, para después ver, por primera vez, a su hermano caer sentado al suelo y llorar destruido.

Cerró los ojos. Al segundo los abrió. Se dio la vuelta y con pasos firmas tomó la luz de noche, que se encontraba sobre el suelo, junto a la cama, y golpeó con fuerza el cristal, agrietándolo apenas, y frunciendo el ceño, como casi nunca hacía, volvió a hacerlo, rompiéndolo finalmente.

Tiro su arma sobre la cama una vez de deshizo de lo que impedía su escape, para no hacer más ruido del que seguro causó, y pisando sobre el borde de la cama, asomó su cabeza por la ventana. La gente caminaba por la acera como si nada ocurriese, muchos suecos y pantalones de vestir, un hombre estaba de pie a unos metros, con un maletín marrón a sus pies. El mismo se desapareció tras la puerta de un taxi.

Haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, logro levantarse y pasar un brazo, su cabeza y algo más de su cuerpo por la pequeña abertura.

El sonido de unos pasos apurados y un golpe sobre la puerta, hicieron que su corazón palpitase con ferocidad y la adrenalina comenzara a correr con velocidad por sus venas. Pasó su otro brazo, y dando un último impulso con sus pies, termino por pasar la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando sus piernas colgando hacía adentro. Escuchó la cerradura moverse, y la puerta comenzar a abrirse.

Si antes su corazón latía rápido, ahora era una bomba del tiempo. Aferró sus manos al pasto y tierra, comenzando a deslizarse por el mismo, sacudiendo sus piernas dentro para poder ayudarse. Gemía aterrada, y lanzó un pequeño grito cuando sintió unas manos intentar atraparla por atrás, y una sensación de completo alivio cuando pudo darse la vuelta y patear a aquella persona, quien la liberó y finalmente pudo terminar de salir.

Yuzu, se puso de pie, y salió con la fuerza que daban sus pies corriendo del lugar. Descalza, sus pies pisaban la acera sin importarle cualquier obstrucción, había perdido sus zapatos cuando intentaba salir. Miraba hacía atrás cada cierto tiempo, y rebasaba a la gente como si no estuviesen en realidad. Sus brazos y piernas mostraban cortes, los vidrios en esos lugares, pertenecientes a la ventana, y los cuales no notaba por la desesperación y la necesidad de huir a un lugar seguro.

Llegó a sentir pasos detrás de los suyos, los cuales le alarmaron en consideración. No sabía si era por la desesperación, o realmente alguien había intentado apresarla nuevamente. Pero entre tanto se adentro al jardín de una casa y comenzó a golpear y tocar el timbre de la puerta.

Dentro de la misma, Hisana leía un libro cuando comenzó a escuchar semejante llamado. Se puso de pie y al girar por el pasillo notó a su prometido llegando a abrir la puerta.

La castaña, apenas abrieron, pudo ver solamente a un hombre allí parado y a una mujer más atrás, antes de caer rendida.

Byakuya la sujetó, con la mirada intrigante a la vez que su mujer llegaba y cubría su boca en asombro al verla en semejante estado. La adentró a su casa y cerró la puerta con toda la tranquilidad posible, como si allí no hubiese ocurrido nada.

**..**

Más tarde, Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro y Momo, iban camino a la casa de la primera nombrada, pasando por el centro de la ciudad. Faltando bastante para llegar, no se decían muchas palabras, ese día no estaba para decir mucho, simplemente para que pasara de una buena vez. La tensión no era algo que mucho soportaran los cuatro, después de todo siempre estaban teniendo riñas entre ellos o hablando tranquilamente.

- Oi, enana ¿Cuánto falta para tu casa? – Recriminó Ichigo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la pequeña pelinegra y un casi golpe de parte del peliblanco, quien fue detenido por Momo.

- No tanto, Fresa… No te vayas a cansar – se burló. A esto, Hinamori intento reprimir las ganas de reír, y Hitsugaya simplemente sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- No me digas Fresa… - retó, y la muchacha se encogió de hombros. Estando en el cementerio había comenzado a llamarle así, teniendo como una contra a cómo él le llamaba. Puesto que cuando Ichigo dijera 'Enana', Rukia al responder mencionaría 'Fresa'. Y no sabía si le molestaba o era insoportable.

La castaña miraba al frente, mientras ellos peleaban o intentaban iniciar una conversación, y fue cuando descubrió el cartel de una tienda que Rangiku le había mencionado antes. Miro a Toshiro, que iba perdido con su cara de nada mirando al frente, y después a la Kuchiki que ya había parado de discutir y con el ceño fruncido caminaba entre ambos chicos.

- Rukia-san… - le llamó, a lo que ésta le miró enseguida.

- ¿Si, Hinamori?

- ¿No es esa la tienda que nos había dicho Rangiku-san? – inquirió, señalando hacía el frente. Y al mirar, la pelinegra, abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida. No se esperaba que estuviese justo allí - ¿Vamos?

- Claro – anunció, con mirada decidida, y sin avisar ambas corrieron al lugar, adelantándose a los muchachos que en un silencio todavía más tenso seguían su camino tranquilos, con las miradas perdidas en aquellas mismas muchachas que ahora desde lejos miraban las vidrieras en busca de algo que les interese.

Kurosaki dio una mirada de reojo al peliblanco, y al regresarla al frente, comenzó a pensar si debía de ser chusma o no, las palabras del chico le sacaron de ello.

- Te gusta Rukia, ¿No? – aseguró, lanzando una mirada de cierta frialdad. Ante esto el pelinaranja se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Puede significar un 'Por supuesto' o un 'No me importa'… Al fin y al cabo, su hermano me mataría… - alegó, recordando con la cara que le había mirado cuando casi termina besando a la pelinegra – Puede ser parecido a como te sientes con Hinamori – y justo entonces, Hitsugaya por primera vez casi comete la estupidez de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Desvió la vista a otro lado. No se suponía que era tan obvio, si ni siquiera Rukia se había dado cuenta. Pero Kurosaki lo supo, por ende en ciertos casos que él miró, si lo era. Con una ceja en alto se dijo que comenzaría a tomar más recato con sus acciones u observaciones. Era observado él también después de todo.

Solo les bastó con dar un paso más, para que su sangre se helara. Al dar una mirada a ambas chicas nuevamente, observaron a Momo forcejeando con un sujeto, mientras otro ponía un pañuelo sobre la boca y nariz de Rukia, haciendo que cayera inconsciente en sus brazos.

Corrieron hacía allí, pero al llegar, Ichigo solamente pudo darle un golpe al auto antes que saliera a toda velocidad en dirección extraña. Y al voltear, observara como la melocotón, era ayudada a levantarse por Hitsugaya, al haber sido arrojada al suelo por el hombre que la retuvo.

Una vez estabilizada, dio un golpe contra el suelo con su pie y se largó en llanto - ¡Acaban de llevarse a Rukia-san! Tenemos que llamar a la policía, o ir a avisar a su casa… - habló, y en menos de cinco segundos los tres corrían a la casa de la Kuchiki, donde entraron como quien por casa, cruzándose enseguida con Byakuya, claro está.

El pelinegro ante tanto alboroto dio una mirada a su primo esperando respuesta, éste suspiro recuperando el aire – Se llevaron a Rukia…

Y Byakuya empalideció aun más, sin aparentar sentimiento alguno, les dio la espalda y se encerró en su oficina.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando fue detenido por el peliblanco – Hará algo, no te preocupes.

Momo respiro hondamente, intentando que todo el aire posible entrase a sus pulmones y lograse calmarla. Se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la puerta de entrada, y con su ante brazo se secó las lágrimas, Ichigo se recargó en la pared, y Toshiro tomó asiento en el suelo, suspirando para, igual que Hinamori, intentar calmarse.

Si a Rukia le pasaba algo, todos tirarían el mundo para buscar al culpable.

Los pasos descender por las escaleras, hicieron que los tres giraran a ver, encontrándose a Hisana bajando con las mangas arremangadas y un pequeño recipiente con agua. Momo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, de no ser por la cierta diferencia de edades hubiese jurado que se trataba de Rukia.

- ¿Para que es eso?

La pregunta de Toshiro hizo que la mujer se detuviese y saludara – Buenas noches, la verdad es que una niña apareció esta tarde – comentó – Estaba lastimada y se descompensó apenas le abrimos la puerta – hizo una mueca de tristeza. Ichigo, sin saber si se trataba de la paranoia que ahora le invadía, o de la simple curiosidad, se interesó.

- ¿Cómo es?

Hisana detuvo nuevamente su paso y dejando el agua en manos de su futuro primo político comenzó a explicar – Es pequeña, delgada, cabello castaño claro… - Miro atentamente a Ichigo y terminó por decir, dudando; – Tiene tu misma nariz… - Y tomando nuevamente lo que Hitsugaya sujetaba termino de entrar a la cocina.

La mirada de Hinamori no se despegó del pelinaranja que se había quedado quieto en su lugar, y apenas el de ojos turquesa le dedico una mirada, éste salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Desde la mañana que no veía a su hermana, ya era de tarde y aun no le había enviado un mísero mensaje para advertirle de algo. Pero, debía de ser la paranoia del momento. No podía ser su hermana quien estaba en esa casa por casualidad.

No, no podía ser. Sería demasiado inusual.

Subió de a dos o tres escalones, equivocándose de puerta a la primera, y al abrir la segunda, se quedó de piedra observando hacía adentro.

Allí estaba, con un corte en su mejilla, varios otros en sus brazos, cubierta con una manta hasta el pecho, dormida, respirando pausadamente. Yuzu aun no había despertado de su llegada, simplemente el shock y la corrida habían acabado con su energía de todos los días. Y ahora descansaba.

Tras él llegaron los otros. Y Hinamori se sorprendió al reconocerla, no es que fueran amigas, ni hasta llegarían a ser conocidas, pero eran vecinas de piso, y le había visto salir del apartamento varias veces al día. Ichigo se acercó hasta arrodillarse junto a la cama, y acarició levemente el cabello de su hermana menor. Sus ojos miel se le llenaron de lágrimas que no salieron, que simplemente se quedaron en suspenso en sus ojos.

- Yuzu… - le llamó suavemente, y ella se removió. Ante eso solamente, el muchacho supo que mejor le dejaba descansar allí. Ignoraba que le podía haber ocurrido, pero maldecía al culpable. Solamente pensar, que alguien sin alma, intentó quitarle también a su pequeña hermana, hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Momo se acerco, dejando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, dando aliento. No sabía lo que había sido de la vida de Ichigo antes de conocerlo, como tampoco sabía que había ocurrido con cada uno para que terminaran como estaban: rotos. Pero si sabía que así también, se comprendían, y estando juntos se sentían realmente contenidos.

**..**

Hisagi terminaba de subir las escaleras, notando, por segunda vez, en su piso el cartel en la puerta del ascensor, advirtiendo su averío, y señalando con una flecha hacía las escaleras que seguían subiendo, cuando noto que sus vecinos estaban afuera, y Momo los acompañaba.

Ya eran cerca de las once, no era horario para que la gente anduviese sentada en el pasillo hablando como si fueran las tres de la tarde. Lo que llamó su atención fue que su hermana estaba sentada, con sus piernas arrolladas contra su pecho, la cabeza recargada en la pared, sus ojos rojos y una mirada triste. Hiyori sentada a su lado, como indio, de brazos cruzados. Su cabeza estaba gacha, al igual que la de Hirako, quien se encontraba de pie y recargado en la pared.

- ¿Qué pasó, Momo?

La mirada de su hermana pronto estuvo sobre él, y con mirarlo comenzó a llorar otra vez, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Lo preocupó, y así se acercó a ella, agachándose a su altura, comenzando a acariciar su cabeza para que le mirase. La castaña solamente dejó sus ojos a la vista, cargados de agua, para poder ver a su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto otra vez. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y suavemente limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, sonreía levemente para intentar darle un aspecto de tranquilidad. Se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando por un largo rato.

- Rukia-san… - dijo, mostrando por completo su rostro y comenzando a limpiárselo con el antebrazo, dejando a Shuhei en espera de que continuara.

- La secuestraron, al parecer… - continuó el rubio.

Shinji miraba a su amiga ahora, que asintió, volviendo a bañar sus ojos en lágrimas. Su hermano con paciencia volvió a secárselas, y a parte llevó su mano al cabello de su hermana para acariciarlo con ternura. Le ayudó a levantarse y la abrazo contra su pecho, suspirando hondo, sin dejar de atender su cabello. Era, muchas veces, la única manera de calmarle la preocupación y el susto.

Por que era obvio que ella estaba aterrada. – Olvidé las llaves… - articuló, con voz cortada y resentida.

Eso también explicaba el que se haya quedado en el pasillo.

**..**

Forcejeaba con sus brazos y sacudía sus piernas, ansiosa de poder liberarse del agarre. Pero fue inútil. En segundos tomaron sus pies, y al segundo siguiente lograron retener sus manos también. Una tela envolvía su boca, impidiéndole gritar a los ocho vientos que la estaban secuestrando. Levantó la vista, para ver quien la sujetaba de las manos, y reconoció ese par de ojos como si fueran una pesadilla en su mente. Miró al otro, que tenía sus piernas entre sus brazos, y por más cubierto que esté le reconoció también.

El auto iba en marcha normal, como si fuera otro coche circulando por la ciudad. Ella no quitaba la vista del sujeto que la sujetaba de más lejos. En cuento él le miro, ella no desvió la mirada ni nada, es más, frunció el entrecejo, convenciéndose que realmente era quien decía. Esos ojos verdes, esa piel pálida como las nubes mismas, las marcas bajo sus ojos que daban la idea de que lloraba.

Regresó la mirada hacía arriba, y enseguida la sacó, solo con ver algunos de sus cabellos celestes lo supo reconocer, intentó mirar hacía el conductor, pero no llegó a nada, puesto que el auto se detuvo y la sacaron caminando de él como peatones entrando a trabajar.

Su ceño no dejaba de estar fruncido. No entendía que hacían esos sujetos secuestrándola, ni tampoco las órdenes de quien podrían estar siguiendo. Y sus ojos se abrieron en enormidad. Ya caminaban por un pasillo que no estaba casi iluminado, y como cualquier otra persona que se entera del mayor crimen del siglo, comenzó a forcejear otra vez.

Se soltó las manos y se quitó la banda de la boca, adentrándose entre ambos para ir en dirección a las escaleras o elevador, la realidad era que cualquiera iba en conveniencia. Pero algo pudo con ella misma, su debilidad la absorbió como siempre terminaba absorbiendo a su cuerpo cuando más lo necesitaba en buen estado.

Una punzada recorrió su pecho, lo que la hizo detenerse. Tragó saliva y calló de rodillas al suelo cuando su respiración se volvió irregular. Nuevamente sus secuestradores la tomaron, y casi enseguida sintió su cuerpo golpear contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, en lo que ambos hombres comenzaban a discutir.

Abrieron una puerta, y la arrojaron dentro de la habitación. Ella respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente, y antes de que cerraran la puerta con la brusquedad que iba dirigida la acción, gritó.

- ¡Cifer! – Y a solo milímetros la puerta se detuvo, volviendo a abrirse, mostrando al de ojos verdes y marcas en el rostro, que la miraba con una pizca de duda en su casi inerte rostro, desde su posición. Ella le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, con una mueca de sufrimiento que haría preocupar hasta al más frío político. Pero cuando el pelinegro intento dar un paso, esta simplemente se desvaneció allí, logrando que no solo caminara, sino que se apresurara a llegar hasta su cuerpo.

- Grimmjow – llamó – Llama al médico del establecimiento, ahora – y refunfuñando el de cabello celeste y ojos igual se fue en busca del mismo.

Cifer, entre tanto, tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo de la muchacha y lo dejó sobre la cama que había allí, limpiando su sangre y acomodando suavemente sus cabellos. No tenía tanta costumbre en ser así, pero había dos razones para hacerlo con la pelinegra: si moría, Aizen-sama le cortaría el cuello. Y a demás, es imposible no preocuparse por la familia.

En cuanto el médico llegó, ambos se fueron del lugar. Una vez en el ascensor, Grimmjow sonrió cual pantera envenenada, dando una mirada de reojo a su compañero.

- La niña te conoce, estas muerto…

- Nadie tiene que enterarse de eso – alegó – A demás, te recuerdo que si me reconoció a mi, con mirarte supo también quien eras – el peli-celeste dio un respingo en su lugar, y su compañero presionó el botón para ir hasta la planta baja.

- Tks, es inútil, hace más de cinco años no nos ve – retrucó.

- Y aun así, nosotros también la recordamos al momento de habernos dicho su nombre – suspiró hondo, y la seriedad ya natural en su mirada se vio abrumada por todavía más. Rukia era débil, no entendía el por que de la necesidad de secuestrarla, y peor, retenerla para después asesinarla.

Un escalofrío inquieto recorrió su espalda. Maldita familia. Se había alejado de ella para no tener que andar con preocupaciones, había abandonado a su madre y hermano para no tener que hacerles mal por su indiferente personalidad, y justo luego de unos años, venía a aparecer la única familiar que no habría querido abandonar del todo.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando espantar aquello. Rukia no era _casi_ su familia después de todo.

**..**

Yachiru abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas, como siempre que comía demasiado. En lo que su mirada se acostumbró a la falta de luz, se iba asustando cada vez más. No estaba en su casa, esa no era su cama o su sofá, no era la habitación tibia de la sala. Y no escuchaba las voces de Rangiku o Gin.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, la cual golpeó para llamar la atención, e intentó abrir descubriendo que estaba cerrada. Mecánicamente caminó hacía atrás, hasta toparse con la cama. Ahí se dio la vuelta y subió a la misma, gateando hasta la cabecera donde tomó asiento en la esquina, abrazándose a sus piernas y contemplando la habitación con miedo. No era la primera vez que aparecía en un lugar desconocido, pero si era la primera vez que aparecía en un lugar tan sombrío.

**..**

Rangiku abrió la puerta de su casa, y le basto dar dos pasos dentro para que involuntariamente el bolso que traía se resbalase de sus manos y callera al suelo. Los pasos de la rubia se dirigieron desesperados por cada parte de la casa, hasta dentro del armario donde descansaba su ropa. Se recargó en la mesa de la cocina, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, el corazón palpitándole con demasiada rapidez.

Su mirada por inercia cayó en la mesa sobre la cocina, donde su nota estaba volteada con otras palabras escritas. Desesperada tomo el papel en manos, comenzando a llorar amargamente.

- No puede… No puede ser… - sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa fue arrodillándose al suelo, hasta que finalmente quedó allí en posición fetal, su cara escondida entre sus piernas, entre gritos cargados de improperios, llantos desesperados y gemidos del más amargo dolor. En una de sus manos estaba el papel arrugado, que cada vez era presionado más entre sus manos.

"_Prometo que esta vez ya no volveré a hacerte sufrir…"_

Llamaron a la puerta, y levanto la cabeza. Se fue levantando tan despacio que creyó haber tardado horas. Y con más lentitud, arrastrando sus pies llegó a la puerta. Abrió la misma y ahí no más recibió un fuerte abrazo entre el cual se sintió desvanecer.

- ¡Rangiku-san! – El chillido de Momo alertó a las tres personas que llegaban tras ella - ¡Llama a una ambulancia, Shinji-kun! – Se desesperó, comenzando a llevar a la rubia hasta el sofá como sus brazos pudieron, la recostó allí en lo que Hiyori y Hisagi entraban para verificar que ocurría. El rubio llamaba por teléfono a emergencias, mientras Hinamori volvía a querer llorar inevitablemente.

Cuando las sirenas de la ambulancia comenzaron a hacerse escuchar, salieron a esperar a los paramédicos, observando como los vecinos salían a ver. Dos de ellos se acercaron, llevando piyama a rayas el hombre y sombrero igual, mientras que la mujer se veía normal, hasta parecía recién llegada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió ésta a Shuhei, intentando mirar hacía adentro de la casa justo cuando el vehículo auxiliar llegaba.

- Se desmayó la amiga de mi hermana – respondió.

La mujer, morena de pelo morado, se giró al rubio que tenía detrás - ¿Has visto hoy a Yachiru-chan, Kisuke?

El aludido pareció recapacitar un poco antes de negar seriamente preocupado – No, al parecer se quedó con Ichimaru-san.

Yoruichi y Kisuke Urahara, eran los vecinos de Rangiku desde que su tía la había llevado a vivir allí, ambos eran pareja desde hace bastante, llevaban casados casi diez años, desde jóvenes. Ambos habían pertenecido a la policía antes de comenzar a administrar una tienda local, y ya venían teniendo entre ceja y ceja a Gin que había vuelto a aparecer de la nada, ya estando al tanto de la conexión que éste tenía con las ideas retorcidas de Aizen.

También el hecho de haberse encariñado con Yachiru estaba en juego, gracias a esa niña Kisuke había dado un salto de alegría cuando su esposa le dijo de querer tener un hijo.

Una vez subieron a Rangiku a la ambulancia y se la llevaron, solo hizo falta una seña de manos de parte de la morena para que todos se adentraran en la parte trasera de su auto para ir hasta la clínica. Pisando el acelerador con todo ímpetu, casi hace que todos se dieran un golpe entre ellos.

- ¡¿Estas demente? ¡NOS MATARÁS! – Gritó rabiosa Hiyori, sosteniéndose ambos asiento delanteros al ir en medio.

- Vamos, los niños no deben gritar así – intentó calmarla Kisuke. Pudo apreciarse como una vena saltó en la frente de la muchacha, y tanto Hisagi como Shinji se miraban con cara de 'Esto no es bueno'. Por fuera los peatones miraban asombrados como aquel auto gris oscuro se movía de un lado a otro e iba a más de ochenta kilómetros en una zona que no debía ser rebasada a más de treinta.

Frenando abruptamente en el estacionamiento, nuevamente todos se fueron hacía adelante y fue el punto en que, pasando por encima a su novio, la rubia salió del auto y saco a Kisuke para darle unas tundas, las cuales recibió antes que todos se dignaran a entrar y dejar de observar.

**..**

- ¿O-Onii-chan?

Lo ojos casi dormidos de Ichigo se despojaron del mismo para poder apreciar como su hermana, con la cabellera hasta los hombros despeinada y un pedazo de gasa en su mejilla, le miraba con una extrema mezcla de emociones.

No supo explicar el profundo alivio que le provocó verla despierta, ni tampoco la cantidad de imágenes que se pasaron por su mente del día que vio a su padre inerte en el suelo, ni cuando se enteró que su hermana había muerto luego del accidente, hasta logró recordar cuando observaba a su madre de pequeño tendida en la cama muriendo.

Rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana, que comenzó a llorar descargándose con él. No había otra persona que hubiese querido ver al despertar, para saber que no había sido un sueño el cortarse con vidrios, la desesperación y la huida, y que, en efecto, estaba en un lugar seguro junto a la única persona de su familia. Empuñó la remera de su hermano entre sus manos, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Ichigo, con las lágrimas, que no paraban, y no parecía querer que frenasen tampoco.

Escaleras abajo, en la oficina del dueño de casa, Hisana tenía sus manos unidas sobre su regazo y jugaba con sus dedos cada tanto, esperando a que su prometido entrara y dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Pero al ver que no llegaba, se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, revoloteó los papeles sobre el mismo sin importancia aparente, y abrió cajón por cajón de los cuatro que había. Detuvo su mirar al último, encontrando ahí un mil de sobres amarillos y miles de papeles más que no pudo reconocer.

Con la curiosidad abarcando, sacó lo que sus manos pudieron de esos sobres y los esparció sobre el escritorio. Dando una última mirada a la puerta para advertir si entraba o no Byakuya, abrió la primera que se le cruzó. Una exclamación de ternura salió de su garganta al encontrarse con una imagen de tres personas ahí, siendo una de ellas el amargado hombre que tanto amaba y con el que se casaría. La carta tenía como número el cuatro, lo que le hizo rebuscar en el cajón la que llevaba el primer número, para así comenzar a leer de una vez como quería.

No le costó leer ni media palabra para saber que su difunta suegra las había escrito.

**..**

Rangiku estaba sentada en la cama del hospital, con la cabeza hacía un lado, recargada en la cabecera, sus acompañantes rodeándola, en silencio sepulcral al no tener nada que decir. Apenas se enteraban lo que había hecho Gin, y la rubia simplemente limpiaba sus lágrimas que caían ya inconscientemente. Yoruichi se irguió de la pared en la que estaba recargada y pasó la mirada por todos los presentes.

- ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Matsumoto, por favor?

Las miradas de sorpresa no tardaron en llegar a ella, pero así como llegaron todas fueron pasando a unas de aceptación, mientras sus dueños se disponían a salir del cuarto. Hasta Urahara, luego de recibir una seña de su mujer se dispuso a salir de ahí.

- Rangiku, escúchame… - la mirada azul se cruzó con la amarilla sin decir palabra, dando a entender que escuchaba – Tengo algo que contarte…

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Momo y Hisagi entraban a su apartamento ayudando a Rangiku, a quien traían con cuidado. Ésta llevaba una mirada distraída y pensante, además de vacía. Momo se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, a la vez que el pelinegro traía un vaso con agua.

- Debo ir a trabajar en cuatro horas. Hasta mañana – dijo Shuhei, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de las menores antes de irse finalmente a descansar en su cuarto.

Momo se abrazó a su amiga, quien correspondió para contener y ser contenida. Acababan de llevarse a su prima, su todo, y a su mejor amiga, lo peor era que conocía a esa gente, sabía que pasaría si ellas no salían o las sacaban pronto. Peor si no cumplían con lo que Aizen quería. El solo pensar en ese nombre, trajo las palabras extensas que su vecina le había confiado luego de tantos años. Separó a Hinamori de ella para mirarla a los ojos, y ella enseguida se dio cuenta que iba a intentar hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesito decirte algo…pero – y entonces volvió a ser rodeada por los brazos de la castaña.

- Dime sin pena, si se algo, por menor que sea, lo diré también – aseguró, desesperada por distraerse con algo o saber por que era que ocurría tanto. No era la única, pero podía jurar que la tragedia la perseguía a donde quiera que fuera.

- Hinamori, me acaban de decir quien es el padre de Yachi-chan…

**..**

Sus manos, entre las hebras blancas de su cabello, se veían entumecidas y temblorosas. Si algo le pasaba a su prima, sinceramente no sabría cómo hacer para sobrellevar su vida. Ella era la única que llegó a comprenderlo, la única de quien sentía el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

Rukia no solamente era un rayo de luz por su nombre. Siempre supo como ayudar a las personas para levantar su ánimo y ser apreciada. No por nada todos estaban abstraídos y en penumbras ahora. Quería pensar en que la habían llevado con total calma, que ahora la tenían encerrada y nada le había ocurrido. Su optimismo decía que ella había logrado escaparse como Yuzu, y su pesimismo que aun que lo haya logrado, su respiración no hubiese sido capaz de darle el soporte.

Se secaba las lágrimas antes de que cayeran, el nudo en su garganta ya dolía de tanto reprimirlo. No quería saber de llorar, no quería sentirse así. Tampoco quería que haya pasado eso.

Giro su cabeza hacía las escaleras. Por primera vez creyó que era hora de ir a hablar con Ichigo para ver si necesitaban algo. Se puso de pie, y con toda la poca gana subió las escaleras, llamando a la puerta una vez estuvo frente a la habitación.

El Kurosaki abrió la puerta y salió directamente afuera, cerrándola con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Hitsugaya le miró salir. - ¿Necesitan algo?

- No – respondió sin dudar, no haber tenido idea de que a su hermana la habían secuestrado, y encontrarse con ella en ese estado una vez enterado, simplemente le había quitado las ganas de hasta respirar. El reloj decía que había pasado ya el aniversario de muerte de su padre, en unos meses sería el de Karin, pero para ese estaba seguro de acompañar a su hermana.

El cuadro de la madre de Rukia llevaba una corona de flores en una esquina. Y fue su mirada lo que le hizo recordar a Toshiro que era momento de sacarlo. - ¿Alguna vez te habló de ella?

- No fue necesario. Conocí a Ayame-san por mi padre – comentó - ¿Tu eres su sobrino o el de su esposo?

Hitsugaya dejo las flores sobre el mueble de madera que adornaba el pasillo. Se giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en el suelo. Repentinamente el cansancio del día se apoderaba de él, o era una escusa subconsciente de no querer contarle nada de lo que terminaría contando al pelinaranja.

- Su hermana menor era mi madre – dijo, en lo que Kurosaki tomaba asiento en el suelo también, justo frente a él – Eran tres hermanos, Ayame, Kasumi y Mitsuo Hitsugaya…

- Si, conocí a Mitsuo-san en la clínica. Pero nunca había escuchado su apellido – aseguró, recordando el alboroto que hacía su padre con cada paciente que tenía. Nunca nombraba apellido, era nombre y sufijo, o a veces solo nombre.

Ahí mismo se quedaron divagando entre ambos, mientras fuera de las casas la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse presente, acompañada de una suave e invernal brisa.

En las habitaciones donde estaban encerradas Rukia y Yachiru, la mayor estaba cubierta por una manta, boca arriba y respirando pausadamente, recuperando el aliento que casi perdió por completo, la menor se hacía un ovillo entre las sábanas, esperando a que alguien llegase y la sacara de ahí cuanto antes.

El clima terminaba de representar lo que había sido el día para todos ellos.

**..**

**Q_Q No quieran matarme, soy inocente… *detrás de su escudo señala un cartel que dice 'escuela'* ¡Tomates y bombas atómicas ahí! **

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, realmente no quería tardarme tanto pero es que mi inspiración se borró de la faz de la tierra y justo me vengo a enfermar t.t Gomene… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y el siguiente comienza un terriblemente largo Flash Back que contará una muy posible interesante historia sin la cual terminaríamos peor que perdidos leyendo esto XD**

**¡Gracias por su atención! Pasaré a actualizar Peleando por la Vida RE más tarde, o mañana mismo. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Sus reviews son mi alimento en ese crudo invierno Q_Q**

**Bye-bye!**


	10. Capitulo 9: Flash Back 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic y los oc's, que fueron creados por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 9: **_**Flash Back 1.**_

- Fue un gusto conocerte, abuela… Muchas gracias por todo…

La peli-rosa se encontraba inclinada, con las lágrimas mojando el suelo. Junto a ella, su hermana pequeña, de igual color de cabello, con las mejillas sonrojadas por naturaleza, observaba con atención y tristeza.

Mari Kusajishi, tenía diecisiete años, estudiaba en el instituto que estaba cerca de su casa, y hasta muy tarde no llegaba a casa. Un presentimiento en la mente de Etsuko, su hermanita, le daba a entender que eso seguiría a partir de ese día, y que quizá hasta empeoraría. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenían, y dudaba de las ganas de sonreír que les quedaban a ambas.

Su abuela había muerto, y era quien las mantenía con lo poco que tenía.

La niña de cinco años, miro al cielo, mientras su hermana la tomaba de la mano para sacarla del cementerio. Había pocas nubes ese día, no habría gotas cayendo, más que las que su hermana dejaría caer.

**..**

Isshin Kurosaki, junto a Kazuo Hinamori y Aizen Sousuke, iba saliendo de la escuela, con cara de pocos amigos, un ojo negro, agujero a un lado de su camisa y la corbata en la frente. El muchacho había sido víctima de un ataque femenino, y el ochenta porciento de la causa, había sido culpa de cosas desconocidas.

El chico de cabello violáceo, lanzó una carcajada al aire ya sin poder evitarlo, golpeando la espalda de su amigo en forma de aliento – Isshin, deberías dejar de molestarla…

- Te va a arrancar la cabeza – aseguró el final de la frase el castaño de lentes, que cerraba su libro y prestaba atención a su compañero.

- Sigue alagando a tu novia, Aizen – dijo burlón el Kurosaki, solo para molestarlo, lo cual logró, e ignoró completamente también. Y mientras Kazuo intentaba parar el instinto asesino del Sousuke, Isshin miró hacía atrás, donde venía caminando con total calma y una sonrisa la causante de su golpiza.

Masaki era muy buena persona. ¿Qué tenía él que despertaba su lado maldito de tal forma? La chica de cabello castaño claro, llegando a rubio, tenía algo que ocultaba, algo de lo que se descargaba con él de forma vil. Y para empeorarla, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de ella, y por natural respeto, debido a eso, no podía insultarla ni tratarla mal. Era muy injusto.

- Ella no es mi novia, Kurosaki – alegó, siendo ignoradas sus palabras, y recibiendo un empujón del no mencionado, indicando que mejor lo olvidara. Masaki no era su novia, ni lo sería, ya le había declarado sus sentimientos, y había sido rechazado. La razón que ella le había dado, era que había alguien más, quien se estaba ganando el rencor del tranquilo muchacho.

Inundado en su mundo de rabia anti Masaki, Isshin se sorprendió al sentir un brazo rodearle el cuello y llevarlo hacía abajo. Movimiento que fue altamente significativo ante los golpes que tenía.

- ¡AYAME-SAN! – Pegó el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó con rapidez al ver que su amigo se hacía un ovillo en el suelo del dolor.

- Es un llorón.

Hiroki Kuchiki se acercó a su novia y futura esposa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y observando las quejas de Isshin. Sus ojos violetas-azulados, tan fríos, serios e inaccesibles para casi todo el mundo, miraron hacía un lado, haciendo sentir un escalofrío a los otros dos presentes.

- E-Etto… K-Kuchiki-san ¿Cómo estas? – Hinamori, completamente nervioso ante esa mirada, intento persuadir un poco el ambiente. El pelinegro asintió, dando a entender que bien. Y Aizen junto a Kazuo, observó hacía la salida de la escuela.

- Amaya-san, Kuchiki-san – les llamó, a lo que la primera dejó de consolar a su mejor amigo, y el segundo paso de intimidar a al castaño-violáceo a mirar al castaño de lentes – Llegó el pequeño infiltrado…

A la única mujer del grupo se le iluminaron los ojos de solo pensarlo, siendo rodeada de estrellas de alegría instantáneamente. Los demás miraron donde suponían que estaba el nombrado, el infiltrado en el grupo de adolescentes…el hijo de Amaya e Hiroki.

- ¡Bya-kun! – Exclamó, saliendo cual bailarina centellante hacía su suegra, quién tenía a su preciado bebé de un año en brazos. El niño, de grandes mejillas y sin mostrar mueca alguna, fue recibido y apretujado por su madre, como cada día después de que se separaban por algunos momentos y se volvían a encontrar.

Aquella escena fue observada claramente por los presentes, siendo la mayoría invadido por una increíble nostalgia. Al día siguiente sería su graduación, ese era el último día que tendrían como compañeros de clase, después de tres años seguidos de convivirse unos a otros, y pasar por algunas que otras cosas, la más importante; el embarazo de Ayame, y todo lo que eso acarreo para todos los que estaban a su alrededor. En síntesis, muchos prejuicios.

**..**

- Ve y háblale, no seas idiota – le dio un último empujón a su amiga antes de huir vilmente. Y Masaki, con su sombrero azul de graduación, observó a los pocos metros a su siempre rival, con el rubor en el rostro. No podría hablarle ese día, no tenía el coraje, y posiblemente sería el último día que lo vería.

- ¡Masaki-san!

Al apenas mirar a un lado, se encontró con una peli-rosa exuberante que la saludaba efusiva y venía con la compañía de su pequeña y casi nada parecida hermanita. No tardó mucho en recibir uno de sus abrazos.

- ¡Felicidades por tu graduación!

- Gracias, Mari-san – sonrió agradecida, buscando y encontrando rápidamente a su amiga con la mirada, y regresándola después a quien tenía en frente - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu ceremonia fue antes?

Ella sonrió – Si, acaba de terminar, llegue con Amaya-san, pero tuve que regresar a una tienda… - se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de reaccionar - ¡Ya estoy graduada! – Dijo, cómo si se tratase de un orgullo en su vida, lo que era, en realidad. La peli-rosa mayor miro en todas direcciones como buscando a alguien - ¿Estas sola? ¿No vino tu compañera?

- Oh, ella se había desaparecido, pero ya la encontré – respondió, seguidamente señaló hacía un grupo de chicos conocidos – Allá están ellos – no fue necesario mucho para que la rubia reconociese a sus amigos en esa dirección, donde ya se encontraba su hermanita jugando con el más pequeño del grupo.

- ¡Chicos! – Llamó la muchacha, y al girar la vista hacía su acompañante, dio un salto al ver que ya no estaba, razón por la que se dirigió al grupo. Donde, todos muy efusivamente discutían que harían de sus vidas.

El castaño de cabello largo y ojos celestes, llevó sus manos tras su cabeza, sonriendo – Yo voy a Osaka… Quizá regrese en unos años, voy a estudiar para ser profesor de historia.

- ¡¿Y hasta ahí te vas por eso?! – Alegó indignado Isshin, cruzando sus brazos y negando.

- Es que ahí esta mi madre, baka – retrucó.

El Sousuke terminó de leer las últimas páginas de su libro, cerrándolo finalmente y mirando a sus compañeros – Yo me marcho a Tokyo, me haré cargo de la empresa de mis padres…

- ¡¿Es que seré el único que se quedará aquí?! – Se quejó el moreno, para enseguida sentir como tiraban de él hacía abajo al ser abrazado por el cuello.

- ¡Yo me quedaré también! – Ayame hizo el signo de paz con su mano libre, para después pasar a ser más mejor amiga de Isshin de lo que ya era por ese simple hecho de que se quedaría, y no solo eso, también estudiarían lo mismo, lo cual los hizo amigos desde un principio - ¡Mari-san, Etsuko-chan!

- ¿Apenas notas a Etsuko-chan? – Regañó Kazuo, acomodando su cabello bajo el sombrero.

- Felicidades a los graduados – dijo sonriente Mari, elevando ambos pulgares hacía ellos.

- Felicidades a ti también, Kusajishi-san – felicitó también Hiroki, neutro como siempre, lo que les hizo recordar a los demás que la muchacha también había tenido la ceremonia de su graduación ese día. Después de tantas felicitaciones, abrazos, besos obligados y apretujones al pobre e indefenso de Byakuya, Isshin inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una foto?

Todos sonrieron en afirmación, nada como conmemorar un momento como ese. Y momentos después…

- ¡Rápido, rápido! – Los apuraba la chica de grandes atributos y cabello rosa - ¡Acomódense de una vez! – Reclamó – Aizen-kun, más a la izquierda, Kurosaki-kun, más al medio ¡Igual tu Hinamori-kun! ¡Amaya-chan, Hiroki-kun! ¡Alguno de ustedes tiene que salir y representar a ambos!

Los tres hombres que se habían quedado posando para la foto estallaron en carcajadas al ver a sus amigos discutiendo por quien tenía a Byakuya mientras el otro se tomaba la fotografía. Eran una pareja digna de, parecer, casados.

Fue cuando la muchacha, de cabello castaño claro, paso caminando junto a ellos, en charla con algunas de sus amigas.

- ¡Ey, Kazuo! – golpeó Kurosaki con el codo, levemente, el brazo a Hinamori, llamando la atención que buscaba – Es Masaki-baka… - su amigo asintió y luego señaló a su tercer compañero, que con un tinte rojo en su cara miraba a la muchacha desde su lugar.

- Vaya, Sousuke ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes de una vez? Llevas enamorado de ella desde hace dos años enteritos – dio la idea Kazuo – Con Isshin ya lo hemos hablado y creemos que es la mejor solución para tu malestar.

La mirada fulminante del aludido les hizo dar un respingo, acompañado de un escalofrío, cuando pasaron a ser pequeños bajo la ola de furia que se poso en el ambiente.

- ¡¿ESTAN DEMENTES, KAZUO, ISSHIN?! – Fue la endemoniada respuesta, antes de volver a hacerse normal y mirar con desilusión hacía donde la muchacha pasaba – Ella no me corresponde…

Ambos amigos lo miraron extrañado - ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó Isshin. Y cuando la castaña paso nuevamente le dio una mirada a los tres.

- Aizen-kun – saludó, y al aludido se le subieron los colores a la cara – Kazuo-kun… - también saludó, a lo que el castaño sonrió levantando la mano – Isshin-baka – mirada de desprecio fue la de su rostro al posar sus ojos en el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa mujer?! – Se alteró al instante el Kurosaki, cambiando su pose a una orgullosa cuando encontró que decir – Ya lo se… Seguro estas molesta por que al fin descubriste que lo de ser mujer no va contigo ¿Verdad?

Y ¡Boom! Isshin ya tenía como adorno para el cuello un libro de Ciencias Sociales.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¿Tu qué haces? ¡No es forma de tratar a una chica!

- ¿Dónde la hay?

Y ¡Boom! Otra vez.

- ¡YA BASTA! – La mayor de las Kusajishi mostro garras y dientes, a lo que quién-sabe-como el Kurosaki en segundos se quitó el libro y los tres chicos estuvieron posando nuevamente, junto a Amaya. En medio del enfoque, la peli-rosa mayor se retracto y dio una mirada a su hermanita – Etsuko… ¡Las Kusajishi también deben aparecer aquí! ¡Y como Kusajishi Mari no puede hacerlo, por que es una excelente fotógrafa sin la que ellos no podrían sobrevivir…- apuntó a los chicos, incluyendo a Hiroki que sostenía a Bya-kun en brazos - ¡Kusajishi Etsuko debe de hacerlo!

- ¿C-Como? – Dijo sin creerlo, y antes de más, su hermana le había dado un empujón hacía donde se encontraba Amaya, que la atrajo hasta sus piernas y allí quedó una vez que la misma la soltó.

- ¡Digan 'dulce'!

- ¡DULCE!

**..**

_Un año después._

Mari Kusajishi, iba de un lado al otro con una cámara en mano, desesperada por captar cada momento de aquel día tan importante para sus vecinos. Había sacado un millar de fotos, a su hermanita, que estaba con Byakuya de un lado a otro, dándole dulces y demás mañas, a Isshin y Masaki que iban de las manos, a veces se abrazaban y se daban suaves besos, llevando algunos meses como novios ya, aunque debía admitir que en esas fotos, también salía Kazuo que les sacaba por su parte.

Hiroki y Amaya ya estaban celebrando su boda, la ceremonia por iglesia no se había realizado por falta de fondos, pero el registro civil bastaba para que el matrimonio fuera completamente legal. Escuchar el 'los declaro marido y mujer' por parte de aquel hombre, les había bastado para ser felices.

Lo que todos extrañaban, era la presencia de Aizen. Él había mandado unas disculpas, diciendo que no podría presentarse a la boda por problemas con la empresa, todos lo aceptaron, a pesar de la tristeza y las noticias que no se habían contado en el año que casi no se habían visto, tanto con él como con Hinamori que se habían ido de la ciudad.

Y fue peor cuando, desde la boda, pasaron otros dos años, en los que Isshin y Masaki decidieron casarse, y ella quedó embarazada. Aizen seguía sin aparecer y dejaron de poder comunicarse con él.

- ¡Isshin! – Masaki sujetó su vientre con fuerza, para después seguir sacudiendo a su esposo, intentando despertarlo - ¡ISSHIN! – Gritó histérica.

El moreno de veinte años dio un salto en la cama y miro a su esposa. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de qué ocurría. Y algunos minutos después estaba arrancando su camioneta para llegar con rapidez a la clínica.

Algunas horas más tarde, cerca del medio día, Etsuko estaba nuevamente con Byakuya de la mano, caminando por lo que era el edificio en ese entonces. Le hablaba con entusiasmo al niño que apenas y le respondía las preguntas, pero al ser los más pequeños, siempre andaban juntos por obligación, ella cuidándolo por que supuestamente lo entendía más. Pero entre siete y cuatro años había un largo trecho.

Mari se encontraba trabajando, al igual que Hiroki. Amaya había ido en busca de Etsuko y la había traído donde estaban ahora. Se encontraba hablando por un teléfono público con Kazuo cuando escuchó su celular sonando.

- Tengo que colgar…

_- ¡No seas cruel!_

- No soy cruel, idiota… Me llaman por el celular.

_- Mientes, seguro ya te aburriste de mí…_

- Idiota… - negó resignada – Nos vemos en unos días, cuídate.

_- Igual tu, abandonadora – _bromeó.

Amaya colgó y se volteó para atender rápido su celular - ¿Si, hola? – El silencio que se extendió por el otro lado la sorprendió un poco – Si no contesta, lo mandaré a freír espárragos…

- Soy Sousuke, Amaya-san… - contestó, sorprendiéndose más esta vez.

- ¡Aizen! – Exclamó entusiasmada - ¿Cómo has estado? Han pasado años…

Se escuchó una tos suave y corta, seguida de cuando se aclaran la garganta – Estoy llegando a Karakura, ¿Están en casa?

- Oh, no, no, no… Estamos en la clínica central, ve ahí, te esperare en la puerta – dijo, sonriente, una vez el castaño colgase se dirigió allí, donde al cabo de unos minutos lo vio llegar conduciendo un auto gris, elegante y brillante. Al bajar lo reconoció nada más que por la forma de caminar, puesto que había cambiado su estilo de cabello y también el que no traía más los lentes, llevaba traje negro y corbata.

Se acercó hasta ella, inclinando levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo – Un gusto volver a verte, Amaya-san…

La pelinegra se quedo boquiabierta, él no podía ser su compañero de clases – E-E-E-E-Etto… Bienvenido a casa, Aizen – rió nerviosa al no saber que decir ante el rencuentro.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Kuchiki-san o el infiltrado están enfermos? – Inquirió, pasando una mano por su cabeza y mirando hacía adentro.

- Isshin será padre – dijo, sonriendo y aplaudiendo por instinto.

- Que extraño metiendo la pata temprano… - recibió pronto un pisotón de parte de su amiga, ofendida por el dicho que bien supuso no iba solo para el pelinegro - ¿Y quién logró aguantarlo al final?

En la cabeza de la Kuchiki, algo hizo clic. Cuando Masaki e Isshin se casaron, Aizen no había estado, ni se había enterado que ellos terminaron juntos. Se preguntaba seriamente si el Sousuke aun seguía enamorado de la castaña. No creía en ello, habían pasado unos dos años desde la graduación y que se vieron por última vez.

- B-Bueno… ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Va bien la empresa? – Eludió la pregunta, cosa que el muchacho no notó, por suerte.

- Si, logre sacarla adelante, una vez mi padre la dejó en el suelo – comentó, en lo que ambos se adentraban a la clínica a paso lento. - ¿Y Byakuya?

- Esta grande y callado – dijo, bufando al saber que su hijo saldría con el mismo carácter sombrío de su padre – Al menos no es intimidado en el jardín de niños… - bromeó, y ambos rieron.

Llegaron al sector de maternidad, encontrándose con el pequeño pelinegro recargando la cabeza en las piernas de la Kusajishi menor, dormido, y a esta cabeceando con sueño. El aburrimiento causaba estragos en los niños. Amaya se acerco y tomo asiento junto a la peli-rosa, fue instantáneo cuando su cabeza cayó al hombro de la mujer.

- Me da lastima… Cuidó a Bya-kun toda la mañana – El castaño tomó asiento frente a los tres, girando la cabeza hacía el lado que escuchó un casi inaudible llanto. Al regresar la mirada a su antigua compañera, notó que ella también miraba en dirección al leve sonido, con una sonrisa de medio lado y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hijo.

- ¿Quién se caso con Kurosaki?

La Kuchiki lo miro con seriedad, para después ponerse en pie, tomar en brazos a Byakuya y despertar a una recién dormida Etsuko. Casi enseguida a eso, Isshin abrió la puerta de la habitación a unos metros, y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Es un niño, varón, es un varón! – Chillo con todas las ganas, soltándola, y abrazando a Aizen después apenas lo noto presente, para sorpresa del mismo que no se lo esperaba - ¡Al fin regresaste, compañero!

El Sousuke correspondió al abrazo, dando palmadas a la espalda del reciente padre, que se le soltó para volver a pararse frente a Amaya - ¡Y tiene el cabello naranja!

Ante la afirmación, con ambos niños a la carga, la mujer salió como humo hacía la habitación a corroborarlo. No se lo creía, lo más extravagante en color de cabello que había visto, era por parte de las Kusajishi.

Isshin suspiró tan hondo que sintió marearse, teniendo que sostenerse con la pared. Al fin después de tantos nervios había nacido su primer hijo. – No puedo creer que esté tan joven, guapo y sea padre…

- ¿Salió todo bien? – Sonrió, llegaba y tenía como vista a uno de sus mejores amigos como padre.

- Si, el bebé llora con fuerza en sus pulmones. Y Masaki…ella esta más hermosa que nunca… - dijo soñador. La cara de su acompañante cambió de tranquilidad a una de sorpresa, seria. Así estaba cuando, sin darle importancia a eso, el pelinegro se volteó a mirarlo – Es una lástima que no hayas venido a nuestro casamiento… Por cierto, cambiaste bastante el aspecto – alagó, golpeando su hombro de forma amigable.

- ¿Te equivocaste?

- ¿Eh?

- Has dicho Masaki…

- Si – Isshin asintió – Me case con ella hace un año, derecho, la semana anterior cumplimos el año… - volvió a sonreír, y lo tomo del brazo. La mirada oscura del castaño aun estaba asimilando lo que su compañero intentaba decirle. ¿Acaso él se fue solo para que ellos se casaran? Recordó la belleza y bondad de la mujer de sus sueños, y al imaginársela caminando al altar, tomando el brazo de su amigo, no hizo más que sentir una presión en el pecho, que casi lo deja sin aire, acompañado de varios pensares en su cabeza.

Al entrar a la habitación, no hizo más que corroborar y realmente darse cuenta que se trataba de la Masaki que había amado toda la vida, allí estaba riendo, tan bella como siempre, con Amaya a su lado sosteniendo a un pequeño envuelto en frazadas. Se acercó, y lo sostuvo en brazos cuando le fue concebido. Noto algunos mechones de cabello naranja salirse por la gorra, las mejillas sonrosadas, el hijo de Masaki…y de su amigo.

El dolor cada vez crecía más, sostenía a ese bebé como si fuera un objeto prestado, el regalo que siempre había querido, pero que solo podía sostener por unos momentos.

- Ichigo… – escuchó nombrarlo con su suave voz - ¿Estas bien, Aizen-kun?

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la mirada miel de la reciente madre, y tragó saliva, conteniendo con todas las ganas el hecho de comenzar a gritar en medio de la sala. Simplemente asintió y devolvió al pequeño. La misma tarde regresó a su hogar en Tokyo, sintiendo cómo algo nuevo, lentamente, comenzaba a recorrer sus venas. Dando a entender de alguna u otra manera, que ya no regresaría como antes.

**..**

_Un año después. _

Kazuo Hinamori se encontraba sentado en una banca, en la mismísima ciudad de Osaka, con un cuadernillo en sus piernas, escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz. Las flores de Sakura despedían sus rosados pétalos por todos lados, teniendo que sacudir el cuaderno a veces.

- Hmp…

Miro al frente, encontrando un par de ojos oscuros como la noche, seguido de una larga melena rubia pasar frente a sus ojos, y un beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo ruborizarse. – Kin-chan… - nombró, cuando reconoció bien al niño, dueño de los ojos que se había encontrado.

- Hola, Kazuo – sonrió alegremente, provocando una sonrisa de torpe enamorado en el mencionado. Sus ojos chocolates resplandecían como ningunos otros, y lo hacían más cuando sostenía en brazos al pequeño pelinegro de dos años. Él no era su hijo, su actual novia había llegado con él a su vida, y así se sentía a la perfección, su instinto paternal salía a la luz con el pequeño moreno dando vueltas.

**..**

En Karakura, con sus ocho años, Etsuko regresaba de la tienda que había a unas calles de su casa. Al entrar pudo notar a su hermana de pie, bebiendo un poco de agua. Llevaba puesto camisón y era muy notoria su palidez y mal estar. Su panza de seis meses se notaba bastante, y realmente ambas agradecían que en su trabajo haya podido darle una licencia por maternidad.

El embarazo no la trataba muy bien, directamente se la pasaba en cama, en el baño o en la cocina buscando algo de beber. Y tampoco la trataba bien el hecho de discutir cada vez más con su novio. Masao Matsumoto, tenía sus veintitrés años, cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Se llevaba bien con Etsuko, y hablaba bastante bien con Rangiku antes, solo que al quedar embarazada, las cosas se complicaron mucho más, hasta el punto de separarse varias veces seguidas y regresar.

Ambos cansados por el trabajo, y el futuro que tendrían, era bastante tedioso. Y hablando del rey de Roma. El muchacho entró con el traje del trabajo, suspirando hondo y sirviéndose el agua acostumbrada al llegar.

- Bienvenido, Masao-san – dijo Etsuko, y antes que el rubio pudiera preguntar siguiera, la peli-rosa pequeña señaló al baño – Ella esta ahí desde hace diez minutos…

- Vaya… - Dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y la abrió, para sacar de adentro una bolsita blanca – Compré esto en la farmacia… Dijeron que sirve para calmar las nauseas…

- Espero que mejore Mari con eso… - bebiendo su jugo de naranja, la niña dio una mirada a la televisión nuevamente.

- También lo espero…

**..**

- ¡Que me parta un maldito rayo!

Indignada, se recargó en la pared, sin dejar de sacudir la tira que había en sus manos, mientras seguía maldiciendo cada vez más. Ante ello, Hiroki se acercó a la habitación que compartían, mirándola con su seria sorpresa. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos – Vas a despertar a Byakuya…

- ¡Es la maldición rosa! – Dijo, con completo enojo, mientras sacudía la tirita cada vez más rápido - ¡Es la quinta segunda línea rosa que aparece aquí! – Y tiró lo que tenía en mano, dentro del lavamanos del baño, saliendo de la habitación en completa euforia - ¡Es tu culpa que este embarazada otra vez!

El Kuchiki suspiro hondo, parecía escena repetida, lo mismo había pasado con su primer embarazo, aun que en esa ocasión, posiblemente haya habido más lágrimas que insultos cargados de rencor. Se encaminó a la sala, encontrándosela con un vaso de agua en la mano y sacudiendo su remera en busca de frescura, el verano había llegado, realmente, con todo.

- Tranquila…

Negó, bajando la mirada – Si…tienes razón… - suspiró hondo, y se acercó a abrazarlo – Lo siento, es que estoy ocupada con los estudios, y si pienso seguir con eso tendría que interrumpirlos por esto.

Él acarició suavemente su cabello – No es necesario que abandones, solo quedan dos años más… Mi madre podría cuidarlos a ambos…

- Ya tiene suficiente con Byakuya – se separó del abrazo y esta vez, bufó, llevando las manos a su cabeza y fregando sus ojos. No quería molestar más a su suegra, ella parecía feliz cuidando a su único nieto, pero también estaba el que su suegro no tenía muy bien acepado a Byakuya por la condición en que había nacido, fuera del matrimonio y cuando ni siquiera llegaban a los dieciocho años.

- Ella lo aceptara.

Amaya se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, y su esposo se sentó a su lado. La mujer de pequeña estatura, abrazó su vientre y arrimó sus piernas a su pecho para después recargarse cansina sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

**..**

- Respira, por favor – Pidió Masaki a Amaya. Se encontraban en la casa de la misma, la nieve caía con furor en pleno diciembre. La morena no podía hacer más que llorar y gritar, odiando a todo ser vivo sobre la tierra.

La castaña la abrazaba mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro también. La vida era lo más injusto que podían creer. Ambas tenían sus manos sobre el enorme y redondo vientre de la Kuchiki. La amargura en sus ojos y el desconsuelo era una imagen perturbadora.

- Duro muy poco… - Decía, mientras lloraba, se abrazaba a si misma mientras era abrazada también – No la conocerá siquiera, Masaki… No la conocerá – y volvía a gemir de dolor interior, sin poder contenerse en lo más mínimo.

Byakuya e Ichigo miraban la televisión en la casa de Mari, que con su bebé en brazos, hablaba por teléfono y suavemente decía a Masao que enviara a los niños a dormir. Su rostro se contraía, el llanto por el otro lado del teléfono era contagioso ante la noticia.

En Osaka, Kin abrazaba Kazuo, también contagiándose de su dolor. El muchacho lloraba sin parar sobre su regazo, y el celular desarmado en mil pedazos era prueba de la impotencia que su corazón sentía.

- No llores – pedía ella, bañando sus coloreadas mejillas, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo y a la vez su pequeño vientre – Por favor, no llores…

En la clínica, Isshin revolvía su cabello y colgaba el teléfono público, después de hablar con Mari. Se limpió las lágrimas para dejar paso a más. Su camisa estaba sucia de tierra, la nieve había mojado su pelo y sentía que no podía volver a caminar hacía la habitación donde reposaba su amigo.

Hiroki Kuchiki había muerto, a sus veintidós años, sin conocer a su hija. Fue un colapso, simplemente, su joven corazón había dejado de latir.

Era un día igual, pocas semanas después, cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa Kuchiki. Amaya se dirigió a atender, encontrándose con unos ojos lo suficiente familiares, duplicados. Miro a su hermana, de cabello negro como el suyo y ojos turquesa que tantas veces había envidiado.

- Kasumi… - dijo su nombre de forma casi inaudible. Tenía en frente a su hermana menor, de quién no escuchaba noticias hace muchos años, cuando sus padres la echaron de la casa por haber quedado embarazada.

- Amaya – susurró, antes de comenzar a llorar y tirarse a abrazarla, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su vientre, el cual sostuvo entre sus manos entre el abrazo, el cual la morena correspondió con cariño. Era su hermanita sin dudas, quien tendría unos veintiún años.

Le sirvió té, sin poder dejar de mirar al pequeño peliblanco que no soltaba la mano de su hermana. Era obvio que había sido tía sin enterarse, y que posiblemente su hermana había corrido el mismo camino que ella con respecto a sus padres.

- Él es Toshiro Hitsugaya – presentó, mientras le quitaba otra de las tantas camperas al pequeño – Tiene un año…

- Tiene nuestro apellido – comentó con sorpresa Amaya.

- Es que tuve que tenerlo sola… - bebió un poco del té, y lo dejo de lado con rapidez – Mi novio se fue cuando papá me pidió que abortara, creyó que lo haría. Y después no lo pude volver a encontrar – la muchacha miro al niño a su lado y sonrió – Caí enferma después, no me recupero…y no saben que es lo que tengo.

La Kuchiki sonrió con tristeza – Yo soy una viuda embarazada… - comentó, y notó que su hermana quiso reír, fallando en el intento - ¿Qué tienes, Kasumi? – Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella, llevando una mano a su cabeza – Estas ardiendo…

- Llevó dos semanas así – sonrió levemente. Desvió su mirada de la de su hermana mayor. No quería preocupar a nadie, no quería terminar intranquila por haber molestado. Se puso de pie – Por favor, no te preocupes…preocúpate más por ti ahora mismo – Amaya suspiró, mirándola con preocupación. La de ojos verdes, tosió, y cuando la morena menos quiso acordar, se desmayó.

Pasaron unos días, y la palidez del rostro de su hermana crecía cada vez más. Estaba terrible, cada vez su respiración era más dificultosa, y la pelinegra estaba triste como nunca, acababa de perder a su esposo, los estudios la agobiaban, en cualquier momento daría a luz, y tenía que cuidar a otro pequeño que apenas conocía.

Un día, su hermana puso una de sus débiles manos sobre su vientre, jurando que conocería a su sobrina antes de morir. Byakuya siempre la observaba, como queriendo guardar su imagen en su mente de niño, Amaya creía que era así al ser la única persona de su familia que conoció. Toshiro era un niño callado, a su año y viendo a su madre así, no dejó de pedir jugo y abrir la boca cuando tenía que comer, luego de eso, se pasaba junto a ella todo el día.

No se sorprendió, cuando a los días, nació Rukia y ambas regresaron a la casa, que la luz en los ojos de Kasumi regresó, como cuando era una niña. Ese día su fiebre bajó, comió y pudo sostener a su sobrina, como siempre había querido sostener a los hijos de su hermana que tanto amaba. Amaya le sacó una fotografía sosteniendo a Rukia y a Byakuya, sentado a su lado, otra de ella solamente con Toshiro, y finalmente, poniendo la cámara en automático, una de todos juntos.

Esa misma noche, los pies del pequeño Hitsugaya pisaron el piso frío, y se acostó con su madre mientras ésta dormía. Ella por instinto y costumbre, acarició su cabello blanco con suavidad hasta que se durmió.

Fue por la mañana, cuando Amaya regresó bien temprano en la mañana, luego de dejar a sus niños con su abuela, que tomó en brazos a su sobrino y lo recostó en su cama, para después abrazar a su hermana y llorar los días felices que ambas habían pasado. Kasumi falleció todavía más joven de lo que su esposo, en paz, mientras dormía, por causa de una enfermedad que nadie pudo reconocer.

Fue a partir de ese momento, también, que paso a ser madre de tres hijos.

**..**

- Vaya, Momo-chan es muy linda… - Mari y Etsuko observaban a la bebé con toda la ternura del mundo. Kin y Kazuo habían pasado a saludar después de un año más sin noticias. Lo último que habían sabido de ellos era que habían contraído matrimonio sin mucho ostento y que ella había quedado embarazada a los pocos meses.

- Mira, Rukia-chan, ella es Momo-chan – Amaya inclinaba a su bebé de solo cinco meses, que veía a la pequeña recién nacida como si fuera un bicho raro, a la vez, una pequeña rubia de ojos azules, sobre las piernas de Masao la miraba con intenciones de comérsela.

- Rangiku, es un bebé, no puedes jugar con ella – regañó Etsuko a su sobrina, provocando risas en todos los presentes.

Momo era una pequeña bebé con grandes mejillas y cabello castaño, que como tal se la pasaba dormida o siendo amamantada. Rukia tenía una pequeña melena negra cubriendo su cabeza, y grandes ojos azul-violáceos, iguales a los de su progenitor. Rangiku había heredado la cabellera de su padre y los ojos celestes de su madre, y era una niña demasiado inquieta para lo poco que tenía. Todos temían de cuando comenzase a caminar.

Detrás de los sofás, Ichigo y Hisagi se peleaban por los autos de juguete, siendo regañados por Masaki y Kin cada tanto. Y Toshiro se mantenía junto a Byakuya en el suelo, mirando la televisión.

- ¿Regresaran a Osaka? – Preguntó curioso Masao, a lo que ambos negaron.

- Nos mudaremos a Tokyo el mes que viene – anunció Kazuo. Kin miro a su hija recién nacida, y supo que desde ese momento sería feliz. La idea de ir a vivir a esa ciudad era por las probabilidades de tener un mejor trabajo. De ser por ambos, regresarían a Karakura, él era de la ciudad, y ella se había acostumbrado lo suficientemente rápido como para querer quedarse, lastima que allí tampoco había mucho por hacer.

- Amaya-san, Isshin-san, les queda poco en la universidad ¿Verdad? – Inquirió la rubia con su hija encima, y la mujer asintió con alivio, mientras que el moreno simplemente hizo una pose orgullosa. Adelantar años y sobre-estresarse siempre era conveniente cuando se necesitaba llevar comida a la casa y cuidar de los hijos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y todos pensaron que en momentos como ese, las presencias siempre faltaban, por el momento, la de Hiroki, a la que se habían sumado la vida de tres niñas y un niño que acababa de perder a su madre y comenzaba a formar parte de la familia.

No pensaron mucho en Aizen, él estaba entre ellos, recargado en la mesada de la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Había regresado después de mucho tiempo, y se maldecía por haber faltado tanto y a la vez por haber vuelto, se había topado con la muerte de un amigo y con que todos estaban con alguien viviendo felicidad, una mejor que la que él tenía. Sentía celos de sus amigos, envidia. Se odiaba, pero a la vez, pensaba que no estaban mal esos sentimientos.

Y era peor cuando observaba a Masaki y a Isshin, que jugaban o hablaban con Ichigo. Se sentía perdedor, que había desperdiciado mucho de su tiempo en cosas que lo llevaron lejos de la felicidad. Sentía que había perdido, que ellos habían ganado, que había tomado el mal camino y que todos veían alegría mientras él miseria.

**..**

- ¡Ay pequeño! Creo que tendrás problemas con ese color de pelo cuando crezcas – dijo apenada su madre acariciando el singular cabello alborotado de su niño, que frunciendo el ceño se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la cocina a la sala con paso ofendido.

Masaki, llevaba el pelo castaño claro, e Isshin cabello negro ¿De donde había sacado el pequeño Ichigo ese color? ¿Mezcla, quizá?

- ¡MASAKI! ¡TU QUERIDO ESPOSO YA ESTA EN CASA!

Y hablando de roma, el moreno asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina observando a su esposa desde allí, sonriendo con picardía y ternura.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, Isshin? – adivinó rápido la mujer al notar que el pelinegro se ocultaba casi por completo. Él, hizo una cara de resigna y se apareció completamente, sosteniendo un conjunto de ropa de bebé en cada mano: uno verde y el otro rosa, ambos con un osito en el centro del estómago.

- ¡Es para ellas! – Exclamó con ojitos brillantes cual niño, acercándose a Masaki para dar una caricia al enorme y redondeado vientre que llevaba. Ella sonrió sosteniendo uno en sus manos, el rosa, y se tomo el momento para agradecer a la vida que le haya entregado dos pequeños ángeles a la vez.

**..**

- ¡No quiero tener dos hermanas! – Protestó el pequeño pelinaranja, observando a su madre, sentada en la cama de la clínica y a las dos bebas, una en cada cuna.

- Ya es tarde, pequeño – rió su padre, a la par de su madre, y el puchero monumental que hizo Ichigo casi hace que Masaki se baje y le apriete las mejillas.

Isshin tomó una hoja y un papel. Comenzó a escribir una de las dos cartas que enviaría. Una iría dirigida a Kazuo y la otra a Aizen. Ya habían pasado otros dos años desde que se habían visto, cuando conocieron a Momo-chan, y ahora esa niña debería tener dos años recién cumplidos, como los tenían Rukia y Rangiku.

Ésta última había tenido el pesar de la desaparición de su padre, al parecer, según Mari, luego de discutir, habían decidido que los fines de semana él se la llevaría. Lo cierto es que nunca regresó, y más tarde llegó una llamada a su casa diciendo que no lo busquen más. La mayor de las Kusajishi no tardó en suponer que ya se había encontrado a otra mujer, cuando lo cierto era que absolutamente nadie sabía donde se había metido Masao Matsumoto.

Rangiku lo extrañaba, solía dormirse en el pecho de su padre todas las noches.

**..**

Dejo caer la carta que su amigo había enviado, sobre el escritorio, ese grande y de madera fina que lo acompañaría siempre. Tomo asiento y comenzó a golpear sus dedos sobre el mueble del menor al mayor y viceversa.

El veneno, que había comenzado a correr por sus venas hacía tiempo, cuando su ahijado, Ichigo, nació, ya se había apoderado de él por completo al terminar de leer esa carta, donde se notaba más felicidad de la que él pudo haber tenido junto a la persona que amaba, y que ahora todos disfrutaban, menos él mismo. Siempre tendría ese rencor encima.

Recargó los codos en el escritorio, y su mentón sobre sus manos, con la mirada fría sin despegarse del frente. Su mente comenzaba a planear algo que le quitaría la felicidad a todos, de una forma cruel, la cual terminaría por pudrir su alma con el tiempo.

**..**

** *ya detrás de su escudo* sepan disculparme… Pero debido a que me tarde tanto, posiblemente comience un nuevo fic que se llamará 'A veces felicidad, a veces tristeza' y estará basado en una película pero, primero juro actualizar mis otros fic's, los cuales ya actualice ahora todos a la vez XD **

**Hago propaganda de mis fic's, por favor, quisiera que les echaran un ojo n.n**

**Comienzos**** – Es la historia de cómo comenzaron cada pareja del mundo humano y sereitei su relación, de todos los que próximamente serán protagonistas en 'Peleando por la Vida' y 'Siguientes Generaciones'. Lean e.e cada cap les doy a elegir las parejas x3 **

**Pelando por la Vida RE**** – Reconstruyendo viejas historias, derecho esta fue el primer fic largo que hice y lo estoy re-escribiendo por que tristemente, daba tristeza XD Trata en la trama original de Bleach, algún tiempo después, cuando Tatsuki, Rukia y Momo quedan embarazadas y deben afrontar muchas dificultades, esta más interesante que antes, créanme xD**

**Siguientes Generaciones**** – Es la historia centrada en la vida de los hijos de los protagonistas… No es tan buena como había pensado, pero si quieren ver a los hijos de los personajes de Bleach metiéndose en líos y problemas como sus padres, pos… Ahí tendrán ;D Por favor, pido que presten especial oportunidad a este t.t**

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n Soy muy feliz con sus reviews…**

**¿Reviews? Por favor :D**

**Bye-bye~**


	11. Capítulo 10: Flash Back 2

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic y los oc's, que fueron creados por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD**

**Luego de estos puntos: .. – Será el cambio de escena en el mismo año.- El usual: ****..**** – es normalmente cuando pasan largos periodos de tiempo, solo será por lo que dure el Flash Back, después solo seguiremos con el segundo mencionado y seguirá siendo solo cambio de escena.**

**En el capítulo anterior se sentó más la historia de cómo fue que aparecen en la historia los personajes de la historia inicial. En este se contará más que nada cómo fue la historia de Rangiku, Etsuko y la llegada de Yachiru… ¡Se revelaran cosas! O: XD Acompañada de otras historias que seguro alguien perdido por allí quería leer XD**

**Pedido: Por favor, no me asesinen ._.U**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capítulo 10: **_**Flash Back 2.**_

El brazo de Ayame, por puro instinto, se posó sobre el hombro de Etsuko, atrayéndola hacía ella para abrazarla. La mirada de la peli-rosa estaba perdida, mirando al frente, con una expresión de sufrimiento infinito. La Kuchiki la dejó ir cuando ella simplemente se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaban.

La pelinegra sonrió, recordando la viva imagen de Mari en su mente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que las gemelas Kurosaki habían nacido, y simplemente las cosas habían estado bien, hasta ese día. Giró su cabeza para observar que Etsuko estaba allí, simplemente de pie contra la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

No podía entenderlo, su hermana había estado deprimida, lo entendía, había tenido algunos resfriados, quizá más continuos que lo normal, pero solo habían sido eso, refriados, había estado durmiendo más de lo normal y se levantaba con grandes ojeras a veces, está bien, pero simplemente no esperaba que ese día no despertara, y que sus últimos momentos hayan sido de esa forma; mientras dormía en completa paz.

- ¿Qué tenía mi hermana?

- Una cifra menor a seis, sobre doce y catorce, que es lo normal, en el hierro sanguíneo… - intentó explicar para que ella entendiera. Etsuko tenía catorce años, y pudo entender rápido el grave cuadro de anemia que había tenido Mari, lo que no entendía era por qué ella no estaba enterada, por qué era que había llegado a ser tan grave –. Ella no quiso que te enteraras… - Y la adolescente prestó atención –. Había estado teniendo hemorragias en compañía de su período…

- La habían operado por eso… - la muchacha se dio la vuelta, con la mirada completamente cristalizada, sin lograr terminar de entender -. ¡¿Cómo es que terminó pasando?!

Ayame la miro con tristeza, tragando seco, se le hacía muy difícil esa situación, tanto como a la misma Kusajishi –. No encontramos nada cuando fue invadida… - y observó como la peli-rosa cerraba los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer sus lágrimas sin querer. ¿Su hermana había sido una idiota que se había dejado morir? – Tomó hierro por vía oral, y le suministramos transfusiones sanguíneas cada mes… - La menor empuño sus manos, con la manga de su suéter impidiendo que sus uñas se incrustaran en su piel, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo para llevar sus mismos brazos para cubrir su rostro. – No hubo caso…

La médica se le acercó, bañada en lágrimas por tal escena, a abrazarla con fuerza, Etsuko temblaba entre sus brazos, tanto de temor como por las oleadas de dolor que hacía que su corazón quiera seguir llorando. Supo enseguida que sería imposible parar ese dolor por un buen rato, y que a partir de ese momento su vida comenzaría a ser más ardua de lo normal. Tenía a una pequeña de cinco años a su lado, esperándola en casa, después de todo.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos – le susurró la pelinegra, acariciando su cabello con intenciones de terminar de calmarla. Habían pasado unas horas y se habían llevado a Mari, con solo esas palabras, Etsuko pudo suspirar un poco más tranquila.

Ahora Rangiku era su prioridad. Tenía que mantenerla con vida, no importaba cuanto costase.

**..**

El hombre hizo una mueca de completa duda, observando el currículo que tenía en frente. Estudiante de secundaria, sin experiencia laboral, y…catorce años.

Al ver tal duda en su mirada, la Kusajishi miró a Ayame, pidiendo ayuda. Ella conocía a ese hombre, era compañero de su grupo de amigos desde hacía tiempo, y siempre les cobraba menos o hacía favores por si estaban apurados, más de una vez había llegado un deliveri sin pedido a su oficina y a la de Isshin al no haberlos visto entrar.

- Por favor… - Pidió la Kuchiki.

- Pero… Ayame-san… - dijo dudoso el hombre – Tiene solo catorce años, y está estudiando…

La pelinegra llevó ambas manos a su cintura en pose regañadora – Pero tiene una niña de cinco años a cargo… Por favor, piensa que Soi-chan tendría una amiga… - Ayame pedía, ella ya no vivía en Karakura, había ido ahí por una semana y había terminado ayudando a Mari que se encontraba grave, en la clínica de su amigo, ella vivía en Osaka desde hacía unos dos años, junto a la casa de Kin y Kazuo Hinamori. Y no pretendía irse sin antes ayudar a quien fue su vecina toda la vida.

El hombre negó de cabeza, mirando a su lado a la pequeña de nueve años que elevó una ceja al ser nombrada, no esperaba ser objeto de soborno. Soi Fong, entonces, miro a la peli-rosa que le dio una mirada de súplica. No entendió por qué, pero simplemente llevó una mano a la manga de su padre y tiró de ésta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Soi? – Inquirió éste.

- Escucha lo que ella va a decir… - Fueron sus palabras, y regresó su mirada a Etsuko que le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- No quiero que me blanquee hasta que sea mayor, ni nada, solo quiero que me deje trabajar para poder mantener mi casa a mi sobrinita – dijo, poniendo en sus ojos rojos una mirada bien parecida a la de un cachorro abandonado. No supo por que decidió creerle, pero al día siguiente tenía a una peli-rosa de catorce años siendo una de las mejores empleadas que había tenido hasta el momento, y lo mejor, se llevaba bien con su única hija, quien dejaba mucho que desear con respecto a su actitud.

**..**

Momo se dio la vuelta conforme su vecina les dio la noticia a ella y su hermano; su madre finalmente había fallecido esa tarde. Con sus brazos cruzados, las lágrimas de tristeza corrían por su rostro sin piedad, con sus siete años, abrazaba un oso de peluche blanco, con un listón azul.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que su madre sufría con esa horrible enfermedad, una que según la explicación de su hermano, estaba en la sangre. Kin Hinamori padeció de leucemia por veinticinco meses, al mes de cumplirse los dos años de diagnóstico, ella había partido, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había vivido feliz sus años, por más pocos que hayan sido.

- Oka-san… Espero que sigas feliz… Te quiero mucho – susurró con su boca pegada al peluche suave, ahogando sus palabras, esperando el siempre 'Yo te quiero más, duraznito' que su madre siempre daba y que no llegaría.

- Momo-chan – su hermano la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron tras la señora que esa noche los cuidaría, mientras su padre hacía duelo en la clínica y velorio. La mujer era la mismísima Ayame, que los llevaría con sus hijos y sobrino a pasar la noche con ella. Abrazó a la pequeña niña y susurró en su oído para que no se quedara intranquila.

- Ella te quiere mucho más, princesita… - y por inercia la castaña escondió su rostro en el hombro de la mujer.

Kazuo, en la clínica, sentía como en su pecho su corazón se había hecho pedazos, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su mujer, quién había fallecido tomando su mano, sonriéndole y agradeciendo todo lo que él había hecho por ella en esos casi diez años que estuvieron juntos.

Había perdido al amor de su vida, lo admitía, y ya no sentía ganas de estar en el mundo. Pues, ella lo había sacado de la depresión con la muerte de su padre y uno de sus mejores amigos hacía algunos años, y ella misma lo había hecho caer en picada nuevamente. Era sumamente triste el cómo una vida podía afectar y modificar tanto otra.

**..**

En Karakura, la tormenta del siglo se abría paso, en lo que Isshin y Masaki, también Etsuko, cada uno por su parte, se enteraban de la noticia. La Kuchiki primero había llamado a la pareja, y después tuvo la necesidad de poner al tanto a la Kusajishi, sentía que si le comentaba eso a ella, Mari también estaría enterándose desde donde quiera que esté.

La peli-rosa, con el teléfono en la oreja escuchaba atenta y con pura tristeza la noticia, ella había conocido a Kin, y le había parecido una mujer sumamente espectacular con sus buenos sentimientos y su amor por la familia. Le causó decepción que alguien así haya muerto por azar del destino.

- Esta bien, Ayame-san… Gracias por avisarme – Dijo, suspirando hondo.

- _¿Y tu cómo estas? Ya tienes dieciséis, seguro ya te han blanqueado en el trabajo_ – intentó disuadir el tema la mayor.

- Si, derecho mi jefe me ha dicho que en un mes lo hará, puesto que aun tiene que hacer el papeleo por otras empleadas – comentó, girando su rostro, mostrando lo refinada y bella que se había vuelto gracias a la adolescencia, llevando también una mirada cargada de inocencia pura.

_- ¿Cómo esta Rangiku-chan?_ – Preguntó.

- Está muy bien, la lluvia la hace dormir como a un bebé…

- _Etsuko-chan… Regresaré a vivir allá…_ - confesó, y a la peli-rosa se le iluminó aun más el rostro –. _No se cuando, pero posiblemente, en un par de años…_

La muchacha dejó escapar un chillido de emoción, el cual calló al instante que vio como su sobrina se removía en el sofá –. Genial… No tienes una idea de cuanto los extraño a los cuatro, Ayame-san – alegó, feliz de la vida.

Hablaron algunos minutos más, y cuando la de ojos rojos colgó finalmente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada. Con extrañeza miro al reloj en la pared de la cocina, descubriendo que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y había estado hablando con la Kuchiki desde las doce. Se ruborizó un poco al descubrir que era casi igual de charlatana que su hermana.

Otro golpe en la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y también el hecho de que los ojos azules de Rangiku se habían abierto y la miraban con sueño desde el sofá –. Vuelve a dormir, Ran-chan – pidió, y la aludida asintió, regresando a cerrar los ojos. Etsuko miró por la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta, sin lograr ver aun a quien golpeaba, por lo que con suma precaución abrió la entrada, encontrándose con la mirada gacha de un pequeño niño, que tenía los ojos achinados, una mueca de tristeza en sus labios y estaba completamente empapado.

Lo tomó del brazo sin pensarlo siquiera, adentrándolo a la casa, y tomó la toalla que estaba secándose en el respaldar del sofá donde dormía su sobrina para envolverlo en ella -. ¿Estas bien? – Indagó, agachándose a la altura del chico, de unos nueve años, y secando con sus manos el rostro pálido del mismo.

- Si – fue su única respuesta, y por primera vez mostró a la muchacha esa sonrisa zorruna que pronto se acostumbrarían todos a ver.

Ella sonrió por la respuesta, pero tocando su rostro notó la temperatura que él tenía. Y notó más su debilidad al verlo tambalearse como gelatina, suspirando agitadamente, preocupándola más de lo que ya estaba. Lo levantó y ayudó a llegar a una de las habitaciones, recostándolo en la cama, saliendo después a buscar un vaso de agua, el que ayudó a darle de beber.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – fue la primera pregunta.

- Ichimaru Gin – respondió, lo justo y necesario, como siempre haría.

- ¿Por qué estabas en la lluvia?

- Por que me perdí.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Nueve.

- ¿Tus padres?

- No tengo… - susurró, y continuó –. Estoy en la calle.

El corazón de la peli-rosa se estrujó ante tal afirmación, y la vestimenta del niño daba a entender que realmente estaba por su cuenta deambulando por el mundo. Esa noche, apenas lo vio cerrar los ojos, supo que se trataría de un sueño profundo y en completamente cargado de paz. En la mañana, como todo buen niño se levantó y prácticamente devoró lo que le sirvió ella por desayuno.

Rangiku lo observaba con detenimiento, su sonrisa y rostro zorruno la intimidaban, pero a la vez le llamaban cruelmente la atención. Lo que le interesaba, era que el peli-plata no le dirigía la palabra en ningún momento, salvo por cortesía, hasta que un día, ella se digno a hablarle…

- Oi – le llamó -. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – Inquirió.

Debido a que los únicos niños que podían ser sus amigos, no le prestaban mucha atención, o estaban lejos, como Rukia, la principal pregunta que hizo a aquel extraño muchacho, fue esa misma. Ahí mismo, la pequeña rubia, con el cabello llegando a los hombros, descubrió el color de los ojos de Ichimaru, un azul tan claro y profundo que la dejó sorprendida.

La sonrisa de Gin se incrementó al ver que ella no se asustó ante el acto, la comodidad que había sentido desde que llegó a esa casa, perdido en la lluvia hacía unas semanas, no era cosa del destino, fue la casualidad más grata que le había ocurrido alguna vez –. Si, quiero ser tu amigo… -. y se ganó la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca olvidaría, una que provenía de su primera amiga.

Pero sabía que las cosas no podían durar para siempre. Él se había perdido, pero recordaba claramente que justo antes de perderse, había acordado un trato con un grupo de personas que, a su corta edad, ya sabía que eran peligrosas, pero a quienes veía como una única salida, la única esperanza que tendría para seguir vivo. Y le habían pedido reunirse en un tiempo, tiempo que llegaba a su fin justo al día siguiente.

¿Por qué no las había encontrado tan solo unos días antes de, primero, encontrarse con aquellos hombres?

Esa misma noche, cuando la mayor de los tres, lo fue a despedir como siempre acostumbraba, hizo que lo escuchara –. Mañana tengo que irme – confesó, y la peli-rosa lo miro con sorpresa, se había acostumbrado a la presencia del pequeño lo suficiente como para saber que él se quedaría, además de ver lo bien que se llevaba con su sobrina.

- ¿A dónde debes ir? – Inquirió, tomando asiento en la cama donde él descansaba.

- A un lugar… - siempre con su misterio, eso hacía refunfuñar a veces a la muchacha –. Pero voy a volver.

Y en efecto, al día siguiente, luego del almuerzo, Gin Ichimaru se despidió de ambas chicas y se fue del hogar. Rangiku miro su ida con tristeza. Etsuko le observó irse con ganas de retenerlo, hasta que desapareció de su vista, pero tenía el presentimiento que ese extraño muchachito sabía donde iba, que era más inteligente y astuto de lo que había pensado, y que realmente, regresaría como lo había dicho.

La pregunta era cuándo lo haría…

**..**

Su corazón retumbó tan rápido que se asustó al sentir que el aire, por unos eternos segundos, no había llegado a sus pulmones. Se sostuvo de la mesa, suspirando hondo para atraer el aire perdido. Notó como la puerta de su casa era abierta, y la rapidez con la que Ayame llegaba a su lado para preguntar que le pasaba.

Etsuko tenía dieciocho años, había aprendido a llevar su vida, que consistía en ir a trabajar, prácticamente todo el día, ya que desde hacía un año la escuela había terminado. Y ahora, una vez que creía estar mucho mejor, estaba preocupada por lo que le acababa de pasar.

- Tienes que respirar y relajarte – le aconsejó la médica, y la peli-rosa rió ante lo dicho. Ella estaba bien, muy cansada, ese era el problema.

- No podía respirar – confesó, ya sentadas en el sofá. La Kuchiki le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, regañándola –. ¡Ay!

- Etsuko-chan, debes empezar a ir a la escuela otra vez – dijo, en tono de orden. Hacía un año que había regresado a vivir junto a la casa de la Kusajishi, y veía como, una vez terminada la escuela, ella no regresaba a casa hasta las diez u once de la noche. Realmente estaba preocupada, las chicas de su edad estaban teniendo novio o estudiando algún bachiller, también en la universidad, como fue en su caso.

- ¿Escuela? – Indagó –. No tengo tiempo…

Y nuevamente recibió un golpe -. ¡Si tienes tiempo! Mira lo joven que estas y te la pasas trabajando… - La muchacha bajó la cabeza –. Eres hermosa, trabajadora, tierna ¿Sabes la cantidad de oportunidades que tienes ahí afuera, y la cantidad de muchachos que seguro estarían detrás de ti? – La vio ruborizarse, y desviar la mirada, eso le hizo entender que muy seguramente deseaba tener una vida más de adolescente, ya que la misma se había interrumpido con la muerte de su hermana. Para Amaya, todos merecían su momento de juventud, en especial alguien que era joven todavía -. ¿Qué tal una carrera corta?

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Si, son tres años a lo mucho, y podrías encontrar un mejor empleo para mantener a Rangiku-chan más adelante – dijo, intentando convencerla, era una muy buena oportunidad, el problema era sacarla de la estabilidad que había logrado después de tanto.

- Un mejor trabajo… - susurró, como si eso pudiese ser sólo un sueño, recibiendo un abrazo alentador por parte de la morena –. Podría intentarlo… Pero…

- ¡¿Pero qué?!

- ¿Qué estudio?

Y ambas se recargaron en el sofá a pensar. Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, de no ser porque la pelinegra recordó su propia carrera de médica.

- La clínica Kurosaki – dijo, cual descubrimiento –. Está dando una beca para radiología, son dos años…

**..**

Fue después de una extorsión a Isshin, para que le diese la beca y un empleo más tarde, y un reacomodo de horarios, para que la Kusajishi pudiese empezar a estudiar. Solamente pasaron unos días yendo a la universidad, donde descubrió que no solamente estaba la carrera que seguiría, sino también la de Enfermería, y junto a la cual se encontraba un pequeño hospital donde irían de práctica y algunos a intentar trabajar allí una vez terminaran.

La gran mayoría de estudiantes eran mujeres, y no era que le molestase eso ¿Qué acaso no era una chica también? Pero estaba el que, cada vez que pasaba algún hombre caminando o algo, podías ver en su cara algo perturbador. Según una de sus compañeras; Inoue Orihime, ellos pasaban por el intento de parecer 'grandes' entre tantas mujeres.

Esa muchacha era bastante despistada, quien quería ser profesora, ignoraba de qué asignatura, pero quería ser profesora, por esa razón era que desde los quince años, aun en la secundaría, asistió al profesorado de Matemáticas, Ciencias Naturales, Ciencias Sociales, todas a la vez. Etsuko podía imaginársela con espirales en la cabeza y casi sin dormir, no estaba lejos de ello. Lo que le sorprendía, era que ahora estaba en una universidad estudiando radiología.

- Quiero tener muchas opciones… No quiero quedarme sin ellas – le dijo como respuesta a la pregunta que todos le hacían –. Además, de no haber hecho y de hacer tantas carreras, no habría conocido a Ishida-kun… - y siempre el rubor, combinando con su cabello naranja, al mencionarlo.

Ishida Uryu siempre las pasaba a recoger a ambas, tenía dos años más, y se habían conocido, con Orihime, en el profesorado de Ciencias, primero como compañeros de banco en clases, luego como amigos, después como lo que eran en ese momento, una pareja enamorada como ninguna otra podía estarlo.

Era esa misma historia la que hacía que tanto Orihime como Ayame le intentaran inculcar esperanzas en encontrar a alguien mientras estudiaba. No estaba desesperada, y tampoco le llamaba tanto la atención lo de tener pareja, apenas hacía un mes había cumplido dieciocho años y apenas unas semanas comenzaba a estudiar.

Más tarde, en clase de educación física, sin siquiera comprender cómo era que ellos tenían que tener esa asignatura cuando solamente se encargaría de placas y análisis, Etsuko bufó, frenando su corrida para atarse las zapatillas. La pelinaranja freno a su lado, intentando recuperar el aire, no estaba en forma, ser profesora de matemática y Ciencias no requería correr quince o veinte minutos seguidos alrededor de un campo.

- Voy a quedarme sin aire – replicó, recargándose en sus rodillas y respirando agitada –. No sabía que teníamos que hacer cuarenta minutos de actividad física – lloriqueó, provocando una risa en la peli-rosa.

- Es porque en la clínica u hospital el radiólogo o radióloga debe cargar el material pesado de los instrumentos, además de que debemos ayudar a algunos pacientes con posibles problemas – explicó, cual experta, dejando algo atónita a su amiga, era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente, la hizo sonreír, supo que la Kusajishi estaba tomando especial confianza en ella.

A lo lejos, el profesor de atletismo, principalmente encargado de hacerlos trabajar, se encontraba hablando con un muchacho más joven, quien era más alto que él y llevaba el pelo largo y desarreglado, y estaba siendo regañado. El mayor observó a las muchachas, quienes debieron de haber dejado la actividad hacía unos minutos.

Una vena se ensanchó en su frente, esos futuros médicos eran unos perezosos, siempre alguno se quedaba charlando con otro a mitad del camino, o, en todo caso, terminaban caminando todos los veinte minutos. Miro a su alumno rebelde, que aspiraba a profesor de E. Física en su otro empleo, y necesitaba dar prácticas para terminar. Había llegado desarreglado y con el cabello largo ¡Y ese día debía encargarse de dar esa misma clase!

- Zaraki, vaya a traerme a ese par de alumnas…

El mencionado replicó y volvió a replicar, llegando a una discusión sin sentido con su superior. Estaba en el último año de ese estúpido profesorado, que nunca había querido cursar, y que le pareció más aburrido de lo que había pensado, todo era responsabilidad esto, no golpear niños, responsabilidad lo otro. No quería saber más nada de estar allí, simplemente quería largarse e ir a torturar alumnos como profesor, en dojos o a alguna escuela.

- Vaya o no obtendrá su diploma a fin de año.

Y allá fue, ya que sin diploma que lo confirmara, no podía ejercer sus planes.

Con sólo ver que se acercaba, Orihime sugirió irse rápido, puesto que con verlo nada más lo había notado como alguien que era violento, especialmente por el aura que lo rodeaba. Pero entre sus trabadas de lengua y extrañas señas, el susodicho se acercaba más, y Etsuko entendía cada vez menos.

- Y-Yo… ¡V-Vamos! – Pedía, con desesperación.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? – Indagó, y lo próximo que vio fue como su amiga salía huyendo como Dios mandaba, dejándola aun más anonada ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Ey…

Un escalofrío aterrador recorrió su espina dorsal, y pudo comprender porque la muchacha había salido rápido como el viento de allí. Se volteó, sólo para sentirse más pequeña e indefensa de lo que se había sentido en su vida, aquel sujeto impartía un aura tan tenebrosa que haría huir hasta al animal más valiente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, con sigilo, y prácticamente enseguida sintió como su presión disminuía. Cayó al duro suelo en cuestión de segundos, y miles de gotas de sudor se esparcieron por la nuca de Zaraki. Se metería en problemas, era seguro.

**..**

- ¡LO LAMENTO!

Dio el salto, despertando de golpe, sentándose en la camilla de la enfermaría de la escuela, giro su mirada en todas direcciones, sorprendiéndose que no le doliera más que la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado. Escuchó voces provenientes de afuera, y enseguida noto como entraba su profesor de Anatomía y Fisiología, con una fiera mirada, siendo seguido por el anterior profesor de Atletismo.

- ¡Kusajishi-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Cual robot, ella asintió. El hombre se volteó a mirar envenenado a su colega -. ¡Pudo estar grave!

- ¡Pero está bien! – Retrucó el otro.

- ¡Zaraki-san debería tener un castigo por herir a una de mis estudiantes! – La señaló como si fuera un objeto, y se sintió intimidada, sin entender muy bien por que pasaban esas cosas justo en ese momento -. ¡Que limpie la sala de enfermería por dos meses!

- ¡NO! – dijo histérico el sujeto.

- ¡Lo hablaremos con el director! – Y salió de la sala, siendo seguido por el otro nuevamente.

La peli-rosa pestañeó sin entender, allí estaba, unos días después, con una escoba en mano, mirando por la ventana de la sala de enfermería. ¿No que ella había sido la perjudicada? Comenzó a barrer con mala gana, realmente no entendía a la gente. Luego de aquella discusión había aparecido el Director a indagar lo que había pasado, nunca pensó que traería a ese muchacho temeroso, y que además, preguntara quien había sido la muchacha que estaba con ella.

No dijo nombres, rehusándose completamente, era otra cosa que no entendía ¡Ni sabía por qué querían saber de Orihime! El tema, fue que terminó siendo castigada por casi el mismo tiempo que aquel sujeto, de nombre Zaraki Kenpachi, para limpiar diariamente las salas de enfermería, técnicas radiológicas y la de Anatomía y Física. Ésta última, y la sala de enfermería, eran las peores.

- Esto está mal… - murmuró con mal augurio. Odiaba tener que pedir a Ayame ir en busca de su sobrina a la escuela, después de todo, con el trabajo y la escuela, ya era suficiente poco el tiempo que pasaba con Rangiku.

- Es extraño que no hayas dicho nada de tu amiga, al fin y al cabo no abrías terminado así – escuchó gruñir a Zaraki, y ella dio un respingo en su lugar, para enseguida bajar la mirada y seguir con su tarea, dispuesta a terminar con rapidez. Él quitó importancia, era costumbre y le agradaba intimidar a la gente, aun que debía admitir que en casos como éstos creía que era innecesario. Además, la presencia, completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado, de aquella muchacha, le parecía una molestia.

- Yo me metí en este lio, yo salgo de él sin atajos – alegó, siendo ignorada completamente, e ignorando eso también, continuó con lo suyo, no esperaba desmayarse, pero no había sido culpa de nadie que le haya pasado eso.

- Eres una idiota.

- Lo sabía desde antes, gracias… - respondió, sintiéndose algo malhumorada.

- Vete, niña…

- No soy una niña… Y no me voy te he dicho – recalcó, molesta, decidiéndose realmente a ignorarlo a partir de ese momento. Le pareció extraño la forma en que había dejado de temerle con rapidez, aun que debía aceptar, aun seguía esparciendo esa aura tenebrosa y sanguinaria, ella ya sabía que no debía dejase tirar por nadie, fue uno de los principales consejos que su hermana le había pedido no olvidar jamás, y lo seguiría al pie de la letra.

Kenpachi observó eso, podía parecer débil y demasiado inocente, y quién decía que no lo era, pero bien sabía contestar sus palabrotas y malos tratos. Le hacía recordar a la doctora que hacía las revisaciones médicas en la escuela, única que lograba intimidarlo, Retsu Unohana, había que admitir que su sonrisa espantaba hasta al más cabrón, incluyéndolo. La diferencia, era que la Kusajishi no tenía una sonrisa ahuyentadora, y desconocía si Retsu lo tenía o no, pero la muchacha tenía determinación y coraje. Si hasta solo unas horas se había desmayado con sólo mirarlo, y ahora ya le contestaba sin problema alguno con eso.

Bufó sonoramente, pidiendo internamente que los días pasaran muy rápido, no quería tener otro problema, el cual seria, en todo caso, que la niña comenzase a caerle hasta bien.

El destino era cruel, y a la vez alentador…

Pasaron los seis meses finales de clases, en los que las cosas que debían pasar, simplemente pasaron. Ella llegó a pensarlo, era importante, solía preocuparle, y él, aun que no lo aceptara, creía que esa chica se había ganado su crudo respeto, tanto por discusiones, como por los golpes que recibía y daba, siendo éstos últimos esquivados y regresados.

Hasta que, claro, ese "compañerismo" fue remplazado por trabajo, estudios y falta de tiempo. Simplemente, se distanciaron y ya. Sin tener complicaciones con eso y sin remordimiento alguno.

**..**

Se dio la vuelta y entró a la institución, comentando a su ahora mejor amiga como había estado, siendo abrazada nuevamente y bañada en lágrimas propias y ajenas. La Kusajishi creía que Orihime podía sentir el dolor ajeno como suyo, puesto que cada vez que veía a alguien triste, notaba como a la pelinaranja se le oscurecían los ojos.

Hacía tan solo una semana atrás había vivido una experiencia traumática. No recordaba bien como habían sido las cosas, solamente sabía que desde ese momento, se sentía completamente perseguida, en especial cuando pasaba caminando por el lugar en que había ocurrido, siendo el único camino que la llevaba incluso a las tiendas, escuela o trabajo.

Todo le traía recuerdos, y aun sufría un mal estomacal que, sabía bien, no se iría hasta que estuviese más tranquila. Pensar que todo iba tan bien, y que sólo habían pasado algunos meses desde que comenzaba a estudiar, la entristecía más, maldiciendo a su suerte.

La sensación de esas frías manos recorrerle la piel y a la vez cubriendo su boca para que no emitiera sonido, su desesperación, el terror recorrerle las venas y el hecho de estar completamente sola, era suficiente como para mantenerla despierta todas las noches desde ese maldito día. Y solo se lo había comentado a Orihime, por que fue ella quien la encontró y rescató con ayuda de Uryu.

- No puede ser…

Escuchó de la nada, y levantó la cabeza asustada, la cual escondía entre sus piernas y a las cuales tenía abrazadas a su pecho. Ahí estaba la pelinegra, su vecina, recordó que por ser miércoles no trabajaba, y sus hijos, sobrino e incluso Rangiku se encontraban en la escuela. –. Etsuko-chan ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – indagó, acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá. Se había enterado por la pequeña rubia que su tía hacía unos días no asistía a la escuela.

La observó negar con la cabeza, y enseguida tragar seco. La abrazó de lado, ella no lloraba, pero se notaba que no se sentía para nada bien. Unas dos horas después, una vez escuchado el relato, realmente se preocupó, nunca pensó que algo así podría pasarle justamente a ella, era indignante –. Debemos ir al hospital… - dijo, y ella enseguida negó, ciertamente asustada –. Pero es por tu bien estar… - alegó y volvió a preguntar -. ¿No recuerdas el rostro de esa persona?

"_Si dices mi nombre, tu vida se volverá un infierno" _–. No lo reconocí… - respondió prácticamente enseguida, comenzando a llorar, la Kuchiki le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, llevando una mirada cargada de tristeza, muy en el fondo de su ser creía que ella mentía, y más al fondo, sabía que la respuesta, quizá, no le gustaría.

Estaban en la sala de la clínica, apenas una semana después, día que consiguieron para ser atendidas. Etsuko se encontraba sentada en las bancas de la sala de espera, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho nuevamente, con la frente pegada a sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada, y era así únicamente que se sentía tranquila.

Extrañaba su cama y quería abrazarse a su sobrina para poder dormir. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro, cuando sintió el tacto de la pelinegra en su espalda, llamando su atención.

Al levantar la mirada, encontró algo que simplemente no daba la mejor noticia. Dirigió su mirada al frente, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas, esperando a que la mujer soltara la bomba. La misma, se sentó a su lado, suspirando y revolviendo su cabello algo incómoda. No estaba ahí como doctora, pero estaba como la tutora de la muchacha que hasta hacía unos meses era menor de edad.

- Etsuko-chan… - dijo, y la aludida cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que simplemente lo dijera de una vez - … Estas embarazada…

La Kusajishi giró su cabeza con rapidez, para mirarla con los ojos tan abiertos como podían -. ¿Q-Que…?

- Ya escuchaste… - dijo, cual madre enojada y decepcionada, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada sorprendida de su joven amiga –. Etsuko-chan… Podría ser que…

La mente de la peli-rosa simplemente se puso en blanco, no respondió a nada más y dejó que Ayame se quedara con el sentido de la duda. Simplemente el mal momento no salía de su cabeza. Estaba embarazada… Embarazada… Realmente esta vez no era algo sencillo. Nada sencillo. Sentía como internamente su mundo comenzaba a caer de la forma más catastrófica. No podría con ello, apenas podía con ella misma.

Y bien, la Kuchiki no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquella escena le parecía de las más tristes, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá, la muchacha, había estado con alguien más, y no tendría que vivir con el remordimiento de estar embarazada por lo que había pasado.

Pero… ¿Significaba que la pequeña Etsuko, que había visto crecer, había mantenido relaciones con un hombre por cuenta propia y no se había enterado? - ¡AH! – Exclamó a todo pulmón, histérica de sus pensamientos, y la peli-rosa la miro exaltada – Etsuko-chan ¿Tenías novio o algo? – Inquirió más que dudosa.

Fue a lo que no recibió respuesta. Y eso le dio a entender que la muchacha no tenía novio, pero que sus suposiciones no estaban tan erradas.

Igualmente, Etsuko tenía cinco meses de embarazo cuando le confesó lo que había pasado en el último tiempo. Y la convicción en sus palabras, la pequeña sonrisa, sus aguados ojos a la vez que acariciaba su pequeño vientre y explicaba. Ayame no hizo más que abrazarla constantemente las dos semanas siguientes. La Kusajishi estaba segura que la vida que daría, no había sido engendrada ese horrible día, por que ella ya estaba embarazada en ese entonces, y que no molestaría a nadie con nada, puesto que deseaba criar a su bebé, sola, no importaba lo difícil que sea.

Unos vecinos se hicieron oír, al parecer desde hacía varios años vivían junto a la casa; Urahara Kisuke y Shihoin Yoruichi, un matrimonio, él era profesor y a la vez habían comenzado a administrar una tienda en su casa, y ella era policía, una que estaba pensando en retirarse algunos años después. Y la rapidez con la que se hicieron amigos de ambas mujeres, fue grande. A demás, Yoruichi, al parecer, era familia de Soi Fong.

Era como si ellos hubiesen buscado caerles bien, como si hayan llegado solamente para cuidarlas, por que desde entonces, no volvieron a pasar por males.

Solamente, la dura decisión que tenía que tomar la más joven, confesarle a Ayame y a sus amigos vecinos sobre quien era el padre de la criatura.

Ese día, la Kuchiki llegó a su casa, y volcó en un millón de hojas miles de palabras que contaban todos los acontecimientos, desde que se había enamorado de Hiroki, el hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, hasta el momento en que había visto ruborizarse a Byakuya por una muchacha en la escuela, cuando fue en su busca por haberse sentido enfermo. Incluyendo en ellas, la noticia de Etsuko, a los vecinos, todo lo que sabía que en un futuro podría ayudar, todo lo que temía olvidar.

- Oka-san – le llamó Rukia, con sus nueve años, abrazada a un conejo de peluche –. Vamos a dormir… - pidió, y entonces notó que ya eran más de las doce, olvidando que su niña dormía con ella en la cama matrimonial.

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó enseguida, guardando las cartas en el cajón del escritorio y llevando de la mano a su hija directo a la habitación de ambas. Dio una mirada de soslayo a donde estaba antes, y volvió a pensarlo; Había cosas que mejor nunca olvidar. Su hijo tenía quince años, y al parecer estaba enamorado, Toshiro finalmente había sonreído después de haberse mudado otra vez, él realmente extrañaba Osaka como nunca, o más bien las amistades que había hecho, entre las que estaba la princesa Hinamori.

El sueño de toda madre era ver a sus hijos desarrollándose, y eso estaba pasando ahora, no quería tener excusas, quería ser vieja y poder leer lo que había escrito para así recordar los momentos, tanto tristes como felices, como si fuera un diario de vida.

En la casa de al lado, Rangiku saltaba por toda la cama, con su piyama puesto y el cabello revuelto, claras ganas de no querer dormir. Su tía intentaba mantenerla quieta, y a la vez que logró acostarla, la rubia estiro sus manos para posarlas sobre su panza. Llevaba siete meses, estaba grande y bien redonda, muchos decían que seria niño, otros que sería niña por ser el primer embarazo.

Etsuko sentía la impaciencia, además, estaba que en dos semanas sería la graduación, y ya se encontraba realizando varias visitas a la clínica Kurosaki para ver su lugar de trabajo. No era uno muy difícil, pero no podría comenzar a trabajar hasta los dos meses de dar a luz, por ende, seguiría en el restaurant hasta entonces. Isshin era muy bueno y atento con ella, del mismo modo Masaki y los niños, pero su costumbre era hablar con Soi Fong cada vez que tenía un rato libre en su trabajo actual.

Extrañaría a esa niña, pero había prometido visitarla de igual modo junto a Yoruichi, ya que ente ellas eran parientes, tenía la excusa perfecta.

Sólo dos cosas le preocuparon, tener que ir con su vientre a la escuela, por más que haya sido solamente el último año, y ser vista por quien simplemente la miró de reojo unas cuantas veces, con la seriedad y sospecha que casi nunca tenía. Nunca le impidió que le hablara, pero tampoco buscó comentarle nada. La Kusajishi sabía que más que dudarlo, él estaba casi seguro.

Y Gin… El pequeño que había desaparecido hacía un tiempo, regresó. Con once años, pidiendo disculpas. No esperaba ser recibido como pasó, puesto que apenas Etsuko abrió la puerta, no solo descubrió su enorme detalle, sino que detrás de la mayor, apenas lo vio, Rangiku se le tiro encima, abrazándolo, y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Las lágrimas que la rubia dejo salir ese día, fueron de completa felicidad. Su misterioso y casi único amigo, además de Rukia y Toshiro, había regresado justo cuando sentía que no encajaba del todo en el ambiente que le había tocado.

**..**

- ¡Tía Etsuko! Yachi-chan es igualita a ti – exclamo sorprendida la rubia de diez años al ver a su nueva prima en brazos de la mujer; Yachiru Kusajishi.

- Puede ser… - sonrió tiernamente ella, realmente no esperaba que su bebé fuera tan similar a ella - ¿Quieres cargarla, Rangiku? – ofreció, a lo que ella sonrió abiertamente con ilusión.

Le ordenó sentarse en una silla y le entrego al pequeño bultito rosa, que dormía plácidamente, mostrando sus tiernas mejillas rojas y una piel rosada como la de cualquier bebé. Gin, junto a su amiga, la miraba extrañado ¿Acaso era emoción lo que sentía?

- ¡Es muy bonita! – sentenció la de ojos azules.

- Lo es, Etsuko-san – alegó Gin, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño ser viviente.

**..**

Etsuko sonrió con nostalgia, le parecía apenas ayer haber visto nacer a su sobrina, y ahora, ya pasaban tres meses desde que ella misma había sido madre. Y apenas unas semanas desde que se enteró que la insuficiencia cardíaca era lo que estaba afectando su rendimiento en todo lo que antes hacía normalmente.

Su temor principal, era que al parecer la enfermedad avanzaba rápido. Y ahora estaban Rangiku…y Yachiru.

En el almuerzo, una vez Gin se haya ido, aun sin que ellas supieran donde, la mujer le sirvió su comida a la de diez años y durante la misma, simplemente decidió decirle… –. Prométeme algo, Rangiku – la rubia le miro atenta, borrando su sonrisa al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su tía –. Si algo me pasase, cuando seas mayor, ¿Cuidarías de ella? – La menor le miro sin entender muy bien –. Déjame explicarte. Ran, no quiero que se separen nunca, quiero que estén siempre juntas, pase lo que pase… - fue cuando Rangiku entendió la propuesta, y miro a la pequeña de tres meses dormida en el corral.

- ¡Lo prometo tía Etsuko! – Dijo con firmeza, volviendo a sonreír -. ¿Y crees que Gin viva con nosotras para ese entonces? – preguntó, con total optimismo.

La peli-rosa mayor sonrió con dulzura, acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina – Eso espero, cariño…

Y unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos rojizos.

**..**

- ¡Oh por Dios!

Masaki observó horrorizada las miles de facturas sobre la mesa. Todas impagas, y estando a punto de vencer. Tomo la mano de la única de sus niños que se encontraba en casa, y salió disparada fuera.

Karin se encontraba en prácticas de futbol, mientras que Ichigo en clases de karate. La mujer, en síntesis, no podía creer que su otra hija gustara de jugar tal deporte cuando hasta su hermano mayor había preferido aprender a pelear y defenderse. Suponía que cada quien llevaba sus gustos, la más joven, y quien más se parecía a ella, era tan dulce como el chocolate mismo.

Ellas tenían ya ocho años, e Ichigo ya contaba con doce. Rápido habían pasado los años, y pensar que hacía un año apenas, la menor del grupo de amistades de su esposo, había sido madre también. Frenó sus pensamientos y caminata al verse sin paso al cruzar la calle.

Yuzu, su pequeña más parecida, miró hacía un lado y a otro, que recordara estaba jugando con muñecas tan solo momentos atrás. Giro su mirada una vez más, antes de descubrir a un hombre, alto, que le miraba con una extraña sonrisa… ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

Cabello castaño, traje y corbata. Los ojos de la pequeña se iban volviendo más pequeños conforme indagaba más en esa mirada calculadora. Su madre tiro de su mano dispuesta a avanzar, y gracias a que la retuvo por apenas unos segundos, ésta se volteó, descubriendo al sujeto que ella antes miraba.

- ¡Aizen! – Exclamó la castaña mayor, completamente sorprendida de encontrárselo justo allí.

La de ocho años, no entendía casi nada, pero supo que él era amigo de sus padres, al parecer uno muy bueno, por que su madre al cabo de unos minutos de charla lo invitó a cenar. Pero, igualmente, amigo o no, ella notaba claramente en la profundidad de sus ojos, algo que aun no conocía, y no sólo le dedicaba esas miradas extrañas a ella, la mayoría fueron dadas a su madre. Quien no las notaba.

- Oka-san… - le llamó – Vámonos… - pidió, y a los pocos momentos su pedido fue concebido, quedando programada una cena para esa misma noche. Estaba intranquila frente a la presencia de ese hombre. No era bueno. No entendía por que su madre era tan amistosa, realmente, parecía…odiarlas.

Ya por la noche, la familia Kurosaki compartió la cena con Aizen Sousuke, a quien presentaron como su amigo de toda la vida y padrino de Ichigo. Fue recibido por sus hijos con un deje total de desconfianza, especialmente por parte del mayor. Él lo había notado, su 'padrino' no hacía más que mostrar falsedad en cada acto.

Y no era todo, para nada. También resultaba que el castaño, regresaría a la ciudad por un tiempo.

**..**

Estornudó por tercera vez, y fregó sus ojos que cargaban unas ojeras no tan pronunciadas. Al darse la vuelta con el desayuno de su hijo mayor en manos, encontró al mismo en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola con una sonrisa entre regañadora y de 'buenos días'.

- Mamá… Estás enferma – sentenció, cual médico capacitado. Masaki rió, juraba que había visto a su esposo en miniatura y con el cabello naranja ahí parado.

- No es para tanto, cariño… - le hizo espacio en la silla de siempre, el de cabello naranja tomó asiento y comenzó a comer, sin dejar de ver a su madre ir estornudando de un lado a otro. Suspiró resignado, ella no cambiaria nunca, pero se le contradijo el mundo al verla con el teléfono en la oreja, pidiendo turno con el médico del hospital al que iban.

Para ella era ética profesional. Pero Ichigo no entendía por que no dejaba que su padre los atendiera.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Masaki estaba sentada sobre una camilla, siendo atendida por el amigo de la familia, el mismísimo Sousuke - .¿Entonces? – Inquirió la mujer, esperando a que le diera una vitamina para pasar el mal resfriado y ya.

- Inflamación leve del sistema viral aéreo superior – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre los medicamentos de la cabina. La Kurosaki lo miró extrañada de sus palabras –. Tienes un resfriado…

Entonces comenzó a reír, había sido una forma bastante formal de decirle que tenía algo muy común. Pronto, en sus manos, cayó un pequeño frasco con algunas pastillas amarillas dentro -. ¿Amarillas? – Indagó, usualmente eran blancas, si era gripe, su médico usual le recomendaba unas rojas con sabor horrible.

- Toma una cada seis horas.

- ¿Seis? – Volvió a indagar preocupada ¿No eran cada ocho o doce?

- Si, serías capaz de sanarte rápido con eso.

Con esas palabras, en confianza, Masaki salió del hospital centellante sabiendo que pronto estaría bien sin dolores de cabeza, sin estornudos y en todos los derechos de abrazar a sus hijos sin culpabilidad de contagiarlos.

Pero conforme las semanas pasaron, más que mejorar, parecía caer en una, cada vez más seria, gripe. Apenas podía levantarse en las mañanas, y su cuerpo solamente buscaba el completo descanso, no había alimento que quedara en su estómago, su brillante cabello comenzó a opacarse, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos preocuparon demasiado a su marido.

- ¿Cómo es que te enfermaste así?

Isshin, sacó los cabellos del rostro de su mujer, que lo miro desde su lugar en la cama con cierto sufrimiento –. Isshin… Por favor, seguro pasará pronto…

Pero él estaba inquieto, lo que más le había sorprendido era que su amigo había desaparecido. Una mirada triste cargó su rostro. Sabía lo que podía estar pasando, más que poder, estaba completamente seguro, especialmente desde que vio con ojos sospechosos el medicamento, el cual había enviado a analizar casi automáticamente.

Pasó algo de un mes desde ese día, y estaba sentado junto a la cama de hospital que estaba su mujer. Ella dormía, haciendo ver la palidez en su rostro. Estaba muriendo lentamente. Caía cada vez más, dejando las posibilidades de ser salvada, cada vez más lejos. Estaba viéndola morir ante sus ojos, a ella, a la única mujer que amaba y amaría, a parte de sus hijas.

_- Influenza, virus A._

Eso le habían dicho, y prácticamente enseguida dejo escapar las lágrimas necesarias. Ni lento ni perezoso, como todo médico, había entendido lo que esas palabras significaban dentro de un ser humano. Masaki tendría que estar en observación durante la estabilidad, y en caso de alguna otra baja, le inducirían en coma para intentar salvarla de a poco, así teniendo más tiempo.

Había algo que le dolía más que nada: su confianza destruida por uno de sus mejores amigos. Acompañando el hecho de que hacía años no entablaba conversación con su mejor amiga, quien vivía en la misma ciudad y antes se la pasaba en su casa con los niños, cuando éstos eran pequeños. Suponía que ya sus hijos estarían grandes, que Byakuya seguiría los mismos pasos de su padre tanto en actitud como en profesión, y que su niña, muy posiblemente, era su calco.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz, pensando en que tendría que ir a visitarla algunos de los días siguientes. Una mano sobre la suya, que se encontraba sobre el vientre que había albergado a sus tres hijos, hizo que saliera de su mente, para mirar a los ojos mieles de la mujer que amaba. Ella le sonrió tenuemente, sintiendo como su esposo tomaba con fuerza su mano entre las de él.

- No podrás retenerme con eso… - dijo, suavemente, recibiendo una mirada cargada de tristeza – Voy a morir…

- Nada está seguro… - intensó disuadir el tema, notando como su delicada mano presionaba las suyas también.

- Prométeme que los cuidarás muy bien…

- Si – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a la par de los de Masaki. Extrañaría tanto estar en ese mundo, extrañaría las locuras y las sonrisas, la felicidad y los momentos de paz. Estaba segura que todo lo mencionado se terminaría con su partida, pero no podía hacer más. Había tenido tres hijos con el hombre de su vida, había sonreído mucho más que llorado, y las amistades que había logrado siempre estarían en su alma.

Era algo nunca se podría olvidar.

El día de su muerte, con un cigarrillo en la boca, Isshin observó el cielo, dejando que su hija menor se abrazara a él en busca de sentirse protegida. Ichigo simplemente tenía la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos, estaba más que escrito que él no volvería a ser el mismo. Karin lloraba, intentando retener inútilmente las lágrimas.

**..**

- Yoruichi-sama… - le llamó Soi Fong, para dejarle el té a la vista, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo índice de la mujer, de ojos amarillos y cabello morado.

- Soy la prima de tu padre, no una mujer de la que dependa tu vida – regañó, bebiendo un sorbo de té. Realmente, desde que conocía a esa muchachita de doce años, no hacía más que llamarla agregando el 'sama' al final del nombre. No podía aceptarlo, se suponía que eran familia.

Las risas del dueño del lugar no esperaron para hacerse oír. Ambas le prestaron atención, el moreno limpiaba el mostrador, a la vez que escuchaba sus discusiones. Jun Fong, el padre de la más joven y el primo de la mayor –. No cambiará nunca, ella siempre fue así… - alegó. Omaeda, quien por ese entonces era mano derecha y a la vez servía las mesas, simplemente observaba aquello con neutralidad, acostumbrado a lo que pasaba.

- Jun-chan, es conversación de niñas… - respondió la de ojos amarillos al hombre, quien negó resignado y siguió con lo suyo.

La discusión siguió su curso, entre risas y bromas. Las campanas que anunciaban a la gente entrando al restaurant se hicieron oír varias veces, y no prestaban especial atención. Solamente, hasta que un sujeto, vestido completamente de negro, con saco de cuero, hizo acto de presencia, sacando un arma de entre las ropas, comenzando a disparar al azar por todo el lugar.

- ¡Al suelo! – Gritó Yoruichi, como toda policía preparada para tal caso. Aun que la realidad era que no esperaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel hombre desconocido, apenas sacó el arma cubrió su cabeza con una capucha, logrando así que nadie descubriera su rostro completamente, pues pasó desapercibido hasta el momento de sacar el arma.

Jun se agachó, cubriéndose con el mostrador, mirando hacía un lado para buscar que su hija esté a salvo. No la encontró donde creía, lo que llevó a su mirada por todo el local, descubriéndola junto a una mujer que tenía un bebé en brazos, la conocía, esa mujer, junto a su esposo, era frecuente de aparecerse por la tarde en el lugar. El instinto de su primogénita le advirtió que tenía que protegerla.

Yoruichi observó la situación, y con rapidez se dirigió a intentar interactuar un poco con el portador del arma –. No te alteres, muchacho – dijo, con seriedad, observando cómo la menuda morena ponía de pie a la mujer con su bebé e intentaba llevarla lentamente a la cocina para que esté segura.

- ¡Muévete mujer! – ordenó el desconocido, y nuevamente la Shihoin suspiró buscando la calma para pensar. Estaba borracho, o bajo el efecto de algo bastante fuerte, de haber sido un ladrón, con rapidez habría pedido que abrieran la caja y dieran el dinero.

Otro disparo, el cual dio en la columna junto a la entrada al sector de las mesas, y haciendo que todos retomaran el temor por ser heridos -. ¡Que no te alteres! ¡Soy policía!

Al llegar al mostrador, Soi dejó pasar a la mujer, y su mirada se llenó de sorpresa y temor al ver los ojos de aquel hombre sobre ella, leyendo sus intenciones de donde estaba. No fue la única que lo vio, su padre también. Y con una rapidez que odiaría de por vida, el arma apuntó en su dirección, sin que la fémina mayor pudiera detenerlo.

El sonido del disparo se hizo escuchar, logrando más de un nuevo grito entre los clientes. Soi Fong, pudo ver a su padre rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. Miró su rostro con terror, y descubrió una sonrisa cargada de cariño mezclada a una mueca de completo dolor. El disparo le había dado de lleno.

La había salvado.

- ¡Otto-san! – Exclamó, horrorizada, al verlo caer, llevando sus manos al pecho del hombre para intentar reanimarlo - ¡Otto-san!

De una ágil patada, Yoruichi tiró el arma al suelo, para enseguida reducir al hombre. Su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación. Y el dolor e impotencia no tardaron en llegar al ver a su prima segunda llorando e intentando reanimar a su padre. Notaba como no le importaba llenarse las manos de sangre, cómo lo único que le importaba era que él abriera los ojos.

- ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia, maldición! – Ordenó en sus últimos momentos de soporte.

Más policías entraron y se llevaron al enmascarado, quien no tenía más de veinte años y había terminado armando tal alboroto. Llegó la ambulancia dicha, y llevaron con rapidez al herido, ya mencionando de ante mano que había pocas posibilidades de salvación. Soi Fong lo sabía, esa simple sonrisa había sido una despedida.

- Fue mi culpa… - aseguró, empuñando sus manos, notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer – Lo lamento, Otto-san…

**..**

La puerta era golpeada intensamente, sin parar. Al momento en que la peli-rosa atendió, solamente segundos le bastaron para cerrar la puerta con fuerza y poner traba. Su respiración se agitó involuntariamente, y tuvo la necesidad de agacharse hasta llegar al suelo.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Qué buscaba ahora?

Cubrió con una mano su boca, cargada completamente de terror y desesperación. Su mirada, su cabello. Todo detalle que había visto en esos cortos segundos, le traía las más infinitas pesadillas del peor momento de su vida. Golpearon otra vez, y el terror la consumió nuevamente. Se suponía que si no decía su nombre, no aparecería nunca más, una nota pasó por debajo de la puerta, y la dejó allí, mirándola como si tocarla desatase el peor maleficio.

- ¡Vete! – Gritó a la puerta, con lágrimas corriendo desenfrenadamente por sus mejillas. – Por favor… ¡Vete de una vez!

Se abrazó a si misma, sin parar de llorar. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la vecina, Yoruichi, que se agachó con rapidez a su altura en busca de saber lo que le pasaba. Etsuko no hacía más que temblar, lloraba sin parar. Estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrada, y eso no le hacía bien a nadie, ni a su sobrina e hija, ni a ella misma desde que descubrió su enfermedad.

La morena, supo rápido lo que le ocurría. Proponiéndose tener vigilada la casa de la Kusajishi día y noche por propia seguridad. No quería tener que pasar por cosas malas, no más de las que ya habían ocurrido.

Desde su casa, Amaya deseaba estar conteniendo a su mejor amigo, sabiendo claramente lo que se sentía pasar por esa situación. Decepción, inutilidad, dolor… Especialmente dolor. Su hija estaba mirando por la ventana, sentada en el sofá, envuelta en una frazada y bebiendo un té caliente. Estaba enferma… Últimamente le pasaba seguido, y se estaba preocupando. Pero le sorprendía el hecho de que Toshiro no se alejara de ella, aun cuando discutían como perros y gatos.

- Mamá – le llamó su hijo, desde la entrada. Al voltear, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Una muchacha, delgada, bajita, de piel pálida y vistiendo el uniforme del instituto de su hijo, estaba allí parada. Sus mayores sorpresas: Era muy parecida a ella misma y a su hija. No eran familia, y estaba claro, era cosa del destino tener tal parecido entre las tres. Y, la mayor de todas las sorpresas nombradas: Hisana Yamao, era la novia de su hijo mayor.

**..**

El sufrimiento de ese día, lo cargaron todos, y quedaría en la memoria por siempre.

Nada volvería a ser igual. La vida se les estaba escapando de las manos, y no por cuenta propia, alguien, con mente retorcida, que sonreía leve y sádicamente desde su auto, a unas calles de las casas de la Kusajishi y Kuchiki, después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de Masaki, se estaba encargando personalmente de hacerlo, y al parecer, lo disfrutaba cada vez más, conforme el dolor iba creciendo.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Dieciocho páginas de Word e.e y no me tardé tanto… Merezco un premio XD **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y como dije, no me intenten asesinar por persona cruel ._.U Prometo que las cosas mejoraran, no diré cuando, pero lo digo XDDD!**

**En fin ¿Reviews? Por favor, saben que me otorgan vida :D**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Flash Back 3

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**¡Último**** Flash Back!**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capítulo**** 11: **_**Flash Back 3.**_

Los teléfonos sonaban, los papeles volaban, los teclados eran tecleados a la velocidad de la luz en esa empresa de ventas y publicidad. La gente estresada, atareada, no podía más que ir y venir, que hablar, que llorar… Sí, hasta lágrimas tiraban las más débiles que no soportaban tanto, especialmente a su jefe, que cada tanto aparecía para regañarlos, y pisotearlos moralmente hasta sentirse a gusto.

Denryoku Sousuke. Era el hombre tan odiado y temido. Frente al que nadie nunca se había podido poner en pie. Y su hijo, Aizen Sousuke, parecía una buena persona en un principio, y era el causante de los suspiros de varias empleadas, pero de un día hacía el otro, simplemente dejó de saludar como lo hacía, de entablar buenas charlas con los demás. Para temor de todos, estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en su padre, y ya había perdido el encanto que se le había observado.

La gente de Osaka, simplemente sentía que habían perdido algo importante al perder a aquel muchacho. Y todos fueron en busca de su amigo, al que le había dado trabajo allí, y que aun trabajaba; Kazuo Hinamori. El fotógrafo, y ayudante de diseñador en la publicidad. El castaño, mucho tiempo había admitido que su amigo había sufrido un cambio, por muchos motivos, pero que en estos tiempos, se encontraban lo suficiente distanciados como para no querer hablarse entre sí.

Y es que Kazuo se había enterado por boca de Ayame, que su amigo estaba verdaderamente cambiado, y que tenga cuidado por cualquier propuesta o palabras que quiera dirigirle. Él sabía que Aizen no era el mismo, pero de ahí a una advertencia dada por quien era la mejor amiga del nombrado, era bastante preocupante. Pero, igualmente, decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, debido que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Sousuke.

Además, estaba por renunciar, puesto que deseaba volver a Karakura con sus hijos, lo más pronto posible, dejar de soportar las insistencias y amarguras del jefe, que no le tenía consideración por ser amigo de su hijo, es más, lo trataba tan igual o peor que a los demás.

Su paz era mucha, él era tranquilo y respetuoso, siempre intentando buscar algo detrás del maltrato de las personas. Pero este hombre, era inentendible. Tenía un muy buen trabajo, el hijo que seguía sus pasos al pie de la letra, no tenía mujer, pero según Aizen, para él estaba mejor así. Y todavía seguía maltratando a cualquiera que no cumplía con lo requerido, o lo que esperaba.

Y su paz se estaba cansando, lo suficiente como para incluso querer gritarle. Si él no se quejaba, y reprimía lo suficiente para la felicidad de sus hijos, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo podía aquel sujeto odiar tanto a todo?

- ¡Eres una buena para nada!

Se hizo oír, acompañado del sonido de mil papeles volando por los aires. Allí estaba el calvario de todos, atormentando a la secretaria que más lo había soportado en todos los tiempos. Los teléfonos pasaron a ser ignorados, y especialmente la atención fue puesta en la escena. El jefe no paraba de insultar a la mujer, diciendo muchas cosas sobre el trabajo que le había encargado y las cosas que había hecho mal, señalándole brusco y sin tacto cada papel de ser necesario.

La pobre mujer, de unos veinticinco años, temblaba, y asentía a toda palabra que le era dicha. Los que estaban más cercanos, entre ellos Kazuo, pudieron observar cómo tragaba saliva, intentando pasar el nudo que seguramente tenía en la garganta, con tal de que éste no provoque las lágrimas que estaban prontas a salir.

Aizen estaba detrás de su padre, observando con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Acababa de venir de visita, su padre estaba apresurado por que aprenda todo lo necesario, y aun que era exigente, no le molestaba en absoluto. La empresa era la vida de su padre, única razón por la que había querido tener un hijo, para que siguiera en manos de alguien que él haya formado.

Por más de formarlo de la manera más retorcida que pudo, haciéndole entender que era más importante la empresa que él en su vida.

Kazuo no supo cuándo fue que llegó el valor de hablar, pero estaba claro que todos quedaron en shock, y bastante asustadas las mujeres. Un simple empujón de enojo, que logró que la secretaria cayera al suelo, y todos los papeles en los que se había esmerado, cayeron sobre su cabeza, desparramándose más que la carpeta anterior que había sido arrojada de sus manos.

Agachó la cabeza, mientras que Kazuo se levantaba decidido. - ¡Basta!

Y ahora tenía las miradas encima. Especialmente, una sorprendida de su anterior amigo, y una de furia por parte de su jefe. - ¡Hinamori! – Gruñó el mismo, avanzando a zancadas hacía él, deteniéndose justo en frente, mostrando la soberbia a flor de piel, las ganas de pisotear una nueva moral, la que al parecer acababa de florecer en su contra.

- ¡Estoy cansado! – Exclamó el castaño, con el entrecejo fruncido - ¡Y hablo por todos! Estoy arto de su trato, de su malestar que nos involucra a todos ¡No tenemos que ver si su vida no es la que quiere! – Soltó, dispuesto a decir todas las injusticias y lo que sea que se le venga a la cabeza – Esa mujer, y todos en esa maldita empresa hemos estado dando el cien por ciento para satisfacer sus hechos y va lo suficiente bien como para no tener de qué quejarse… - Comenzaba a avanzar, a la par de que Denryoku retrocedía, aun sosteniendo la mirada a su empleado – Le damos lo suficiente como para recibir un mejor trato, uno que merezcamos en vez de este, que es insufrible.

Se dio la vuelta, y tomó la mochila azul que siempre lo acompañó, la cual tenía lo más importante dentro. Volvió a acercarse al jefe, y le tiró en la cara el proyecto que le había enviado a hacer – Espero que sea de su gusto, renuncio a este maldito lugar.

Se marchó, y nuevamente, sólo los teléfonos eran lo que se escuchaba. Y todas las miradas pasaron a la del jefe, a quien se le notaba lo atónito por primera vez en la vida. Su hijo supo que aquello no era buena señal, era el primer avistaje de debilidad que él mismo le había observado. Igualmente, no pasó mucho para que su semblante se volviera indiferente.

Pero si hubo algo que cambió y no regresó a la normalidad.

Los teléfonos no eran atendidos, y cuando Denryoku regresó a gritar que vuelvan al trabajo, fue ignorado olímpicamente. Su secretaria se puso en pie, y desafiante con su mirada, pasó por su lado, dando un empujón, dirigiéndose a la salida.

_Las palabras de Kazuo, habían sido tan reales… _

Los siguientes, fueron los oficinistas y los encargados de llamadas. Todos, y cada uno, lentamente, fueron dirigiéndose a la salida, ignorando las amenazas del jefe. Ninguno volvería, ya pensaban que lo mejor era estar en la calle antes de volver a trabajar bajo su orden. Y Aizen observaba cómo su padre era humillado por las actitudes de un solo empleado. Uno que logró hacerle frente.

_La gente salió de la empresa, simplemente voló, sintiéndose libre finalmente. Todos, ninguno nunca regresó, y siempre estuvo la pregunta de qué había ocurrido con Sousuke Denryoku. Su hijo siguió siendo mencionado, pero él nunca más, poco a poco fue olvidado, como aquella empresa que era su vida…_

Unos meses más tarde, Aizen se encontraba dentro de la oficina que había pertenecido a su padre, observando el adorno para el estrés que había sobre el escritorio. Era la última vez que estaría ahí. Pronto el edificio sería vendido, y él pasaría a formar parte de otra empresa de publicidad, una de la que se encargaría lo suficiente como para llegar a ser el jefe.

Sentía tristeza. Una muy profunda. Y demasiada decepción.

Su madre había sido una mujer redimida, que siempre aceptó que al final se casaría con Denryoku, que era el chico mimado de los amigos de sus padres. Estaba entendido, simplemente porque sus padres se lo habían mencionado, y dicho y recordado durante toda la vida. Porque ella sería de una familia de alta estirpe, tendría muchos hijos para que su sangre no sea desperdiciada, y sería una esposa fiel y dedicada a su marido.

Por eso, a muy mal pesar, aceptó como esposo a aquel hombre, que no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de hijos, ni de criar el amor con su esposa ya premeditada. Derecho, el día que se decidió a tener un hijo, su mujer había asentido, y a los pocos meses se habrían enterado que lo tendrían.

Cuando nació, fue llamado como su bisabuelo, que había comenzado con el oficio familiar, del que todos sus antecesores se habían encargado con mucho esfuerzo, para que llegara a la cima, de donde había caído en picada por culpa de Denryoku. Su madre, toda su vida le había inculcado los modales que se requerían, pero siempre se buscaba los momentos para recordarle que debía ser bueno y considerado, y que los amigos nunca estaban de más. Siempre le recordaba que ser buena persona era un gran paso para llegar muy alto.

Pero el día en que fue asesinada, con tanta crueldad, frente a sus ojos y por quien, al parecer, era amigo de su padre, Aizen nunca había querido volver a pensar en amigos, y se volvió tan distante que su padre temió que se suicidara por lo que sea. Si, Denryoku había temido por su hijo por primera y única vez. Por eso lo envió a Karakura, con su hermana, donde el muchacho había creído en las palabras de su madre cuando conoció a Isshin y a Ayame, que se volvieron sus amigos primeramente, y por esa razón sus mejores. Luego había llegado Mari, con Etsuko pequeña que se había ganado el corazón de todos, más tarde Kazuo, y finalmente Hiroki, cuando éste comenzó su relación con Ayame.

Todo fue muy bien, y conoció la felicidad. Todo hasta que se enamoró de Masaki, y conoció la timidez que podía tener. No había consejos paternales, y su tía sólo le decía que le haga frente a la chica, que quizá ella le correspondería. Pero él no pudo consigo, y prefirió ocultárselo hasta perderla, porque ella se enamoró de Isshin cuando menos se lo esperaron. Y él fue el primero en enterarse.

Fue ese año, cuando recibió una llamada de su padre, luego de más de tres años sin sus noticias. Denryoku le había dicho sin mucho tacto que aquello era considerado traición, porque Isshin debió de haber hecho algo a sus espaldas para que Masaki lo notara de forma especial, y que lo mejor era no confiar mucho más en él, puesto que si lo hacía ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.

Aizen recordó entonces la muerte de su madre, y una chispa envenenada comenzó a crecer en su pecho, la cual ignoró por completo con tal de no dejarse llevar. Aceptó, como su madre lo había hecho, todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Tanto el peso sobre sus hombros conforme a que la empresa siguiera en sus manos, como el regresar con él, y estudiar en casa todo lo que su padre le diga.

Las cosas fueron así, y luego llegaron los acontecimientos que ya lo habían terminado por retorcer, incluyendo el rechazo de la segunda mujer que había intentado querer, y por culpa del cual había hecho cosas que nunca se perdonaría su conciencia, y lo que no le importaba en absoluto porque ya no la escuchaba para nada. Creer que la mujer que lo trajo al mundo fue una completa mentirosa, y que su progenitor era el ser más sabio del mundo, a quien debía seguir completamente en todo.

Pero hubo algo en lo que no pudo seguirlo, su muerte. Denryoku murió por cuenta propia, justo cuando la empresa, que todas las generaciones de la familia Sousuke había logrado construir, quebró hasta desaparecer y nunca más ser mencionada.

_Por su culpa, por el abandono de los empleados de los que dependía y debió haber tratado más apropiadamente._

Pero fue ese pensamiento, el que nunca llegó a Aizen, lo único que él había entendido a esas alturas de su retorcida mente, era que todo había sido culpa de Kazuo Hinamori. Él había incitado a todos a renunciar, y seguramente había divulgado que esa empresa no era un lugar de trabajo recomendable. Todo luego de que él le había dado un empleo.

Kazuo había buscado trabajo por varios meses, y él se lo había dado, para que pueda sostener su familia que caía por culpa de la muerte de Kin. Hinamori era el único amigo hombre que le quedaba, Hiroki había muerto, e Isshin lo había _traicionado_. Por esa razón lo había ayudado, pero nuevamente había conseguido una traición, y la peor de todas. La que había logrado la muerte de su padre, el que tanto adoraba e idolatraba.

Fin de la historia, y nunca perdonaría, sin objeción. Razón por la que su venganza, sensación que había probado y a la que había tomado demasiado el gusto, seguía en pie, y ya sabía quién sería el siguiente en caer.

**..**

La pequeña peli-rosa, de tan sólo tres años, jugaba con un pequeño xilofón de colores, ante la mirada enternecida de Ayame y Etsuko. Ésta última, bajo la mirada preocupante de su rubia sobrina, que estaba sentada junto a su cama en la clínica, sujetando su mano como hacia día y noche, en un intento interno de mantenerla a su lado, o de pasarle algo de energía vital para que nunca se fuera.

Porque los días de Etsuko Kusajishi, ya habían pasado a ser contados. Y nadie sabía con plena certeza cuándo pasaría o en qué momento. Era por eso, que cada día, Ayame llevaba a ambas niñas, Rangiku ya de doce años, a la clínica para mantenerlas con ella. La tristeza invadía a la Kuchiki al ver cómo otra de los amigos iba camino a mejor mundo, ya había prometido quedarse con las niñas el tiempo necesario, por más que a la mayor de las peli-rosa no le pareciera lo mejor.

La rubia era aun muy pequeña para ocuparse de Yachiru, que todavía no entendía prácticamente nada, sólo el hecho de no tener que provocar muchos movimientos a su mamá, y que lograr una sonrisa en ella, lograba la felicidad en todos los presentes en la sala. También, como si fuera un pleno instinto de ella, siendo su hija, buscaba los brazos de su madre cuando ésta estaba despierta, para sentir cómo le acariciaba el cabello. Muchas veces se dormía así, pero también había algunas en las que simplemente se quedaban las dos mirando el techo, una junta a la otra, intentando no más que el tiempo se detuviera ahí.

El día que Rukia se decidió a ir, gracias a que Ayame pidió que fuera a hablar con Rangiku, fue el día que encontró a la rubia con la mirada perdida y cabizbaja, sentada fuera de la sala, con los ojos hinchados. Ellas no eran muy amigas, lo mucho que se conocían era por la amistad entre la tía de una y la madre de la otra, y también porque eran compañeras en la escuela.

Ese día, sin importarle de quien se tratara, Matsumoto dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra, y lloró todo lo que tenía, contagiando en parte el llanto a su ahora compañera. Etsuko ese día no había despertado, y la estaban examinando, ya con la idea en mente de que no despertaría nunca más.

Días más tarde, Rangiku entró a la casa de los Kuchiki, sorbiendo por la nariz y las mejillas húmedas. Dentro, pudo ver a Byakuya y Hisana de dieciocho años, ambos sentados en el sofá, el primero mencionado, con Yachiru sobre sus piernas, en contra de su voluntad y siendo sus mejillas estiradas y aplastadas por la infante que emitía risas, al parecer, recientes, por que se sentían algo quebradas en algunas ocasiones, y al acercarse a saludar, pudo notar los ojos enrojecidos, con algunas lágrimas en el lagrimal y ya secas en sus sonrosadas mejillas las que habían caído.

No la habían llevado con su mamá, y había comenzado a llorar por eso momentos antes.

Hisana sonrió a Rangiku, pero ella no prestó mucha atención, sólo observaba con completa pena y angustia el parecido de su tía y la pequeña, el que en ese momento, le provocaba un profundo dolor, combinado con el temor de perderla también a ella.

**..**

- ¡Gin!

La extrañación de la rubia al ver a su amigo en la puerta, frente a Byakuya, le había sorprendido enormemente. Corrió hasta él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas ¿Por qué siempre regresaba cuando menos lo esperaba, cuándo las cosas que pasaban la tenían lo suficiente triste como para querer olvidarse del mundo?

Ahí estaba, con su mirada y sonrisa zorruna, correspondiendo al abrazo que muy en el fondo de su mente, sabía que no se merecía en absoluto. Y sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo cuando las palabras, de su única amiga, revelaban que Etsuko ya no estaba en el mundo. Ese día, miró directo a los ojos azules de Rangiku, con los suyo de igual color, y prometió que no volvería a irse por tanto tiempo. Fue cuando la rubia, dejó ir sus últimas esperanzas en que eso se cumpliera.

Y a los pocos días, llegó con una noticia a la casa de los Kuchiki, donde estaba su mejor amiga con su prima. – Conseguí empleo.

La mirada atónita de Matsumoto, junto a la de la matriarca de la casa, se hicieron presentes prácticamente enseguida.

Y aun que Gin recibió regaños, y muchas explicaciones de lo que eso significaba. Hizo caso omiso a todo ello. Toda su vida había sobrevivido a su manera, y aun que no estaba orgulloso de lo que había comenzado a hacer, sólo quería que Rangiku fuera feliz toda la vida, la que quería con todas sus fuerzas que fuera muy larga, del mismo modo que la vida de esa pequeña niña que comenzaba a crecer.

**..**

Ayame caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina de la clínica ¿Había escuchado bien esas palabras?

Golpeó el escritorio con sus manos, indignada. Sus oídos estaban lo suficiente bien como para haber escuchado. Y su mete lo bastante cuerda aún, como para entender, que lo dicho era una locura, una muy inaudita que hacía todo su cuerpo rabiara en busca de querer golpearlo.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Ya dije las cosas.

- Aizen… Estás loco.

El castaño, sentado en la silla del paciente, miraba con tranquilidad y cierta decepción a su _amiga_. Había vuelto a Karakura solamente para ver el estado de ellos allí; Ayame e Isshin. A éste último lo había visto hacía unas horas, y no fue precisamente bueno el reencuentro. El pelinegro estaba frío y cortante en su hablar, queriendo sacarlo del mismo lugar en el que estaban, no queriendo ni tener su presencia.

Eso le había dado una pequeña alerta, él sabía lo que había hecho a su mujer. Era obvio que el odio y rencor recorrían en pequeña parte la mente del Kurosaki. Pero podía suponer que además de eso, también estaba la decepción y el auto control, también la duda del por qué, que reflejaba la agonía y desesperación por culpa de lo hecho. Por más de suponer por sí mismo sus razones, al parecer su antes mejor amigo no quería terminar de aceptarlo.

Su mirar estaba sobre la morena, que lo observaba con desaprobación, decepción, rabia, enojo, y muchas emociones negativas, que cada vez lo llenaban más. Ella no quería estar de su lado. No quería ayudarlo a que su persona esté bien, no quería que todos fueran felices otra vez. No estaba dispuesta…a seguir con su amistad.

Era algo…divertido de ver.

Ayame desvió la mirada, nublada. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ni lo que acababa de serle pedido. Nunca podría hacerle daño a alguien, especialmente luego de saber lo que es perder a la gente amada, aun menos podría siquiera hacer sufrir a las personas que ya amaba.

Aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo ayuda para lograr su felicidad, lo que él más quería. Y acababa de confesarle lo que casi le logra un shock permanente, agradecía ser una persona fuerte, alguien que ya había pasado lo suficiente como para no tener la necesidad de huir. Pero, proponer idea tan retorcida como deshacerse de quienes se pongan en el camino al bienestar…_deshacerse_…simplemente ignorarlos, superarlos o ser optimista y alegrarse por ellos…no entraba a la mente del Sousuke. Y ahora pasaba a tener lástima por él…y por ella misma también.

Ya había supuesto lo más obvio: se acababa de convertir en uno de esos obstáculos en el camino a la felicidad de su amigo.

- Supongo, que ya estás decidida.

- Si – respondió, tan segura que logró que la sonrisa del castaño se borrara – Prefiero morir con la mente en paz, que con la mente perturbada por seguirte en tu idea.

La sonrisa, regresó, con tanta malicia y veneno, que la hizo estremecer – Así será, amiga mía.

**..**

Ayame llegó a su casa, y encontró a su hijo yéndose, ya con su abrigo en mano y dispuesto a irse con rapidez. Había pasado el tiempo desde que su amigo había aparecido con la palabra aniquilar en su boca. Y era desde ese día que no había podido dormir tranquila, por miedo a muchas cosas. Dos años de insomnio seguido, con el café en su sistema ya inculcado.

- ¿Dónde vas, Byakuya? – Inquirió, dejando su abrigo en el gancho de la entrada, a la par que su hijo tomaba el suyo.

- Hisana está en el hospital, me pidió que fuera con ella.

- ¿Tuvo una recaída? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Se preocupó. Su nuera acababa de sufrir una fuerte enfermedad, similar a la hepatitis, y había estado internada por muchas causas más luego de eso. Su sistema era débil, y estaba con un tratamiento importante. Para tener sólo veinte años, había pasado por muchas cosas que todos preferían ignorar y olvidar.

- No… - su inconsciente no pudo evitar titubear apenas un poco. Era lo suficiente serio como para no hacerlo, era una persona importante que iba por mucho más para dejar orgullosa a su madre y a su padre. La empresa de turismo iba de maravilla, y seguía muy bien. Contrariando a su mente, que se había enterado a lo largo de esos dos años de lo que dejaba sin sueño a su madre. Y estaba muy preocupado, aun que no lo mostrara, y Ayame lo sabía. Además se sumaba otra cosa personal que lo perseguía hace unas cuantas semanas.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – Se preocupó, y al ver el suspiro que su hijo dejó salir, siendo muy impropio de su parte, prefirió, algo tarde, no saber.

- Está embarazada, mamá…

La mujer requirió de sentarse, y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba en el hall de entrada. Su hijo dejó caer una mano en su hombro, la que ella sujeto en forma de apoyo. - ¿Embarazada? – Y el moreno asintió – Byakuya… - nombró, en forma de reproche - ¿Cómo es que se descuidaron así?

No podía quejarse, de nada. Ella había sido madre a los dieciséis, pero era también por dicha razón que no deseaba que sus hijos metieran la pata tan pronto. Él presionó el agarre, y ella lo miró extrañada. Una mirada apagada y con tristeza lo embargaba. – Su cuerpo no lo acepta… Hay demasiadas probabilidades de un aborto espontáneo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, y se apresuró a recobrar la compostura y apurarlo a irse con su novia, que seguro lo esperaba con ansias para no sentirse sola y desprotegida ante el temor de perder a su hijo. Ayame lo vio irse, e internamente rezó con muchas fuerzas porque esa criatura estuviera fuera del peligro.

Lo hizo tarde, por que cuando pasaron un par de horas, recibió la llamada de su hijo anunciando que olvidara lo del bebé, porque no se había salvado. Y fue la primera vez también que lo escuchó llorar, en diecinueve de los veinte años que el muchacho tenía.

**..**

- ¿Ichimaru?

Su informante asintió. Lo habían distraído de sus informes, las noticias que esperaba, por parte de quienes enviaba a espiar, de quienes tenía en la mira. Pensaba día y noche cómo deshacerse de sus molestias. Y había pensado en lograr que la mente de Kazuo se rompa, pero que lo dejaría estar por un tiempo más, se enteró que comenzaba a deprimirse. También quería que lo de Isshin y Ayame parezca un accidente.

Y esa mismísima palabra le traía la idea…_accidente_.

- El joven Ichimaru-san… regresó con Matsumoto Rangiku, a convivir con ellas – la voz neutra, dando información como si de una máquina se tratara, fue interrumpida, para que otra continuara su discurso. Sus ojos verdes le dieron una mirada.

- Y se encontró volviendo varias veces seguidas… - una voz áspera y profunda.

Luego de un gélido mirar a su compañero, al verse interrumpido, volvió a hablar – Se trata del hogar de la señorita Kusajishi Etsuko, claramente – y entonces guardó silencio.

Ya llevaba escuchando esas noticias por parte del muchacho aquel desde que lo tenía trabajando para él. Una coincidencia que le interesaba. Un par de veces había estado en su presencia, pero no había sido muy importante, puesto que su objetivo en la vida era otro en ese preciso instante. Nunca imaginó que pudiera servirle tanto.

- Al parecer…tiene especial debilidad por la joven Matsumoto, y por…

- ¿Algo más que me interese?

Momento de silencio. Sepulcral. Aizen se enteró hacia poco. Niña, de cabello rosa, ojos rojos, mejillas sonrosadas. Cinco años. Hija, sí, hija de Etsuko. La mujer había tenido una hija, hacía cinco años. Y hacía cinco años, fue cuando ocurrió lo que su ignorada conciencia le reclamaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Tenía una nueva idea, un nuevo motivo para que Gin Ichimaru le interesara. Una forma de poder acercarse a esa criatura, a la mala forma, claro. Podía asegurar que si se acercaba por las buenas, tanto Ayame como Isshin, lo echarían a patadas. Por esa razón quería no sufrirlos más. Él deseaba apoderarse de los descendientes de sus anteriores amigos.

Pero había especialidades. Quería, sin importarle nada, a Yuzu Kurosaki, que era la más parecida a Masaki en muchas formas, y quería ver desahuciado a Ichigo. Por eso el plan era apoderarse de la menor de los tres hermanos, y sacarlos de en medio tanto a padre como a la mayor de las gemelas. Dejar sólo a su ahijado, de quien no quería derramar sangre, ignoraba por qué, pero el sólo hecho de pensarlo le causaba un mal trago.

Y ahora, había otra cosa que quería… A Yachiru Kusajishi. Sí, aquella pequeña que por el momento tenía cinco años, y quien, a su más grande razonamiento, podría ser su hija. Muchas probabilidades que en cierta forma le encantaban, y en otra parte lo perturbaban. Su conciencia le seguía insistiendo.

_Él no debió haber hecho lo que hizo. _

_Él no debió hacerlo._

_Él…no debió ni pensar en concretar lo que concretó._

Pero ahí estaban esos pensamientos siendo ignorados. También podía no ser su hija, porque no olvidaba cómo la muchacha había cortado todos sus intentos desde el principio, diciendo que no quería preocuparse por nadie más que por su familia. Y no pasó mucho para descubrirla en compañía de un hombre, al menos dos veces la había visto. Pero fue suficiente para que quisiera vengarse.

Y lo hizo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

_Él no debió haber hecho lo que hizo. _

Pero ya estaba. Y posiblemente de ello había nacido esa pequeña, que era idéntica a su madre, lo suficiente para que todo el mundo dudara. Especialmente él.

Otra cosa que deseaba, era que Byakuya Kuchiki sufriera una gran caída en la empresa turística que había logrado formar, tan joven, con lo poco que había dejado Hiroki. Y ya triste con la muerte de su madre, que estaba cerca de concretarse, y el secuestro de su hermana, haría lo posible, por más serio y distante, por recuperarla. Buen momento para ganarse una buena acreditación. Pero malo por sentir algo de culpa, puesto que el primogénito Kuchiki tenía solamente veinte años en ese momento, y lo había conocido desde pequeño.

Había que admitir, su culpa no era mucha, y lo haría igualmente. No enseguida, pero lo haría.

Por el momento debía ocuparse de Ichimaru Gin. Suponía que una amenaza lograría hacer que haga lo que quisiese. Luego, tenía un recién llegado al que le encargaría una de las tareas importantes, con tal de que finalmente se ganara su confianza, y que planeaba corromper con dicha tarea. El que acababa de irse en compañía del ante último llegado a sus trabajos:

Ulquiorra Cifer. Un muchacho de diecinueve años. Había abandonado a su familia, al parecer, justo cuando unos hombres quisieron asesinarlo. Las razones de que hayan querido atentar contra su vida fueron claras: Su madre jamás debió haberlo dado a luz, sólo por ser hijo del hombre equivocado.

Él no entendía lo suficiente. Pero al parecer, la madre del muchacho había vuelto a contraer matrimonio, luego del fallecimiento del padre del chico, y tenía un hermano menor, de seis años, que adoraba; Hanataro Yamada. Otra cosa que a Aizen le provocaba mucho gusto por tenerlo con él casi a propia voluntad, era que Ulquiorra se trataba del hijo mayor de la hermana, también mayor, de Ayame.

Asami Hitsugaya. Hermana de la ya mencionada y de Kasumi. Se había casado con un mal hombre, y más tarde había dado a luz. Sus padres la aceptaron, por que se casó a los veintidós años, y tuvo a su hijo al año. Caso contrario de las menores, Ayame tuvo a Byakuya a los dieciséis, el año del casamiento de su hermana, al que no asistió por no ser bienvenida en su familia. Y Kasumi, por más de tener edad de casarse, no lo había hecho y aun así tuvo a su hijo tiempo después, desafiando a sus padres al hacerlo.

La mayor de las hermanas, enviudó y volvió a casarse, con un hombre muy bueno y comprensivo, Hiroyuki Yamada, y había tenido otro hijo al poco tiempo, ya cuando el mayor de sus niños estaba en la adolescencia y comenzaba a ser amenazado, tanto por su vida, como por su familia.

Ulquiorra había conocido a su tía Ayame, un día cualquiera cuando ésta apareció en su casa. Al parecer, se habían encontrado ella y su madre, y ésta última la invitó a la casa. Cenaron, ella estaba embarazada, no se notaba en exageración, pero era obvio.

Recordaba tener al menos cinco o seis años, ya su padre no estaba con él. Se había encariñado con su tía, la que apenas conocía y la única que ahora tenía, puesto que la otra se había desaparecido tiempo antes. Y prometió que, por más que creciera y nunca más la viera, encontraría a su prima, que todavía no nacía, y la protegería contra todo. Porque ella era igual que él, ella no tendría un papá, y desearía cuidarla por ello.

Una vez que el tiempo pasó, siguió en contacto con ese lado de la familia, pero estuvo con su prima sólo hasta que ella cumplió diez años, y él tenía que quince. Tenía un amigo, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, quien no tenía buena vida, y comenzaba a meterse en malos caminos. Todavía así, era lo suficiente fiel amigo como para no necesitar dejarlo. Era el único también, y estaba detrás de sí todo el tiempo.

Fue por eso que un disparo no lo hirió alguna vez. Y también por eso fue que pudo lograr escapar de varias persecuciones. Y era gracias a él, que había llegado con Aizen, de quien había querido soltarse pasado un año, y entonces cayeron Rukia y su hermano a la amenaza indirecta. Si intentaba irse, sería una lástima que algo triste pasara a ambos.

Abandonó a su familia, días después del nacimiento de su hermano, para que no se vieran involucrados con los otros hombres. Y gracias a que se quedó con su ahora jefe, los mismos dejaron de seguirlo, y al parecer no querían volver a hacerlo. Decidió olvidarse de su familia, entre ellos a su hermano y a su prima, y nunca más quiso saber de nadie.

Ahora, no había hecho nada que lo marcara. No hasta que el Sousuke pidiera lo que pediría, y se sintiera culpable por ello toda la vida. Había sido enviado a investigar y seguir a ciertas personas durante tiempo. Había asesinado a una mujer una vez, que no recordaba quien era. Y aun así seguía siendo el mismo muchacho frío en el que se había convertido.

- Tengo un trabajo importante para ti – dijo, el castaño, desde su lugar. Ambos compañeros, quienes se estaban por ir, voltearon a escuchar – Si fallas nunca tendrás mi entera confianza.

Allí estaba, unos días después, con una radio en mano, y un hombre, que no conocía, hablándole por ella, indicando las calles que tenía que tomar para lograr el cometido. Grande era el nudo en su garganta. Sabía que aquel sujeto estaba cortando la energía de diversos lugares en la ciudad. No pasaría mucho para que un accidente se hiciera posible.

Rogaba internamente porque la gente estuviera prudente esta noche. Un accidente lograría un herido, cualquiera que sea, y por ello alguien que estaría entre la multitud, asociado al plan, diría que lo enviaran a la clínica central, de donde llamarían a Isshin para que preste ayuda, y también a Ayame, que trabajaba ahí.

Suspiró.

El sonido de unas ambulancias se había hecho oír.

Estaba recargado en un árbol, y notó que la electricidad se cortaba donde estaba. La voz de otro hombre anunciando que ambos médicos habían salido de sus hogares, e iban juntos en un auto blanco. Tomó otra bocanada de aire, y llamó a quien causaría el accidente desde otro auto, que se encontraba estacionado a pocos metros.

Llevó el aparato a su oído. Y allí lo dejó, tildado.

Nadie más que él tendría la culpa. Estaba en sus manos no llamar y dejarlos ir, llegar a salvar vidas inocentes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón se desbocó.

Envió la llamada, y a sus espaldas el estruendo, algunos minutos más tarde, se hizo escuchar. Observó desde su lugar, como si fuera cualquier espectador. Secó la única fría lágrima que intentó deslizarse por su rostro, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Su corazón se había calmado, su conciencia estaba gritando alterada.

_No sentía tener alma._

**..**

- _¿Has oído bien?_ – Indagó, sabiendo que la cara del chico debía estar más tétrica que nunca.

- Si, Aizen-sama… He escuchado bien.

Su sonrisa zorruna no estaba, la seriedad que invadía su rostro en ese momento era inaudita. Colgó, luego de escuchar la amenaza. No dejaría que nada le pasara a Rangiku. Nada nunca le pasaría. Moriría antes que ocurriese.

Y entonces, unos débiles pasos se escucharon detrás de él. Temió lo peor, y lo peor era real. La rubia, de catorce años, lo miraba con sus ojos desorbitados y cagados de temor. Bajo el marco de la puerta, Rangiku tenía el otro teléfono en su mano.

La casa de Etsuko acababa de volver a habitarse por ambos, por los tres. Yachiru dormía en esa habitación, de la que ella acababa de salir. Terminaba de dormirse cuando lo escuchó hablando, y curiosa levantó el teléfono de la habitación. Gin habló desde el que estaba en la cocina, y ella había escuchado todo.

- Gin… - murmuró, y las lágrimas cayeron - ¿Q-Quién es Aizen?

Sintió morir, y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, con fuerza. Ella no debió escuchar, no tendría que haberse enterado nunca. Su Ran-chan no podría volver a vivir tranquila con eso en su mente. La sujetó del rostro, y limpió sus lágrimas. Era la peor persona en la existencia del mundo.

- No dejaré que nada te pase jamás – prometió, y ella bajó la mirada, queriendo volver y dormir con su prima. Quería abrazarla y desear toda la noche, hasta en sueños, no haber escuchado nada.

Pero volvió a recibir un abrazo de él, y cuando correspondió, una de las manos de Ichimaru fue a su rostro, y pronto sus labios fueron besados con ternura. Entre la sorpresa y la tristeza que sintió y sentía en ese momento, correspondió, a la vez que más lágrimas le inundaban la cara.

_Su primer beso fue inesperado, y entre una mala noticia y lágrimas._

**..**

Karin entró a su hermana a la casa, sosteniéndola del brazo. Pronto cerró la puerta y la miró con aires de enojo. Yuzu se asustó un poco, no entendía por qué tal reacción. Suponía que el hecho de haberles quitado la casa, que su hermano se encuentre día y noche fuera para ganar lo suficiente y poder pagar lo requerido, era un factor que podría ponerla así.

Ichigo no estaba. Ella ahora se veía sentada en la silla de la pequeña cocina del departamento, y su hermana le dio un vaso de agua antes de sentársele en frente.

- Karin-chan… - murmuró, y recibió la mirada de su hermana.

- Yuzu, ¿No te hizo nada?

- ¡Karin-chan! Él nunca podría, es una buena persona…

- No – negó la morena, con voz fuerte. Tenían sólo doce años. Un año desde la muerte de su padre. Karin se había vuelto tan determinada y protectora que a veces se sorprendía de su forma de actuar. ¿Por qué desconfiaba del hombre que nunca les había hecho nada?

Su hermano también le había prohibido que Aizen entrara a la casa. También prohibido que lo volviera a ver, alegando que no era buena persona y que lo mejor fuera tenerlo lejos. Ninguna había entendido nada. Pero no pasó mucho para que Karin comenzara a secundar lo dicho por su hermano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo nos hizo algo?

Karin se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse de ahí. Se detuvo unos momentos antes de cruzar la puerta, y regresó hasta estar junto a su hermana – No te le acerques… Y escúchame bien, no es bueno, no es de confianza, y no te le acerques. Si no te lo digo… - Calló sus palabras y directamente se fue, dejando a su hermana como niña regañada.

**..**

Abrazaba, una noche, su oso de peluche. Con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder dormir. La cama junto a la suya, estaba vacía. Y vacía se sentía su alma en ese momento. No podía intentar razonar nada. Su brazo dolía, y no tenía intenciones de tomar calmantes. Ese dolor distraía al de su corazón, y en parte se lo recordaba.

Por debajo de la puerta, la luz se veía encendida. Su hermano aun no había ido a dormir. Estaba preocupada, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Karin…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía ni pensarlo sin ver en su mente la imagen de su hermana allí, empujándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía y más también. Lloró nuevamente. Su cabeza igualmente reprodujo a su hermana siendo atropellada luego de moverla a ella.

Su hermano no dormía desde ese día. Se sentaba en el sofá, con un vaso de café. Se marchaba, a veces, más temprano de lo usual, y volvía más tarde. Sus ojeras le marcaban notablemente la cara. Una vez lo observó por un rato, y notó que no hacía otra cosa que vigilar la puerta. Le habría preguntado, de no ser porque temía a la respuesta.

Dejó pasar un par de días. Y cuando menos quiso acordar, estaba sentada en el parque, aun con el yeso cubriendo su brazo, en los columpios. Sin importarle el viento frío de la noche. Él llegó, cuando se encontraba llorando al recordar las últimas palabras de su hermana. Y la abrazó como un padre protector.

Poco le importaron las advertencias que aun le daba su hermano. Aizen era bueno, lo era con ella, y aseguraba no querer que nada malo nunca le pasara.

**..**

_Estaba en el banco, indiferente al hecho de cobrar su primer cheque como jefe de la nueva empresa, que había logrado tomar como propia, cuando reconoció a alguien, que le hizo hervir la sangre a lo lejos; Kazuo. _

_Lo saludó con tanta naturalidad, con una sonrisa que parecía agradable, como si en su interior no hubiese rencores ni razones para tenerlos. Y él, con algo de desconfianza, aceptó el saludo, como también aceptó la invitación a hablar en un café, para recordar los viejos tiempos. Hinamori desconfió, por completo, pero tampoco quería ser cruel. _

_Hacía poco tiempo que había planeado, junto a sus hijos, el regreso a Karakura, y ambos habían aceptado aquello, Momo estaba cansada de no tener amigos, de ser ignorada por todo el mundo, por razones que no sabía. Simplemente quería empezar en otro lado, quizá las personas que podían ser sus amigos estaban allí. _

_Hisagi había aceptado también, porque veía a su hermana con el pesar en sus hombros, viviendo entre dos hombres, con casi dieciséis años, en plena adolescencia, sin compañeros que la hagan reír siquiera. También veía, cómo Kazuo, necesitaba volver a respirar el lugar de su tan querida infancia, el lugar donde su madre había querido ir a criarlos, cosa que el hombre quería cumplir. _

_Había visto algo más también. Su padre de crianza estaba entrando en depresión otra vez. Ahora, no lograba entender por qué, pero algo internamente se lo decía, podía ser la intuición, pero había una voz diciéndoselo; era por ver a su hija tan sola. El Hinamori no había tenido más hijos que ella, él era como su hijo, pero no era lo mismo que con Momo. Y verla de tal forma, le hacía creer que no estaba ejerciendo bien el papel de padre. _

_Otra razón por la que Hisagi insistía en irse rápido. Regresar y que su padre vea a sus amigos de antes, quizá le haría bien. _

_- ¿Cómo has estado, Kazuo? _

_- He estado mejor, gracias por preguntar – dio un trago al café, y prefirió dejar la mirada en la taza del mismo antes que enfrentar la mirada de su amigo y ver de lo que Ayame le había advertido que se cuidara. _

_- ¿Ha pasado algo malo en tu vida? – Indagó, y agradeció a su cabeza por darle una idea: hacerlo caer como había pasado a su padre. Lograr que su mente lo venciera lo suficiente como para no querer seguir, y que él terminara consigo mismo al final - ¿Criar dos hijos solo es muy difícil? _

_Hinamori tragó saliva, secamente – Sólo un poco, no es nada muy malo. _

_- Uno de ellos no es tuyo… ¿Verdad? – Recibió una afirmación – Criar a un niño ajeno no es recomendable… _

_- No es ajeno para mí, es un buen muchacho. _

_Un extraño sonido hizo que su corazón se estrujara, era un sonido de su mente, algo que no podía identificar. Pero supo que estaba relacionado con el pensamiento de que Aizen tenía razón en sus palabras ¿Cómo podía tener razón? Era verdad, aquel muchacho que adoró desde el principio no era suyo, pero lo quería como tal por que se había ganado su afecto. Lo había criado y visto crecer ¿No era eso más un padre, que el que nunca participó en la vida de alguien? _

_- _Kin_… _

_Pensó internamente, recordando a la mujer que producía ese incontrolable dolor en su pecho, la mujer que por su ausencia le provocaba el no querer seguir._

_- ¿Y cómo está tu hija? Su nombre…era Momo ¿Verdad? _

_Una nueva afirmación, y Sousuke pudo ver que la mirada del hombre se iluminaba y a la vez se tornaba de tristeza con su mención. Había duda en él, había deseos de quebrarse ahí mismo. Su compañero, entonces, estaba intentando remediar las cosas que al parecer estaban mal. Kazuo estaba deteriorándose nuevamente, y al parecer la razón era su hija._

_Un padre soltero que temía estar haciendo mal su trabajo ¿Verdad? _

_Hablaron un poco más, distantes, queriendo intercambiar palabras que aparecían con poca fluidez. Hasta que Sousuke logró sacarle las palabras que buscaba que salieran – Ella debe sentirse muy sola, triste…no soy un padre ejemplar, pero al menos, supongo, que intento darle lo mejor… _

_- ¿Y lo mejor es soledad e incomodidad? No es tan buen trato – dijo, tratando de sonar como si aquello lo estuviese razonando. _

_Sonó el corazón de Kazuo. Un zumbido profundo._

_- Yo…_

_- No te sientas intimidado. No todos nacimos para ser padres – lanzó, dando un sorbo al café – Mira el ejemplo de mi padre, él era hijo y padre de la empresa, más de lo que yo era y él fue. _

_Otro zumbido. Hinamori había dejado de escuchar luego de la segunda frase… _

**..**

Dos años enteros, con la misma frase en su cabeza.

_No todos nacimos para ser padres…_

Sostuvo su corazón por fuera, sintiendo cómo dejaba de latir cada vez más. Suspiró. Y dedicó una mirada hacia arriba, imaginando el cielo a través del techo. Pidió disculpas, y regañó a la mujer que amó y aun amaba tanto como para querer alcanzarla.

Él sabía que no se podía morir por amor. Nunca había creído tal estupidez. ¿Cómo alguien podía morir por otra persona? ¿Cómo alguien podía volverse tan dependiente? Era dependiente el que amaba, porque nunca antes pudo completarse, porque nunca pudo ser más feliz que con esa persona. No recordaba, el que amaba, cómo era su vida miserable antes de conocer al amado, y nunca pudo imaginar cómo sería sin la misma.

Kazuo nunca pudo pensar cómo podría ser su día siguiente. Cada mañana despertaba intentando buscarla a su lado. Cada día esperaba escuchar su dulce voz al llegar a casa. Comer su comida, besar sus labios, charlar y charlar de todo lo que era necesario y lo que no. Cosas que nunca más podría volver a sentir. Que sería inigualable.

Había pensado varias veces en dejarse ir, para no volver a sufrir. Pero Kin alguna vez le había dicho que era un buen padre, que siempre se preocupaba mucho por Hisagi, y que si ambos tenían un hijo, se convertiría en el mejor del mundo. Por eso se regañaba a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos. Pero…

¿Había sido una mentira?

Caminaba lentamente, sujetando su bolso de trabajo, que colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo. Perdido completamente. Depresión le habían dicho los médicos, y le habían dicho también que lo había superado, de la misma forma en que le advirtieron que podía regresar.

_Si… _

Algo en su mente le habló, y las palabras que habían matado su corazón de esperanzas, le seguían perturbando… _No_ _todos nacemos para ser padres_… No había nacido para ser padre, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, y había fallado, más bien estaba fallando de una muy mala manera. Estaba decepcionando a la mujer que amaba. Y no quería decepcionarla más. Sus hijos no merecían sufrirlo.

_Sin él estarían mejor… _

**..**

Golpeó su puño en la pared, con tanta fuerza que lastimó sus nudillos. Lanzó tantos improperios al aire que casi no reconoció al caballero que era. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, y luego de responder a las preguntas que le hicieron los médicos, se largó del hospital.

Kazuo era un imbécil.

Limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez antes de entrar a la casa, dando un suspiro hondo. Momo, detrás del sofá, abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza y tenía la mirada tristemente perdida. Hisagi se sentó a su lado, y ella por inercia recostó su cabeza en el brazo de su hermano.

No había podido llorar desde que la noche anterior observó a su padre, en primera fila, caer como plomo sobre la mesa. Pero ahora, repentinamente dejó escapar un pequeño alarido de dolor, y lloró tanto como nunca, más que cuando recordaba los buenos momentos con su madre, y su muerte. Lloraba y lloraba, y Hisagi la abrazaba, contagiándose de sus lágrimas cada tanto.

Toda la tarde fue un mar de lágrimas la casa que los vio crecer. Y apenas Momo cayó dormida, el mayor de los hermanos recorrió, en silencio, la morada.

No podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Haría lo imposible con tal de superar todo. Su hermana no estaría bien, y él tampoco lo estaría. Serían eternamente tristes los siguientes días, tanto que el sólo recuerdo dolería. No hizo más que bufar, y sonrió con amargura al cuadro de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes.

Iría a Karakura. Se llevaría a su hermana de Osaka, para que ambos puedan comenzar de nuevo. Quién decía que Momo no haría amigos allá. Y quién decía que él no se sentiría a gusto conociendo gente nueva, que no le preguntaría, mientras caminara por la calle, cómo había seguido luego de la muerte de su madre, y ahora sumando a su padre.

Tenía dieciocho años. Era julio. En septiembre u octubre intentaría marcharse de allí. Con los planes que ya su padre tenía. El lugar donde vivir, la solicitud aceptada en un trabajo de medio tiempo para sí mismo, que suponía por un tiempo debería volver de tiempo completo. Ser fotógrafo podía esperar un tiempo más. Primero desearía estar bien con su hermana, e instalarse en una ciudad prácticamente desconocida.

**..**

Rangiku llegó del trabajo, al que asistía desde hace un año, con su prima en su espalda. Lentamente la recostó en el sofá, y fue en busca de paños de agua. Caminar bajo la lluvia unos días atrás no había sido buena idea. Debería comenzar a ahorrar para un pequeño piloto.

- ¡Yachi-chan, quédate quieta! – Exclamó, al verla saltando sobre el sillón. Ante sus palabras, la pequeña cayó sentada y ahí se quedó en posición de indio.

- ¡Pero Ran-chan…!

- No hay peros – dijo, acercándose a ella para recostarla donde saltaba hace unos momentos – Tienes fiebre, por ahora te quedas aquí mirando la televisión, pero más tarde a la cama – advirtió, cubriéndola con la manta y encendiendo el aparato después.

- Está bien – se resignó la niña, solamente por sentirse mal repentinamente.

- Muy bien – sonrió la rubia, acomodándola mejor, para ir después en busca de agua. Observó el reloj. Ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, por haber pasado ya unos minutos sin que llegara. Sirvió el vaso, primero bebió ella y después le llevó a la menor, tomando asiento a su lado para distraerse con ella un rato.

Cada vez que se retrasaba un poco, temía. Tanto por ellas, como por Gin.

Desde que se enteró, por más que su sueño no se haya visto afectado, cada vez que se encontraba sola con Yachiru en casa, sentía cada paso que caminaba por la acera, cada acercamiento a la puerta, cada palabra en voz alta. Todo le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento, alguien entraría por la puerta y se llevaría a la peli-rosa, separándola de su lado para siempre.

- _Nunca me voy a separar de ti_ – se dijo en sus pensamientos, abrazándola de lado mientras miraban los programas infantiles.

Gin llegó al momento, con la cara más tétrica que nunca, la que disimuló ante la Kusajishi. Cenaron entre comentarios sin parar de la mencionada, rieron ellas y él escuchó y comentó, cada cierto tiempo. Una vez fue entrada la noche, y Yachiru durmió profundamente, el último llegado se acercó a la mayor de las mujeres, y ésta vez la noticia comenzó a dejarla sin sueño.

El ser más imbécil y horrible, buscaba al ser de su existencia. Pero por más que el Ichimaru dijera que intentaría evitarlo, la rubia supo que eso estaba lejos de completarse.

**..**

- Byakuya – llamó, sin titubeos.

El nombrado la miró extrañado ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre nada más? Dejó el lapicero de lado y esperó a que hablase. Notó la preocupación en ella, y temió a lo que dijera, esa mirada ya había visto en esos ojos grises. Hisana se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, sin tener el valor de decirle todavía.

Él la siguió, y tomó asiento a su lado en la sala - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Por qué Rukia repentinamente me odia? ¿Por qué Toshiro te mira como si fueras un demonio? – La mujer cambió sus palabras, soltándolas casi enseguida, pero de igual manera debía preguntar aquello. No era lo principal, pero si era importante también. Suspiro de alivio fue el que escuchó por parte del Kuchiki, y eso le llamó ciertamente la atención.

- No lo sé – fue la tan simple respuesta. Que por el momento le dieron ganas de golpearlo con algo. Hisana, por primera vez, se había animado a meter las narices. Llevaba los momentos contados de Rukia mirándola como si fuera una intrusa, y además Toshiro la ignoraba. Byakuya pasaba de largo y ninguno se saludaba con ninguno.

Aquella bella familia se desmoronaba. Y no acostumbraba a ver todo tan tétrico y callado. Faltaba la calidez de Ayame al recibirlos a todos. Pero eso podría no hacerse notar si su novio intentara mejorar la relación con su hermana y primo. Él no hacía más que ir a la empresa, volver y encerrarse en la oficina. Si estuviera en tiempos difíciles, seria entendible, pero ni eso, estaba en la mejor etapa y era indiscutible.

Se estaba cansando de verlos tan infelices.

- Debes mejorar el trato con ellos. Son tu familia, Byakuya – dijo, suspirando después. Él asintió, por más de haber sacado el tema de aquella forma, su mujer tenía razón, debería intentar cambiar aquello, tanto por el bien de su hermana y primo, como el suyo propio. Le dedicó una mirada, que ella correspondió.

- Hay otra cosa que debes decirme ¿Verdad? – No quería escucharlo y comenzar a preocuparse a partir de ese momento. Pero si no era en ese momento, pasaría de igual forma. Ella asintió, pero antes de que hablara la interrumpió – Quiero que te cases conmigo, pronto, o después. Pero quiero que nos casemos, Hisana.

Un nudo en su garganta, y sus ojos enrojecieron – Si – asintió, casi inaudible, acercándose hasta el moreno para abrazarlo y besar sus labios con ternura. Había esperado esa propuesta desde hacía bastante tiempo, lo olvidó cuando su hijo los abandonó antes de nacer, pero hace poco, las esperanzas volvieron, y preguntó, entonces, convencida - ¿Quieres oírlo? – Era una pregunta estúpida, pero si no escuchaba un 'sí', posiblemente, no se animaría a decirlo en ese momento.

- Quiero escucharlo – respondió él, abrazándola, y ella sonrió, para después él escuchara lo que más temía y a la vez más deseaba, desde la anterior pérdida, hace dos años.

- Estoy embarazada.

**Continuará… **

**..**

**Acá el último Flash Back, y espero disculpen las demoras, y que les haya gustado el capítulo ;D**

**En fin, no hay muchos comentarios, salvando que en éste cap se ve que quedamos en el punto donde comenzó la historia. De otro punto de vista y resumidos los sucesos que están como recuerdos en capítulos anteriores 'Todos los vientos' es en el que más hay e-e *capítulo que hizo llorar a más de una* XDDD claro que no tanto como los F/B XD **

**¡Gracias por leer! :D **

**Dejen Reviews n.n**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	13. Capítulo 12: Planes

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**- ¡Aclaración…!**

**Miko: Más bien metida de pata… ¬¬**

**- ¡No es mi culpa que Hirameki-chan cambie de ideas tan deprisa! E-É *un tarro de vidrio vuela a su cabeza, lo esquiva por poco* ._.U ¡Igual sigues siendo una genia, inspiración mía! Jeje… *persona violenta* **

**Miko: -.-U Dilo… **

**- ¡Oh, claro! *aclara la garganta* Pues verán. Resulta que en el último capítulo, antes de iniciar el F/B, yo dije que los hermanos Hitsugaya eran Mitsuo, Kasumi y Ayame… Pues, corrijo, no era Mitsuo, era Asami, fue un cambio de planes e-e XD **

**Y también pudieron haber apreciado que cambiaba el nombre de Ayame por Amaya e-eU errores, errores toda la vida… Pues es Ayame, me equivocaba, porque, también, en un principio elegí Amaya, pero por cuestiones mías lo cambié… y cada tanto le erré xDD **

**¡Mil perdones! Y sin más, les dejo la lectura ;-; **

**Cicatrices.**

**Capítulo 12: Planes.**

Llevó el suave papel a su rostro, secando las lágrimas que otra vez enrojecían sus claros ojos. Abrazaba con su brazo libre sus piernas, pegándolas a su pecho, y recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. La manta y la almohada estaban olvidadas en la otra esquina del mismo, y en el suelo, a su lado, Momo se removía inquieta, entre sueños. Al parecer ni en ellos lograba estar tranquila.

La noche pasaba rápido, y ella prácticamente no había podido pegar un ojo. Su mente y su pecho dolían con fuerza, con desesperación. El nudo en su garganta no se iba por más que hiciera, ya las lágrimas caían solas, temblaba cada cierto rato, cuando los pensamientos comenzaban a abrumarla. Por ese momento deseaba llorar todo lo que quisiera, porque si no, no estaría tranquila y con la mente fría para pensar, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

- R-Rukia-chan…

Observó a su amiga al oírla hablar dormida, sonrió, con cierta diversión por aquello, hasta que la castaña empezó a sollozar. Entonces, se recostó en el sillón, y se abrazó a sí misma, volviendo a sumirse en la tristeza, y a la vez, procurando pasarla por alto para intentar dormir un poco.

Hinamori abrió los ojos, grandes, y con presura se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, notándolo mojado, y suspirando giró su cuerpo, mirando hacía el techo. Hasta ese momento, no había podido creer lo que ocurría, no hasta que en su sueño recibía la peor noticia con respecto a su, ahora, mejor amiga. Era verdad. Rukia podía estar en peligro, ella podría estar…

Se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose rápido con las mantas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería pensarlo, y así se lo repetía en su cabeza '_no lo pienses_'. Ella estaba bien, no había razones para que le hicieran algo malo. Kuchiki Rukia volvería un día y podría abrazarla por muchos años más. No la perdería.

Por la mañana, algunas horas después, un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa. No vio a Hinamori dormida, y al sentarse sobre el sofá, la encontró en la mesa, con un vaso de leche, bostezando.

- Buenos días.

La castaña dio un respingo, y la miró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, enseguida. – Buenos días – Rangiku se puso de pie, y se dirigió al baño, lento y en silencio.

Momo simplemente regresó a su desayuno, que prácticamente estaba sin comenzar. Eran las ocho de la mañana, hacía tiempo que no se levantaba tan temprano en un día que no tenía que ir a clases. Pero bien, el sueño que siempre la había serenado y hecho sentir mejor, aquella noche logró lo contrario. Ver a su madre, solamente la había angustiado más.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Matsumoto ya estaba vestida y con su pequeño bolso en manos. Abrazó a su amiga, con ternura, y ella correspondió, intentando no dejar salir lágrimas otra vez. – No te preocupes – susurró la rubia, Momo dejó de escuchar. Sabía que esas palabras y las que seguían, eran más un consuelo para ella misma. No disminuía su dolor por el miedo de perder a una de las amigas que siempre deseó, pero entendía que el sentir de Rangiku era más fuerte y profundo.

Hinamori simplemente no estaría sonriendo ni abrazando a alguien si su hermano, de repente, fuera secuestrado. Su dolor se le contagiaba con imaginarse aquello nada más, ella era muy fuerte, y en ese momento la admiraba profundamente por ello. Además, le parecía injusto que cuando finalmente, la rubia, conseguía saber lo que había deseado toda la vida, le pasase aquello.

La despidió en la puerta, con otro abrazo duradero, y se desapareció por el ascensor. No tenía ganas de escaleras, ni nada que le sumara cansancio o un pesar que agobiara sus tocados sentires. Caminó lentamente por las calles, con la mente en blanco, sin mostrar una pizca de sentimiento. Era lo que buscaba, dejar de pensar, sentirse neutra.

Varios minutos después, pues no vivía precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, llegó a su casa. Metió la llave en la cerradura, y escuchó cómo alguien llegaba detrás de ella, llamándola.

- Señorita, disculpe. – se dio la vuelta, el hombre, con bigote y llevando un bolso cruzado, de estatura bastante baja, le sonrió simpático. Hizo un intento por devolver la sonrisa, dando a entender que escuchaba. – ¿Es usted Matsumoto Rangiku?

- Si – asintió, notando cómo sacaba del bolso un sobre blanco y lo extendía. Caminó los pasos necesarios hasta tenerlo a su alcance, y lo tomó con cierta flaqueza, desconfiada. El sujeto se despidió, ignorando aquello, y ella miró entre sus manos. Su dirección y nombre estaban allí, al frente. Volteó y se dispuso a terminar de abrir la puerta para pasar.

En la casa de al lado, Kisuke, acomodó su sombrero, dejando de regar algunas plantas, encontrándosela cuando levantó la mirada. La noche anterior sugirieron que permaneciera con Hinamori, al menos hasta el día siguiente, pero no esperaba verla tan temprano. Todavía el fresco de la mañana cubría el ambiente. Y era domingo, cosa extraña era verla sobre sus pies a esa hora, aun que ese día, a diferencia de los otros, pasaba por un duelo interno.

Etsuko llegó a su mente, con aquella seriedad poco habitual que tenía, y le recordó las palabras confesadas, tanto a él, como a su mujer y a Ayame, en aquel entonces, cuando estaba embarazada. Una de las confesiones, fue la paternidad de su hija, que todavía no nacía, y la otra, más que confesión, fue una orden; no mencionar a Matsumoto Masao, el padre de su sobrina, hasta que ella no decida preguntar por él.

Se rascó la cabeza, en la parte de atrás, y dejando la regadera en el suelo, se adentró a la casa. Yoruichi estaba en el sofá, bebiendo café y leyendo una revista. Otra visión extraña, su mujer no se levantaba hasta después de la diez de la mañana. Pero ya sabía porqué del madrugar. La morena no se quedaría sin hacer nada, especialmente cuando tenía en mente al culpable de todos los pesares ajenos y propios.

- Matsumoto-san ha regresado ya – avisó. Los dorados ojos se fijaron en los suyos, y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la habitación de ambos. Kisuke tomó asiento, y a los minutos la de cabello morado salió con vestimenta casual. Cerró la puerta de entrada con fuerza, haciendo vibrar los vidrios. El sombrerero reprimió una pequeña risa por el malhumor que su esposa tenía al levantarse temprano.

Había sido decisión de ambos, desde ese momento, mantener bajo vigilancia a Rangiku, puesto que se encontraba sola, y tenían ciertos presentimientos desde lo ocurrido. No deseaban involucrar a la policía todavía. No tenían idea de dónde se encontraba Aizen Sousuke, ni tenían pruebas clasificadas como 'concretas', de que haya hecho algo. Sólo las palabras de la matriarca Kuchiki en las cartas, y las de Etsuko a voz.

Él lograría tapar todo en cuanto intentaran buscarlo con la seguridad. Tenía el suficiente poder como para ocultar todo en cuestión de minutos, con sólo enterarse de su llegada, todo desaparecería. Por ende, tendrían que sorprenderlo, comenzar a vigilarlo enteramente, por el tiempo necesario. El siguiente problema, sería cómo hacerlo. Aizen los conocía a todos, y estaba enterado, desde siempre, que las personas con las que quizá chocaba en la calle, las que parecían esperar dentro de un auto estacionado, y demás, no eran todos simples peatones.

Si por lo menos tuviesen a alguien, en quien Aizen confiara lo suficiente, para mantenerlos al tanto. Pero Gin Ichimaru nunca estaba cuando ellos prestaban atención, y cada contacto que podían conseguir, misteriosamente desaparecía, quizá antes de comenzar siquiera. Llevaban en la mira al Sousuke desde hace tiempo como para decidir frenarlo. Y reiteraba: si tan sólo tuvieran a alguien para idear un plan más firme y certero.

Optó por ir en busca de algo para beber, y en cuanto se puso de pie, el llamado a su puerta le hizo frenar los pasos. Extrañado, se acercó a ella, y al abrir, sus ojos se mostraron desde la sombra del sombrero, y los del recién llegado se abrieron por primera vez en su presencia.

- Que gusto verte…

**..**

Golpeaba suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza en la pared, sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, mirando a la nada. Buscaba, sin tener razones, el porqué se encontraba allí, y quienes eran, también, los hombres que llegaban para darle comida, agua y volvían a desaparecer apenas cumplían. La oscuridad le daba tanto miedo.

En aquella habitación no había luz, ni siquiera una pequeña ventana, cada cierto momento se sentía sofocada, y deseaba escabullirse por entre los guardas para respirar un aire distinto, porque ese ya estaba cansado de lo mismo. Varios días eran lo que llevaba ahí, y de verdad estaba aburrida, cansada y cada vez más asustada.

Se recostó sobre el colchón, inspeccionando el cuarto, como hacía cuando el aburrimiento la consumía completamente, sin encontrar nada nuevo, se puso de lado, abrazándose a ella misma, y arrollando sus piernas para entirse protegida. Sus ojos lagrimearon débilmente, y dejó escapar un sollozo. La extrañaba mucho…

- Ran-chan…

**..**

Bebió el agua apaciguada, sin intenciones de que se terminara. Su acompañante observaba al frente y no se inmutaba por nada. Estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas cubiertas por las mantas, dando por terminada la comida que prácticamente no había tocado. Observaba con curiosidad y pocas pulgas al muchacho.

Lo obligaban a permanecer con ella hasta que terminara la comida, pues habían notado que al dejarla sola, el almuerzo y cena regresaban como llegaban. Evitando malos pasares, pues la muchacha estaba enferma, lo hacían quedarse hasta notar que comiera lo necesario. Le sería indiferente, porque estar en presencia de la Kuchiki no era de su aceptación, no sentía merecer eso.

Lo que creía merecer, en realidad, era que ella lo golpeara, insultara y, de ser posible, odiara y tuviera rencor por el resto de su vida. Pero la morena simplemente se callaba y no hacía nada, se comportaba neutra con él, sin decir palabra.

Era su primo, al que no había visto en años, aquel que hubiese querido encontrarse en cualquier lado, menos donde estaba.

- Ci…

- Veo que terminaste.

Rukia calló sus palabras, y se arrulló bajo las mantas, dejando que él tomara la bandeja de la pequeña mesa y saliera. Llevaba contando los momentos en que intentó preguntarle algunas cosas y fue ignorada. No hubo uno que le diera atención. ¿Qué había sido de la madre de él? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, y suspiró. Nuevas ganas de llorar se hacían presentes y en verdad deseaba que alguien apareciera por esa puerta y la sacara rápido, que le dedicara una mirada de alivio y no de fría seriedad, que la llevara con su familia y más tarde advirtiera quién era el responsable de su estadía allí, y que el mismo se encontraba encerrado en el punto más solitario del planeta.

Ahogó un grito frustrado con la almohada, volviendo a sentir sus ojos derramar lágrimas, éstas de tristeza. No hacía más que llorar, y ella no solía hacer eso. Podía tratarse de una descarga, por todas las veces que había perimido el llanto. Pero lo odiaba, sentía debilidad extrema, además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**..**

Abrió los ojos, con pesadez, girando la mirada hacia un lado. Estaba en el sofá, se había dormido ahí. Se sentó mejor, bufando por el dolor que su cuello le reclamaba, debido a la posición. Por las ventanas entraba la luz del día, las cortinas blancas la acompasaban para que no fuera tan directa. Suspiró, llevando las manos a sus ojos en busca de refregarlos.

Se puso en pie y acomodó un poco su camisa, se sentía fatal por dormir donde lo hizo, pero la noche anterior su cama estaba repleta de preocupaciones como para dejarlo descansar en ella. No esperó que, al buscar pasar el insomnio en la sala, terminara cayendo dormido ahí, tampoco esperó encontrarse con Ichigo sentado ahí, quemándose la cabeza después de su charla, la cual se alargó en ese momento, hasta que alguno quedó dormido.

El de cabellera naranja estaba ahí, en el sofá de un espacio, con los ojos cerrados por el sueño también. Quitándole importancia caminó hasta la cocina, apenas abrió la puerta, notó a la mujer de su primo, bebiendo un té en la mesa. Hisana tendría preocupación, llevó sus ojos a los de él, y los encontró rojizos.

Hitsugaya sintió dolor en su conciencia en ese preciso instante. La mirada gris de ella no fue lo preocupante, pero desde la piel pálida, hasta la similitud en el corte de cabello, lo abombaron. Fue como recibir las peores noticias juntas y a la par. Era la primera mañana que despertaba y _ella_ no estaría, por un pequeño lado, le pareció normal apenas caer en esa cuenta, pero fue muy idiota, una de las personas más importantes en su vida podía estar pasando por lo peor.

Su estómago se contrajo, y un nudo en su garganta hizo que sintiera desesperación por pocos segundos. Ichigo estaba en la sala por que habían secuestrado a Yuzu, y ella había escapado. Habían llegado a su casa porque habían secuestrado a Rukia, y por la noche recibieron la llamada de que Rangiku había sufrido una descompensación, porque se habían llevado a Yachiru también. Había escuchado a Momo llorando por el teléfono…

- Toshiro – habló Hisana, él desvió su rostro hacía un lado, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza para intentar calmarse.

Era un idiota. Le parecía imposible que su cabeza, le haya hecho pensar que fue solamente una pesadilla que olvidaría al despertar. Fue hasta la regadera y mojó su cara. Debía despabilarse antes de seguir siendo un imbécil.

La morena, lo observó desde donde estaba. ¿Eran lágrimas aquellas que había visto? Su cabeza estaba atareada, no había dormido prácticamente en toda la noche por leer las cartas de su suegra. Las había sacado del cajón y llevado a la cocina para leer más a gusto, pues era extraño ver a su futuro esposo por esos lares, de igual modo, las había regresado cuando terminó.

No eran muchas notas, pero cada una era consistente, serían diez, de más de cuatro páginas. Había tantas explicaciones, y entendía con claridad el porqué de ocultarlas, pero también, en parte, sentía que Byakuya debió haberles hablado a su hermana y primo de aquello.

Ayame le contaba con letra acompasada y tinta negra, sobre su vida en aquellos momentos difíciles que pasó. El amor por su marido, Hiroki, a quien perdió demasiado rápido a su parecer, el amor por sus hijos y el no arrepentirse de decidir tener a Byakuya por más joven que fuera. La decepción, rabia y enojo de sus padres al escuchar sus decisiones, el extrañarlos pero no animarse a pisar su casa por más años que hayan pasado.

Sus hermanas, Kasumi y Asami, las que perdonaron sus errores al haber cometido algunos similares. La muerte de la primera, y la tristeza que vio en la segunda al ver desaparecer a su hijo mayor, entre otras cosas. El cariño que profesó a Isshin, Kazuo, Mari, Etsuko, Masaki, Kin y Masao, de quienes escribió varias cosas. Incluso se encontraban los nombres de Momo, Rangiku, Yachiru, Ichigo, las gemelas, siendo muy resaltados los momentos en que mencionaba a Byakuya, Toshiro y Rukia, y cómo la relación cercana entre los menores le daba tranquilidad.

Las ansias, de querer que entre sus hijos y los de sus amigos, exista una estrecha relación de amistad, como la de ellos. Sin traiciones y engaños. También mencionó a Aizen, de la decepción llevada por éste, los planes y las últimas palabras que le fueron dirigidas por parte de éste, las razones de ellas, y el temor que tanto Ayame como Isshin comenzaron a tener por su familia a partir de entonces.

En las líneas de la nota más reciente, se encontraba escrito sobre su primer embarazo, que no duró mucho y reclama no haberse enterado a tiempo. Lo feliz y complicada que se sintió al enterarse, y la angustia al saber que no se concretaría nada. Luego, más referencias sobre el Sousuke.

Ese hombre estaba loco. Celos, envidia, rencor y un pasado cruel, que era lo único por lo que no se lo podía culpar. Y la palabra venganza era la que sonaba más audible en toda su mente, logrando que su interior se sintiera molesto, triste y rabioso.

Miró a Toshiro, que recargaba sus manos a cada lado de la regadera, sosteniéndose, respirando hondo, perdido en su mente. Hisana se sintió débil, y angustiada, ganas de llorar otra vez la invadieron. Se preguntó si Hitsugaya sabría más de aquello, sobre la muerte de su madre, la verdadera relación entre los padres de quienes eran sus amigos. Si recordaba haber conocido, verdaderamente, a alguno de los que ahora eran sus amigos cercanos.

Bajó la mirada y se concentró en terminar su té, que ya estaba tibio.

Toshiro se levantó, suspirando hondo. Debía calmarse, y se notaba que al menos iba por buen camino. Se dio la vuelta y otra vez se topó con Hisana, al menos esta vez no le afectó tanto. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa, y cuando la morena tomó un poco de impulso para hablarle, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Byakuya, para sorpresa de ambos.

- Toshiro – le habló, las miradas inexpresivas se cruzaron, y la futura Kuchiki juró sentir como el ambiente se congelaba. Varios segundos interminables el silencio se hizo notar, hasta que el pelinegro retomó la palabra – ¿Tienes un momento? – Antes de asentir, nuevamente el mayor habló – Hisana… - una vez tuvo su mirada, sus facciones se relajaron un poco. Todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, el día anterior, lo había estresado de sobremanera – Tú también acércate.

Por primera vez, Kuchiki Byakuya se armaría para remontar el pasado, por primera vez, enfrentaría a su joven primo y quitaría las dudas. El peliblanco sabía sobre su madre, sabía la historia que ella hubiese querido contarle, también sobre cómo había terminado en aquella casa, pero no estaba enterado del Sousuke, ni de la relación que hubo algún tiempo atrás con la gente extraña que acababa de conocer.

Toshiro ignoraba que aquella mirada chocolate que lo vigilaba en cada sueño que no era pesadilla, desde tiempo atrás, pertenecía a una persona conocida. Ignoraba que la primera niña de la que se había enamorado inconscientemente, y a quien había olvidado por completo, estaba nuevamente con él, con sus sonrisas cálidas, su inocencia y cierta torpeza.

Él ignoraba el porqué sentía conocer, de mucho antes, a aquella muchacha que lo había enamorado, sin saber, otra vez.

**..**

Era mediodía, Rangiku terminó de almorzar algunos bocados de arroz, dejando el plato y vaso en la mesada de la cocina, sin intensiones de limpiar. Yoruichi había estado con ella hasta hace un momento, y hasta entonces habían hablado muchas cosas, demasiadas para recordarlas todas, pero principalmente habían estado tres personas, por separado, en aquellos temas.

Yachiru fue la primera, que por sólo provocar más preocupación y desesperación a la rubia, decidieron pasar por alto y no tocar el tema directamente. Gin había sido el segundo, a quien Matsumoto insultó y tiró expectativas abajo en picada, entre lágrimas, todavía no entendía cómo pudo haberla traicionado de aquella forma, llevándose a la persona más importante que tenía.

La tercera, era quien ya no era más incógnito. La noche anterior, en el hospital, Yoruichi no había explicado con tanto detalle, simplemente lo soltó como bien sabía para no retenerlo por tanto tiempo, y acordó terminar las explicaciones al día siguiente cuando estuvieran más tranquilas. Y ahí estuvieron, por dos horas enteritas, aclarando las dudas y malentendidos, pues realmente a la rubia le parecía algo bastante imposible.

Supo que Etsuko no había estado enamorada, que su historia no fue de las cursis como la de su madre, pero que, si bien no fue así, la peli-rosa mayor tuvo gran confianza y respeto a aquel hombre, y, fue sin duda, muy inesperado en lo que terminaron, pues él no era de muestras de afecto y ella no buscaba relación por miedo al resultado, que terminó ocurriendo de cualquier manera: un embarazo.

En medio de aquello, otro tema llegó, y el nombre de Aizen se hizo presente, le hizo sentir un escalofrío aterrador, y si antes lo despreciaba con todo su ser, ahora lo detestaba, aborrecía y odiaba de forma interminable. Lo curioso fue que Yoruichi no dio aclaración sobre el embarazo de su tía antes de mencionar lo que el Sousuke había hecho a Etsuko, lo cual le hizo creer por una milésima de segundo en lo peor.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir hasta la sala, notó sobre la mesa el sobre que recibió en la mañana. Volvió a tomarlo en manos y se dirigió al sillón, pensando en que su vecina llegaría pronto, y en el nombre de aquel conocido profesor, que tendría que enfrentar más tarde, sin dudas. Leyó nuevamente el destinatario, y por primera vez lo volteó al remitente.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi no cabían en su cara, y notó su pulso flaquear, pues el papel se movía descontrolado entre sus manos. Una y otra vez sus ojos re-leían, sin poder creerlo. No era posible. Había escuchado su nombre de los labios de su madre y de su tía algunas veces, pero le habían dado por sentado que él había desaparecido.

Yoruichi entró en ese instante, después de golpear y ser ignorada, llegaba con una idea que su esposo había tenido 'como por arte de magia', y había que admitir que esa magia estaba bastante bien ideada. Llevaban en ello la presencia de Ichimaru, razones por las que advertir a la muchacha era prioridad. Estaba el temor de que ella lo sacara a patadas apenas pisara la casa.

- Matsumoto ¿Te encuentras bien? – Al notarla en aquel estado de shock, se acercó hasta donde estaba, y tuvo la mirada celeste sobre sí en cuestión de segundos – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Llegó una carta… - dijo, apenas audible, reaccionando en gran parte y cambiando posición, en lo que la morena tomaba asiento a su lado, mirándola indagatoria ¿Cómo debería mencionarlo? – Es de…papá… - la Shihoin puso expresión confusa, sin creerlo, le quitó el sobre de las manos y leyó por su cuenta – Matsumoto Masao…

**..**

Ichigo entró a la casa de los Kuchiki, con una bolsa en manos, siendo recibido por Hisana. Se había visto en la obligación de ir en busca de una muda de ropa, para su hermanita, y la ida hacia su casa, fue ciertamente incómoda, debido al frío. La mujer cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Yuzu-chan ya despertó, está desayunando – comentó, y cruzó la entrada a la otra habitación. Ichigo suspiró, antes de seguirla.

Al entrar, encontró a su hermana con una chocolatada, la taza humeaba, y ella la bebía con paciencia. El cabello castaño estaba peinado cuidadosamente, y llevaba un vestido azul encima, con una campera. Le sonrió al verlo entrar, y él sólo se molestó en tomar asiento, frente a ella.

- Traje tu ropa – anunció, Hisana terminaba de lavar un par de tazas, con lentitud y agua caliente. ¿Era su imaginación o entre estos hermanos también había mucha tensión? Aunque admitía que era diferente. En Ichigo se notaba la incomodidad y no saber cómo reaccionar ante ella, y Yuzu se notaba arrepentida, con ganas de cambiar algo, queriendo iniciar una charla para sacar dicha incomodidad en su hermano.

Él era su hermano, todo el año anterior se había molestado únicamente en intentar superar la muerte de Karin, cuando ella se había sacrificado por mantenerla viva. Había deseado internamente dejar de existir para estar con su hermana, la ausencia de su padre jamás le había parecido más triste, incluso las sonrisas de su madre llegaban borrosas a su mente desde el último respiro de su gemela.

Olvidó completamente que todavía alguien velaba por ella. Lo único que pasó a ver en Ichigo, fue a alguien distante con su persona, que no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra, cuando ella misma, por ver en el rostro de su hermano mayor a su tan querida hermana, lo había intentado evitar en forma constante.

Fue una mala hermana. Nunca tomó en cuenta que él podía sentir dolor por su indiferencia, que quizá sufrió más que ella, pues vivió más plenamente todos sus problemas familiares, desde la repentina muerte de su madre hasta el accidente de Karin. Se hizo cargo de ella y, por más de haberlo pasado por alto, siempre encontraba lo que buscaba en casa, tanto a la hora de la cena, como a la del postre.

Así también, no hizo caso a sus advertencias, a la paranoia de Ichigo cada vez que pasaban las siete y no estaba en casa. No armaba un escándalo, pero se mostraba preocupado, y con cierta culpa indagaba dónde había estado. Usualmente, su respuesta, era una mentira; en casa de una amiga o paseando con esa amiga. El muchacho le dijo una y mil veces sobre cuidarse si un hombre extraño intentaba acercársele.

Especialmente, si su nombre era Aizen o parecido. Su propia hermana le había advertido cuando lo conoció, que él no era bueno y que se alejara antes que fuera tarde. Pero aquel abrazo reconfortable y a la vez incómodo, cuando estaba hundida en su depresión, luego de la despedida de su gemela, fue lo que hizo tirar las advertencias por el tubo. Ahora jamás se sentiría tan mal por desobedecer, al final todo lo que se le había dicho era verdad.

Observó a su hermano, que perdía la mirada en cualquier lado. Ella nunca guardó silencio, había llorado su soledad, así como las palabras de su hermana y padre, superó aquellas debilidades para poder seguir adelante. ¿Él había llorado tanto como ella aquellas pérdidas? O, como más sonaba realidad, ¿había sufrido en silencio para no afectarla más?

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse, le advirtió que se encontraba sola con su hermano, Hisana había salido, en busca de eso, al parecer.

- Ichi…

- Yuzu – le cortó, sorprendiéndola, aún sin mirarla, agachó la vista a sus manos, sobre la mesa. – Lo siento – Había sido suficiente tiempo de aquella forma, debía disculparse por sus acciones, por no intentar remediar la relación con la única persona que quedaba de su familia, por no haberle prestado atención suficiente, quizá, por no saber comprender su dolor, cuando la gran posibilidad era haber sufrido lo mismo.

Los brazos de su hermana, pronto, lo estaban rodeando en un abrazo, de su lado izquierdo. Sin sentir sorpresa, se giró para corresponderle. Más lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar los ojos de la castaña, que cerraba los mismos con fuerza para contenerlas. Él no debía pedir perdón, no era su culpa prácticamente nada. Realmente, agradecía tenerlo como hermano mayor en ese momento.

- Yo lo siento, hermano – susurró, y él la escuchó.

Había sido suficiente para ambos.

**..**

Suspiró sonoramente, recargando su codo en el respaldo de aquel banco, en el parque. No había sonrisa alguna en su rostro, ni se veían ánimos para nada. En todo lo que fue de la mañana, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus amigos, esos que tanto había anhelado, que tanto buscó encontrar, y en los que encontró aquella aceptación tan deseada.

Al sentir sus ojos picar, sacudió la cabeza, para ver entonces a su hermano acercarse a ella. Reacomodó su posición de la que estaba, para dejarle espacio a su lado. El moreno tomó asiento, extendiendo un jugo helado de durazno a la chica, que aceptó, y seria como se encontraba se dispuso a beberlo. Se ganó una mirada reprochante ante aquello.

- ¿Qué? – Indagó.

- Te invité para que cambiaras esa cara, Momo – dijo, y la castaña simplemente desvió la mirada. No sentía ganas de cambiar la cara, no había muchos recursos que podrían motivarla a sonreír, pues ese recurso milagroso tendría que superar un secuestro, un amor que la confundía, más los recuerdos que llegaban con la angustia para arruinar todo al por demás.

- Perdón – dijo despacio, Hisagi se estaba esforzando por ayudarla, una vez más. Tenía razón, en cierta parte, al menos con cambiar la cara, intentar relajarse por última vez, en lo posible. Nadie le podía decir a ninguno que en la mañana Rukia estaría nuevamente en casa, el culpable de aquello encerrado tras las rejas y las cosas podrían retomar su curso.

Era indescifrable, ya le habían mencionado que se tomara todo con calma, pues desesperada no servía de nada, y ella misma supo eso desde el principio pero, ¿quién estaría tranquilo en su lugar?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y el Shuhei le revolvió el pelo en ese momento. Lo miró con una mueca de disgusto por aquello, y fue cuando un hombre, repartiendo pequeños folletos, se acercó a dejar uno en manos del mayor. Los oscuros ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron en una idea. No diría que no estaba preocupado por las amigas de su hermana, pero en verdad necesitaba reanimarla, su propio ánimo se veía malo cuando Momo no sonreía por más de una hora.

- ¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó, extendiendo el volante.

Hinamori miró el papel, y una mueca dudosa se apoderó de ella enseguida. '_Parque de diversiones, Karakura. ¡Apenas inauguramos!_'. Cuando se tardó más de cinco minutos en negar, fue tarde, Hisagi ya tiraba de ella. Se resignó, sabía que le vendría bien, pero no quería estar sola con su hermano, usualmente él no la seguía en los juegos.

- ¡Espera! – Se detuvo, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su campera.

No pasaron más de treinta minutos para que Hiyori, Shinji y Rozu se encontraran con ellos. Los dos primeros discutiendo entre sí, como era de suponerse, sólo que aún sin golpes, de parte de la rubia que, al parecer, aprendía cómo reprimirlos cada vez más. Llegaron al lugar en poco tiempo también, y en cuanto, la de baja estatura, la arrastró a la montaña rusa, a la par que hacía lo mismo con su novio, supo dos cosas: devolvería el jugo, y quizá sí pueda relajarse un poco al final.

**..**

Su madre siempre había temido, en aquellas cartas lo demostraba bien, cartas que leyó la noche en vela que pasó, luego de la muerte de ella. Cartas que sus ojos recorrieron sin parar hasta que se terminaron. Ella siempre había temido, e incluso a él le recorría una mala sensación cuando escuchaba, leía o mencionaba aquel nombre. Aizen Sousuke. Y aquella punzada en su conciencia se hacía sentir.

Ayame le había dicho que se trataba de un buen amigo, que el tiempo logró transformarlo en otra cosa, de la que uno espera jamás volver a saber. Byakuya había aceptado aquella simple explicación, y la corroboró dos veces; el día del accidente de su madre fue uno, y el día anterior, con el secuestro de su hermana, fue el segundo. No debió haberse dejado estar, por algo Rukia salía poco de la casa, y le pareció extraño verla de amigos nuevos, e incluso llegó a sospechar.

Sí, sospechó hasta que reconoció a Kurosaki Ichigo, y a Hinamori Momo. La última vez que había visto a aquella niña, recordaba tener unos trece años, y estaban regresando de vivir por dos años en Osaka, habiendo sido vecinos de los Hinamori justamente. Recordaba a Kazuo y Kin, que eran buenos amigos de su madre, y también al medio hermano mayor de la castaña.

La última imagen que se llevaron de Osaka, fue el lloroso rostro de Momo cuando se despidieron finalmente, pues ella, al parecer, se había encariñado mucho con Rukia y Toshiro, especialmente con éste último, a quien llamaba Shiro, o algo parecido, cosa que su primo odiaba. No esperaba que ella estuviera en Karakura. Supo de la muerte de Kazuo hace algunos meses, pero el hecho de que ambos hermanos hayan seguido con el plan inicial de su padre, lo sorprendía en pequeña parte.

Rukia y Toshiro se habían encontrado con ella otra vez, y al parecer no había rastros de recordarse desde antes. Otro punto extraño, él apenas la vio supo reconocerla, pero tanto la de cabellos negros como el albino la habían ignorado, especialmente este último. Y fue extraño, mucho.

De Kurosaki supo por más tiempo, pero la última vez en verlo, fue aquella noche en el hospital. No se dirigieron la palabra, porque prácticamente nunca habían hablado, y en un momento como en el que se encontró con él, supuso que el muchacho menos les prestó atención. Él y su hermana nunca habían tenido un acercamiento. Cuando eran niños, en las reuniones que hacían sus padres, se veían de pasada, más nunca entablaron conversación más que los necesarios 'hola' y 'adiós'.

Ichigo tendría diez años cuando no volvió a aparecerse en dichas reuniones. Quizá por eso su hermana no lo recordaba más que como el hijo de Isshin, y que cuando se encontraron, no lo reconoció hasta tiempo después, cuando al parecer, y no quería pensarlo mucho, sus sentimientos salieron a flote. No por nada los había pillado a punto de besarse.

Un cabello de su cabeza, perfectamente peinada, se encrespó notoriamente, y una risa le hizo salir de sus largas divagaciones. Hisana cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se acercó hasta tomar asiento frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Las manos de su futura mujer tomaron una de las suyas. Suspiró hondo, sin querer comentarle. Ella era fuerte, pero en ese momento se encontraba vulnerable. Ambos lo estaban. No quería estresarla, ni pasarle pesares muy fuertes, era suficiente con lo que ocurría ahora como para agregar el contagio de la ansiedad por el plan que él y el sombrero comenzaron a armar.

La policía era extraña. Al ir allí, y discutir más de cuarenta minutos, asegurando que lo que ocurría era serio y debían hacerlo rápido, dijeron que, en preferencia, fuera en busca de la ayuda de Urahara Kisuke, y que si él aceptaba, entonces darían la ayuda. No le era necesario explicar que aquello se lo dijeron cuando mencionó el nombre de Aizen Sousuke.

El jefe había tragado saliva secamente, y suspirado muy hondo. Kensei Muguruma frunció todavía más el entrecejo ante aquella mención. Conocía a Byakuya desde hacía un tiempo, del mismo modo que había conocido a Ayame. Y el tiempo que pasaba en su oficina, cosa que era constante, se había preguntado en varias ocasiones por aquel hombre que enervaba y comía de nervios a la Kuchiki.

Por lo que sabía, y por lo que el único hombre infiltrado había descubierto, todo era demasiado cierto. Los secuestros, las amenazas, planificaciones de asesinatos que se llevaron a cabo. Pero su hombre había sido descubierto hacia poco tiempo, y desde entonces que las cosas se complicaron. Tantas cartas de denuncia, como sutiles amenazas, a las que estaban acostumbrados, pero nunca alguna se había vuelto tan temerosa.

Todo estaba acorde a la forma de planificación y acción que tenían Aizen y sus secuaces. Toda la información que aquel sujeto les había reunido en los años que se encontró bajo la confianza del castaño. Y aquel papel simplemente los heló a todos los involucrados.

Kensei tenía esposa, Mashiro, y ésta también era policía, su mano derecha desde siempre. Se encontraba con licencia por maternidad, llevando cinco meses de embarazo. Ellos fueron la amenaza que le llegó al Muguruma, por si llegaba a hacer algo. A Lisa Yadomaru, una de sus oficiales, le atacaron a su media hermana mayor, Nanao Ise, cuando salía de su trabajo en la escuela primaria. Nada más que unas palabras groseras y empujones para asustarla, pero había servido más de visto.

Igualmente le fue con Hachigen Ushoda, y con Love Aikawa, otros amigos y oficiales más cercanos. Ellos fueron los más afectados, y esperaba desde el fondo de sí que a su antiguo camarada no le haya ido igual, Rojuro Otoribashi, o más bien Rozu, que había dejado de ayudarlos cuando sintió peligrar a su única familia, y a quien todos jamás dejaron de tomar en cuenta.

Kensei se había tomado la molestia de que sólo ellos supieran la información.

Aizen se sintió amenazado, y fue extraño el ver cómo sus más allegados se veían afectados por aquello, él especialmente. Razones mencionadas fueron las que los llevaron a detener todo, al menos hasta que una persona buscara detenerlo. Como mejor ayuda tenían a Kisuke y Yoruichi, porque ellos fueron los primeros en ver cómo iban de mal las cosas tras ese nombre, y con la inteligencia del primero, rápido tendrían una forma de moverse sin que las personas importantes de su entorno salgan perjudicadas.

Byakuya cayó en ese momento de tensión, y por más de temer a las pérdidas, estaban seguros de ayudarlo, siempre que consiguiera a la, antes mencionada, pareja de policías. Era humillante, pero preferían eso antes de perder a alguien. Podían, incluso, asegurar la victoria en gran parte teniéndolos de su lado.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando, al llamar a mencionado sombrerero, casi le gritaron un sí, alegando que arreglarían algunos cabos sueltos esa misma tarde e idearían todo. Le fue necesario advertirle a Toshiro, y luego de discutir un largo y tenso rato, entre lo que abarcaron cosas más allá del plan, el albino se dispuso a ayudar, y aclaró que eso no se lo podría negar.

Volviendo al inicio. No quería preocupar a Hisana. Su mano fue presionada entre las de ella, y al levantar la mirada, la mujer sonreía asintiendo. Lo comprendía, y por eso la amaba, entre muchas otras cosas.

**..**

- Fui el hijo de la vejez…

Hisagi miró intrigado al hombre a su lado. Rozu mostraba aquella curva en sus labios, tan tranquila como nunca. Hiyori, Momo y Shinji se encontraban haciendo fila a la montaña rusa. El rubio estaba más pálido que nunca y repetidamente se volteaba a verlos y tragaba saliva, como pidiendo auxilio. El pelinegro sonrió divertido, regresando su mirada al mayor que también observaba, en espera de que le siguiera comentando.

- ¿De la vejez? – Indagó. Él asintió.

- Ya sabes. Mis padres tenían cuarenta y ocho, y cincuenta, años cuando yo nací – suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del saco blanco y volteando. – Cuando los padres tienen hijos tan tarde, es incómodo para uno – se dirigió a un banco que había más allá, y Shuhei le siguió. No sabía la historia de esos tres rubios, y al parecer, era hora de hacer algunas confesiones.

Se habían vuelto buenos vecinos y amigos. Lo suficiente como para poder indagar entre ellos, que eran los mayores.

- Una hermana veintidós años mayor, padres con poca paciencia por la edad… - lanzó un suspiro, otro – Sin embargo, nada fue malo. Asistí a la escuela como cualquier niño, sólo que con padres peinando canas entre cabellos rubios y castaños – sonrió, y Hisagi se reacomodó en el banco – Fui tío a la edad de ocho años, y luego, en los siguientes diez años, falleció mi padre, y mi madre continuó sola en la misma casa de siempre. Cumplidos mis diecinueve… - aclaró su garganta, y le dio una mirada al muchacho – Llegó una notificación a mi casa. Mi hermana, y su esposo, muertos, Shinji solo, y yo con su tutela.

El viento se hizo presente, y a la vez, ambos observaban como los tres jóvenes subían a la montaña, en su esperado turno. Un silencio se hizo presente, y el rubio no tardó en continuar.

- Terminé mi carrera de policía, y más tarde la de enfermería, en años rápidos y con honores (1) – dijo, orgulloso, haciendo reír al muchacho – Fue cuando apareció aquel hombre, cuando entré por primera vez a un hospital – mencionó, con su mirada divagando – Era bajo, tenía el cabello enmarañado y todos los huesos y algunos órganos rotos, pero vivía, no por mucho, pero lo hacía.

"Tenía una hija, de trece o catorce años, no recuerdo con exactitud qué edad era. Shinji, tenía dieciséis, justo pasaba por una decepción amorosa, lo recuerdo porque no vi su sonrisa en días – rió – La niña se llamaba Hiyori Sarugaki, y su padre estuvo tres meses en el hospital. Un día me miró y me dijo, con aquella voz quebrada, que deseaba una buena familia para su hija."

"Acepté antes de hacerme la propuesta. Ella me odió, y pateó a Shinji, pero prefirió quedarse en cuanto supo que, de no hacerlo, iría a un hogar de menores. Y no me sorprendí cuando al año siguiente comenzó a salir con mi sobrino. Él es un busca rabias, y ella sabe dárselas bien merecidas…"

Volvieron a reír, divertidos. Shinji era de buscar mucho a Hiyori para hacerla rabiar.

- Lamentablemente, con Hiyori a mi cargo, decidí dejar el hospital, después de trabajar sólo seis meses, y me intenté dedicar a mi primer estudio. En la jefatura conocí a grandes personas, y nos volvimos amigos cercanos muy rápido – sonrió ante el recuerdo, esos amigos nunca saldrían de su mente – Pero, nuevamente, las cosas dejaron de marchar bien, debido a unos asuntos, y por proteger a mi familia, nuevamente abandoné, tanto a esas amistades – y se acercó un poco, susurrando – como a la mujer difícil de la que me enamoré…

"Regresé al hospital, pero créeme cuando te digo lo mucho que extraño estar en la jefatura. Ellos eran mis amigos, ese era mi lugar, ella no me lo perdonó del todo…"

Aquella mujer era una pervertida de las miles, se habían conocido un tiempo antes de comenzar a trabajar juntos, y los ojos de ambos comenzaron a verse diferentes una vez que la confianza y perseverancia en sus charlas se hizo presente. Lamentablemente, por más de saber los sentimientos del otro, pues eran adultos y lo sabían por propias palabras, Rozu no deseó comenzar una relación ella cuando decidió irse.

Lisa, su compañera, no había comprendido el porqué de tal frialdad repentina, para ella, su mejor amigo y prospecto a hombre ideal, había pasado a ser un cobarde de los peores. Todo eso hasta que comprendió los pensamientos del rubio; que ya era suficiente el hecho de ambos estar involucrados en las amenazas, entonces cayó en cuenta, ninguno hubiese deseado que a alguno de los dos les ocurriera algo.

Para protegerse, como compañeros que eran, preferían estar separados por ese tiempo, y no hacer ver al otro como punto de debilidad al que podrían atacar.

La historia llegó a su fin, y pasado corto momento de silencio, Rozu le miró con señales de espera, era su turno. Estiró los brazos para intentar relajarse, no era un tema muy apreciado por su cabeza. – Yo… - buscó por donde comenzar, y decidió que desde el principio era una buena opción – Tenía un año cuando mi padre falleció, y muy poco tiempo después, mi madre se enamoró de Kazuo Hinamori. Llevaba poco más de dos años cuando ella quedó embarazada otra vez, se casaron, y nació Momo.

- Entonces no son plenamente hermanos, creí que eras Hisagi Hinamori – comentó, en un intento de no provocar la tensión que igualmente llegaría.

Él sonrió con tristeza. – A los cinco años me preguntaron si quería tener ese apellido, nunca me interesó ser Shuhei, Hinamori, hijo o no de Kazuo. Él fue quien se encargó de mi en todo, en mi primer día de jardín de niños, de primaria y fue el que me comentó sobre su adolescencia cuando entré a la secundaría – carraspeó. Las historias mencionadas no fueron como las que tuvo que pasar – Pero el simple hecho de no ser mi padre, y yo estar al tanto de eso, no me hicieron querer cargar con su nombre…

Se encogió de hombros, y el rubio lo aceptó, no podían ponerse a indagar sobre los pensamientos de un niño de cinco años. Levantaron la mirada, y Momo reía de cómo Hiyori palmaba la espalda de un pálido Shinji, nuevamente estaban haciendo la cola para subir.

- Mamá murió cuando tenía nueve años, Momo quedó muy mal – suspiró, ciertamente frustrado – Pero peor quedó Kazuo, y creo que ese día, fue la última vez que lo llamé papá… Años después, todo parecía querer volver a ir en pie. Él estaba feliz, después de una larga depresión, planeaba un viaje a Karakura, la ciudad que tanto quería, encontró un empleo donde ganaba más…

Parecía renegado, queriendo comprender a través de sus palabras algo que nunca terminó de saber. Analizaba cada frase para intentar recapacitar, ¿tanto era el amor que Kazuo tenía a su madre para terminar tan mal? Sí, pero lo había superado, volvía a sonreír, tanto él como Momo comenzaban a ver a su anterior padre, y fue algo bueno entre muchas otras cosas malas.

¿Qué lo había hecho volver a caer?

- Un día llegó con la cara larga – concentró su mirada en el alocado juego que daba vueltas sobre los rieles, él no se subiría ahí por nada del mundo. Kazuo no los abandonaría sin ninguna razón, porque él estaba bien, feliz con el hecho de regresar a la ciudad donde creció, porque ellos estarían con él – Pasaron un par de años, y cuando menos quisimos recordar…otra vez sonrió, volvió a abrazar a su hija…me dijo un par de palabras extrañas y…- suspiró, tan hondo que sus pulmones casi explotan, le costaba decir lo siguiente, era un hecho que los había marcado lo suficiente.

- No continúes, ya puedo asegurarlo – le detuvo, y Hisagi estuvo agradecido por eso. Seguía latente en su mente la duda del porqué, que antes no había querido indagar para no amargarse. - ¿Olvidé decir que fui policía un par de años? – Indagó, en busca de cambiar de tema.

- Sí, lo olvidaste – sonrió Shuhei. En parte se sintió liberado, había sido una buena, aun que corta, descarga.

**..**

Las tasas de té dejaban de humear sobre la mesa. La mirada de Kisuke se topaba, cada cierta cantidad de palabras, con la oculta de Ichimaru. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, llegando directamente al tema cuando el de cabellos plata entró a la casa. No debió preparar té ahora que lo pensaba, así como los trajo habían quedado.

- Hay una cosa que no comprendo – reacomodó su sombrero, recargando luego un codo sobre la mesa - ¿Porqué haces esto?

Gin sonrió, tomando la taza para mover su contenido. Esa respuesta podría ser muy obvia, pero conociendo la segura desconfianza de aquel hombre, era mejor decirle para ganarse su confianza. Estaba cansado de trabajar para el Sousuke, únicamente había comenzado a hacerlo por falta de recursos. Nunca esperó que no lo dejaran salir de la 'asociación' y más aún; que le pidieran hacer cosas contra las personas que quería.

Él se consideraba a sí mismo una serpiente vil y maldita, tanto por las cosas que había cometido a su tan temprana edad, quizá por instinto, quizá por venganza o por malas decisiones, lo ignoraba, como las que había hecho por propia voluntad hace poco tiempo.

Tenía nueve años cuando sus padres lo abandonaron. Cuando lo llevaron lejos y le dijeron adiós. Tenía nueve años cuando comenzó a caminar por aquella ciudad extraña, y llovía el día que buscó refugio, porque se sentía mal, todo le dolía, desde la conciencia hasta su cuerpo por la gripe.

Tenía nueve años cuando la conoció, cuando tuvo su primera amiga y un lugar al que regresar otra vez.

Un lugar, con una mujer que supo aceptarlo y quererlo desde la primera mirada, como su madre no había podido. Una mujer, que no preguntó y lo dejó ser, porque no era su madre en realidad, pero que le dio tranquilos consejos de cuidados que supo apreciar. Él no hubiese sobrevivido aquella noche de no haber sido acogido por Etsuko. No hubiese conocido el amor de no ser por Rangiku, ni la sensación de tierna molestia gracias a Yachiru.

Les debía a esas tres mujeres, no pudo saldar cuentas con una, las saldaría con las otras, sabía que a través de la peli-rosa, encontraría el agradecimiento de la fallecida mayor. Quizá no funcionaba de esa forma, pero en su conciencia así lo sería.

No quería cargar el peso, que no buscó, para siempre, quería vengarse del Sousuke como no se vengó de sus padres, por la simple razón de que sus progenitores le hicieron daño a sí mismo, pero el castaño intentaba dañar a las personas más importantes para él, una de las razones por la que continuaba a su servicio. Buscaba dañar a Rangiku a través de Yachiru. Y si ellas eran peor heridas, él sentiría peor miseria, y junto a Aizen podía saber qué movimientos harían contra ellas.

- Simplemente no quiero sufrir – por primera vez, sintió que era sincero con su propio ser, su sonrisa se borró, por la seriedad que sus palabras le provocaron a su organismo, y Urahara sonrió, asintiendo en comprensión, y en gran parte aliviado de que el problema del infiltrado, se haya resuelto.

**..**

Pegó su espalda a la pared en cuanto vio a aquellos hombres entrar al cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y sintió diversos escalofríos recorrer su pequeño cuerpo. Se relajó un poco cuando uno de los hombres, que traía bata blanca, le sonrió con tranquilidad, pero en ese lugar no podía sentir paz, porque no sabía cuándo algo malo podría pasarle.

Él llevaba el cabello rosado, como el suyo, y unos temibles ojos amarillos.

- Buenas tardes, pequeña, soy el doctor Szayel Aporro Granz – se adentró a la habitación, dejando un maletín sobre la mesa ratona, del que sacó enseguida una jeringa con una aguja. Yachiru tragó saliva secamente, no sólo odiaba las agujas, tenía una desconfianza absoluta. Dos hombres estaban de pie a cada lado de la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada. No tenía escapatoria. – Prometo que no dolerá… - y mostró una sonrisa, una que la hizo temblar.

**..**

Aizen se encontraba en su tan cotidiana oficina, firmando algunos informes del trabajo, la parte más aburrida, pero la más necesaria para su cabeza. Eran pocos los momentos en que la palabra 'venganza' se borraba, y dejaba el lado de persona normal, con un buen puesto de trabajo, en primer plano. Uno de esos momentos era mientras firmaba aquello.

Pero ese día se sentía realmente motivado. Había algo en el aire, posiblemente energía negativa, o de tanta positividad él se contagió un poco. Estaba motivado. En unos días sabría una buena verdad, en unos días quizá sonreiría orgulloso o seguiría odiando más al mundo. Faltaba poco tiempo para terminar lo que empezó año atrás.

Faltaba tan poco y creía que pasaría tan lento el tiempo. Sin embargo, el tiempo no pasaría tan lento, el tiempo pasaría normal. Las cosas buenas tardan en llegar, así como las malas llegan muy rápido la mayoría de las veces.

Él ignoraba que en unos días, quizá algo malo también le pasaría…

**..**

Hacía rebotar la pequeña pelota, de cabeza sobre un enorme almohadón, en la pared de en frente. Horas se las pasaba así, sin saber qué cosas hacer cuando no le encargaban algo. Pero ese día no hacia aquella actividad por pasar el rato, más bien estaba nervioso y alterado.

Su cabello celeste tocaba el suelo, y sus ojos, también celestes, de apariencia felina, no se quitaban del objeto que iba y venia de sus manos a la pared. El ceño fruncido con seriedad y la boca recta sin expresión. El único sonido de la habitación era el del rebote.

Dos camas se hallaban ahí, y a los pies de una se encontraba él, sobre el mullido y gran objeto, un pequeño armario a los pies de la otra, y una mesa de noche entre ambas. Era estresante no saber qué hacer, y más lo era cuando se encontraba esperando una llamada o la llegada de su compañero.

Ulquiorra aún no regresaba, y aseguraba que Kuchiki no tardaría tanto en comer. Posiblemente le encargaron algo más, pero el pelinegro, le había comentado sobre una llamada importante de Ichimaru. Algo estresante, puesto que Cifer se mostró algo incómodo y era extraño notarlo incómodo, por eso ahora su bella persona se preocupaba.

La pelota se escapó de su agarre, rebotando contra el armario y perdiéndose bajo la cama a su lado. Gruñó molesto y cambió su posición, sentándose como se debía. Su semblante seguía igual, y no cambió en lo absoluto cuando su compañero entró entonces. La puerta fue cerrada y la verde mirada del muchacho se desvió a su amigo.

- Recibí su llamada.

- ¿Y qué quería? – indagó, tosco, lo que venía de parte del de cabellos grises nunca podía ser completamente bueno.

- Tiene una idea… – comentó, encaminándose a su cama y tomando asiento allí, cerrando los ojos y suspirando tranquilo -…para que podamos salir.

Grimmjow amplió sus orbes, con increíble sorpresa. Definitivamente, de quien menos se esperaban conseguir esa ayuda era de aquel sujeto. - ¿Y qué quiere de nosotros? – Volvió a indagar, ciertamente fastidiado, sintiendo que preguntaba lo mismo de minutos antes.

- Nuestra cooperación, y cautela.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, posiblemente incómodo, como también podía ser neutral. Las miradas se cruzaron, y supieron que habían aceptado ayudar desde el momento que Gin advirtió a Ulquiorra que le avisaría sobre algo. No se lo habían esperado, estaba claro, pero la sola idea del 'podría ser…' inconsciente, los había hecho dar el sí.

En algún momento lo necesitaron. Fue en su tiempo cuando la ayuda del Sousuke les había venido como anillo al dedo, pero llegó la hora en que la ayuda se convirtió en una dificultad, cada vez más pesada para ellos, que sólo buscaban, en el caso de Cifer, una forma de mantenerse con vida y espantar a unos matones, y en el de Grimmjow, un lugar donde quedarse y conseguir recursos.

Habían conseguido sus objetivos, y cuando buscaron salir a valerse por sí mismos, para dejar de cometer las atrocidades que Aizen les pedía para ganarse su 'confianza', pues todos eran jóvenes, no mayores a treinta años, y algunos estaban realmente lejos de llegar a dicha edad, no se les fue permitido.

Ellos tenían veintiún años, e Ichimaru, con sólo dieciocho, era quien tenía, más que cualquiera, la confianza del jefe.

Era como si Sousuke gustara de ver el martirio en sus miradas, como si cada dolor que, prácticamente, les obligaba a ocasionarse, le llenara el ser de dicha y lograra que la confianza aumentara. Cuando ellos menos autoestima comenzaban a tenerse, por los actos que cometían, todas las veces en su contra y obligados, él sentía más poder.

Se decía por ahí, que el poder es una adicción de las peores.

Ichimaru era un niño cuando llegó con Aizen, y por eso él sentía tanta confianza a su lado, porque por casi una década, el de cabellos plata había seguido órdenes y perdido el cariño por su persona, incluso de tan pequeño. El problema del muchacho, fue cuando comenzó a tener cariño por las personas que pronto se vieron amenazadas.

Fue igual con ellos. De parte de Grimmjow, sólo aquella amiga de la infancia que compartió con Ulquiorra, esa chica alegre y muchas veces molesta, fue la única persona importante que quedó en su vida, y ella fue una amenaza que no toleraba en lo absoluto. Odió con toda su ser a Aizen cuando el nombre de Neliel Tu Odelschwanck fue mencionado.

Cifer tenía como prioridades a su hermano menor, su prima y su madre. No se esperó la llegada de Rukia, mucho menos el pedido de secuestrarla. Cinco años sin verla, y bastó reconocerla en la imagen de búsqueda, y que ella dijera su nombre, para que el sentimiento de importancia regresara y más preocupación lo embargara. ¿Y si el segundo y tercero en llegar fueran su hermano menor y madre?

No fue necesario mencionar, el repentino sentimiento, de querer correr lejos de aquella amenaza, pero tenían algo en su contra. Él los conocía, sabía dónde buscarlos, cómo tratarlos y de dónde amarrarlos, o podía también deshacerse de aquellas personas importantes y así aceptar su retiro, pero entonces no habría sentido.

Les quedaba esperar, a que alguien ideara una buena estrategia para tirar a Aizen de donde estaba, sin que los contactos del castaño tuvieran lo suficiente como para rescatarlo de la ley, idear ellos un plan sin ser descubiertos. O simplemente asesinarlo y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ésta última opción era muy tentadora, pero terminarían en la cárcel por homicidas. Lo sabían, él tenía todo calculado por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

Ichimaru encontró una idea, una que, esperaban, fuera lo suficiente buena para lograr el primer objetivo. Ayudarían en lo que fuese con tal de lograrlo, ya todo se había ido de las manos, incluso de las del propio dueño de la venganza.

**..**

Un hombre, delgado, pero sin exagerar, bajo del taxi y cerró la puerta. El auto marchó con naturalidad por la calle, y él tiró su cabello hacía atrás, extraño tono rubio, de piel pálida y ojos profundos y negros. Llevaba traje color café, y había parado el coche público frente a una estación policial.

Él conocía mucho esa estación.

Unos pasos se acercaron hasta él, por la acera, y al girar su mirada, no evitó sonreír, entre la nostalgia y entusiasmo. El recién llegado, alzó una ceja, completamente sorprendido por verlo allí, el traje blanco pasó a sentirlo pesado por la incertidumbre que lo embargó. Rozu no comprendió qué hacía él allí.

Luego de dejar a su sobrino y a la rubia en casa, terminado el recorrido en el parque de diversiones, sintió la necesidad de ir a aquel lugar, simplemente pasar a saludar como hace tiempo no hacía. No esperó verlo ahí, en absoluto, era antinatural. Varios años que no se lo topaba. Aunque, de pensarlo bien, no fueron tantos, ¿qué, dos o tres? Igualmente le parecieron muchos.

- ¿No te da gusto verme, Rozu?

Tragó saliva, y carraspeó un poco. – Lo lamento, por un momento creí que veía un fantasma…

**Continuará…**

**..**

**1: Tengo entendido que para ser policía se estudian tres años, y para ganar el título como enfermero, otros tres. Rozu resumió los tres años de enfermería en dos ;)**

***se seca el sudor de la frente y un tomate se estrella en su cara* ._.U *saca lentamente su escudo y lo señala* ¡Ahí las descargas emocionales!**

**Ok, para ser un regreso, neee… deja mucho que desear… Admitan que los F/B respondieron muchas cosas e-e~ XD**

**Bueno, quería agradecer los reviews, personas bonitas que me siguen todavía :'D y pos…advertir que se acerca el odiado final xD **

**Oh, yes, niñas (posiblemente niños también XD), no le queda mucho a este fic, unos caps más y será el final… ¡Juro que pensé que sería más largo! Pero después comencé a analizarlo y tuve una revelación ._. No quedaba tanto, y yo no había advertido nada xD**

**Bien, al parecer, según mis cuentas, quedarían unos cuatro capítulos e-eU *vuelve a señalar el escudo* Los resentimientos también ahí Dx **

**¡Pero bueno, ne! Que las cosas no son eternas y las ideas tampoco ._. Hice este fic con la idea de algo más extenso de lo antes logrado, pero no se ha podido, como verán XD mi trabajo más largo sigue siendo Peleando por la Vida y tal parece que así quedará el ranking xD**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer, los que llegaron hasta estas palabras tienen la absoluta obligación de dejar reviews… ¡Oh, vamos, que es gratis! **

**Por favor, ¡cuídense! :D**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	14. Capítulo 13: Confesiones

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capitulo 13: Confesiones. **

El sahumerio se encendió, y cuidadosamente lo colocó en el tazón plano, justo bajo la lápida, para después tomar el tazón con agua y dejar caer un poco de ésta sobre la piedra, mojando el nombre de la inscripción:

_Kusajishi_.

Juntó sus manos al frente, arrodillándose. A sus espaldas, su esposo le miraba con una mueca de nostalgia. Perder a una amiga no es algo de lo que alguien quiere formar parte. Ella sonreía mucho, recordaba que su cabello brillaba cada día durante su noviazgo, cuando los tres salían, y lo cargaban de bolsas, o cuando hablaban de su futuro, en salida de la universidad.

Ese último tema se había profundizado cuando la Kusajishi dijo estar embarazada, y con el pasar de los meses comenzó a notarse lo real de aquello, haciéndoles notar a ambos, que verdaderamente no sabían nada sobre ella, ni familiar alguno. Era internamente que no podían creerlo hasta que fue obvio. Se graduó con aquel vientre enorme, estuvieron allí cuando la niña vino al mundo. Todavía recordaba la exclamación de su mujer…

"_¡Es tu clon bebé, Etsuko-chan!" _

Fue ese mismo día cuando ella los nombró padrinos de la niña, y fue unos años más tarde, cuando se distanciaron por trabajo y comenzaron a verse menos, que les llegó la noticia distante de su muerte.

Ella dejó de sonreír por muchos días luego de saber que era verdad, después del funeral, específicamente. Fue triste, demasiado, y fue también, una de las últimas veces que habían visto a su ahijada.

- Orihime – susurró, casi inaudible. Ella lloraba otra vez, aún en aquella posición, hablando con su amiga, o con el espíritu de su amiga.

- Prometo que la encontraré, Etsuko-chan – susurró, con la voz ahogada. – Así se volverá amiga de mi bebé, y serán como nosotras…o bueno, espero que _casi_ como nosotras – volvió a decir, separando sus manos entonces, poniéndose en pie con cierta dificultad, con la ayuda de su esposo, que secó sus lágrimas una vez la tuvo de frente, con su vientre, levemente abultado, golpeándole el abdomen.

- Esto te hace mal – le dijo, y los ojos grises de su mujer volvieron a aguarse.

- No – negó, efusiva. Desde que se embarazó era así, volviendo a llorar por lo que se fue superando de a poco en el pasado – Yo ya me hice una promesa Uryu, voy a encontrar a nuestra ahijada – alegó, y nuevamente los pulgares de su marido secaban sus lágrimas gruesas.

- Estaría bien que ya dejaras de trabajar – propuso, una vez subiendo al coche, fuera del cementerio. Ella acarició su barriga, sonriendo - ¿Qué dices?

- Sí, supongo que podría descansar de la escuela – alegó – Así también podría concentrarme más en otras cosas.

El auto se puso en marcha, y atrás quedó nuevamente su amiga. Ambos eran profesores en la misma escuela, y acordaron mantener la relación en un estado secreto, pues estaba prohibido en las instituciones ese tipo de relación. Así también acordaron, cuando se notó embarazada, que ella dejaría de trabajar un tiempo, regresando a otra escuela una vez el bebé nazca.

No querían complicaciones con una criatura de por medio, sabían mejor que cualquier otra persona que desde ese momento debían cuidarlo o cuidarla de más. Él o ella, ya era importante.

_Tanto, como encontrar a la ahijada perdida hace tres años._

**..**

Hizo sonar el silbato con todo lo que ello conllevaba, sonriendo con malicia y sádicamente a sus alumnos. Era por la tarde, las tres en punto, hora de una de sus clases en la escuela primaria Karakura. Aquellos chiquillos de siete y ocho años le miraban con temor. No había cosa que adoraba más que formar sus mentes.

Admitía que mejor eran los adolescentes rebeldes, pero la primaría tampoco estaba tan mal. Sólo que hacía varios días tenía un problema grave, uno que hacía botar su cabeza de la forma que siempre odió. Y aquello se repitió ese día, una vez los estudiantes se hayan formado frente a él, tomó la lista y comenzó a tomar asistencia.

- Kusajishi.

No hubo respuesta, sólo murmullos entre compañeros, y a sus espaldas, oyó el suspiro de la maestra de los niños. Nanao estaba preocupada también, era obvio, aquella mujer le tenía mucho cariño a la niña de cabellos rosados. Y no era la única preocupada, para su gran molestia.

Todavía recordaba aquel día en que le fue presentado el nuevo curso. Todos los niños con sus brillantes ojos, temerosos de su presencia, y ella al final de la fila, con la mirada puesta en cualquier lugar menos en lo que él decía. Recordaba haber visto su cabello y sentir algo moverse en su mente, un recuerdo más.

Había pasado asistencia por primera vez, y al llegar a ese apellido, Kusajishi, otra cosa se removió en su cabeza. Ella había continuado con su mirada triste y perdida, hasta que un compañero le tanteó el hombro y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue que reconoció los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas, y recibió una sonrisa, acompañada de una exclamación alta '¡Presente!'.

Fue al ponerlos a hacer ejercicios, nada más que correr diez vueltas alrededor del patio escolar, que se tomó un momento para pensar. Para pensar en aquella muchacha que se desmayó del terror al verlo, que luego casi le arroja con una escoba al llamarla débil y cobarde. Que le había sonreído de aquella misma forma, y fijado y fruncido el ceño en su persona.

Ella, la primera mujer que no le temió y se hizo respetar. Con su aniñado rostro, con su pelo rosado y sus profundos ojos rojos. A la que había perdido de vista, prácticamente de un día para el otro, y había visto entrar en la universidad con el vientre cada vez más grande. Él no era idiota, sí un matón, pero no un idiota. Algo le había pasado para alejarla definitivamente, para no querer dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

Ese algo pudo ser aquello, aquel ser que comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, justo después de no querer volverlo a ver. Se repetía, no era idiota. Esa niña era el calco de su madre, sin duda alguna, pero había algo, en algún gesto que cometía sin querer o por ser, que lo preocupaba y hacía odiar al mundo. En especial odiarla a ella, por no haberle advertido.

Supo de su muerte, y la aceptó con silencio, como si nunca la hubiese conocido. Cosa que en verdad era de esperar. Nunca la terminó de conocer, no se habían conocido porque no eran de las personas preocupadas por conocer más a fondo a otras. Eran muy dispares, pero nunca esperó una reacción tan lejana de su parte a la hora de verse embarazada. Simplemente no lo pudo creer tan fácilmente.

Kusajishi Yachiru. La hija, sin dudarlo, de Kusajishi Etsuko. Se lo dijeron los papeles, se lo dijo también su maestra. Ella misma se lo dijo un día, el que se convirtió en su alumna favorita por preferir educación física a cualquier materia, lo cual difirió a sus demás compañeros. Ese día ella lo había llamado '_Ken-chan_', y por alguna extraña razón sólo se lo reclamó una vez, que fue ignorado, y la dejó ser.

Sentía una extraña compasión, ella era diferente, ella le preocupaba. Las razones del porqué eran obvias, ella podría ser su hija, e incluso aseguraba tenerle un poco de cariño. Tenía gestos en su temperamento, en su energía, y una mirada sádica que sólo una vez mostró, el haber estado con Etsuko poco antes de notar el embarazo de ésta, fue suficiente para dudarlo, para poder incluso afirmarlo, pero por algo de temor no terminaba de hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, por más de saber que ella no era una mujer que iba de acá para allá con cualquier sujeto, podría ser que no…

- Disculpe, profesor Zaraki – la voz a sus espaldas, más tarde, cuando preparaba las cosas para marcharse, hizo que volteara en busca de saber qué querían cuando ya se estaba yendo. Se sorprendió de ver a su rubia alumna de pie allí. Matsumoto Rangiku. La recordaba porque sus chillidos y quejas, cada vez que los hacía correr, lo dejaban sordo y molesto.

- ¿Qué? – Indagó, tosco, y ella suspiró antes de devolverle la mirada, con seriedad no propia de su persona, con determinación e incluso cierta incomodidad.

- ¿Usted…? – volvió a suspirar, para calmar la ansiedad que aquella situación le provocaba, pero ya lo tenía en frente, dispuesta a largárselo pero primero preguntar, claramente, no quería causar shocks ni que el profesor más sádico del mundo se le burlase en la cara. Lo vio impacientarse, y retomó la conversación. – Yo soy la prima de Kusajishi Yachiru, soy la persona a cargo de su cuidado. Quería preguntarle, _por más de saberlo_ – se dijo, mentalmente – Si acaso, ¿recuerda a Kusajishi Etsuko? Mi tía, la madre de Yachiru.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, habían pasado demasiadas cosas el día anterior que todavía no procesaba, y ahora estaba con eso. Bien pudo esperar al día siguiente, pero quería saber, quería que él supiera, porque simplemente toda su mente era un desastre y sentía que algo se acomodaría si terminaba con ese tema importante.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Indagó, continuando con su labor de guardar aros y balones dentro de las redes y bolsas. Era curioso que luego de pasarse días pensando en la mujer, llegara ella y la mencionara.

- Pues… - aclaró su garganta – Tengo entendido que ella y usted se involucraron – alegó, todavía siendo ignorada. Era claro que la escuchaba y de paso buscaba terminar. Se imaginó, por un momento, que al soltar lo que diría, la ignoraría de igual forma. – Kusajishi Yachiru…es su hija.

Zaraki dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se irguió completamente, dándole una mirada tenebrosa y seria. Rangiku tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta seguidamente. – Etsuko…

- Murió hace años – le completó. – Me lo dijeron, también que tu estabas a cargo de Yachiru. Sólo te haré dos preguntas que espero respondas. Yo en verdad tenía el presentimiento, pero por su lejanía no quise entrometerme.

Rangiku abrió un poco más los ojos, con sorpresa. Él y su tía eran ciertamente parecidos entonces, ambos eran igual de idiotas. Asintió, alegando que entendía y ahora esperaba las preguntas. Kenpachi no se hizo esperar y enseguida continuó.

- ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo?

- Porque temía entrometerse, también temía por algo más – respondió, tan rápido que creyó no ser entendida.

- ¿Dónde está Yachiru? – la sangre de Rangiku se heló, teniendo la abrupta necesidad de sentarse. Fuera de la sala, Nanao reacomodó su bolso cruzado antes de notar que la puerta estaba abierta, y al mirar dentro, vio a la rubia, justo tomando asiento y llevando una mano a su pecho. – Voy a agregar, ¿a qué temía?

- A que no fueras tú, claro – respondió eso primero, antes de perder la compostura y echarse a llorar en ese momento. Zaraki le miró extrañado, entonces sí había habido alguien más, pero ese pensamiento se borró, prácticamente enseguida. – Ella sufrió un…_abuso_ – casi susurró la última palabra. – Pero ya estaba embarazada de ti para entonces.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de ambos profesores, el hombre levantando la mirada y encontrándose a Nanao allí, con los ojos bien abiertos tras sus gafas, entrando rápido y alterada a la sala, para sentarse junto a Rangiku y dar apoyo, sorprendiendo a la misma por su presencia.

- Rangiku-chan – habló Ise, y los ojos azules de la misma se posaron en ella. Zaraki llevó una mano a su cabeza, suspirando hondamente. Entonces sí, esa niña sí era su hija, la hija de Etsuko era suya también. – Dime – su colega le quitó la abruma por sólo un par de segundos, lo que duró la pregunta que le hizo y la respuesta que llegó a sus oídos. - ¿Dónde está Yachiru-chan?

Repentinamente, las lágrimas ya surcaban la cara de la rubia voluptuosa, la respuesta dejó fruncidos sus labios, y atónitos a los dos presentes. – Se la llevaron. No el registro social. Se la llevaron…la secuestraron.

**..**

- ¡Kisuke, entra en razón!

Un zape de su mujer lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, y las miradas de sus antes colegas policías, más la de Byakuya y Toshiro, le miraron con increíble reproche y seriedad, a excepción de Gin, que sonreía, pareciéndose mucho a un zorro. Kensei dejó salir un audible suspiro, rascando su cabeza en un pensamiento.

- Entonces… - alentó a que continuaran hablando.

Gin se reacomodó en su silla. La cocina de la casa Kuchiki se acababa de volver un centro clandestino de operaciones policiales, y él estaba en medio, sabiendo que los susodichos policías no estaban muy de acuerdo con su presencia ahí. Pero que, también, por palabra de Urahara, no tenían escapatoria.

- Bien, Ichimaru – reaccionó el mencionado rubio – Diles lo que me comentaste en la mañana.

El dueño de la cabellera plateada carraspeó, ciertamente incómodo. No era muy cómodo estar junto a la policía, lo repetía, pero, ¿no estaba allí para ayudarlos a ellos también? – Sé dónde tienen a Kuchiki-san y a Yachiru-chan – comentó, notando el incremento de intensidad en la mirada de Byakuya y Toshiro, y cómo éste último fue detenido por el primero de armar un escándalo para preguntar – Es un edificio poco concurrido, donde alquilan habitaciones o pisos…

La sola idea, hizo pasar duramente la saliva por la garganta del mayor Kuchiki. Se imaginaba a su hermana encerrada en una habitación mugrienta y sin ventanas, y por el relato que continuó, supo que sus miramientos no estaban del todo errados.

- Aizen tiene allí a un par de personas de su confianza. Ellas se encuentran en el piso subterráneo, sólo una de las habitaciones que nos encomendaron para encerrarlas tenía un pequeño ventanal – comentó, haciendo ver a todos rápidamente quién fue a quien metieron allí – Kurosaki-san escapó por ella, fueron esas razones hicieron que Kuchiki terminara en una más aislada.

Los nudillos de Byakuya se oprimieron sobre la mesa, ante la mirada, entre tanto comprendedora, que todos le daban.

- Son dos muchachos, Cifer y Jeagerjaques – otra vez, la mirada del Kuchiki estaba curiosa sobre él ante los nombres – También un hombre que me toca suplantar cuando el jefe tiene una idea nueva – como si fuera un comentario aburrido, jugaba haciendo círculos con los dedos sobre la mesa, era demasiado para contar – A Cifer y Jeagerjaques los tengo de nuestro lado, son jóvenes que quieren irse de allí, pero, aún cuando me toque estar a la guardia, también hay cámaras de seguridad…

- ¿Dónde? – Fue la rápida pregunta del jefe de policía, ellos tenían cámaras por toda la ciudad, a diario las revisaban y no encontraron ninguna anomalía.

- Un hacker, también ayudante, se hizo de unas de su pertenencia – comentó, con tranquilidad, logrando un respingo molesto en Kensei – Y también añadieron otras para mantener a todos bajo supervisión. Él está loco – aclaró, por si allí quedaban rastros de duda – Quiere ver a todos cien metros bajo tierra…

Ni decir que les costó tragar luego de aquellas palabras, incómodos como nunca habían estado antes. Estaba bien, no era normal enterarse que buscan a alguien para asesinarlo, y que ese alguien eres tú. Gin volvió a carraspear, para llamar la atención del shock incómodo de todos ahí.

- O más bien – recalcó – Quiere verlos sufrir.

- Ichimaru – el aludido borró su sonrisa y desvió la mirada a quien lo llamaba, Toshiro fruncía el cejo con el cansancio, o simple rabia, que aquella conversación le había provocado. Era más lo segundo que lo primero, claramente - ¿Se puede acceder al sistema de seguridad?

- Si eres un hacker prodigio…supongo que podrías – alegó, con cierta burla, el menor frunció todavía más el entrecejo, con cierta ofensa que extrañó a todos - ¿Qué?

- Muguruma-san, ¿podría hacerme cargo de las cámaras? – indagó, y más perplejidad a los presentes. Devolvió su mirada verde al muchacho de aspecto zorruno – Soy un prodigio, ¿verdad? Lo de ser hacker comenzó a parecerme aburrido, pero si lo necesitan, volveré a las andadas – todos callaron, se acababan de enterar que el muchacho no solamente era un prodigio escolar.

Kensei, minutos más tarde, aclaró su garganta y fijó su mirada en sus antiguos colegas. - ¿A que no saben quién vino a vernos ayer a la estación?

**..**

Llegada la hora del cierre, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Hisagi tomó su abrigo y mochila, dispuesto a retirarse del trabajo, cuando al ir saliendo divisó a su jefa, extrañamente sola, sin la compañía de Omaeda, y limpiando y levantando sillas. Trabajo que ya le había hecho hacer a él, y que sola se tardaría bastante.

Bueno, podría ser cruel e irse, pero así como hicieron sus compañeros y se retiraron, él devolvió el abrigo, mochila, y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba. La morena lo vio llegar, y pronto frunció el entrecejo, a la par que subía una silla a la mesa y después colocaba las manos sobre su cintura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a casa.

- Es un trabajo complicado – retrucó, y ella bufó.

- Puedo hacerlo sola – recalcó, intentando ignorarlo.

Ese día no había sido bueno, Omaeda le dijo de cerrar el restaurante por ese día, o por lo menos que lo dejase a cargo, para que ella fuese al templo y más tarde al cementerio, pero no quiso, y ahora se sentía verdaderamente mal.

Su padre debía estar reclamándole mentalmente no haberle hecho una visita el día de su cumpleaños, pero no podía, cada vez costaba más pisar aquel lugar, encender el sahumerio o dejar simples flores. Cada año era más difícil recordarlo, cada año la corona de flores, que adornaba su foto en la sala de su apartamento, era observaba con más intensidad.

Ese día notó que no recordaba cómo era su voz. Ese día notó que olvidó cómo era el tacto de sus manos sobre sus mejillas cada noche, antes de dormir. Se dio cuenta que su rostro era distorsionado en los sueños, que esa foto con la corona de flores era lo único que le ayudaba a recordarlo.

- ¿No quieres ayuda? – indagó, al notar cómo su mirada, usualmente seria y rígida, se aflojaba completamente, incluso llegando a enrojecer.

- Quiero estar sola – casi gruñó, dándose la vuelta para seguir con la tarea de limpiar, levantar y barrer – Vete a casa, deben estar esperando por ti.

Intentó por todos los medios obedecer, porque sabía internamente que saldría herido físicamente si no lo hacía, incluso algo, por allí también, bien internamente, le decía que se fuera ya que tenía consentimiento. Pero él reconoció esa mirada como si la hubiese visto muchas veces.

Y lo hizo. En el espejo y en su hermana. Incluso lo hacía hasta esos días.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – se animó a preguntar, más bien siendo un impulso. Observó como ella secaba su rostro con el antebrazo, y suspiró como quien sabe lo que ocurre, aunque en realidad no podía terminar de asimilarlo.

- Ya te dije que no te incumbe, Shuhei – recordó, suspirando.

Era terrible. Quería estar sola, así lloraría tranquila mientras hacía las tareas, como si fuera lo más natural, como de costumbre, recordándose así que aquel lugar, toda parte del restaurante, le recordaba a su padre, y al mismo tiempo al día de su incidente, tan claro en su memoria como si lo viviese otra vez todos los días.

Estaba bien, acababa de quejarse por no tener en mente a su padre, pero el problema, profundamente, era no tenerlo en los que fueron buenos tiempos, puesto que el único momento en que lo veía con claridad, era en aquel; tomando su lugar en la muerte…

- Kazuo siempre dijo que no es de tu incumbencia, al menos que sepas lo que ocurre – alegó, suspirando hondo, como si a él también le fuera incómoda la situación, llamando la atención de la muchacha que lo miró intrigada, con el trapo en mano y ganas de lanzárselo – Y yo se lo que te ocurre, Soi.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Se estaba enojando, eso no era buena señal, pero extrañamente, ya no le asustaba. Ella reflejaba, como muchos, su alma a través de sus ojos, y podía ver en ellos la tristeza que todo le ocasionaba, como si fuera a propósito.

- Lo que es levantarse cada día y revivir, de forma inconsciente, aquello que pasó alguna vez, aquella muerte, traición o lo que sea… - se encogió de hombros, en lo que la mirada oscura se mostraba cada vez más sorprendida sobre la suya, que la observaba incluso hasta con ternura.

Había tenido la razón cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta la primera vez. Él había sufrido algo similar a lo suyo. Quién sabía hasta que punto, pero lo había pasado, quién sabía si antes o después, pero también se veía bastante más superado que ella.

- ¿Quieres que limpiemos y después tomemos algo? Invito, aunque seas dueña del lugar – alegó, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada. Asintió sin hablar, dándole la espalda para continuar, ignoraría su broma por el momento.

Sonrió con orgullo de su logro, y tomó un trapo para comenzar a limpiar las mesas también. Menos de media hora pasó para que todas estén en su lugar y ambos hayan comenzado a barrer, entre lo que llenaban un par de vasos con sake. El restaurante quedó impecable, como cada noche antes de cerrar.

Terminadas las tareas, se tumbaron en el suelo, recargando la espalda en la parte oculta de la caja, donde usualmente estaba Omaeda cobrando, y ella o su empleada atendiendo a los solitarios comensales apurados, que antes de buscar mesa, preferían sentarse solos para terminar rápido un almuerzo o cena antes de regresar a las actividades.

Seguían bebiendo, pero la naturaleza casi los mantenía cuerdos aún.

- Fue aquí mismo, como a medio metro de la barra – alegó, y el Shuhei dio una mirada curiosa a todo lugar mencionado, todavía sin comprender de qué hablaba, y comenzando a creer que el alcohol le empezaba a afectar – Ahí mismo, un demente, le disparó a mi padre, cuando intentaba asaltar el local – soltó un sonoro suspiro, dando un trago a su vaso y una mirada a su acompañante - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Se encogió de hombros, todavía intentando asimilar lo que ella acababa de decir. Entonces era verdad, las cosas no le habían ido bien a ninguno. Supuso en ese momento, mientras comentaba su vida, que tanto él como su hermana se habían involucrado con gente particular, y que quizá por esas razones era que en aquella ciudad sí estaban conformes.

_Comprensión_. Una que no encontraron donde estaban.

- En cuanto vi que aceptaron mi solicitud en algún lugar, vine con mi hermana – acabó, y ella regresó su vista al frente, una puerta que daba a los casilleros donde sus empleados guardaban las cosas mientras se encontraban allí, al lado de la misma, había un cuadro de su padre. Otra vez le picaron los ojos, y recordó algo que él le había dicho una vez:

"_Nunca juzgues por las apariencias, el delincuente siempre pudo ser la víctima antes"._

Realmente la segunda parte nunca la tomó en cuenta, especialmente desde el día de su muerte, pero lo de no juzgar a las apariencias sí quedó grabado en su mente. Fue ese consejo lo que le hizo pensar dos veces el rechazar a Shuhei Hisagi en la lista, con esa foto donde un claro noventa y nueve se notaba, y a Omaeda detrás de sí diciéndole que sería divertido tener a alguien pervertido como él en el lugar.

Claro que el aludido recibió un golpe, y después de meditarlo algunos días, contrató a dos personas, a él y a Izuru Kira, por si acaso. Ambos resultaron buenos, y no terminó despidiendo a nadie como creyó que haría. Hisagi no era un pervertido, y había mencionado tener ese tatuaje por una apuesta que perdió cuando era apenas adolescente, y junto a unos compañeros descubrían lo que significaban esos números para las mentes adultas y poco maduras.

- Creí que eras un niño bonito, que sólo por capricho buscabas independencia, igual que yo un par de años atrás – confesó, con un levísimo sonrojo y dando un pequeño trago para pasar la vergüenza, ella tenía dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, no era tan mayor, pero así mismo tuvo una etapa en la que lo único que quería era hacerse grande para no perder lo que Jun Fong estuvo toda la vida; un sueño absurdo de tener un restaurante y que fuera conocido por muchas personas. – Pero no eres así… - alegó, y él mostró una leve sonrisa, con cierto gusto o dicha por lo que escuchó – Eres un maldito caballero de buena apariencia, al final.

No aguantó la carcajada que dejó escapar su garganta, incluso ella sonrió divertida por lo que acababa de decir. Era extraño que al beber lo que más sintiese fuese cansancio que inconsciencia, ¿era normal beber y sólo querer dormir más con cada vaso que descargaba? Llevaban la segunda botella, y él parecía lúcido también.

- A mi me parecías una terca y fría persona, que me golpearía sólo por estar respirando cerca – rió entre dientes, con la atención sorprendida de Soi encima. Ella también se creía de aquella forma – Pero tampoco eras así, no tanto, al menos… Me gusta la determinación que siempre tienes por conseguir las cosas, por más terca y fría. Supongo que es, después de tu apariencia, lo que más me gusta de ti – se removió entonces, tosiendo levemente, incómodo por sus palabras.

Soi Fong se sonrojó, con intensidad, suponía que más de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes. Hisagi se volteó a mirarla, con una sonrisa nerviosa y, como ameritaba la situación antes mencionada, incómoda. Pero las miradas perdidas y en estado nostálgico se encontraron, no por nada. La incomodidad pronto fue reemplazada por algo que no supieron identificar del todo enseguida.

Sólo supieron que se sentían bien, sueltos, libres. A decir verdad, él ya lo había sentido cuando finalmente habló con Rozu sobre las cosas de las familias. Pero en el caso de Soi, se trataba de la primera vez confiando en alguien lo suficiente como para hablar de Jun, además de Yoruichi, claro. Era diferente y era como sacarse un gran peso de encima.

Confiar en alguien era absolutamente refrescante…en verdad.

Hisagi llevó una de sus manos al rostro femenino, en una tierna caricia, casi nula, que se sentía más que nada como un contacto mero. Se acercó lentamente para besarla, a lo que ella titubeó un poco, sólo un poquitito, antes de dejarlo hacer. Y fue suave y tierno, contenedor, reconfortable. Sintió tanto alivio que notó sus párpados incluso más pesados que antes.

Era extraño tener sueño, casi no dormía. Incluso le pareció extraño verse entre los fuertes brazos masculinos minutos más tarde, sin que le importara un poco, a la vez que caía dormida profundamente. Morfeo pudo apiadarse de ella esa noche, o quizá finalmente tuvo el derecho de poder ser abrazada por él, igual que sentía a Hisagi abrazarla encima de su pecho.

Apenas una hora más tarde, ya las cuatro de la madrugada, el Shuhei se encaminaba lentamente por las calles, acomodando en su espalda a Soi, que dormía con la tranquilidad que en mucho tiempo le había faltado, sobre su hombro. Le hacía sonreír con diversión y ternura aquella escena. Su fría y terca jefa se había doblegado ante él, aunque él se había doblegado ante ella también.

No era orgullo el cálido sentimiento que sintió en su pecho, en ese mismo momento, era más bien un simple y extraño ajetreo…

¿Sería aquello la felicidad?

**..**

Despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, y al ver la hora, fue que saltó de la cama, comenzando a buscar la ropa y cosas para ir a la universidad. ¿Cómo es que no despertó más temprano? El sol brillaba y entraba por la ventana, que al parecer, había dejado abierta antes de quedar dormido.

Se dio cuenta que estaba vestido con la ropa del día anterior, que no se había cambiado para dormir. Recordó el porqué y pronto cayó sentado en la cama, con la necesidad de frotar sus brazos para entrar en calor. Igualmente requirió revolver su cabello para poder aclararse, y un nudo se formó en su pecho.

_Rukia. _

Se había quedado despierto hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, hasta que su mente finalmente pudo apartarla para darle lugar al descanso. Todo el día estuvo pensando en ella. Su hermana estaba a salvo, con rasguños que en semanas ya no estarían, pero, ¿qué sería de la enana?

Fijó su mirada al frente, suspirando hondamente, recargando sus pulmones para recordarse que aquello no era un mal sueño. Volver a tener a Yuzu le causó un alivio tremendo, pero la diferencia era que no supo lo que había ocurrido a su hermana hasta que se la encontró dormida en la casa Kuchiki.

A Rukia la estaba observando, veía como su cabello se movía apenas por el viento, como sonreía por los comentarios de Hinamori y cómo, también, le hablaba a ésta, seguramente sobre los feos conejos de los que era fanática. Simplemente la observaba cuando aquellos sujetos la tomaron por la fuerza de sus brazos y la arrojaron a un auto, cuando empujaron a Momo al pavimento y aquel roce que le dio al vehículo antes de verlo desaparecer entre las calles.

Tragó saliva, intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta. Recordó aquella primera vez que la vio, en el pasillo del edificio, cuando le dijo enana y ella le pateó la cara, enviándolo a volar. También el abrazo luego de devolverle el collar. La calidez de su pequeño cuerpo y las ganas con las que le agradecía habérselo regresado.

Incluso aquella noche en que casi prueba sus labios, siendo interrumpidos por el Kuchiki mayor, también el tierno abrazo que le siguió a ello, también interrumpido, esta vez por Rangiku, Hinamori y Toshiro.

Ya no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, y antes de salir de su habitación, observó en el almanaque pegado a un lado de la misma, en la pared, que era domingo. Bufó por ello, al final se había alterado por nada.

Al salir, encontró a Yuzu sentada en el sofá, entretenida con algún programa de televisión, y desprendió la mirada del mismo al sentirlo cerrar la puerta. Ella sonrió cálidamente, y le pareció tan extraño que requirió fregarse los ojos. Allí ella seguía con ese gesto, incluso preguntándole si había dormido bien.

Contestó afirmativo, y recordó que ya habían hablado y aclarado los temas pendientes que los incomodaban. Era bueno sentir finalmente paz en la casa, en vez de la tensión que siempre se abría lugar en las mañana. Eran familia, los problemas de uno eran del otro, no tenían porqué martirizarse como llevaban haciéndolo.

- Voy a salir – alegó, llegado el mediodía, luego del almuerzo. La castaña lo miró intrigada – Iré a hablar con Byakuya – contestó a la duda silenciosa, la muchacha le señaló con el cucharón que estaba lavando, como si fuera una amenaza.

- Tenle más respeto, hermano. Kuchiki-san me ayudó mucho – recalcó, incluso con el ceño arrugado. Ichigo tuvo ganas de reír por un momento, pero sólo sonrió divertido. Era extraño, pero en verdad le gustaba que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes.

- No pienses que le diré con un sufijo, él no me agrada ni yo a él – se colocó una campera, calzó los zapatos en la entrada y se volteó a darle una última mirada a su hermanita cuando ésta le llamó.

- Manda mis saludos – sonrió otra vez, el de cabellera naranja asintió.

- No abras la puerta a nadie.

Esas palabras provocaron una automática seriedad en la menor, tuvo ganas de pedir nuevamente disculpas, pero su hermano cerró la puerta antes de poder hacerlo. Él no era Karin, ni era su padre tampoco, no tenía la culpa de recordárselos, y bien sabía que si se ponía a ello, pronto su presencia dejaría de causarle esa molestia interna.

Pero sentía culpa. Porque vio la preocupación en sus ojos cuando la encontró con los Kuchiki, y ni hablar de la rabia que lo abarcó al saber lo que había ocurrido a ella, cómo casi no escapaba de aquella habitación pequeña, y que constantemente lo había desobedecido al encontrarse con Aizen.

Ichigo siempre había tenido razón, y ella no. Él le pedía disculpas cuando sentía no merecerlas, ella era quien debía disculparse. De haber hecho caso a las advertencias, no habría pasado por nada, ni habría visto lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Él era la única persona que le quedaba, nunca debió pensar siquiera en que sus palabras eran paranoicas.

Después de todo, ella también era la única persona que le quedaba a él.

Cerró el grifo de agua, cuando el timbre hizo que sus cabellos se pongan en punta. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, y lentamente se acercó a la puerta, observó por la mirilla y sonrió, sacando el seguro, dejando que unos brazos enérgicos la envolvieran.

- ¡Jinta-kun! – exclamó, con sorpresa, y Ururu tras él sonreía, aliviada de verla. Ambos se adentraron al departamento y ella cerró, el muchacho pelirrojo frunció gradualmente el ceño, mirándola acusador.

- ¡¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?! – casi gritó, y la castaña sonrió nerviosa, en lo que la morena de mejillas sonrosadas pellizcaba el brazo de su primo.

- No la presiones – dijo, con su voz suave y tranquilizadora. Yuzu realmente sintió que estuvo meses sin escucharla, tuvo, incluso, ganas incontrolables de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, pues ella continuaba aclarándole las cosas al muchacho. – Papá propuso que vengamos a hacerte compañía – le dijo a ella, cuando menos quiso acordar.

- Sí, ese Tesai nos dijo que algo había pasado y quizá nos necesites… No tengo idea de qué haya sido, pero ya sabes… - cortó su habladuría, ésta vez por un codazo en sus costillas, de parte de la hija del mencionado, para llamar su atención, y al prestar mirada a la Kurosaki, notó las lágrimas fluyendo como ríos por sus mejillas.

- Yuzu-chan… - susurró Ururu.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Jinta, tomándola de los hombros - ¡No llores! No tienes que decirnos tampoco – intentó calmarla, en lo que ella secaba su rostro con sus antebrazos, sorbiendo por la nariz y aguantando los sollozos.

- Está bien, Jinta-kun, estoy bien.

Ambos la miraron entre sorprendidos y apenados, ella sonreía con esa dulce característica que siempre habían visto. Había algo diferente, además de las lágrimas, que llamaba su atención, pero decidieron ignorarlo. Los necesitaba, y cuando abrazó por su propia cuenta a Jinta, dejándolo perplejo y ruborizado, quedó más que claro.

La diferencia, notaron más tarde, era que aquella sonrisa era sincera.

**..**

Chistó, entre molesto y resignado, claro que no haciendo notar lo primero. Volvió a releer el negativo sobre el papel en la mesa, y volvió a chistar. Ahora no había razones para martirizarla, no había razón alguna para tenerla encerrada sin ver la luz.

Quería a Yuzu por que no pudo tener a Masaki, y deseaba con fervor ver la angustia, rabia y extrema tristeza en su ahijado. Quería a Yuzu por no haber podido tener a Masaki, y para ver roto a Ichigo, en síntesis.

Quería a Rukia porque su hermano podría pagar la cifra que desease por volver a verla con vida, y si la asesinaba _accidentalmente_ luego del secuestro no habría problemas, no habría razones para que sospecharan de él.

Quería a Yachiru porque tuvo a su madre por la fuerza, y porque nueve meses después de aquello, uno de sus ayudantes le confesó que acababa de ser madre. Ella podría haber sido su hija, pero el destino de la niña no quiso que fuera así. El negativo allí lo demostraba, y sentía entre una mezcla de rabia y decepción.

Que se manifestaban por fuera con gestos de resignación y posible enojo.

Ella no le servía, y saber que estaba ocupando espacio y aire para respirar, comenzaba a hacerle sentir enfermo. No era su hija, no merecía vivir por provocarle, quién sabía, algo de _ilusión_. El rostro de Matsumoto sería una película buena de ver luego de enterarse que su prima apareció sin vida por algún lugar.

Y pensando en Matsumoto, acababa de enterarse sobre algo que también lo enervaba. Algo peligroso, que lo sacaba de sus casillas sólo por mencionárselo a sí mismo.

No lograrían encontrarlo con facilidad, salvo que él hablase, ahora que apareció, cosa que no haría si su familia realmente le importaba. Tenía a sus ayudantes y personas a cargo que cada día se odiaban más, y ese odio en el ambiente lo llenaba de tranquilidad, de sensación de poder. Podía hacer lo que quisiese con ellos, habían dado su voto de confianza al terminar trabajos que nunca quisieron hacer.

Todo, como siempre, salía perfecto.

Su serpiente, pantera y murciélago estaban más de su lado que nunca, lo veía en sus ojos. El odio hacía sus propias personas, incluso hacía él mismo. Cada tanto les gustaba hacerles recordar que ellos terminaron allí por cuenta propia, y entonces se regocijaba un rato por el asentimiento y el rencor que los consumía un poco más.

Fue en ese momento que algo se removió en su cabeza. Un presentimiento de catástrofe, posiblemente no inminente, pero lo era al final. Usualmente sentía mucha dicha con esos pensamientos, pero esta vez era diferente. No era catástrofe provocada por su _propia_ persona, posiblemente sea hacía _su_ persona…

Rió entre dientes, levemente, casi sin inmutarse.

Era imposible, todo siempre salía perfecto.

**..**

Yoruichi se sentía impaciente, y odiaba sentir impaciencia.

La segunda reunión apenas terminaba, y Kisuke apenas comenzaba a ponerse su abrigo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la mansión. Miró con fiereza y molestia hacía la misma, seguramente era algo que los retendría más tiempo. Ella quería irse de una vez a hablar con Rangiku, era algo importante lo que tenía que decirle, algo que no pudo el día anterior.

Hisana abrió la puerta, y la cabellera naranja de Ichigo se hizo presente en la sala, donde Byakuya y Toshiro terminaban los preparativos junto a Kensei y un, a punto de irse, Urahara. Las cuatro miradas estuvieron sobre la del muchacho, que fruncía el ceño como de costumbre, pero determinado e impaciente.

- Kurosaki – apenas dijo Toshiro, con sorpresa. El aludido observó la mesa y se acercó, notando pronto a qué se debían aquellas presencias. Su ceño se arrugó aún más y clavó la mirada avellana en la grisácea del mayor de los Kuchiki.

- Quiero ayudar.

Un gruñido de Kensei, frustrado, acompañado de la pequeña risita de Urahara y el negamiento de Toshiro con la cabeza, como si fuera algo que sólo un niño, que no sabe lo que pasa, pidiera, no lograron la tensión que, esperaban, se armara. Byakuya lo miró expectante, con las cejas en alto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero ayudar a buscar Rukia, Byakuya – alegó, como si no hubiera quedado obvio.

En los siguientes minutos, o segundos, no tenía mucha idea, el jefe Muguruma se marchó de la sala, junto a Kisuke que era presionado por su mujer, y Toshiro, dejándolos solos. El Kuchiki suspiró hondo y audible, llamando su atención.

- Dejaré que ayudes – dijo, casi en un bufido, cosa que hizo molestar al de cabellera naranja – Pero quisiera saber por qué.

Una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica cruzó la cara del Kurosaki. Estaba alegre de haber sido aceptado, dentro de los términos, más rápido y que la decisión haya estado en manos del moreno. Pero no se esperaba esa pregunta. En verdad tenía en claro las razones; Rukia era muy importante y _quería_ salvarla, _deseaba_ ayudar en ello cuanto más pudiera.

Lo que no tenía tan en claro, eran sus sentimientos. Ella era gritona, golpeadora y con tendencia a molestarlo cuando tenía la ocasión. Pero también era divertida y cálida su compañía, su presencia lo mantenía tranquilo, como si sus dolores se esfumaran en cuanto recordaba que ella estaba en su vida, para golpearlo si tenía mala cara o prestarle esa comprensión extraña cuando realmente estaba serio y decaído.

Ambos habían perdido algo importante en su vida, en un mismo momento, en un mismo lugar. Sabían cómo se sentía, sabían qué decir para reconfortarse. Rukia verdaderamente había sido como una luz entre las penumbras. Como un rayo de luz colándose entre las nubes de tormenta, ese primero que se ve, que da por terminada la lluvia torrencial.

- Intentaron hacerle daño a Yuzu – alegó. Suspiró recordando el aroma de su pelo negro, la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo rodeando su cintura, y la sensación de rodearla con sus brazos para sentirla más cerca – Y porque realmente, quiero a Rukia – soltó, incluso sorprendiéndose internamente.

**..**

Masajeó sus cienes con pereza. Su cabeza dolía por tanta información que tuvo tan deprisa. No se quejaba, pero hablar con adultos terminaba siendo algo pesado. El invierno estaba cerca, pero no le importó ser el único en busca de la heladería para poder degustar un helado.

La vainilla se terminó rápido y arrojó el palillo al cesto que había fuera del local. Miró al frente, el parque que usualmente estaba lleno de niños se encontraba vacío, a excepción de una persona sentada en el banco, donde las madres siempre hacían lo dicho para cotillear y de paso vigilar a sus hijos.

_Momo. _

Se envolvió en su campera, diciéndose por quinta vez consecutiva que mejor hubiese sido quedarse en casa y decir a su desparecido hermano, por mensaje de texto, que le llevara el chocolate de camino a casa. Pero no tenía ganas, por primera vez sintió no sólo la necesidad de comer el susodicho chocolate, sino que quería sentir frío para despejar su mente, como hacía una ducha de agua fría con los borrachos.

El envoltorio iba y venía de una mano a otra, vacío, hecho un bollo que tenía como destino terminar el la basura, aunque por el momento, también servía para distraer a su cabeza, del frío mismo, y de los pensamientos que tenía de su reciente mejor amiga.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo dar un salto en su lugar, y casi, sólo casi, tomar su bolso para dar un golpe al atacante.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse cuando reconoció la cabellera blanca y los ojos verde agua. Sonrió por instinto ante su presencia, y no evitó sentir nervios cuando él tomó asiento a su lado. Continuó con el bollo de papel, que ahora, más que ayudarla a olvidar, le llevó los recuerdos.

_Toshiro. _

- ¿Cómo estás? – indagó él, de forma casual, sacándola de su propia mente.

- Algo triste – admitió. Suspiro audible, observando cómo su aliento se volvía blanco en el exterior. El silencio reinó unos segundos apenas, porque ella decidió dejar salir sus pensamientos en voz alta. – Me preguntaba, cómo estaría Rukia-chan – y nuevamente hubo silencio.

Él revolvió su cabello lentamente entre el mismo, y ella observaba el papel como si fuera un consuelo de algo. Le parecía triste ver un envoltorio de chocolate vacío, pero le confortaba saber que fue ella quien lo vació.

- Mi madre – susurró, siendo apenas audible incluso para él– Me pregunto, si ella se encuentra bien allá arriba, si me cuida como dicen todos – levantó su mirada, el cielo blanco, cubierto de nubes gruesas. Se cumpliría una semana sin su mejor amiga, y parecían haber pasado cinco largos años. – Y también quisiera saber si mi padre se encuentra con ella, o en otro lado por su decisión.

Él lo sabía, y ella estaba al tanto, pero era la primera vez que se dignaba a hablar de ellos con alguien que no sea Rukia o su hermano. La Kuchiki también lo sabía, y fue ella quien se lo comentó al albino en primer lugar, habiéndoselo confesado unos días después. Entre ellos no había prácticamente secretos, y supo comprenderlo.

Cuando menos quiso acordar, se encontraba limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo y sollozando incluso, con la mano del muchacho sobre su espalda para darle ánimos o intento de ellos. Pues él no sabía qué decir, seguramente. Fue una mala decisión hablar del tema, porque recordó a todos al final, todo lo que buscaba, con aquella salida, olvidar.

Secó, lo más rápido que pudo con el dorso de sus manos, ambas mejillas.

- ¿Sabes? – las palabras del muchacho detuvieron sus actos, para mirarlo. Una sonrisa cargada de ternura pasaba por su rostro, y así porque no sólo mostraba una sonrisa leve, sino que se detonaba la ternura en su profunda mirada clara. – Tenía un año cuando mi madre murió – le comentó, en lo que ella suspiraba y sentía un nudo acrecentarse en la garganta, quizá volvería a llorar por él ahora – Pero todavía creo recordar la forma en que acariciaba mi pelo y cómo me miraba – suspiró, ella volvía a llorar.

La profundidad de la mirada de su madre, extrañamente, sí la recordaba.

O al menos la sensación que le producía. Una sensación parecida a la mirada de Ayame, similar a la de Hisana. Un amor profundo y una tristeza lastimera. Su madre sabía que moriría y odiaba el hecho de abandonarlo, Ayame temía por su seguridad, Hisana veía sus intentos de unir a la familia fallidos. Admitía que con ésta última había sido bastante distante y cruel al ignorarla.

Kasumi estaría decepcionada, pensaba a veces, a mamá no le hubiese simpatizado ver a su Toshiro ensombrecerse y aislarse. Su madre era especial, le transmitía una seguridad incalculable, que nunca más volvió a sentir, y quién sabe si sentiría. La profundidad de su mirada lo llenaba de alegría y alivio, sólo eso recordaba de ella.

El alivio y la alegría.

Lo que esa misma muchacha le producía, acompañado de la necesidad de protegerla.

Juntando ambas manos detrás de la espalda la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola con fuerza. Una nueva cosa a su lista de odios; ver llorar a Momo. Ella se dejó hacer, en realidad necesitaba aquel abrazo, y sentirlo de parte de la persona que estaba enamorada era incluso mejor. Saber que con él se podía descargar le producía más calma, y así paró pronto de llorar. Toshiro no la soltaba, acariciaba su espalda con calidez para tranquilizarla.

- Rukia… está bien – ciertamente dudó, y por más de saber que Hinamori no lo creería del todo, tenía que decírselo a él mismo. – No te preocupes – y dejando una de sus manos en la espalda femenina, subió otra para acariciarle el castaño cabello, amarrado en una cola alta.

Momo se removió, y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo. Sonrió entre las lágrimas, en un mudo agradecimiento por haberla consolado, y la sonrisa tierna que Hitsugaya le dedicó por segunda vez, hizo que se estremeciera, a diferencia de la primera ocasión, hacía unos momentos.

Estaba tan cerca de él.

No lo pensó cuando hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos, haciendo chocar su boca con la suya, más bien lo pensó cuando notó el rostro sorprendido del de cabellos blancos, y se ruborizó catastróficamente por ello.

Él, aún así, no la separó de la posición en la que estaban, y tal como hizo ella, se acercó hasta rozar sus bocas primero, y profundizar después, comenzando a explorar sus labios inexpertos con tierna intensidad, a lo que ella se dejó llevar. Eran labios dulces y, como lo creyó hacía un tiempo, embriagadores, no podría dejar de tocarlos a partir de ese momento.

Apenas se separó para respirar cuando volvió a besarla, atrayéndola con una mano en su cintura y la otra en el cuello de la chica, quien recargaba ambas manos sobre el pecho masculino. Estaban fríos, como había previsto, con sabor a vainilla, suaves, y eternamente adictivos.

**..**

Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando dormitar un poco. Su salud estaba estable otra vez, y desde entonces, cada segundo comenzó a pasar más lento, triste y encerrado. No sabía qué cosa hacer además de planear escapes frustrados o dormir, además de pensar, claro.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado, pues tenía tiempo de sobra. Pensaba en su hermano, en su cuñada, en Toshiro, en Momo y Rangiku. Recordó a Ayame varias veces. Y también pensó en Ichigo, lo pensó y recordó bastante, si se ponía a pensar otra vez.

En su cabello naranja, en sus ojos avellanas, en su muy idiota y poco formal forma de tratarla. Los abrazos, el pisotón, el collar que en ese momento seguía colgando en su cuello. En el casi beso. Porque casi había probado sus labios y se había quedado con las ganas de hacerlo. Y en ese momento no sabría si volvería a tener la oportunidad.

Se imaginaba un beso tierno y largo bajo la lluvia, o con un hermoso paisaje de fondo. Como cualquier adolescente piensa que será su primer beso, piensa o sueña, porque en verdad sería muy romántico en caso que fuese alguna de las escenas que se formaban en su cabeza, con el pasar de los minutos.

Pero principalmente, la sola idea de los cálidos labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos…

Sintió pasos acercarse y se volteó en la cama al momento en que la puerta se abrió, Saliéndose con rapidez de sus pensamientos.

Allí estaba Ulquiorra con su bandeja de comida. Se sentó y fregó sus ojos, significaba que era de noche, la tercera vez que aparecía era con la cena, y luego no regresaba hasta el día siguiente. Tomó la comida a la vez que él se sentaba a su lado, vigilando que terminase al menos la mitad.

Por primera vez en los días que llevaba ahí, no intentó dirigirle la palabra. Su primo, por más de ser de su misma sangre, parecía no querer estar al tanto de ello. Le daba el mismo trato que a un perro, y menos. No decía ni una sílaba y, claramente, en ese momento era su enemigo, porque ayudaba a que la mantuvieran encerrada y lejos de su familia…

- Prometo que voy a cuidarte – dijo, de pronto.

Los palillos resbalaron de sus manos ante el comentario, y le envió una mirada expectante para comprobar que se trataba de él y no una alucinación suya. Parecía no haberse inmutado. Pero Rukia sabía que no era ninguna tonta, tampoco. Fueron _sus_ palabras, y lograron que los bellos se le erizaran, en compañía de un nudo en su garganta.

¿En verdad había dicho eso?

Pestañeó rápido y seguido, desviando la mirada al plato y volviendo a posarla sobre él. Que ahora le devolvía el gesto, y en verdad no supo qué fue, pero parecía una revolución en todo su sistema, ¿sería alivio por saberlo?

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, con el ceño dudoso y la mirada todavía expectante.

- Prometo que te protegeré – repitió, y Rukia, por sólo un segundo, sintió ganas de saltar por todo el cuarto de alegría, porque sabía que saldría finalmente.

Para Ulquiorra, fue más una repetición de la promesa que hizo muchos años atrás, cuando aquella mujer apareció por su casa y le sonrió con la calidez que hacía bastante no veía en nada, pues su padre no estaba, y recordaba ver a su madre llorando todo el tiempo hasta cruzarse con ella…

_- Es tu tía Ayame, Ulquiorra – le susurró en la oreja al pequeño, que con tan sólo cinco años miró hacía arriba para encontrar la mirada de la mujer. No la encontró, algo la obstruía, un enorme vientre, que él bien supo, llevaba un bebé. _

_La mujer se inclinó un poco hacia él, lo que su cuerpo le permitió, y sonrió con ternura a su recién conocido sobrino, que tenía un año menos que su propio hijo mayor. – Buenas, Ulquiorra-kun – le saludó. _

_Momentos más tarde, su madre como con su tía, apenas vista, las observaba, sentado en las escaleras, cómo entre ellas hablaban con bastante seriedad, y no quería meterse. Hiroyuki, el muy reciente novio de su madre, le había aconsejado que cuando dos adultos hablasen, él no intentara interferir, más si lo alejaron con el propósito de que no escuche. _

_Subió a su cuarto, y pasadas las horas, su madre lo llamó a la cena. Ahí, en la cocina, Ayame estaba sentada, acariciando aquella zona enorme de su cuerpo, donde había otro ser viviente._

_- Hola, otra vez, Ulquiorra-kun – Ayame percibió aquella mirada, curiosa e infantil, sobre su vientre, y le hizo señas para que se acercase – Ven, no te hará daño – rió divertida. Él se acercó y miró más de cerca, sorprendiéndose de ver incluso cómo se movía aquello que estaba dentro - ¿Quieres sentirla? – Indagó, y él la miró sorprendido – Vaya, eres cayado, como Bya-kun y Toshiro-kun – medio se burló. Al parecer todos los primogénitos de su familia estaban destinados a ser unos serios y callados al mundo._

_Ignorando eso, sintió una pequeña y cálida mano sobre su vientre, donde su hija descansaba. Acariciaba suavemente, como si temiera lastimarla, y fue un gesto que en verdad enterneció a la futura madre. _

_- Ulquiorra-kun, ¿sabes una cosa? – El niño prestó atención – Ella se llamará Rukia – prosiguió, al ver que tenía su atención – Y, como tú, no tendrá un papá, sólo tendrá a mamá – comentó, y entonces, tan rápido como un tren bala, los pensamientos agolparon a su sistema infantil, antes de poder continuar incluso. Él fijó su mirada en el vientre materno, y volvió a darle una caricia. _

_- Prometo que voy a protegerte – dijo, como si hablase con ella seriamente – Tú y yo somos iguales… _

**..**

Rangiku se encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos de un mini mercado, con un canasto en manos y revisando la góndola de lácteos. Sinceramente ya tenía todas sus compras listas para pasar por caja, pero se le antojó a ese último momento el postre infantil que solía comer con su prima.

_Con Yachiru._

Tragó secamente, intentando ignorar el dolor obvio e inminente que se apoderó de su pecho. Le recordó que el día anterior había ido a hablar a la primaría con Zaraki, y que le había confesado la verdad sobre la niña, incluso lo que le había ocurrido la última vez. Fue después de la palabra '_secuestro_', que el hombre pareció haber reaccionado a algo.

Preguntó quién había sido, y dejó su número, a fuerza de voluntad, gracias a Nanao, para que lo contactara en cualquier momento, por cualquier noticia. Que le gustaría ver a Yachiru, fue lo último que le dijo, antes que su anterior maestra le recordara cuidarse.

Se marchó finalmente, y hasta ese día no había salido de la casa, tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo en este día, pero notó que faltaban cosas como sal, azúcar, arroz y algunas otras cosas para la casa. Desvió el pensamiento sobre su prima, por ese momento deseaba pasarlo con tranquilidad sin tener un ataque de llanto en medio de la gente.

Volvió al día anterior, a su maestra, Nanao, ya se le estaba comenzando a notar el embarazo. Igual a su profesora Inoue, quien, según uno de sus compañeros, decidió retirarse de la escuela y habían hecho una despedida el día anterior. Claro que ella no asistió, tampoco Momo y Toshiro.

Extrañaría a la profesora Inoue y sus ocurrencias, se preguntaba a quién debería soportar en su lugar el resto del año. Y estaba entre esos pensamientos cuando chocó contra el carro de alguien más.

- ¡Lo lamento!

Reconoció la voz como si fuera propia, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la persona en quien pensaba. Orihime sonrió al verla, al menos estaba viva, los últimos días como profesora tutora ella no se había presentado a clases, ni ninguno de sus conocidos.

- Profesora Inoue – exclamó, con cierta sorpresa.

- ¡Matsumoto-san! – Exclamó ella también - ¿Cómo has estado? No te vi los últimos días – alegó, y la rubia tragó saliva nuevamente.

- Tuve problemas en casa, estoy bien – mintió, para no preocuparla. La mayor prestó atención entonces, haciendo una mueca extraña e inquisidora.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Indagó, aún sabiendo que quizá sería ignorada, no era quién para preguntar esas cosas, al fin y al cabo. O eso pensaba en ese momento.

- Mi prima, tuve un problema con ella – confesó, ahogando las demás palabras que intentaban salir. Ella no tenía idea de que su tía tuviese una relación de amistad con Inoue, del mismo modo que su, ahora, ex profesora no tenía idea de que esa prima fuese quien buscaba desde hacía cuatro años casi.

- ¿Prima? – se extrañó, notando otra vez que conocía muy poco a la gente de su alrededor, el día anterior en el cementerio fue el claro ejemplo de no conocer a alguien. Ella se había encariñado con sus alumnos, aunque no supiese nada de ellos, así como había forjado una fuerte amistad con Etsuko sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, más que su nombre.

- Sí, no creo que la conozca, está en segundo año de primaria – respondió, hizo una fingida sonrisa a su anterior profesora y, su vista, entonces, se desvió hacía un lado, enfocando el postre que momentos atrás buscaba. Tomó un par en sus manos, volviendo a la seriedad – Kusajishi Yachiru, tiene siete años.

Los orbes de Orihime se agrandaron lo máximo que pudieron, y sintió cómo se le secaba la boca y el aire comenzaba a agitarla. ¿Acaso estuvo junto a ella todo este tiempo y no lo había notado?

_No podía ser cierto._

**..**

Llegó a su casa, un poco alterada por el encuentro con su profesora. Ahora ella vendría a su casa porque, supuestamente, tenían que hablar de algo muy serio. Repentinamente había dicho esas palabras y se fue de su vista, viéndola llegar con su esposo, ni más ni menos que el profesor Ishida.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacarlas para guardarlas.

Al mismo tiempo, un par de calles de la jefatura de policía, en un pequeño hotel, un hombre tenía sobre sus piernas la enorme guía telefónica de la ciudad, buscando con insistencia un nombre.

Años sin saber de ella. Años de extrañarla.

Ahora era una adolescente, ahora ya estaba grande, y sentía extrema nostalgia, además de cierta desesperación por saber de ella…

El teléfono de línea, en casa de Rangiku, comenzó a sonar, y se dirigió a atender. Tenía el teléfono en su oreja, luego de decir '_hola_', cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió, mostrando a Yoruichi y detrás de ésta a Gin. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero se volteó para concentrarse en quien le hablaba.

- Rangiku-san, es importante – llamó Yoruichi, y ella hizo señas de que se callara por sólo un momento, para su buena suerte, del otro lado permanecieron en silencio, y para su mala, sentía la presencia de Gin clavada en su espalda.

- ¿Hola? – volvió a insistir.

- _Hola, Rangiku_ – saludaron, ella frunció el ceño extrañada, sin reconocer absolutamente esa voz, sólo sabiendo que era un hombre, claro.

- ¿Quién habla? – indagó, y escuchó claramente cómo el sujeto suspiraba hondo, como tomando coraje, y seguidamente bebía algo - ¿Hola? – insistió.

- _Habla Masao. Soy tu padre, Rangiku._

Repentinamente, así como si de un golpe en la cara se tratase, sintió cómo el aire le faltaba, ¿había escuchado bien?

Todo a su alrededor dio un mil de vueltas y necesitó recargar su cuerpo en la pared junto al aparato por el que hablaba. Sintió cómo alguien se posicionaba detrás de ella, y volteó apenas la mirada, encontrándose con los dorados ojos de Yoruichi, que la miraban extrañada.

Temblaba, peor que una persona con hipotermia. Sus ojos no entraban en su cara. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando aquella voz rasposa y profunda. Extrañamente comenzó a sentir muchas cosas, muy de golpe, se repetía. Tragó saliva intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta.

Desvió la mirada hacía la mesa, donde descansaba el sobre que no se atrevió a abrir cuando llegó, hacía unos días. Miró después a su vecina y se preguntó si quizá por eso había ido en su busca. Miró a Gin, que no sonreía, la miraba a su forma zorruna, detonando preocupación.

Las lágrimas fluyeron, y se dejó deslizar al suelo, quedando de rodillas. Dejó ir un sollozo y seguía escuchando las palabras que aquel hombre le dirigía por el teléfono. Eran, primero explicaciones que no escuchó, luego palabras de consuelo, la había escuchado llorar. Respiró hondo, como pudo, casi ahogándose.

- Hola, papá.

**Continuará… **

**..**

**Diez mil cien palabras y diecinueve páginas de Word… mm… Nada mal, deberían darme un premio xD **

**;-; Me da tristeza, porque comienza cuenta regresiva desde ahora. Digo, ya quedan sólo dos capítulos luego de este y… snif… *llora tras su escudo y Hirameki-san le da un golpe con un libro* **

**¡Itai! **

**Cof… *retoma la compostura* **

**Pues, espero que les haya gustado, yo agradezco los reviews y a todas las que vienen apoyándome desde que esto parecía un fic medio moribundo y sin futuro, sólo por ustedes está por finalizar, he de decir… **

**Muy bien, espero que se cuiden mucho, dejen sus nuevos comentarios alentadores. No querrán que justo ahora me entre el remordimiento y las deje picada sobre cómo terminaron las cosas (?) XDD **

**Ok, no soy tan mala x3 **

**¡Se cuidan! *otra vez* **

**¡Bye-bye! :D**


	15. Capítulo 14: Iluminados por el fuego

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capítulo 14: Iluminados por el fuego.**

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te sorprende mi presencia? – dijo con cierto tono de burla, entrando al despacho de su anterior jefe. Mas cuando éste se volteó a verlo, no vio burla en sus expresiones, más bien una seriedad incalculable, que lo hizo sonreír a él.

- Ya me habían advertido que estarías aquí, en realidad – objetó. El recién llegado arrugó más su entrecejo. - ¿Te preguntas por qué no estás muerto? – ahora él era el del tono burlesco.

- No, Aizen.

El castaño se volteó para mirarlo de frente. El hombre no se había movido de la puerta, como lo esperaba. Era un peligro tenerlo dando vueltas por la ciudad con vida, pues él era el resultante de unos malos cálculos. Alguna vez lo envió a un encargo medio suicida, haciéndolo abandonar su pequeña familia, y al parecer, él utilizó el pretexto para huir de sus garras.

Ahora estaba allí, sorprendiéndolo en parte por su estadía.

- ¿Qué es entonces, Matsumoto?

- Algo simple, en realidad – el hombre le miró de soslayo – Tenemos la misma edad, Aizen, conozco tu forma de pensar desde que te conocí, cuando nació Rangiku – aclaró su garganta con la idea de cambiar el tema, pues eso no venía al momento. – Te lo diré una sola vez, y no es un pedido, pues tengo en cuenta que podrías dispararme ahora si gustas: deja a mi familia tranquila.

Una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro del castaño, seguidamente un suspiro largo. El de cabellos rubios simplemente negó de cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo, se volteó y se fue. Sabía lo que eso significaba, eran palabras sueltas al aire, que no serían tomadas en cuenta, en un par de minutos el Sousuke dejaría de pensar en ellas.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y al levantar la mirada se encontró a Gin. Frunció todavía más el entrecejo, y su mente le reclamó que se tranquilizara, al fin y al cabo, le debía al muchacho el cuidado que dio a su hija y también el haber cerrado la boca, por más que ese cuidado haya pasado a otro término que él bien sabía.

- Masao-san, ¿podría hablar con usted a solas?

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y bufó, asintiendo. Siguió al muchacho al pasillo siguiente. Lo había conocido cuando tenía doce años, pocos años después, ya cuando su parentesco con Rangiku fue sabido por él, ocurrió su desaparición. Gin no había abierto la boca sobre él a su hija, la dejó continuar con su vida, en la que su padre siempre estuvo ausente.

Pasillos más adelante, precisamente donde se encontraban Rukia y Yachiru. Ésta última se había escondido debajo de la cama. Al fondo, en la esquina más oscura, abrazándose. Solía esconderse así cuando jugaba a las escondidas en la escuela, no bajo una cama, naturalmente, pero sí bajo una mesa. Así, cuando venían a buscarla, tenía tiempo de salir por el otro extremo y correr a la meta. Sus pies eran ligeros, nunca perdió una carrera.

Sentía su garganta ahogarse por el nerviosismo consumiéndola. Ya era de tarde seguramente, el frío comenzaba a sentirse, y en algunas horas vendrían con la cena. No quería moverse, si se movía no tendría la misma confianza de siempre, o se pondría más nerviosa y mandaría la idea al caño.

En la habitación de en frente, la puerta acababa de cerrarse con sigilo. Rukia se volteó curiosa a ver. Los ojos de su primo la atravesaron como un lápiz violento a una hoja de papel. Se sentó en la cama, reacomodando un poco su cabello, frunciendo el ceño extrañada. Él se sentó a su lado, y penas entonces respiró tranquila.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – indagó, completamente neutral.

- Ya estoy en forma – sonrió levemente ella, rascando su cabeza ante el silencio incómodo que siguió – No volviste a ver a Asami-san, ¿verdad?

Enseguida supo que fue una mala pregunta, Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, como intentando meditar. – Sólo sé que está bien, me basta.

Aclaró su garganta, la realidad era que querría preguntarle muchas cosas sobre ella, puesto que contadas veces supo de su tía, pero sólo le salió una pregunta más. - ¿No te gustaría…volver a verlos?

Simplemente asintió. ¿Quién no extrañaría aunque sea un poco a su familia? Era la realidad que fue su decisión dejarla, todo por sus malas ideas, que al fin y al cabo fueron para protegerlos. Decidió hablar entonces, pues había ido en incógnito únicamente para sacarse un remordimiento que lo atormentaba desde hacía un par de años.

Sólo ella podría hacerlo cobrar…

- Yo maté a Ayame-san.

Y esperó un insulto, un golpe o una carta de odio por parte de la Kuchiki, pero nada de eso pasó. Volvió su mirada a la de ella, y la encontró ciertamente extrañada.

- Pero ella murió en un accidente – reclamó, intentando no creerle, por más que su mente maquinara a mil por hora las mil posibilidades de que igual él tuviera la culpa. Y una de las pensadas salió en respuesta, seguidamente.

- Envíe el vehículo que ocasionó el accidente.

Cerró con fuerza los párpados, intentando por todos los medios buscar qué decir. Tenía ganas de gritarle muchas verdades, pero más que nada, sentía una enorme compasión. Amaba aún a su madre, como desde un principio cualquiera, pero le reclamaba su cabeza que no podía ser verdad.

Un día llega a decirle que la protegerá, y al siguiente a confesarle que él asesinó a su madre.

- ¿Fue…intencional?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en ese instante. Ulquiorra pudo ver la súplica, necesidad de escuchar una negación auténtica, lo que era la verdad, y Rukia pudo ver cómo las facciones de él se le relajaban, dándole una mirada que no había visto antes proveniente de su persona.

Claro que no fue intencional. Ella volvió a respirar entonces, él continuó pensando demasiadas cosas, al parecer con la mente inspirada ese día. No se había sentido completo hasta que vio en buen estado a la morena, por más de haber sido en esa situación. La menor lo observó, sorprendida. En verdad él extrañaba a la familia, y prestó especial atención cuando habló. – Aizen tiene intensiones de asesinarte, y a Kusajishi también.

- ¡¿Tienen a Yachiru-chan en este lugar?! – exclamó, hasta con cierto terror. Entonces recordó la habitación que había visto frente a la suya, la única otra cerrada en el pasillo casi sin luz del lugar.

Pero Ulquiorra no pareció prestar atención a ello, y continuó. – Ichimaru tiene una idea para sacarlas.

**..**

Urahara iba y venía, impaciente. Ya sería medio día, y cuando en cuanto Yoruichi saliese del baño, tendrían que dirigirse a la estación de policía para comenzar los movimientos necesarios. Sentía una pizca de nerviosismo y preocupación, pero éstos no eran causados por lo que harían, era más bien por su mujer.

Hacía más de media hora que se había metido en el baño, y no había escuchado la ducha abrirse como para pensar que se tardaba por ello. ¿Estaría enferma? Si así era, significaría una gran ironía molesta. Justo ese día importante, ella se levantaba así.

Tomó su saco y se sentó a esperarla. No llegó a tocar la silla para que la morena saliese, pasando una mano por su boca y frunciendo el cejo. Tampoco llegó a preguntar qué cosa ocurría, pues ella sujetó su propio abrigo y salió de la casa echando humo, como locomotora. La siguió sin más, suponiendo que le diría.

Todo el camino a la jefatura, su mujer se dignó a mirar por la ventana del auto, concentrando su mirada en cualquier punto que se encontrara, habiendo bajado primero la ventanilla, con el viento golpeando su rostro. Tampoco preguntó, ya la veía mandándolo al demonio por alguna razón.

- Kisuke.

- ¿Si?

- Muguruma llegará más tarde, creo que Mashiro estaba algo alterada.

Sí, el rubio se imaginó a mujer de cabellos verdes acariciando su vientre grande, alegando que no la dejara sola justo entonces y muchas otras cosas dramáticas, y al hombre intentando calmarla desde que se levantó en la mañana. No le parecía tan extraño, ni menos. Lo que seguía extrañándolo era el comportamiento de la antes apellidada Shihoin.

Nuevamente quiso preguntar, pero al ver, ya se encontraba deteniendo el vehículo frente a la policía, desistió nuevamente. Entraron y se toparon con las caras que se encontraran en su espera.

- Al fin llegan – alegó Lisa, tras el escritorio, dejó los papeles de lado y se puso en pie. – Ya avisamos a Kuchiki, llegará en cualquier momento.

**..**

Abrió un ojo, y presionó sus párpados con fuerza entonces. La luz del sol, que atravesaba las cortinas blancas como si nada y llenaba la habitación, penetró sus ojos, provocándole un dolor de cabeza espeluznante.

No tardó en darse la vuelta, quedando boca arriba en la cama, masajeó sus sienes con pereza, se giró para ver la hora, encontrando bien marcadas la una de la tarde. Volvió a cerrar y abrir los ojos, entonces notó una respiración profunda y prolongada. Arrugó el entrecejo y se volteó, apurada y nerviosa.

Bien, a su lado no había nadie. Pero sí estaba en el sofá de tres cuerpos junto a su cama. Shuhei no roncaba pero estaba cerca de hacerlo. Soi Fong pudo imaginarse el cómo ocurrió la escena.

Él llegando, dejándola en la cama, y al querer irse, tropezando con el sofá, cayendo al mismo, y no levantándose.

Porque quería creer que no habían hecho nada más, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y respiró profundo para calmarse. Tenía la ropa de la noche anterior puesta, perfecto. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios lo sacaba de su sofá? En cierta parte hasta le parecía cruel despertarlo luego que se haya molestado en llevarla hasta su casa. Además, suponía que pronto despertaría, ya era de tarde.

¿O no?

**..**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Hitsugaya y Hinamori llegaron a la casa del primero. Algunos minutos después cuando Hisana, con malestar encima les dejó té y galletas sobre la mesa del living y se marchó a dormir.

Momo se permitió relajarse por ese momento, en el que miraba una película con su ahora novio, ignorando el hecho de cualquier cosa. Se ruborizó al pensar en él como eso: novio. Era raro pero confortante, se sentía sumamente incómoda y a la vez tranquila. Todavía le faltaba procesar todos esos sentimientos.

Lo que sí podía notar, era que prefería la incomodidad y la rareza antes de que fuese de otra forma. Pues esos malestares eran los que también provocaban el bienestar. En ese momento, incluso, podía jurar que si cerraba los ojos, podría dormir sin pesadillas al final.

Hitsugaya la miró con una media sonrisa cuando sintió su peso del todo, en compañía de la respiración apaciguada, sobre su hombro. Los ojos cerrados y mechones castaños cayendo sobre los mismos. Suspiró hondo y la reacomodó hacía atrás, a la par que su celular sonaba en su bolsillo.

Momo se terminó de acomodar por sí misma, con la cabeza en el posa brazos y las piernas flexionadas. Él contestó, era su primo.

- Toshiro, es hora de que vengas a la estación.

Suspiró hondo, una vez más miró a su novia, y se puso en pie. Hisana le dijo un adiós silencioso mientras bajaba las escaleras, sin haber logrado el sueño, y él apenas entonces pudo apreciar esa diferencia en ella. El embarazo se notaba ya, un pequeño vientre en aquella delgada mujer. ¿No que sólo llevaba unos tres meses?

Le avisó que Hinamori estaba en el sofá, y finalmente se fue.

Hisana pasó a la sala, observando a la chica dormida. Sonrió en lo que llevaba ambas manos donde su hijo reposaba. Giró la cabeza hacía la ventana, notándose de perfil en el reflejo del vidrio. En verdad era notable, ella misma se sorprendía. Pero también se aliviaba. Los meses de riesgo pasaban rápido, y por más que la tensión de los acontecimientos la abrumasen en parte, verlo crecer en su interior tan rápido le ilusionaba.

Sentía que era diferente al anterior, incluso.

Byakuya no llegaría en bastante tiempo, según las palabras propias que le dedicó. Tomó asiento en el sofá de una plaza, con una revista a la par. Tenía que distraerse con algo.

**..**

- Bienvenido, Hitsugaya.

Asintió a Lisa, que le recibió en la jefatura, y la misma le señaló dónde ir.

La habitación era pequeña, llenas de pantallas mostrando imágenes a la ciudad, dos sillas frente a ellas, una computadora de mesa, y Urahara en una de las sillas. Yoruichi saludó, en lo que seguía la conversación con su marido.

- Entraran por sorpresa. Te digo que cuides a Kisuke Junior.

La morena dedicó un zape bien acertado, saliendo entre murmullos de la habitación. Urahara carcajeó, en lo que el más joven negaba y tomaba asiento a su lado. No es como si no supiera que esos dos buscaban tener un hijo desde hacía un tiempo, pero creía que Kisuke lo llamaba demasiado. No pasaban cinco minutos de cordura para que alegara algo sobre el futuro o posible embarazo de su mujer.

En esos pensamientos, algunos papeles cayeron frente a sí, sobre la computadora. Las explicaciones de su acompañante no se hicieron esperar.

- Allí tienes todas las direcciones de las cámaras clandestinas y patentes de los coches. Haz tu trabajo – se abanicó en lo que la puerta era cerrada por quién sabe. El de cabello blanco le lanzó una mirada fulminante por sentirse utilizado, antes de comenzar a teclear en la computadora.

Las direcciones no sólo facilitaron el trabajo, prácticamente le hicieron la parte pesada. Claves de seguridad que nadie sabía, ubicaciones y disparos de cada cámara escondida. Todas estuvieron encendidas en menos de media hora, y Kisuke reía, mofándose de la suerte por tener al chico.

Terminada la parte del escaneo, el rubio fue por café y tomó asiento pesadamente en su silla.

- Ya. – dijo al terminar.

Kisuke dio un sorbo a su café, dándole el suyo al muchacho y aplaudiendo después, en festejo. Cosa que no duró mucho, pues enseguida el pitido de una de las cámaras tornó el ambiente tenso. Los entrecejos de ambos encargados de la computación se fruncieron, en lo que Toshiro pasaba a pantalla inicial el edificio donde el Sousuke parecía estar.

Urahara tomó el radio que su mujer había dejado, y comenzó a largar lo que veían.

- Yoruichi, movimientos en el estacionamiento, recomendaría entrar ahora si todavía buscan sorpresa.

No hubo mucha más contestación que una maldición distorsionada gracias al radio, y ambos vieron cómo la tira de autos policiales se movían en dirección a la empresa.

**..**

Aizen arrojó la pluma, con la que hace segundos firmaba importantes papeles, contra la pared. Bufó como toro enojado y miró con un brillo aterrador a quien estaba frente a él. Uno de sus subordinados, que acababa de informarle sobre los extraños movimientos de aquellas jefaturas policiales que, si bien tenía en claro, Gin debería estar vigilando.

- ¡Llama a Ichimaru!

- Él no está.

Llenó de todo aire posible su irritado sistema ante esa respuesta, ¿dónde estaba su mano derecha? Levantó la mirada y, a la par que ordenó al muchacho que preparase uno de los coches para salir a toda prisa, se dirigió a la parte subterránea.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándole vista al pasillo simple con cuatro puertas y esa lámpara que apenas iluminaba.

Kensei hizo señas de adentrarse, y pronto embistieron la puerta de la empresa, atravesándola todos a la par.

- Lisa, Love, vayan abajo, busquen a las niñas. Yoruichi, tú y yo iremos a registrar la oficina. ¡Los demás registren cada lugar del establecimiento!

Ordenes, dadas, todos los oficiales se dispersaron, deteniendo movimientos de toda gente que pasara por al lado, sea importante o no, los más jóvenes eran esposados por las razones conocidas; todo subordinado de Sousuke era joven.

Importaban poco los gritos y reclamos dados por los mismos, órdenes eran órdenes.

Masao Matsumoto comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa cuando el estruendo de la entrada llegó a sus oídos. Muchos bajaban más rápido de los que sus piernas podían, en busca de salir por detrás y no ser atrapados, y como pudo apreciar pronto, chocó con alguien.

- ¡Está la policía! Apenas pude avisar a Aizen-sama…

Un chiquillo de algunos dieciséis años, con los pelos en punta e hiperactivo como nunca. Pero el rubio pensó en todo menos en ello cuando le propinó un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara, ¿qué acababa de hacer qué?

- ¿Cómo que le avisaste a Aizen?

El muchacho se sobó la mejilla, en lo que estabilizaba sus piernas. – Es nuestro jefe.

- Es un ambicioso sin escrúpulos, ¿cómo te atreves a avisarle sobre un movimiento así?

Love y Lisa bajaban escaleras sin tener mucha certeza de hacia dónde se dirigían. Pronto tuvieron en frente la escena, reconociendo automáticamente a su anterior compañero, a quien habían visto días atrás, ¿qué demonios hacía allí?

- ¿Matsumoto?

El aludido palideció en medida, aclarando su garganta en parte, dirigió su brazo hacía la parte inferior de las escaleras. Aseguraba que de no actuar rápido sus anteriores compañeros terminarían encerrándolo por estar allí, cuando la realidad era que había llegado en busca de la joven Kusajishi.

- Están abajo, piso subterráneo.

Queriendo creer en aquella persona tan conocida para todos, Love y Lisa lo siguieron hasta donde las escaleras finalizaron.

Un pasillo corto con cuatro puertas y una luz tan tenue que les hizo tardar en acostumbrarse a ver. Se abrieron las primeras puertas, no encontraron nada más que una ventana relacionada al escape de Yuzu. Masao se desesperó en cuanto intentó abrir una de las últimas puertas y la encontró cerrada. Así también tomó distancia y asestó una patada para romper la cerradura.

Oscuridad latente hubo entonces.

Yachiru se levantó temblando de la cama ante el ruido del forcejeo que invadió la pequeña habitación. Antes había escuchado pasos en el pasillo, en compañía de quejidos femeninos luego de abrirse una puerta, opacados por algo, seguro una mano o tela. Esperó a que también llegasen por ella, pero no lo hicieron, sólo notó cómo se acercó hasta notarse la figura por debajo de la puerta, opacando la luz del pasillo, seguido de gritos y más pasos corriendo.

Silencio que le regresó la calma y la angustia, ahora el picaporte que se movía frenéticamente acompañado de empujones a la madera. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared, no lo suficiente lejos de lo que hubiese preferido, pero antes de siquiera pensar en esconderse bajo o detrás de la cama otra vez, un golpe fuerte hizo golpear la puerta en la pared, dejando entrar poca luz, que además era cubierta por la figura que se adentró con desesperación.

- ¿Yachiru-chan, eres tú?

No supo quién era ni se molestó en saber. Sintió las piernas temblarle de adrenalina y corrió a sus brazos sin tener demasiadas razones. El hombre la rodeó y levantó del suelo, acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

Dos suspiros de calma dejaron ir. Ella estaba viva. Temblando, delgada y pálida, sin sonreír y llorando de amargo alivio, pero estaba allí.

Al ver salir a la niña, Lisa no se tardó mucho en abrir la puerta de en frente, creyendo con completa naturalidad que allí estaba Rukia también. Pero se topó con la puerta sin traba y la habitación, además de oscura, vacía.

- _Yoruichi_.

La morena pateó frustrada la silla junto al escritorio, a la vez que atendía la llamada de Yadomaru por el radio.

Kensei revisaba de arriba abajo la oficina, en lo que ella se dedicó a maldecir por no haber llegado con Aizen a tiempo. No estaba en su oficina, ésta parecía intacta, sin removimiento alguno, pero no había rastro del castaño. Maldito Kisuke y su, por más de sarcástica, acertada visión.

- ¿Sí, Yadomaru?

- _Encontramos a Kusajishi, pero Kuchiki no está._

Iba a contestar cuando otra llamada entró, atendió sin retraso con cierto desespero. ¿Cómo que estaba una pero la otra no? Y en lo que su mente maquinaba todo, su esposo, con cierto desespero, del otro lado de la línea, se lo confirmaba todo.

- _¡Vayan a la mansión Kuchiki, vimos a Aizen ir hacía allí! _

**..**

Cuando Ichigo recibió la llamada de ir al punto de encuentro, estaba en pleno turno de trabajo, por lo que, terminando los deberes más rápido de lo usual, salió lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron.

Jamás agradecería la confusión que su cabeza tuvo, que lo llevó hacía la casa Kuchiki en vez de a la jefatura, donde se topó con un auto de la policía casi llevándoselo por delante en la entrada. Así, mientras no entendía nada, descubrió otro auto atravesado, del cual salió un hombre disparando a cualquier lado, tanto en su dirección como en la de la policía.

Más autos se hicieron presentes, comenzando a hacer que sus nervios se encresparan. ¿Qué mierda pasaba allí?

- ¡Ichigo!

Yoruichi se arrojó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo para esquivar las balas perdidas. Pronto, el muchacho que bajó del coche se encontró levantando las manos por falta de municiones. Era apresado cuando el Kurosaki se puso en pie, intentando que su cabeza maquinara todo.

- _Está adentro._ – Sonó la radio de Yoruichi.

Ichigo se desesperó ante las palabras, igual Byakuya que apenas descendía del auto que lo llevó hasta allí.

Toshiro, por su parte, dirigía sus ojos a cada cámara que rodeaba la mansión Kuchiki, ceño arrugado y cada segundo más desesperado. Allí habían quedado Hisana y Momo, sin decir que observaron con claridad el cómo Rukia era bajada del auto por la fuerza entre tres hombres, uno de ellos Aizen.

- ¡Policía, salgan con las manos en alto!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de todos los presentes ante el humo que empezó a abandonar las ventanas. Un nuevo aviso para que dejaran salir a las rehenes, y entonces la puerta principal se abrió.

Byakuya, Toshiro e Ichigo palidecieron. Los dos más jóvenes se quedaron sin aire.

Las pálidas manos de Ulquiorra sujetaban por el cuello a Rukia, que mostraba desesperación en su mirada por sentir el frío tubo circular del arma en su cien. Diferente era el shock y temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Hinamori al sentir lo mismo en su cuello, a la par que ambas manos le eran sujetadas por la espalda, con fuerza, por Grimmjow.

Un paso al frente por parte de Love, hizo que las miradas verde y azul se crucen por un milisegundo, y el dueño de la cabellera celeste saltara con voz gruñona y áspera.

- Un paso más y sepan que no me costará disparar.

Quietud.

Los ojos de Cifer viajaran hasta Yoruichi, y de allí al auto donde Gin era reprimido falsamente por un par de oficiales. La mujer pestañeó, apenas dando una mueca ante el entendimiento. Por el rabillo observó a Ichimaru, que mostraba su siempre sonrisa zorruna. Lo recordó prácticamente enseguida.

"_- Son dos muchachos, Cifer y Jeagerjaques…"_

Los ojos de Toshiro y Kisuke casi estaban sobre las pantallas. El de cabellera blanca se levantaba con cada segundo más de la silla, afirmándose, la energía dirigiéndose completamente a sus piernas para correr en cuanto fuera necesario. Momo estaba en peligro, había un arma en su cuello.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y el minuto que pasó pareció una hora.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, fue el Kuchiki mayor quien rompió ese esquema, adelantándose un par de pasos con la mirada encendida de furia, siendo detenido por Yoruichi, con una mano frente a su pecho que intentó pasar por alto, hasta que también sintió el tirón de su ropa no sólo por parte de la Shihoin, sino que de un par de hombres más para detenerlo.

Hisana fijó su mirada en la suya, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo cómo era sujetada bruscamente del cabello, de igual forma que una mano descansaba en su vientre, en intento de parecer un tacto tranquilo y suave, pero que ella sentía crudo e insensible.

Maldijo el momento de su distracción y en que fue tomada por sorpresa de aquella forma. También maldecía el temor que le recorría las venas a fuerza de huracán, y la desesperación que no le ayudaba en la mirada gris de Byakuya.

- Sería una lástima perder una vida tan joven.

Más miradas fueron y vinieron, entre palabras para calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadir al Kuchiki mayor por ver a su hermana y mujer de aquella forma, además de que el humo comenzara a volverse más negro y persistente.

- ¡La casa está quemándose! – estalló Ichigo, no sólo para que alguien hiciera algo, sino para sacarse del letargo en el que se metió sin quererlo, siendo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

Entonces, tan fugaz como la luz, las miradas de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se cruzaron entre sí, y un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Gin advirtió a Aizen y Yoruichi. El plan se arruinó en menos de lo que creyeron. De un empujón Momo perdió el equilibrio y casi cae a los arbustos junto a la puerta, pero, entre lo que Ichimaru maldecía por la rapidez, el Sousuke llegó a sujetarla, tanto a ella como a Rukia, que ni siquiera llegó a ser empujada.

Contrario a todos los planes, ambas adolescentes fueron adentradas a la casa en llamas, y Hisana arrojada hacía el frente, cayendo de rodillas en el acto. Byakuya se arrojó prácticamente sobre ella, notando cómo comenzaba a hiperventilar entre temblores. Menos de quince segundos bastaron para que llamasen una ambulancia. Claramente estaba inestable.

En cuanto aquello ocurrió, ya Kisuke se encontraba solo en la sala con las cámaras, con el nombre de Hitsugaya atorado en la garganta y la visión del mismo corriendo por la puerta a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Ichigo no hizo llegar pensamientos a su cabeza, corrió dentro de la casa incluso antes que Yoruichi y algunos oficiales. Y en lo que Byakuya intentaba por todos los medios calmar a su mujer de la ansiedad, descubrió a su primo llegando al lugar. Con la respiración agitada y desesperación en su mirada.

- Toshiro…

No llegó a sus oídos al parecer, porque enseguida el muchacho fijó la mirada en la casa y apresuró el paso hacía ella.

El humo quemaba sus pulmones, que por todos los medios intentaban respirar aire más limpio. Hinamori forzaba su libertad agitando desesperada el brazo que le era sujetado. Observó cómo movía a un lado la cara y tosía, seguidamente dirigía la cara a la mano que la sujetaba e hincaba los dientes en la piel ajena, logrando un golpe en su mejilla que le hizo girar la cara y medio cuerpo.

Rukia forcejeó también ante aquella imagen, pero su respiración a cada segundo se volvía lo suficiente débil. La vista no tardó en nublársele y las piernas comenzar a fallarle.

El agarre en su brazo desapareció entonces, levantando la mirada, entre la tenue marca de humo, encontró la cabellera blanca de su primo, y al mismo asestando un golpe en la cara del castaño. Seguidamente a Ichigo dándole un empujón lo suficiente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo.

Insultos, más golpes, y la mirada miel del Kurosaki fue lo último que distinguió entre la humareda.

Fuera, Hisana era subida a una ambulancia, y Lisa se vio en la obligación de detener a Hisagi y Rangiku, que acababan de aparecer. Al darse la vuelta, los tres notaron cómo Hitsugaya y Hinamori salían rápidamente de la casa, aclarando las gargantas y cubiertos de cenizas. La última fue recibida por su hermano, que no paró de hacer preguntas. Él se encontraba en casa de Soi Fong, apenas despertando, cuando recibió la llamada de Urahara sobre lo que pasó con su hermana.

Tras los recién salidos, un oficial sujetando a Rukia, e Ichigo tras ambos siguieron.

- ¡No respira! – hizo saber el policía.

Kurosaki no lo pensó. Arrebató a la Kuchiki de los brazos ajenos y con cuidado la depositó en el suelo. Llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, y la otra a presionar la nariz de la muchacha, unió sus bocas para comenzar a pasar aire al cuerpo ajeno. Implementando todo lo aprendido por Isshin cuando todavía seguía vivo.

El calor recorrió su garganta con fiereza, acompañado del ardor provocado antes por el humo. Una presión en sus labios y aliento pasando por su boca, en dirección a su pecho que comenzó a subir y bajar, primero por la ayuda, seguidamente por su cuenta. La tos le llegó en menos de lo esperado, acompañado de un suspiro propio.

Abrió los ojos, vio una mirada desesperada aliviándose poco a poco. La mirada que tanto le gustaba y que en ese momento adoró más que en cualquier otro. Elevando una de sus manos hasta dejarla en su mejilla, a la par que él ayudaba a erguirla un poco más, incluso sonrió, en agradecimiento.

Ichigo simplemente admiró ojos cristalinos por irritación, ojos azulados, cara pálida y respiración agitada, acompañada de algún rastro de tos para eliminar el humo restante en el sistema. Una tenue sonrisa adornando el rostro.

Una casa en llamas quemándose detrás. La vida de Rukia seguía en pie.

Apenas hizo juntar sus bocas. Un beso casto y corto, sin necesidad de más, una señal de alivio que no molestó a nadie pero si captó la atención de todos.

Rangiku respiraba agitada, con las piernas temblándole, detrás de la ambulancia donde Hisana era atendida. Su vecina había dicho que fuese allí para estar segura, pero toda la escena la llenaba de nerviosismo e intranquilidad. Nadie respondía a ninguna pregunta y lo único que tenía en cuenta era a Gin sujetado por la policía y a sus amigas apenas salidas de una casa en llamas.

- No… - negó a su cabeza ante los malos pensamientos, ¿dónde estaba Yachiru? Si encontraron a Rukia, ¿dónde estaba su prima? Temió lo peor, lo temía en ese momento.

Creía sentir su cuerpo colapsar cuando unos brazos la sujetaron. Desconoció a la persona, pero agradeció sentir algo de contención en ese momento. Giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, y entonces toda abruma se fue de su sistema, y se alejó del hombre para contemplarlo mejor. Para corroborar que su mente no le jugase una broma fatal.

- Rangiku, Yachiru está bien – alegó, acercándose de igual forma a su arisca hija, depositando una mano en su hombro. Entendía el shock que la muchacha podría tener, igual que las ganas de golpearlo o insultarlo.

Ella dejó que la mano caiga en contacto con su cuerpo, pero no quitó la mirada seria y sorprendida. En verdad él estaba allí, vivo, sonriendo con la triste culpabilidad que se merecía. La amargura subió por su garganta, liberando las únicas palabras que llegó a poder dejar salir.

- ¿Por qué?

Momento calmo, mirada de padre e hija apenas reencontrándose, miradas de dos jóvenes que empezaban a amarse más cada segundo, un abrazo reconfortante entre unos hermanos que temieron perderlo todo otra vez.

Un momento abruptamente detenido por el sonido de un vidrio romperse, un grito desesperado de quién no reconocieron y el sonido del seguro de un arma quitándose.

La Kuchiki se sostuvo con una de sus manos en el suelo, a la par que Ichigo la cubría alerta. Allí tenían en frente, con la cara más distorsionada que nunca, a Aizen, apuntándoles directamente con un revolver.

Las armas se elevaron en dirección al castaño, que no quitaba la mirada envenenada del Kurosaki y la Kuchiki, igual que sostenía con firmeza el arma de fuego hacía el de cabello naranja.

Su ahijado, el hijo del hombre que creyó su mejor amigo y la mujer que el mismo le había ganado, la misma que nunca superó. Incluso cuando casi más de veinte años lo separaban de los acontecimientos, cuando los mismos ya no estaban y la miseria de los jóvenes llegaba a su sistema de aquella cruel manera.

Él no podía verlos felices, si eran felices, arriba, quienes terminaron allá por su cuenta, estarían orgullosos, también serían felices. Su cabeza le repetía constantemente aquel presagio que lo atormentaba, palabras repetidas por su padre en el tiempo que estudió bajo su cuidado.

_Si alguien es feliz a costa de tú felicidad, encárgate de quitársela para volver a ganar lo perdido. _

Pero nunca creyó que su mente lo rompiera así. Nunca creyó que ver morir a sus más allegados le resultara doloroso, más cuando vio que la única forma de sacarles aquello era quitarles los motivos definitivamente, cuando las retorcidas ganas o alegrías jamás se disolvieron o llegaron, todo se fue de su control.

Había perdido la cabeza. Pero todavía tenía sed de sangre, todavía quería guardarse en la cabeza la mirada perdida y adolorida de Isshin llorando a su mujer, igual que la desesperación en los ojos de su primogénito cuando lo sacó muerto del auto accidentado. Mismo quería guardarse la indignación de Ayame, la desolación de Rukia, Toshiro, Byakuya, y el hundimiento de Kazuo junto a sus hijos.

Tenía que imaginárselos iguales, desde donde quieran que estén, tenía que ver más desesperación, dolor y tragedia en las miradas heredadas de sus antiguos mejores amigos. Acabar con la felicidad posible y finalmente, entonces quizá, poder verse acabado.

Murieron sus pensamientos cuando finalmente presionó el gatillo, ante los ojos bien abiertos de ambos adolescentes frente a él.

Sintiendo seguidamente el peso de los hombres de la policía sobre sí para apresarlo. Dando una última mirada a cómo los paramédicos corrían en dirección al herido, o herida…

El sonido del disparo dejó sordos a los que contemplaban, nadie supo cómo, ni tampoco por qué, pero allí el acontecimiento. El grito desgarrador de Rukia con un nombre en las cuerdas vocales. Un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Hinamori deteniendo por el brazo a Hitsugaya, con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Del mismo modo que Gin se soltó del falso agarre.

Miradas acongojadas, sangre saliendo de un cuerpo. Lágrimas y dolor, _un_ _último dolor…_

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Buenas, gente que vaya a leer esto y quiera asesinarme por tardar. **

**Verán y sabrán que tuve una laguna de inspiración más temible como nunca más espero tener. Todo gracias a este querido fic y su final, que ya lo pisamos definitivamente con este capítulo. **

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, el aguante y paciencia. **

**Los adoro, a todo ser que haya abierto el fic hasta sin querer. **

**Un saludo, se cuidan, espero comentarios, lamento la horripilante mirada que di en este capítulo, igual que la demora en actualizar. Dx**

**No quieran matarme. :P**

**Ahí se ven. :D**

**Bye-bye~**


	16. Capítulo 15: Paz de hospital

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Cicatrices.**

**Capítulo 15: Paz de hospital.**

El chirrido de la puerta fue apenas escuchado por las recepcionistas del hospital Ishida, quienes levantaron la mirada pasado el sonido. Una de ellas sonrió en cuanto la mujer que cruzó la puerta, seguida de un hombre menudo y que parecía estar perdido, llegó hasta el escritorio.

El cabello negro y largo le cubría la espalda, los ojos grisáceos eran grandes y penetrantes, la piel pálida y un mechón rebelde saliéndose de entre los demás para marcar el rostro con su presencia. Los ojos irritados por las lágrimas, las ojeras que por años acompañaron su vida cotidiana.

Su voz quebrada se hizo escuchar, rompiendo el alma en mil pedazos a la joven vestida de blanco.

- Busco a Ulquiorra Cifer.

Tecleó con rapidez en la máquina, encontrando al susodicho.

- Solo se permite la entrada a familiares - Por más conmovida que haya estado, no podía permitirle pasar sin dejar la advertencia. La mujer cubrió su boca, ahogando su llanto sin mucho éxito.

- Soy su madre, Asami Hitsugaya.

**..**

La pierna derecha de Rangiku no paraba de moverse como si de un tic nervioso se tratara. La silla de espera le parecía incómoda y se notaba maldiciendo a los médicos que le recomendaron dejar entrar a su prima con Yoruichi en vez de ella, puesto que se notaba demasiado sensible en ese momento como para enfrentar posibles lesiones físicas que la niña podría tener.

Cambió el cruce de sus piernas y reacomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, acción que le hizo voltear a la entrada del pasillo de los consultorios infantiles, donde la melena rubia y una sonrisa, que no supo si era nerviosa, alegre o de alivio, le aguardaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron casi con naturalidad, creyó por un momento respirar otro aire a la par que sentía los brazos de su padre envolverla.

Fue como un sueño estando despierta. Regresar a apenas a aprender a caminar, ser sujetada por los brazos delgados hacia el techo mientras sus risas rompían tímpanos de lo chillantes que eran, sentir el olor a combustible y pintura que desprendía la ropa con la que él llegaba. Y la calidez de su pecho por las noches al dormir, su corazón siempre fuerte y palpitante, tranquilizándola.

Cayó sentado a su lado cuando el sueño pasó, sus piernas se pusieron rígidas y su semblante serio.

- Era un bebé. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Porque eres mi hija – dijo, irguiéndose para encontrar la mirada de la muchacha, topándosela tan azul como lo fue la de su madre y tan cristalina como lo estuvo cuando se enteró que ella llegaría tan temprano en sus vidas. – Cuando me advirtieron que si no las dejaba correrían peligro entré en pánico – Las lágrimas no llegaron a abandonar los ojos de Rangiku, pero se les notaba más colorados que al principio – Si dejaba que él las conociera más, si luego yo quería irme, me sobornaría con ustedes. Creí… - suspiró, levantando la mirada al techo para romper la incomodidad de explicarlo todo – Que estaba a tiempo cuando me fui, pero pocos días después sus fotos estaban en mi habitación.

- ¿No pudiste irte? – indagó, queriendo encontrar la respuesta que no le llegaba para terminar de convencerse. Otra vez la mirada oscura la buscó y encontró la suya clara, esta vez en compañía de una sonrisa serena, tranquila.

- No me dejó hacerlo. Y eras mi bebé, tenía que cuidarte.

Se dejó envolver en el abrazo, esta vez real, mientras la angustia simplemente desaparecía de su pecho, junto a todas las dudas y temores. Allí estaba él, vivo, sin haberla dejado de amar jamás, el padre que siempre se aparecía en sus sueños y en las pesadillas de su madre. Ahí estaba la calidez de su pecho, sus susurros tranquilizadores, las caricias a su pelo. Todos los gestos que tranquilizaban a su corazón agitado y lastimado.

- Todos los hombres de mi vida se van para protegerme – sonrió con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su padre, que regaló una nueva caricia a su pelo.

- No te voy a dejar otra vez – susurró, besándole la cabeza, donde sus cabellos se dividían para caer hacia los lados.

Otra presencia en la sala corrompió el encuentro entre padre e hija, el que pospusieron en la primera estancia. Voltearon ambos, solo para encontrarse al muchacho delgado y de cabello gris allí de pie, con la sonrisa en el rostro que hizo agrandar más la suya a Rangiku. Fue a hablar cuando la puerta de uno de los consultorios se abrió, saliendo de allí Yachiru con una venda en el brazo, con Yoruichi sonriendo detrás.

- ¡Yachiru!

Las rodillas de Rangiku fueron al piso para que la niña se arrojara a los mismos, prendiéndose con sus brazos al cuello y con sus piernas a la cintura lo más fuerte que pudo, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo la volvieran a separar de la mayor, quien se permitió dejar salir un jadeo y el llanto de alivio al estrujarla entre sus brazos.

Le hizo descansar sobre sus piernas únicamente para poder verle el rostro. Las mejillas rosas, el cabello, los ojos. Todo seguía en pie y a salvo. Besó sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz para volver a abrazarla después.

Conscientes de que entre ambas no se habían visto hasta entonces desde el secuestro, que no la habían dejado entrar a la habitación del hospital, donde la niña pasó la noche, por miedo a un colapso, les permitieron estar lo necesario.

Hubo revueltas de cabello por parte de la mayor, manos pequeñas acariciando las mejillas ajenas. Ambas intentando creerse otra vez que estaban juntas después de todo lo ocurrido. Rangiku mantenía la espalda recargada en las sillas donde antes estuvo sentada, mientras Yachiru seguía en sus piernas, recargada en sus pechos y hablando y hablando. Perdidas entre ellas y nadie más.

- Entonces entró el hombre con una aguja enorme… - contó, temblando de solo recordar el momento, dando a entender que por esa herejía tenía el brazo vendado. La rubia limpió sus lágrimas fugaces y acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares.

- Intentaremos que no haya más agujas, ¿si?

La sonrisa adornó los rostros de ambas, justo para que Yoruichi se pusiera en pie y llamara la atención.

- Voy a la cafetería por un café, ¿vienes, Matsumoto? – El hombre asintió. Rangiku mientras notó el frío en sus piernas cuando su prima se puso en pie. – Yachiru-chan también viene, el médico dijo que debe tomarse una buena merienda. ¿Tu no, Rangiku-chan?

Negó, dando una mirada de reojo a Gin, que también respondió en negativa cuando se le preguntó, habiendo ambos acordado hablar en el hospital al encontrarse. Un nuevo abrazo por parte de las recién encontradas y, los dos mayores, junto a la menor, se fueron en busca de su comida. Entonces Rangiku volvió a sentarse sobre la silla, Gin se movió dos asientos para quedar a su lado.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? – indagó, girando su rostro para encontrarse con que él ya estaba en su dirección.

- Más bien es pedir disculpas…por todo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Matsumoto, sin desprender la mirada, siquiera cuando él abrió sus ojos, mostrando el azul pálido que a muchos atemorizaba y que a ella le gustaba tanto. Quiso llorar, pero no sintió las ganas suficientes, apenas se remojaron sus pestañas cuando una única palabra dejó su boca.

- Idiota.

Y los labios ajenos sellaron los suyos.

**..**

Notó el sol en su cara e intentó voltear, descubriendo el brazo ajeno y pesado sobre su cintura, y el cuerpo ajeno sobre las sábanas que cubrían el suyo. Llevó ambas manos al brazo, en lo que se giraba para quedar de frente.

Párpados relajados, el ceño siempre arrugado y el otro brazo utilizándolo como almohada. En cuanto despertase se quejaría de tenerlo dormido. Dirigió una de sus manos al rostro ajeno, que ni notó el gesto. Rió, porque si su hermano entrara en ese instante se volvería loco por verlos en la misma cama. Pero la verdad era que ella no lo había visto llegar, como tampoco le sintió recostarse a su lado o quedar dormido.

Tampoco había notado que Hinamori ya tenía permitido andar por el hospital, pues veía la puerta del baño abierta y la cama contigua vacía. Su pulgar se movió sobre la mejilla ajena, suavemente. Ichigo hizo un gesto que cargaba cierta molestia, arrugando más el cejo en muestra de que abriría los ojos.

- Buenas tardes, enana – dijo, incluso antes de despegar los párpados, con la voz ronca de sueño aún. Rukia sonrió, incluso ignorando el cómo le había llamado. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo bien, dime tú, que estás en una cama de hospital – rió, tosiendo a los pocos segundos y tomando la compostura otra vez. El inhalar humo les había jodido tanto a ella como a Momo, razones por las que las mantuvieron internadas hasta entonces, ella incluso con respirador artificial que en la noche ya no necesitó.

Todos estaban allí por precaución, pues eran las víctimas más cercanas a los planes de Aizen Sousuke, la nueva cara de los medios con respecto a grandes criminales cazados. Si bien los médicos habían dejado ir rápido a los muchachos, las retuvieron a ellas y a Yachiru con más cuidados.

También a Ulquiorra.

- Momo y Toshiro fueron a buscar para que comas.

- ¿Ya la dejan salir?

- En realidad no sé, simplemente salió… Y me despertó un momento.

- Vienes a visitarme y te quedas dormido. Vago. ¿Cómo está Yuzu?

- Ella está bien, ¿tú cómo estás? – el brazo que antes sujetaba su cintura subió hasta que la mano tocó su mejilla, propinándole una caricia suave y de manos algo ásperas.

- Ya te he dicho que bien.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, capturando sus labios como bien pudo y se las ingenió, acto que el chico intentó corresponder y el cual pronto separó para hablar, siendo silenciado con una sonrisa y ojos hermosos y grandes carcomiéndole el alma.

- Cállate – rozó sus labios una vez más, antes de agregar – No hay necesidad de decir nada.

La mano masculina sobre su rostro ejerció un poco más de presión antes de que ella volviera a recibir los labios del muchacho con cabellera naranja, con más ganas, con más ansias. Más aliviado, esperado e inesperado que nunca. Esta vez con más sabor natural que a humo de una casa incendiándose, esta vez más cargado de ternura que de desesperación.

Esta vez mucho más real.

**..**

- Shiro, ¿qué número va? – bostezó, fregando sus ojos, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del muchacho, que observó el veinte en el papel que tenía en manos y el diecinueve en el cartel sobre la barra de la cafetería.

- Nos queda uno, ya casi.

Ella se reacomodó, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos como hasta hace segundos. Unían las manos que quedaban en medio de ambos, Momo sonrió a eso con tranquila ensoñación. Ambos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, esperando a que su orden, ya con media hora de demora, salga.

La mano de la chica cubierta por la de él, que le pasaba el calor a través de la misma, mientras esperaba a que cambiaran el número del pedido, como si no notara aquello. Aquella energía que le pasaba en el tacto, que le mantenía la sonrisa y la tranquilidad encima. No necesitaba más que aquel diminuto contacto para sentirse a salvo.

El número cambió a veinte. Su mano se enfrió en lo que el muchacho se tardó buscando la bolsa con la comida y los vasos con bebida para los cuatro. Fueron en dirección a la habitación de la mano todavía, él con los cafés, ella con los aperitivos. Unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta, Hinamori notó cómo Hitsugaya elevaba su mano y la llevaba a sus labios.

Las mejillas se le colorearon por el gesto, más todavía cuando los ojos verdes la miraron y susurraron un "_te quiero, Momo_".

El momento ideal, en el que estuvo por responder con algo igual o parecido. En el que también Hisagi la apartó, regalándole una mirada asesina a su "cuñado" y Shinji junto a Hiyori, más allá, justo frente a la puerta, no paraban de reír por la escena romántica que había interrumpido el mayor hermano celoso.

- ¡No te acerques tanto a mi hermana! – gruñó el mismo.

**..**

Ver sana y salva a su prima acababa de abrirle el apetito, sus orejas demostraban las pocas horas de sueño, pero la energía con que tiraba del brazo de Gin hacia la cafetería demostraba lo contrario. Rangiku parecía enferma, pero nadie sabía lo mucho que había sanado en menos de un día.

- ¿Vas a buscar el pedido?

Gin no se negó, tanto porque los ojos de su chica hayan estado bien abiertos y contentos, como porque necesitaba ver esas ojeras eliminadas para el día siguiente. Rangiku colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa, sintiendo pronto la pesadez de sus párpados y queriendo que todo terminara para poder regresar a dormir a su casa.

Los ojos dejaron de molestarle cuando se encontró con tres personas conocidas cruzando la puerta de la cafetería, la que daba a la calle. Levantó la mano para saludar y pronto tuvo a su anterior profesora tutora encima, con su vientre de embarazada en muestra como la última vez. Su esposo a un lado, dando un asentimiento de cabeza en saludo.

Detrás de ambos estaba su profesor y el de su prima, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Rangiku-chan, ¿cómo has estado?

Ni era nuevo para ella ni lo era para Orihime el saber a qué estaban los tres allí. Pero la rubia todavía deseaba alentar el proceso de explicación a su prima, al menos lo que se tardara en aparecer (más todavía una vez haya visto a su profesor favorito en la sala).

- Supongo que todo estará mejor en poco tiempo – Guiñó un ojo, la mayor sonrió por un instante, porque entonces la seriedad ganó su rostro. La melena rosada de la pequeña Kusajishi se apareció en cuanto los pensamientos de la Matsumoto se hicieron realidad. La mirada de la menor captó al profesor de Educación Física, por lo que sin pensarlo saltó de su silla y fue en su búsqueda.

Lo que sorprendió a la niña fue el que Zaraki se haya quedado tieso en su lugar, sin atisbo a saludo, demostrando que era algo serio, y que Orihime fuera quien se agachara a estrujarla entre sus brazos, pasada su llegada.

Su cuerpo saltó al momento en que las lágrimas de la mujer llegaran a su hombro, humedeciendo su ropa, sorprendiéndola. Se quedó en su lugar únicamente porque la mirada de su prima se lo dijo, pero abrazarse a una extraña y ver distante a su profesor le parecía lo suficiente raro como para retrocederse unos pasos.

- Yachi-chan, ella era mi profesora tutora en la escuela, su nombre es Inoue Orihime y su esposo Ishida.

Una vez la primera presentada la soltó, aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que su prima le dirigió. Reverenció para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento y en señal de saludo a mayores también. Al levantar la cabeza fijo la vista confusa en Zaraki, que solo le dirigía la suya en compañía de seriedad. Cada vez entendía menos.

Entre los mayores simplemente se regalaron miradas, Uryu limpió las lágrimas de su esposa mientras le suplicaba que se calmase, Kenpachi dejó salir un bufido que exigía apurar las cosas o se iría ante la siguiente mirada interrogante que la pequeña le enviara. Rangiku los invitó a sentarse y levantó a la pequeña de cabello rosa, para que se acomodara sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ran-chan? – indagó, con el entrecejo arrugado por la duda y a punto de lanzarle un puchero por tal escena.

- Hay algo que necesitamos decirte, Yachi-chan.

**..**

- Eres un idiota, mira que querer hacerte el héroe.

Cerró los ojos para evitar responder a su mejor amigo. El hombro dolía por la operación y el brazo le pesaba por la anestesia, las sábanas lo cubrían hasta su cintura y la bata que tenía puesta le era realmente incómoda. Pero agradecía la compañía del muchacho con cabellera azul, por más que lo regañara intensamente desde que pisó el lugar.

Él no se arrepentía de nada, aunque Grimmjow sí se encargaba de decirle el gran desacuerdo que tenía por sus acciones. La verdad era que simplemente no pudo no hacerlo, ¿cómo no, en todo caso?

_El silencio que surcó el ambiente luego de presionar el gatillo dejó sin aire a todos en el lugar. El silencio que no era silencio pero que todos sentían como tal. Un mudo ambiente queriendo acoplarse a lo que ocurrió tan rápido. El terror en las miradas de los conocidos, la alerta en los policías que pronto empuñaron sus armas, a la par que uno de ellos pateaba el revolver de la mano de Sousuke, mientras otro lo arrojaba al suelo e inmovilizaba. _

_Una bala que surcó el aire sin destino fijo, dirigiéndose sin propia voluntad al joven de cabellera naranja que mantenía detrás a la morena y menor de las Kuchiki. _

_El cuerpo delgado que se soltó del agarre de su amigo e ignoró las palabras del mismo, que no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para correr más rápido que el viento aquellos metros que lo separaban. La verdad es que ignoraba lo que en ese momento podía llegar a lograr. _

_¿Quizá había querido detener la bala con las manos? _

_Sus pies se detuvieron y las rodillas dieron contra el suelo, justo al momento en que el impacto golpeaba su hombro y caía al suelo de lado. _

_- ¡Ulquiorra! – se hizo oír el grito de Rukia, a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, sintiendo como si la garganta se le desgarrara ante la fuerza profesada. Apartó a Ichigo como pudo y llegó a gatas apuradas donde su primo, llevando una mano al hombro y volteándolo para que quedara mirando hacía arriba. Tenía los párpados presionados y al brazo sano presionando el herido. _

_La sangre no tardó en manchar el suelo, la morena sintió que entraría en desesperación en cualquier segundo, solo para que la voz del muchacho le hiciera reaccionar._

_- Voy a estar bien – un ojo abierto, el otro todavía presionado, ella asintió, sin que la preocupación se le fuera de encima._

_- ¡Traigan la camilla! – se hizo oír a uno de los paramédicos, y pronto lo levantaron y llevaron hasta la ambulancia, donde Hisana se encontraba sentada, aún con la respiración muy seguida y los nervios en punta, mientras le tomaban la presión una y otra vez, con un bien vigía Byakuya a su lado. _

_Momentos más tarde, las ruedas de la camilla por los pasillos del hospital lograban que él vibrase sobre el fino colchón de la misma. Le decían que se mantuviera despierto y no tenía problema con eso, solo que en ese instante quería dormir para lograr finalmente despertar de la pesadilla que vivió toda su vida. _

_Porque finalmente había acabado, ¿verdad? _

_- Mantente despierto, estamos camino a cirugía. _

_Asintió como buen chico, notando el pinchazo en su brazo que le advirtió que ya estaba bajo la luz del foco blanco en la mesa de operaciones. Pronto colocaron la mascarilla sobre su boca y sintió sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco._

_- Intenta contar hasta diez – dijo una voz, tan dulce y suave que creía ya estar en otro lado. Hizo todo el caso que pudo…_

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

_Oscuridad. Fatiga, entera pereza. Silencio._

_Cuatro._

_Cinco._

_Seis._

_Dolor de cabeza. _

_Abrió los ojos, luego de seis intentos, encontrándose en una habitación blanca, todavía con el dolor del pinchazo en su brazo y el hombro entumecido. La mirada azul de su mejor amigo, junto a la verde oliva de la novia del mismo, estaba allí expectante y demasiado aliviada para tratarse de una pesadilla. _

_¿Sería que al fin logró despertar?_

- Grimm, deja de molestar a Ulqui-chan – Neliel cerró la puerta tras su cuerpo y regañó a su novio prácticamente enseguida. Los tres capuchinos en sus manos le pesaban y quemaban en cierta parte. Dejó uno de ellos sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama y entregó otro al de cabellos azules. - ¿Cómo estás ahora, Ulqui-chan?

- Mejor.

Suficiente respuesta, Neliel todavía no entendía por qué se molestó en comprar el tercer capuchino, su amigo no se molestaría en beberlo cuando llevaba apenas una hora despierto y hasta hace momentos andaba con náuseas por la anestesia. Estuvo por hablar con respecto a eso cuando el chirrido de la puerta llamó la atención de los tres.

La agitación en la respiración de la recién llegada no fue precisamente lo que les causó la helada temporal. Asami movió hacia atrás su cabello, sin despegar los ojos del muchacho en cama, que no hizo más que agrandar sus orbes por la repentina aparición.

Entonces Neliel tiró del brazo de Grimmjow hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación, la morena se acercó a la cama a paso lento, creyendo que era un sueño y éste se terminaría si apurara las cosas.

Tanteó el colchón, admirando los ojos verdes que jamás podría olvidar, mientras los mismos detallaban sus ojeras enmarcadas y el surco del cansancio por todo el rostro de la mujer. La mayor y de las hermanas Kuchiki que aún seguía con vida, la que tomó asiento con cautela, no observando reacción de parte de su primogénito.

- Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Voz apagada, quejumbrosa, con el atisbo del llanto a nada de aparecer. Ulquiorra no se molestó en quitar la atención de su madre, porque definitivamente ahora creía que cualquier mala pasada había sido una única y mala pesadilla.

- No tan bien, mamá.

Y entonces el quejido, el lamento largado por la garganta y las lágrimas llenando sus ojos en cuestión de segundos para liberarlas como si de una represa llena se tratase. Llevó sus manos a los lados del muchacho para después recargarse sobre su estómago, aferrándosele lo más que podía en un abrazo que no buscaba que le correspondiera. Porque para ella aquello también podía ser una pesadilla. Aquellas en las que lo encontraba y él nunca la conocía o siempre ignoraba.

El brazo sano del muchacho fue al inicio de su espalda, en un intento por corresponder al abrazo que ella intentaba darle.

- No tenías que irte, no debiste irte, hiciste muy mal y estarás castigado por los siguientes diez años.

Regaño tras regaño, sollozos de apariencia interminable. Él tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para evitarse las lágrimas propias. Su madre estaba allí después de los años que la había echado de menos y era lo único que importaba.

Se irguió, secándose el rostro con el dorso de sus manos, sentándose lo suficiente cerca como para dedicarle un beso en la frente y una caricia en la mejilla. Su hijo estaba bien y vivo, se recuperaría y era un buen chico. Dejó otro par de besos en ambas mejillas y sonrió alegre, él mostró una sonrisa lo suficiente leve.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, y Cifer desde la cama abrió incluso más que antes sus ojos.

Hiroyuki reverenció con una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo, y ante eso los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grandes y azules, la cabellera negra que daba bajo las orejas y una sonrisa infantil que seguro estaba allí pintada, porque Hanataro no lo reconocería por más que quisiera.

Era demasiado pequeño cuando se fue, al fin y al cabo.

Lo confirmó en cuanto él se le acercó y reverenció antes de saludar. Tomándolo por sorpresa con las últimas palabras que le dedicó. – Me alegra conocerte, hermano mayor. _Muchas gracias por todo._

**..**

Revolvió el té con azúcar y dio un sorbo, justo antes de sonreír por la llegada del mayor de los Kuchiki en su habitación momentánea. Unas pérdidas casi hacen que el joven padre se encrespara y creyera súbitamente que se trataba de otro aborto involuntario. Y aunque los médicos le dijesen que no era nada muy problemático, él pidió que la mantuvieran descansando en el hospital, sin más.

Por lo que, literalmente, todos estaban hospitalizados de algún modo.

- ¿Ya me pudo ir?

- Los médicos dicen que ya no hay pérdidas.

- Genial – Dejó la taza sobre la bandeja, bajó los pies de la cama, con ambas manos sobre el vientre, calzó sus pantuflas para después tomar su mochila con la ropa y se metió al baño. Sin discusión, ese día se irían.

Al salir lo vio sentado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara profundamente algo. Completa fachada si uno se fijaba bien. Byakuya dormitaba como más podía por las horas de sueño que le faltaban. Le llamó y eso fue necesario para que los abriera, pero no dejó que se pusiera en pie. Se acercó hasta quedar en frente y llevó ambas manos masculinas a su vientre.

- Él se quedará aquí – sus palabras lo sorprendieron, la sonrisa que surcó su rostro lo tranquilizó – Antes estaba asustada. La primera vez que quedé embarazada sentía miedo, me decía todo el tiempo que era una niña que no sabía lo que me había buscado, no tenía las razones suficientes para mantenerlo con vida – hizo que presionara un poco más su vientre ante las palabras, que sonaban crudas pero eran comprensivas.

Sin voluntad, Hisana nunca podría mantener vivo a su hijo en su interior, sin voluntad suficiente su cuerpo era aún más débil de lo que ya.

- Esta vez es diferente, porque sé que me amas en verdad, que no somos niños, que quiero pelear porque la familia que tanto quise, aquella vez cuando apenas entré a la casa, la misma que vi deshacerse. Quiero que vuelva a ser la misma, y él puede ayudar a que se logre – sus manos fueron sobre las de él, que se inclinó para rozar sus labios levemente.

No era la única con más ganas de pelear esta vez.

Dos golpes en la puerta los separaron, Yoruichi entró dando un guiño de ojo a la pareja, detrás Masao tenía el celular pegado a la oreja.

- Ya comenzó el caso de Aizen en la corte – anunció, los ojos grises de ambos se encontraron, con sorpresa.

Urahara hubiese preferido estar en el hospital, con su mujer conteniendo a todos o haciendo rabiar a todos con sus comentarios, pero debía admitir que ver a Sousuke de blanco y con las manos sujetas por esposas, mientras su defensa no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, era una buena opción. Lo mismo admitía Lisa Yadomaru, mientras intentaba que las náuseas de Mashiro, por ver a su esposo delante presentándose en contra, pasen.

Ni que ellos fueran los malos. Él se quitó el sombrero, Lisa se apoderó del mismo para dárselo a Mashiro en el momento que regresó el té y galletas que comió más temprano. Las muecas de asco se posaron en ambas personas que no llevaban un hijo dentro. Y las cabezas de los tres se elevaron ante el sonido del martillo, el que la jueza dejó a un lado para juntar ambas manos el frente.

- He escuchado suficiente para mi veredicto – aclaró la garganta, de aparente fumadora. Apenas se hacía oír en el pequeño rato que llevaba el caso, todos se pusieron de pie. – Estamos hablando de un caso no muy particular. Los psicólogos y psiquiatras encargados de hacerle las pruebas han determinado que Aizen Sousuke no está en un estado mental estable.

El aludido sonrió, como divertido, desde su lugar.

- Aunque también indican que dicho estado ha comenzado a partir de los últimos tres años como máximo, por lo que las acciones por las que se lo acusa, anteriores a esta, tienen por sentado que pasaron en toda conciencia del acusado.

Hizo un ademán de carcajear, pero se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa más amplia y una mirada superior a la mujer que lo miraba desde arriba.

- Entonces no me queda otra cosa por decir – otro golpe en el martillo, la sala firme y en silencio – Por maltrato psicológico, que tuvo por consecuencia el suicidio de un padre de familia, violación a una civil, seguir movimientos a un grupo de inocentes, por la retención de menores a quienes obligó hacer trabajos fuera de la ley, homicidios calculados y secuestro de tres menores, declaro al acusado culpable, con sentencia a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Tokyo, con asistencia psicológica regular.

Mashiro saltó a los brazos de su esposo en cuanto le vio salir de la sala, quien se limitó a sostenerla lo suficiente como para no presionarle el vientre hinchado.

- ¡Eres el mejor marido! – chilló, volviendo a estrujarlo, recibiendo quejas y regaños por parte del mismo, referidas a que podría hacerse daño.

Kisuke dio dos toques en el hombro de Lisa, al regresar del tacho de basura donde arrojó su sombrero, ésta se volteó a verlo con la indagatoria tras los lentes, la cual se esfumó con los segundos de silencio. Ella sabía a qué él se le había acercado.

- Deberías hablar con cierta persona de ciertos temas sin resolver, Yadomaru-san.

La mujer dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones para rellenarlos a continuación, el solo pensarlo le provocaba emoción y ganas de no hacerlo en absoluto, pero suponía que era suficiente tiempo sin que las cosas se resolvieran como debieron ser. Admitía que extrañaba lo suficiente a aquel compañero como para terminar de arreglar lo ocurrido como toda adulta.

- Lo haré. Pero tú tienes que comenzar a busca un hijo – objetó, como si tratase de hacer un trato.

Urahara abrió el abanico con una mano, mientras que la otra se elevaba a su lado en símbolo de paz. Lisa lo captó como que accedería, no se esperó las siguientes palabras.

- Ese proceso ya está iniciado, no tienes escapatoria para ir a hablar con Otoribashi-san.

El chillido de Mashiro le rompió los tímpanos a todos los que cruzaban por cien metros a la redonda. Sosteniendo la mano de Kensei, se encargó de saltar lo que podía, ante la alarma del mismo por ver la panza subir y bajar.

- ¡Nuestro bebé tendrá amigos!

**..**

Hiyori y Momo estaban sentadas en la cama de Rukia, las tres comiendo cantarinas, mientras Hisagi, Shinji y Hitsugaya se encontraban en la cama contigua, con Ichigo a un lado en una silla. La habitación era un alboroto de voces que iban y venían, carcajadas. La tranquilidad reinaba entre chistes y comentarios.

Todos contagiándose de la idealización de Ulquiorra, que se refería a todo como si hubiese sido una pesadilla que por fin terminaba, creían que las tosidas por el humo eran el final de todo el veneno que les fue inducido a través de los años, el que por fin se terminaba de evaporar en los aires del hospital.

Yachiru, sentada en las piernas de Zaraki por voluntad propia, tenía los ojos bien abiertos en expectación, preguntando cada tanto alguna cosa que no le quedó muy clara. Inoue e Ishida eran sus padrinos que no sabían dónde estuvo hasta ese momento, razón por la que la mujer se sintió tan conmovida de verla.

- Pero ¿qué hace Ken-chan aquí?

Enterró el color rojo de su mirar en el azul de su prima, en frente, que le dedicó una sonrisa complicada de distinguir. El hombre que prestaba sus piernas de asiento tragó saliva en lo que Yachiru comenzaba a atar algunos cabos y que, entre tantas revelaciones, la esperanza del padre que nunca tuvo o se le mencionó apareció por primera vez.

Era complicado digerir el repentino sentimiento que la abrumó. Nunca le molestó no tener esa figura, solo tenía pocas memorias de su madre. Todo en su pequeño mundo hasta el momento habían sido Rangiku, su maestra Nanao y su profesor presente. No supo explicar el porqué de la duda que le llegó entonces sobre el último.

Buscó la explicación en Rangiku, que suspiró antes de responder y provocarle una presión no conocida en el pecho.

- Zaraki-san es tu papá, Yachi-chan.

Un par de brazos rodearon a la rubia por atrás, el olor a perfume y gasolina llenaron sus fosas nasales y su mente, haciéndola viajar por los recuerdos interminables nuevamente, sintiendo el apoyo que tanto le faltó en todo este tiempo y que más necesitaba entonces, la Kusajishi se volteó a ver al profesor que no solo era eso ahora, observándolo asentir para confirmárselo.

Masao presionó con más calidez el cuerpo de su niña, en lo que ella se aferraba a sus brazos en espera de una respuesta. Orihime y Uryu miraban consternados, Gin, desde su lugar en otra mesa, a la que fue para no molestar en la conversación, suspiró.

Hanataro no paraba de hablar y hablar, sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde su hermano estaba. Curioso de la vida, intentando que le respondiera cada pregunta que, según él, solo hermanos mayores podrían responderle, mientras Asami recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hiroyuki, que le abrazaba por la cintura para mantenerla cerca, ambos sentados en el sofá de la habitación, el que estaba para compañeros de más de un día.

Los árboles parecían pasar rápido por la ventanilla del auto, la mirada castaña fija en el cielo azul que se filtraba por entre las copas de los mismos. Un final para alguien como él no merecía menos.

La calle de tierra hizo dar un sacudón al auto, única razón para que notara el cambio. Unos metros más, el vehículo se detuvo, notándolo únicamente también por ver a los árboles quedarse inertes otra vez. La puerta del lado que estaba se abrió y unos brazos lo sujetaron. Los muros de piedra eran visiblemente llamativos e imponentes.

La puerta fue cerrada a sus espaldas una vez lo metieron al pequeño cuarto, una mujer con un anotador le esperaba sentada en la mesa que estaba en medio, el cuarto que frecuentaría seguido a partir de ese día. Caminó hasta la silla que había frente a la misma. Un custodio aguardaba a un lado de la puerta, mientras otros dos estaban por fuera.

Sí, un final digno para alguien como él.

Hinamori sonrió a Hitsugaya, recibiendo éste una mirada calcinante de Hisagi y las carcajadas de Shinji e Ichigo. Como si al último se le fuese a hacer fácil con él y Byakuya de cuidadores. Las chicas no les daban importancia, estaban en su mundo perdido, sin necesidad alguna de comentar nada sobre nada.

Habría otro momento para hacerlo, por momento la paz del hospital era suficiente para querer mantenerla.

Yoruichi entró a la habitación cuando nadie lo esperaba, y antes de que cualquiera llegara a preguntar qué hacía allí, Soi Fong se apareció con cautela y mirando a todos uno a uno, fijando los orbes oscuros en alguien específico, que se puso en pie con sorpresa y se acercó unos pasos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó Hisagi, a lo que ella arrugó el entrecejo.

- Tengo derecho a preocuparme por mis empleados – carraspeó un poco, antes de continuar – Especialmente si son idiotas que trabajan bien.

Yoruichi reprimió una pequeña risa, notando cómo todos los presentes tenían la mirada cargada de sorpresa e intriga, menos los dos protagonistas del encuentro y ella, que ya había pasado por ese instante.

- Gracias – susurró el moreno. Ella suspiró hondo.

- No agradezcas, es mi trabajo – recriminó a medias, desviando la mirada un segundo, solo para notar los fuertes brazos rodeándola, propinándole la misma calidez que aquella noche de borrachera en el bar, queriendo que no terminase pero a la vez teniendo en cuenta que en esta ocasión tenían suficientes espectadores.

Se ruborizó.

- He dicho que gracias – y aumentó la presión del abrazo, logrando que ella correspondiera casi por obligación. Momo no cabía en la sorpresa o situación misma, ¿tan bien les había hecho cambiar de ciudad, quitando todos los acontecimientos que hasta hace días les arruinaban la existencia?

La liberó justo después, la morena le dedicó una mala mirada entre el rubor que cubría toda su cara. Levantó la mano, dando un zape en la cabeza al muchacho por haberle provocado vergüenza.

Las carcajadas de Yoruichi no tardaron en surgir, abriendo paso a las de casi todos los presentes en la habitación.

A futuro habría preocupaciones más severas, a futuro Momo interrogaría a su hermano sobre la muchacha que había aparecido en la habitación, también Rukia lloraría los mares enteros por las cartas de su madre, las que Byakuya y Hisana le mostrarían, al mismo tiempo, Yuzu e Ichigo se darían un abrazo fraternal, aquel que se debían desde hacía años.

Uryu lo reconocería como el hijo de Isshin, anterior colega de su propio padre, Ryuuken, y le ayudarían con sus estudios para que no tenga que trabajar tanto tiempo y pueda hacer una mejor vida.

Rozu y Lisa beberían un café en alguna parte de la ciudad, hablarían sobre sus problemas pasados y, un día, él le tomaría la mano para no soltarla nunca más. Así como también Hisagi lograría convencer a Soi Fong de salir con él en una cita que probablemente terminase con lluvia, barro y un par de resfriados.

El vientre de Hisana crecería más vivo que nunca, con algún secreto guardado en su interior.

Las pesadillas de Rukia serían opacadas por momentos vividos junto a sus amigas, su primo e Ichigo, con sus abrazos confortantes y la silenciosa promesa de que nunca la dejaría sola. Así como Hitsugaya aprendería a apreciar en demasía a otro par de mujeres en su vida, una sería Hisana y a la madre que pudo encontrar en ella luego de unos meses, la otra sería Momo, su mujer sonriente y llena de ilusiones o esperanzas.

Rangiku viviría ahora con un padre trabajador y un novio estudiante, en una nueva casa junto a la que Kenpachi se trasladó una vez tuvo la custodia de la pequeña Kusajishi, que pasó a ser Zaraki Kusajishi, la niña que no podía vivir sin la rubia y les era comprensible a todos.

Ulquiorra iría por la calle con su pequeño hermano sobre sus hombros, muchas de esas ocasiones camino a casa de la misma Yachiru, pues ambos eran muy amigos.

La paz les llenaría las venas, borrando veneno y pesadillas. Todo atisbo de malas pasadas, volviéndolos fuertes y desconfiados, alegres a su modo y sin que la gente a su alrededor sepa lo que en realidad ellos pudieron pasar, sin dejarlos siquiera dudarlo, porque serían normales en todos los ámbitos.

Lograrían que la paz hospitalaria se quedara con ellos finalmente, habiendo sacado la basura que manchaba el blanco lienzo, el que estaba a punto de escribirse.

**Fin.**

**..**

**Me tardé, lo sé. Y quizá no muchos vayan a leerlo por la inactividad de fanfiction. Pero se los debía.**

**Este es el último capítulo, más el Epílogo que publicaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Quiero agradecer por los comentarios y por los favoritos a las siguientes personas:**

**Anna Kyouyama, Any-chan15, , Fluffy Spunchy Muffin, Hinamori y hitsugaya, KuchikiLovesChappy, McCormick Girl, Nadia Mutou, PandoraMandness, PekeLunaNegra, RoseWeasley13, Sweet Ottaki, Umee-chan, Vegetable lov3r, Vv-saya-vV, cristal12, darisu-chan, escarlata10, giby-chan, keyka-chan, michiro-shiro, neko dani, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, rukiasicc, sayitta-hinamori y zedna-max.**

**Muchas gracias por el soporte y haberme seguido hasta el final, los reviews eran un motor para seguir, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado lo suficiente para seguirlo. **

**Terminarlo es un paso difícil, porque lo llevo hace tanto que simplemente dejar de escribirlo va a ser raro. xD **

**Nos leemos por alguna de mis otras historias, gente adorable. **

**Cuídense mucho, un beso y gracias, otra vez. **


	17. Epílogo: Familia

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Cicatrices.**

**Epílogo: Familia.**

Liberó un suspiro profundo al abrir la puerta, avanzando hasta la vereda y colocando la bolsa de basura en el contenedor. El viento ligero le acariciaba las mejillas, una leve sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro. Volvió a entrar, pidiendo en la recepción el periódico del día.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a ella, presionó el botón correspondiente a su piso, donde momentáneamente se estaban quedando, acomodando su cabello negro tras las orejas justo antes que las mismas se abrieran. Con rapidez sacó la llave de su bolsillo y entró al apartamento, dirigiéndose a la cocina por jugo.

—Extraño la casa —bufó suavemente, escuchando risas provenir de una de las habitaciones en el pasillo. Aquel lugar era mucho más pequeño que la casa Kuchiki, todo estaba junto y las habitaciones eran solo dos. Por más de acogedor, extrañaba la libertad de bostezar sin que los vecinos lo escuchen.

Dejó el vaso en su lugar y fue hasta la habitación de dónde escuchó las risas. Olvidando golpear, tomó el picaporte y entró. Sus cabellos se pusieron en punta y tomó la escoba recargada detrás de sí, utilizada antes para barrer, adentrándose al lugar con el cejo arrugado.

—¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Que los vuelva a ver yo juntos! ¡Me van a conocer! —les gritó, dando escobazos a ambos para sacarlos del cuarto. Momo y Toshiro salieron sobándose la espalda y la cabeza. Los golpes no habían sido fuertes pero sí repentinos. Una vez en la sala, la mujer comenzó a ir de un lado a otro en plan sargento que regaña a sus aprendices—. Nunca deben estar solos en una habitación, respeten la casa ajena y a su moral.

Los colores invadieron la cara de Hinamori en cuestión de medio segundo, en lo que el muchacho de cabellos blancos se rascaba incómodo la cabeza.

—Mirábamos fotos y hablábamos, Hisana-san —susurró la castaña, aún ruborizada por haber hecho creer aquellas cosas. La morena exhaló molesta.

—Para hablar uno tiene que separar la boca de la del otro, ¡y con estar sentados en la sala alcanza! —medio gruñó, intentando verse mala. No duró mucho tiempo, con solo unos segundos, en los que ambos comenzaban a sentirse culpables por nada (puesto que ni a los besos los encontró), comenzó a reír—. Les creo, Hinamori-chan.

Del susto, provocado por notar un par de manos sujetar su vientre por detrás, casi se queda sin aire, olvidando a quienes regañaba. Volteó la cara para toparse con la de Byakuya, que sujetaba el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba, acariciándola en toda su extensión de casi nueve meses, en silencio. Le llegó un beso a su mejilla y los jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala misma, dispuestos a continuar allí la mirada de fotos.

Las manos de Hisana fueron sobre las de su marido, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Rukia? —preguntó él. Ella elevó sus hombros, sin saber.

**..**

El resplandor del sol en el río encandilaba en cierta parte, faltaba poco para que el mediodía acabara por dejarlos ciegos y con los rayos picándoles.

Rukia se encontraba sentada entre las piernas del Kurosaki, que le rodeaba con los brazos, recargando el mentón en su cabeza. Presionaba cada tanto su vientre en busca de hacerle cosquillas y molestarla. Pero ella no lanzaba más que algún quejido o maldición antes de regresar a estar en paz.

El momento era tan ideal así que ni una de sus discusiones torpes le traería más mejora.

Se arrodilló, girándose para sujetar el rostro masculino entre sus manos y plantar un beso en sus labios. Ichigo llevó las manos a la cintura para corresponder, intensificando además el contacto, pasando de besarla de forma superficial a una más pasional. Largo, intenso contacto. Un momento realmente único.

Lo disfrutaban ambos, a sabiendas que nada llegaría a interrumpirlos ni tampoco un loco asesino los atraparía por detrás. Las respiraciones acompañadas, porque tampoco había humo en sus sistemas para que el tema se les complicara.

Rukia se inclinó más hacía adelante, haciendo que caiga en el pasto con ella encima. Las sonrisas y los besos no dejaban de gustarles a todo momento.

**..**

Entrado el mediodía, la pareja había aparecido por el departamento otra vez, encontrando dentro a todos los habitantes del edificio preparándose para salir. Era un día de junta familiar, una luego de mucho tiempo. Un almuerzo en la casa que mejor podías acogerlos a todos en ese momento, puesto que la mansión Kuchiki se encontraba en reconstrucción.

Los autos aparcaron uno tras el otro y allí mismo salió Rangiku extendiendo un brazo al aire, llegando Gin a su lado, sujetándole la cintura. El calor era notable ese día, especialmente lo percibieron al entrar a la morada y notar el peso del ambiente. Peso muy ignorable, porque allí sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala estaba Ulquiorra sujetando un libro sobre las piernas de su hermano, estando éste en medio de él y Yachiru.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron al entrar, pronto Asami entró por la puerta que daba al gran jardín, extendiendo los brazos para recibir a Rukia.

—¿Cómo es que se quedan ahí parados? ¡Pasen al jardín! Allí están todos —señaló, soltando del abrazo a su sobrina y regresando por donde vino, esta vez seguida por los recién llegados.

Una mesa grande se extendía junto a sillas rodeándola, sentados en un extremo se encontraban Kisuke, Yoruichi y Hiroyuki entablando una amena conversación. En menos de nada, Hisagi se dirigió donde Soi, que se veía sentada de espaldas a ellos en uno de los escalones que descendía al césped. Hiyori y Shinji ya se notaban discutiendo en medio de un juego de cartas, observados por Rozu y Lisa que no sabían si golpearlos o reír.

Rukia apuntaba a ir hacia la última escena cuando una mano cayó en uno de sus hombros, deteniéndola. Al levantar la mirada, su primo presionaba el agarre, sin lastimarla, de forma posesiva. Dio un salto cuando su otro hombro fue sujetado de tal forma pero por su hermano.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —Ichigo se encontraba más adelante, dirigiéndose a saludar a quienes ya se encontraban. Dos filos helados le recorrieron la nuca, al voltear la cabeza se topó con el par sujetando a su novia y una mirada asesina. El claro "le haces algo y mueres" fue tatuado en su espalda de forma brusca—. Par de niños —les regañó la Kuchiki, adelantándose donde primeramente deseaba ir.

Ambos hombres se encontraron a nada de ir a reclamar cuando un auto aparcando y los chillidos de Yachiru se hicieron oír.

La charla más contradictoria del mundo pudo haber sido aquella vez en el hospital. La bomba le fue arrojada a la niña sin mucha anestesia y pronto se vio negando a todos como si fueran unos locos. Algunos días después, tío Masao se logró acercar a ella lo suficiente como para convencerla de al menos volver a hablar con su aparecido padre.

Rangiku supo tranquilizarla con todo el instinto del mundo al comentarle cosas que nadie más que ellas dos podían entender. Un par de primas, acostumbradas a tenerse únicamente entre sí, acababan de recibir noticias, como el que los padres reaparecían de los árboles que el malo una vez cortó.

Al hablar con Kenpachi luego de días, fue como recuperar primeramente a uno de los pocos amigos que siempre tuvo. Pero este amigo ahora tenía que rebuscárselas para ir a verla después de clases, de llevarla a cumplirle algunos caprichos solo porque sí y buscar una casa más amplia cuando el juez dictó, al cabo de las pruebas médicas, que ella estaba a su cargo legalmente.

Separarse de Rangiku fue complicado de pensar, pero todo se desvió de eso al decírseles que vivirían solo a dos calles de distancia. Había muchas cosas extrañas en juego con los roles, ni Yachiru sabía ser hija ni Kenpachi tenía experiencia como padre, al fin y al cabo. Pero allí entró él agachándose por la puerta para que la cabeza de la niña, en sus hombros, no se golpeara.

A la larga lo lograrían, eran las esperanzas nuevas que Masao inculcó en Rangiku cuando, preocupada, la rubia se negaba a dejar ir a la niña con su padre.

—Oh, miren eso, ¡llegó el papá del año! —alegó Kisuke, recibiendo un golpe de su mujer y una mirada de futuro asesinato por parte del profesor de educación física.

Al salir Hanataro, Yachiru pidió bajarse y fue tras él, dejando a su padre solo, odiando a todos los que le obligaron a ir allí. Pronto fue llamado por el Matsumoto mayor, sentándose en la mesa junto a todos, que ya comenzaban a ocupar los lugares porque el almuerzo estaba prácticamente listo.

Rukia, en medio de su hermano y primo mayor, observaba cómo Ichigo intentaba parecer serio y omitir las miradas malas que todavía se le daban. Kenpachi sujetó a regañadientes a Yachiru en su falda cuando la comida hizo aparición. Rangiku daba empujones a su novio y a su padre, divertida de poder molestar a ambos a la vez por estar en medio.

Hiyori y Shinji fueron separados por Rozu y Lisa, que cayeron sentados en medio de ambos para evitar que un tenedor terminara en el ojo de cualquiera. Hanataro se quejaba al sentir su boca ser limpiada con una servilleta por Asami, ante las risas de su padre y pidiendo ayuda a su hermano mayor. Kisuke y Yoruichi murmuraban cosas con la pareja Kuchiki.

Orihime e Ishida llegaron a media comida, cargando al pequeño que poco tiempo atrás había llegado, junto a Mashiro y Kensei con su niña de algunos meses. Seguidos, Grimmjow y su novia, quienes recriminaron a su amigo por no avisar bien la hora. Soi Fong y la chica (Neliel), resultaron conocerse, y la apeas llegada comenzó a parlotear sola mientras la otra hacía como si escuchara y miraba a su novio en pedido de que la calle.

El moreno negó con diversión, que ella se la ganaba por ser tan arisca. El golpe en su brazo le quedó doliendo por varios minutos después.

—Lo que necesitas es una novia, Ulquiorra —le gruñó el muchacho de cabellos azules, pasados unos momentos más. Cifer únicamente se dedicó a terminar de comer lo que quedaba en su plato, la escena les resultó llamativa a todos los que ya terminaban y no eran acosados a miradas—. Cuando Nel me presente a su amiga voy a traértela.

Las risas por el comentario no se hicieron esperar, ¿Ulquiorra con novia? Incluso el bebé más pequeño comenzó a llorar como si aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto.

—Oh, hasta Kirei-chan cree que es broma —dijo Mashiro, notando a su niña aplaudiendo queda sin saber qué hacer por el barullo—. Bueno, Maki-chan le tiene esperanzas —más risas por los niños, hasta que Kisuke les interrumpió, poniéndose en pie y sujetando una copa dramáticamente, en busca de hacer un anuncio como en tiempos antiguos.

—Tenemos una noticia muy escandalosa —argumentó. Hisana, de un salto, también se puso en pie.

—¡También yo! —dijo, ahora sí ganándose la atención de todos.

Siguiendo las normas de "va quien llegó primero", el sombrerero dejó la copa y sujetó la mano de su mujer.

—¡Tendremos un bebé!

—¡Oh, por Dios! —chillaron Mashiro y Orihime a la par, la primera poniéndose en pie para estrujar a la morena en felicitaciones.

En medio de las mismas, Rukia miró con temor a su cuñada. Ella ya estaba embarazada y aún así tenía una noticia importante. Bebió un trago largo de agua para evitar pensar que se trataba de lo que suponía, al fin y al cabo eso debió de haberse sabido tiempo atrás, ¿verdad?

—¡Yo sigo! —dijo entusiasta la morena.

¿Verdad? Se repetía Rukia.

—Estoy esperando gemelos.

Mentira, se dijo la morena, casi escupiendo el jugo.

Los gritos de histeria no pararon, los abrazos tampoco. Byakuya se cayó redondo al suelo con silla y todo lo demás. Hitsugaya no evitó reír divertido ante el desastre que se hizo lugar en el ambiente ante las noticias, Momo sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, ella sin poder parar de reír como su hermano.

—Familia conejo —recriminó Hiyori.

—¿Y si nosotros hacemos un bebé, mi amor? —indagó su novio, del otro lado de la reciente pareja. El chico solo alcanzó a ver como un pedazo de pan volaba hasta darle justo en la nariz, al regresarse a ella, la notó sonrojada hasta las orejas y dando pequeños bocados al otro pedazo de comida.

Rió con triunfo y su tío le regañó, quien a su vez fue tranquilizado por Lisa, que tampoco podía no reír con la mesa hecha un desastre, la comida en el suelo, un grupo intentando reanimar a Byakuya y otros aún saltando en felicidad. Mientras, claro, Ichigo se ponía en pie y abrazaba por detrás a Rukia, que todavía estaba sentada intentando seguir los acontecimientos.

¿Qué más podían pedir con una familia así? Que curaba las cicatrices como si no fueran nada y llenaba los agujeros con más miembros y más afecto que, aunque tardío, logró llegar a ellos, ¿qué más?

**Fin.**

**Con ustedes, el epílogo. **

**Ahora sí me termino de despedir de esta historia.**

**Aquellos que estén interesados, pueden pasarse a leer mi otra historia "Love of my life", la hago con todo mi corazón y será más corta que esta, en definitiva. **

**Y pueden darse una pasada por mi perfil a ver si se notan interesados por cualquier otra cosa.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me siguieron hasta el final. Un beso enorme.**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
